


Is it Fate or Chance?

by Pixiemixieheart



Series: The Path to Redemption. [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, Evolving Tags as the story progresses, F/M, Fen'Harel - Freeform, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Inquisitor is a Dick, Modern Girl in Thedas, Modern Retelling, Original Character(s), POV Male Inquisitor, POV Original Female Character, POV Solas, Protective Solas, Sexual Content, Sexy Solas, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Solas and Inquisitor rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-03-20 19:15:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 54
Words: 103,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3661794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixiemixieheart/pseuds/Pixiemixieheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jessica has no idea where she is  or even how she got here. There were demons, a rift, what she thought would be certain death and yet she still lives. She's hurt and there is a man taking care of her who looks oddly like an elf, but of-course that cant be right... can it? </p>
<p>"Well" , she thought, "one thing’s for sure. Wherever I am…. I’m pretty sure its not home….."</p>
<p>*please note nsfw chapters marked on chapter index</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The language the Native Thedans speak for now is complete gibberish don't even try to figure it out. It has no logic at all lol, I will eventually sort out something with some semblance of a logical language if there is enough interest :)

Jessica opened her eyes slowly, blinking rapidly as her eyes grew accustomed to the brightness of the day. Still not fully awake and slightly confused from sleep she wondered if she had forgotten to close the blinds in her apartment last night? Gosh it was so bright. As she stretched she also pondered why her mattress was so hard. It was then she fully opened her eyes and the confusion set in earnest. She saw the sky.  
“Wait, what the?....” she thought to herself.  
She sat up so fast her head began to swim and she put her hand over her eyes trying to stop the dizziness. Groaning softly, she again opened one eye to try and determine where she was. There were lots of trees and foliage, she could smell the damp earth and feel the wetness of just fallen dew on her skin. She must have been there all night and by the way her body ached she could easily believe that was in fact the case.  
“So a forest?” she thought, “In my pyjama’s?…. I’m in a forest in my pyjamas? How did I even?”  
There was a loud noise directly on top of her that made her look up rapidly. Something between a bang and a snap. Roughly about 10 feet above her the sky split into a tear and green Smokey light started pouring out of it. She hastily stood up and began sprinting away from it, as she risked looking back she tripped over her own feet and fell flat on her face, she had barely put any distance between herself and the tear at all. She attempted to scramble back up but her ankle was either very badly twisted or broke, yet the inscrutable pain she felt as she tried to put weight on it made it seem more likely that it was the latter. The Green tear continued to hum and she felt the air around her vibrate as it spat out three hooded figures that landed on the ground with a thump. She screamed and frantically tried to pull herself away to safety. In an instant one of the demons, for she could only think to call it a demon, had vanished and appeared once more towering above her. Claws outstretched and ready to strike. She closed her eyes waiting for the blow that would surely end her life. It never came. Terrified tears streamed down her face. She vaguely acknowledged a bright purple flash and heard someone speaking to her in an unknown language before opening her eyes and seeing a pair of penetrating ocean blue eyes and then , like every cliché in every movie she had ever seen or book she had ever read, she passed out.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------

This time when she wakened she sat up inhaling sharply as the realization of what had happened and the impossibility of the situation came crashing down on her like a nightmare that woke her suddenly and completely. As she attempted to stand up she felt a pair of gentle, yet firm hands coaxing her back down. Someone was talking to her in a pleasant soothing voice. She could not understand a single word and was far too panicked to even try to figure out what language this person was speaking. Apart from a calm “shhhhhhhh, shhhhhhhh”, which she took it to mean to “it’s okay, don’t worry”, everything else was gibberish. Surprisingly though it was working. She was calming down slightly, her breathing back to normal and she allowed herself to be calmed and sat still.  
Only then did she finally look at the hands on her shoulders and allow her gaze to follow up the arms and to the persons face. First thing that grabbed her notice were intense blue eyes surveying her face and shoulders. The last thing she remembered seeing before she passed out was seeing those exact eyes and then everything turning black. Then she saw the ears, the impossibly long pointed ears. For a second she thought they must be fake, and yet no, they looked far too real. But they HAD to be fake didn’t they? Without thinking about what she was doing or the impropriety of the action she lifted her hand touched one. The man didn’t flinch or move at all allowing her to touch him. His expression one of interest and curiosity as her hand made contact with his ear. And so she touched it cautiously. There was cartilage and it felt fleshy and she couldn’t feel any sort of glue or anything or…..  
“ Holy Shitballs! They’re real?!” She exclaimed as she covered her mouth like she had just been caught with her hand in the proverbial cookie jar and her eye went wide.  
The man chuckled amicably.  
“ ir laida ca fill mia nowad? “ He said lowering his hands and looking at her both curiously and amused.  
“I’m sorry what?” she answered still pretty freaked out but trying really hard to keep her calm.  
This man had saved her from a demon after all. She didn’t believe he meant her any harm…well, she was pretty sure he didn’t anyways.  
He put his hand open palmed on his chest and patted it.  
“Solas” and he repeated the gesture “Solas” he said again. Then he put his hand on her shoulder and patted her “ Ir Tu?”  
“Oh my name? erm…” she patted her chest in the same manner “Jessica.”  
He gave her a gentle and approving smile whilst offering her his hand which she cautiously shook as he said “ Ca tulama Jessica”  
“Nice to meet you Solas” she replied and smiled back at him.  
He motioned to her ankle and gestured like if he was breaking a stick. In all the excitement she had forgotten she had injured it. And from what he was saying it appeared to be broken. Odd, she didn’t feel any pain. For the moment though, she wasn’t about to argue. She still had to figure out what the hell was going on. Where she was, why there was apparently a man who looked like an elf opposite her, why she was in a tent (wait a tent? What the hell?) , why there were demons and question after question kept popping up in her head. Her thoughts were interrupted by Solas as he motioned to her ankle and inclined his head seemingly asking for permission to examine it. Jessica nodded yes. He took her ankle in his hands, lifting her trouser pant leg slightly to inspect it. She couldn’t help but blush a little at his touch and took the opportunity to inspect him as well. She noticed peculiarly for the first time that he was bald. Completely bald, there wasn’t even a ghost of hair growth. She found it suited him well. She would have expected to find it weird or off-putting but it wasn’t. Jessica studied his face as he moved her foot back and forth very slowly, wincing a little at the slight pain she felt (her whole leg was curiously numb).  
Solas was very handsome, with intelligent and elegant features she thought wouldn’t be amiss in a one of her late night fantasies. It was then Solas looked up and met her gaze and her breath faltered. she knew he had caught her looking at him, she knew she should look away out of politeness if not embarrassment but she couldn’t. She was lost in those eyes. The intensity, the pure power she felt emanating from him in that moment, it was stunning. She just stared, her own eyes wide, her mouth slightly open, she felt lightheaded. Oh God Jess Breathe! She forgot to breathe! She quickly inhaled and he chuckled breaking the spell. Jessica quickly looked down then and away mortified. Good Lord what the hell WAS that? She thought to herself, her hand rubbing her neck nervously.  
“ Is loka ti doma ni ok da va?” he asked. What he was asking she had absolutely no clue but she nodded regardless too embarrassed still from earlier. Right then she would have agreed to anything. Then she felt it. His hands on her ankle, they felt warm, tingly, soothing. His hands GLOWED. Jessica made a slight squeal as she tried to scramble back.  
“Holy Hell! What the FLYING fuck?! is that magic?! Are you using magic?! Where the bloody hell am I?! Don’t touch me?! What’s happening I don’t ….I don’t… “ she tried to scurry back to the wall of the tent and yanked her foot away from him.  
That’s when the spell broke and she felt the pain like lighting striking up her whole leg. The throbbing was agonizing. Solas put his hands up in a universal gesture that anyone would understand to mean that he intended no harm. He very slowly walked towards her once again kneeling close to her. His hands very slowly again going to her ankle.  
“shhhhhhhh ir lasa Jessica, Ir mela ca “  
She was in too much pain to protest by that point as he gently took her ankle in his hands and they began to glow. The pain eased almost instantly, his hands felt soothing on her leg as he massaged up her leg from her ankle to her knee and back down again. All the while his hands were glowing. When he was finished he sat back on his haunches and looked at her smiling inclining his head in what she thought was thanks for trusting him to help her. She felt foolish, He had not once threatened her and she should not have reacted in the way she had.  
She placed her hand tentatively on his, which was resting on his leg, and her eyes lowered sheepishly as she said;  
“I’m sorry Solas” then she put her other hand flat on her chest and said again “ Jessica Sorry to Solas”  
He seemed to understand and nodded gracefully.  
“Ir Lasa Jessica”  
Well, she thought, one thing’s for sure. Wherever I am…. I’m pretty sure its not home…..


	2. Chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jess meets Bull and others... but mostly Bull ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> once again I have no clue what im doing lol I am mostly writing for myself and just hope that someone out there enjoys this aswell. If you like this please leave kudos or a comment and I would be eternally grateful :) thank you for taking the time to read this and please let me know if you would like more :) I am also just learning to post works so if there is anything weird I am so sorry that was probably me ;p Note whilst she cannot speak the language Iron Bull will be reffered to as Toss because why not? lol

Chapter two

Solas left the tent a short while after leaving Jessica by herself with her thoughts. Sitting up on her bedroll she looked around the tent. There was another bedroll next to hers but nothing much else. She could hear talking outside. Maybe three other voices apart from Solas, probably male. She felt a little apprehensive at that. What on earth had she gotten herself into? Now that she was calm she tried thinking to the night before. She remembered nothing. In fact, not only could she not remember anything about the night before but she also found she could not recall anything for the past few days. She remembered going to work on the Monday. She remembered going grocery shopping and just after that going home. She was certain time had passed, but it was all a bit of a blur. It was more like a sense of time having passed but no concrete memories just some random flashes. Crying? Had she been crying? Jessica frowned a little. Worry setting in again. The tent flap lifted and Solas ducked his head as he entered.  
“Jessica, ca le tiola ma fenna” he said miming as if he was eating from a bowl with a spoon.  
“Oh food? Erm, sure thank you I am hungry” She rubbed her stomach to emphasise this.  
He bent low to her slowly, probably trying not to startle her again. Taking her hand and putting her arm over his shoulders to hold her up he helped her stand. Supporting her weight and placing his other hand around her waist she half hopped half limped out of the tent. Her heart fluttered a little at the closeness. After all, handsome man (elf?) or no she had only just met him. Looking down she wondered how weird it was that although her ankle felt impossibly weak, she felt no pain. There was just a dull sort of numbing sensation not unlike pins and needles.  
He directed her towards a log placed near a camp fire which had a pot hanging on a tripod over it.  
She began thanking him shyly as he released her to sit next to her.  
“Thank you SolWHAT THE BLOODY HELL?!” she practically yelled as she looked up and saw man beast sat opposite. She reacted giving a non too small frightened jump back causing her to fall backwards off the log she had been sitting on.  
Solas quickly got up to help her back.  
“ NO! Nop! Nope ! No ! Look I don’t know what the hell is going on but seriously just no! YOU I can deal with, THAT there... I can NOT deal with! What IS that? He has horns and he’s bigger than a bloody horse and he GREY!!!!! HES GREY SOLAS !!!! I just, I don’t even...”  
She shook her head deflating a little. Solas put his hands on her shoulder and looked right into her eyes. She felt herself calm. Damn those eyes could soothe anything. He smiled at her a little. Not a full big grin smile, Solas didn’t seem to smile like that. But a small gentle smile probably meant to put her at ease.

“ Ir cela Jessica. Toss ahl na sela tu” he said as he was helping her back up on to the log.  
Apprehensively she allowed him to guide her back. Although she had just met him Solas made her feel safe, odd how that happened, she thought. Yet it was true, though to be fair it was probably more because she needed something to hold on to and keep her sane rather than an actual real feeling of safety. When he sat down again next to her she unconsciously leaned slightly towards him still frightened and looking towards the man beast across from her. He was massive and wearing only loose fitting trousers, sort of like buccaneer pants. With two huge horns protruding from his head and bare chested. He was by far the largest person she had ever seen. Built of pure muscle and with skin light grey in colour. He wore an eye patch over his right eye and he was looking at her with his one good eye slightly narrowed he surveyed her quizzically. “Great” she thought “I offended the largest most dangerous looking guy here.”  
“Erm” she looked at man beast “I’m sorry” She told him. He continued staring at her.  
“Jessica” she said as she patted her chest. When he said nothing she looked at Solas. Solas in turn said something to the man beast who then patted his massive chest and said “Toss.”  
She nodded and gave him a small smile. “Toss” she repeated. Solas offered her a bowl of what looked like maybe oats. She took it gratefully making sure to thank him and began eating. It wasn’t terrible. It wasn’t good either but at least it didn’t make her gag. She silently thanked whatever powers that be for small mercies. She didn’t think she could stomach anything rank in the nervous condition she was in at the moment. As she silently ate her food she saw two men approaching the camp bringing Fire wood. Solas said something to them and they began talking between each other. She was grateful one of the men was a perfectly normal human man. More handsome than most perhaps but nothing out of the ordinary. The other was very short, a dwarf maybe? But again nothing out of the ordinary. No horns or weird ears or god forbid wings, she wasn’t sure she could handle wings right now. She breathed a sigh of relief. The human male approached her and bent down and offered her his hand.  
“Maxwell” he said as he patted his chest with his other hand.  
What a perfectly normal name she thought as she shook his hand and said “Jessica” giving the man a big smile. He in turn graced her with a big smile of his own as he released her hand and moved away for the dwarf to introduce himself.  
“Varric Tethras” He supplied with a theatrical bow and a massive grin. She couldn’t help but giggle. Her nerves dissipating somewhat and gave a little bow of her head saying “Jessica”  
All introductions now done the group proceeded talking between themselves whilst Jessica sat there eating her oats and trying, yet failing, to get the gist of the conversation the men were having. Occasionally looking out of the corner of her eye at Toss who although still frightened her didn’t look nearly as intimidating as he had earlier as he laughed loudly and conversed with the others. He had what she could only describe as a cheeky grin now that everyone was more relaxed.  
When it became apparent that she was never going to understand what they were on about she lost herself to her own thoughts. “Okay, so I’m in a forest, at a campsite with a man, an elf, a dwarf and a ... a... beast man? I have a broken ankle that Solas used magic to help take the pain away and I have absolutely no idea how I got here.” Frowning at the impossible situation she couldn’t deny to herself any longer that she was on earth. “It feels entirely real, I’m definitely not dreaming... am I hallucinating? God did someone drug me?.. No, other than being shit scared I am not feeling any other effects from being drugged... so what? Aliens? “She almost face palmed “no not aliens duh Jess... Parallel dimension maybe? That could happen right? Stephen Hawking believes in Parallel dimensions and he’s like the smartest man on the planet.” Her head hurting now she rubbed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose when she felt a hand tap her leg lightly. She glanced right to see Solas looking at her with concern. She gave him a small smile and slightly nodded her head  
“I’m okay Solas”  
Never having been one to be comfortable with people she didn’t know invading her personal space she questioned herself at not feeling more awkward. Again, she thought, it must be because I need to hang on to something lest I completely lose it and any comfort, even from someone she didn’t know, right now seemed to help.  
“Jessica okay?” He asked.  
Fast learner she considered and nodded Yes, smiling sadly. His hand lingered a little on her leg before he took it back and resumed eating.  
Once they were done eating the men all began putting away the tents and equipment and saddling them up to the horses which Toss had retrieved from a little bit away. She truly hadn’t even realised there were horses near them until she saw him walk up with the four of them. Then it dawned on her.... Four... There were four horses but Five of them.... Well, Shit.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone has to share hehehehe ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry if this chapter is a little wobbly. I had many distractions whilst trying to write it lol I suppose writing at work is not the best option but I wanted to write whilst my ideas were still in my head. I hope you enjoy :)

She realised there were only two options. Either she shared a mount with one of them or they left her behind. She doubted they would go to all the trouble of helping her and having her stay at their camp only to leave her behind now, defenseless and alone. Still, she was a little worried though. Then there was the question of who she would have to share with should they take her with them. Varric was out by default, his was a pony rather than a horse. There was no way it could carry them both. She hoped and prayed she wasn't going to have to share with Toss. Although she was getting more accustomed to the sight of him she wasn’t entirely sure she was brave enough yet to be that near. Hopefully it would be either Solas or Maxwell. As Maxwell started to approach her Solas got his attention. It appeared they were discussing who was going to have to take her. “At least it doesn’t look like they are leaving me behind. Fuck knows what I would do if they left me behind.” She thought.  
Toss and Varric then joined their conversation. “Oh God please not Toss, please please not Toss” Seeming to sense exactly what she was thinking Toss looked at her and winked.  
“Crap” she said out loud.  
Her worry very evident on her face Toss roared out laughing. He clapped Solas on the back and pointed to her.  
“Oh thank Lord” she thought as it became clear it was Solas that got to take her.  
Maxwell didn't seem too happy as he mounted his Black stallion of a horse and waited for everyone to be ready. Taking his own horse by the reigns Solas guided it towards her. It was a beautiful beige and white Palomino. She felt a little apprehensive; she had never ridden a horse before. If she was honest she had never even been this close to a horse at all and had never realised they were so big. Solas must have seen the apprehension in her face because although he helped her stand up he didn’t try to get her on to the horse right away. Instead with his free hand (his other arm held her around her waist supporting her) he held her wrist and gently directed her hand to the horses muzzle so she could pet him. She resisted a little at first but then she allowed him to guide her hand whilst he kept his voice calm and soothing talking all the while. She assumed it was to keep the horse calm, although maybe it was to keep her calm. At this point, the way she had reacted to pretty much everything, she wasn’t so sure it wasn’t meant for her.  
“Jessica…Athim.” He said by way of introduction.  
“Is that his name?” She asked “Athim?”  
He nodded. “ Athim” he repeated as he placed his own hand on the horse.  
“Hello Athim” she said to the horse as she gently stroked the muzzle. It was silly, but somehow knowing the horses name made her feel slightly less uneasy. Dropping his hand Solas proceeded to gently help her towards the saddle area of the horse.  
“Well, this will be fun” she said with sarcasm dripping from every word realizing she had to get on somehow. She was so intent on figuring out how the hell she was going to get on the horse she didn’t even notice Toss coming up behind her and Solas arm releasing her waist. In one swift (and less than gentle) motion he grabbed her by her middle from behind and lifted her right up and over onto the saddle like she weighed nothing. She gave a small yelp but was too shocked to react in any meaningful way other than just comply. Her face was frozen in surprise and her mouth agape she sat there unmoving as Toss laughed and slapped her hard on the thigh. That snapped her out of it.  
“OUCH!!! That hurt you … you…. Big… man…thing...” she really needed to work on her insults more.  
Toss continued laughing as he walked away and climbed on his own mount. The poor animal huffed under the massive bulk it now had to carry. Distracted by Toss she didn’t realise that Solas had climbed up behind her until she felt him adjust himself closer to her. Her back flush against his front, he moved his arms around her to grab hold of the reigns, essentially cocooning her. His arms hang loosely on either side of her resting on his legs which were by this point on the outside of her thighs. She felt warmth flush her cheeks and tensed up at the closeness. In less than a second she had gone from irritation at Toss’s manhandling of her to a bundle of nerves from how close Solas was.  
“Oh no, not now. Please, PLEASE not now. Dammit Jess stop it!” she thought as she began to tremble.  
Whenever she got nervous Jessica always trembled. It wasn’t always a violent shaking. However it definitely could be if she was nervous enough and especially if she hadn’t had enough time to mentally prepare herself for a nerve-wracking situation. The more she worried Solas could feel it, the worse she shook. The group started riding east at a leisurely trot as the forest was too dense to canter, much less a gallop. She was sitting stiffly, her hands on her lap as she tried to calm herself when heard Solas say in a low voice by her ear.  
“Jessica, okay. Ca leva.”  
He continued talking to her as they rode. She had no clue what he was saying but his voice soothed her and she eventually began to relax. As she relaxed, she stopped shaking and her body began to loosen. She still wasn’t at ease by any means but at least she didn’t feel as anxious as she had done. As the minutes turned to hours she relaxed more. Horses at a slow trot, sometimes silence, sometimes Solas talking to her, sometimes the group conversing. Jessica watched the scenery as they rode. It was beautiful. Trees surrounded them on all sides; she heard the birds tweeting high above in the branches, melodic and cheerful. It was all so peaceful. So peaceful in fact that she couldn’t help herself as she blinked more frequently, each time taking longer and longer to open her eyes until…..she was asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those wondering why it was Solas that got to take her and not Maxwell it was because Solas pointed out that as the inquisitor with the mark, Should the group come upon any rifts someone would have to keep Jessica out of danger and that very well couldn’t be the inquisitor who was the only one who could close said Rifts. Maxwell still pressed the issue but Bull reminded him that Solas was the healer in the group and the girl was injured after all. It made more sense for her to ride with Solas. Maxwell eventually agreed. Although not happily, I wonder why that was ;P 
> 
> Once again feedback is always welcomed :D Thankies
> 
> Translation below don’t read if you would rather not know ;) 
> 
>  “Jessica, okay. Ca leva.” –“ Jessica, okay. Be calm”
> 
> Oh, and they are at Emerald Graves if that helps you visualize the setting :)


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is awkward.... lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh I'm sorry I did my best! lol How does one make a horse ride interesting?... no really, cos I haven't a clue :S Hope you enjoy!

Jessica awoke feeling rested. The smell of something unfamiliar yet very pleasant enveloped her senses. Something akin to freshly cut grass and another perfect breath-taking scent she couldn’t quite place. Still hazy from sleep she kept her eyes shut and mumbled a small sound of satisfaction. Relishing in the warmth she felt enveloping her, she snuggled closer into the arm her head lay on. Which, at the moment, was wrapped around her waist and stomach, the hand on her waist and fingers loosely resting on her hip on the opposite side. She wondered who the arm belonged to in confusion, not yet being fully conscious.   
“Solas!!!” she abruptly remembered, trying not to move so as to not alert him to the fact that she was now awake.   
Her cheek was resting on his Bicep, head facing slightly down. Her left arm lay casually over the one he held her with whilst her right rested on her thigh. Her breathing faltered a little as the intimacy of position dawned on her. She assumed he had had to secure her lest she drop off her mount whilst asleep.   
“Ohmygodohmygodohmygod” she repeated over and over in her head mortified.  
Thankfully hours and hours of riding with him had at least accustomed her to his presence being so near. As a result she mercifully only very slightly trembled. It was almost negligible, she was sure he couldn’t tell.   
“Cella dlee?” she heard him say in an amused low tone.   
Shit! He knows I’m awake. Turning her head back and up to look at him she was unable to think of anything relevant to say. Blushing, her expression was a mix between awkwardness and embarrassment. She looked at him with apologetic puppy dog eyes and finally answered him in a barely audible whisper.  
“Hello.”  
Solas laughed heartily, then causing her to bounce little against his chest for a couple of seconds whilst he did so. She let out a breath she hadn’t realised she was holding and relaxed a little.   
“Ir abelas , Jessica. Ar banal Samahl.”   
He looked down at her smiling kindly and she returned it with a shy one of her own. She sat up straighter, putting a little bit of space between her back and his chest. He let go of her waist now she was alert enough that she wouldn’t fall off and grabbed the reigns once again with both hands, adjusting his body to give her a little more room. She fully paid attention to her surroundings then and noticed they were now riding on a cobble stone path, no longer inside the dense thickness of trees as they had been had earlier.   
A massive statue of a hooded man at least five times her height stood tall on the right side of the path. Covering them in a shadow as they continued on beneath its outstretched arm pointing to something unknown in the distance. Ahead of them she could see what appeared to be the dilapidated ruin of some long forgotten structure. The only thing left standing was a wall with a tall tower at its left. There were three large arches situated across the wall allowing entry to within the open roofed edifice. She looked through them and could just about make out the outline of some tents. A red and gold flag fluttered proudly along with the wind atop the broken wall. She couldn’t tell what the other images were on the flag but the middle one appeared to be some sort of an eye.   
Onwards they continued, through the arches and into what appeared to be a very well set up camp. Two good sized red tents had been erected parallel to each other on the left most side of the encampment whilst three identical ones stood on the right. Each flank was cleverly protected against the elements by a makeshift roof constructed out of a large green cloth that looked remarkably like tarpaulin. There were sacks of produce and barrels scattered around the area and a hearth on each side. Men and women in green uniforms were going about their business until they saw the group enter and stood to attention. Maxwell said something to them dismissively and they continued about their business, a couple of them looking at her curiously. She was after all still in her pyjamas and she supposed she must look a right state.   
In the middle of the encampment a large statue of a wolf sitting in repose stood defiantly. Its head lifted high with a serene yet watchful expression. It seemed to her that although the wolf seemed relaxed it was in actual fact guarding this area. Should any threat materialize it gave the distinct impression that it would attack most unmercifully. She adored wolves, found them to be wonderfully proud and majestic creatures aesthetically whilst also respecting their territorial nature and fierce determination to protect their land and pack with everything that were. She was reminded how some people feared wolves, believing them to be evil and naturally aggressive creatures. She shook her head a little at the thought, “One does not run into a pack of wolves and attempt to play catch with them whilst treating them like a common house dog” she thought “they are meant to run free, back them into a corner and try to change their nature and of course they will get aggressive.” She giggled a little at herself at how her mind had run a bit away from her. It did have a tendency to do that quite often. Coming to a stop by the wolf, Solas dismounted and turned towards Jessica. He motioned for her to bend down towards him so he could help her down.   
“errrrrrr…. Really?” she asked, a little unsure.

Solas was strong, there was no doubt about that. He had what you could compare to a swimmers body. Slim and sleek with slightly wider than average shoulders. Yet by no means would you ever consider him skinny. She had felt muscles on his chest whilst she had been sitting in front of him and had felt his biceps when her head had rested on it. Yes, he was definitely a strong man and it wasn’t like she was very heavy. She was actually a perfectly normal size, perhaps a little on the short side. Still, she was a little worried he might not be able to catch her if she jumped down to him. Athim was after all a very tall horse and she was pretty high up.  
Seeing Toss walking towards her with a mischievous grin on his face forced her into action.   
“Oh Hell no!” she exclaimed as she all but flew off the saddle and into Solas arms.  
He caught her with OOMPH, his hands on her waist as she hugged his neck to stop from crashing down. Toss and Varric both laughed vociferously. Solas bent forwards to put her down, taking care to keep one of his hands around her waist to help keep the weight off her injured ankle. Quickly she released her arms from his neck rubbing her own neck nervously.  
“Sorry” she said sheepishly.  
Solas nodded with slight smirk. Catching herself beginning to stare, she quickly looked down and tested her ankle. It ached only a little and although it still felt somewhat weak, she was confident she would be able to hobble on her own if someone could at least find her a crutch.   
Maxwell came up to them then saying something to Solas. From the tone it sounded authoritative and frankly a little impolite. Solas looked apprehensive for a split second before his features relaxed. It was so sudden in fact that she wondered if she had imagined it. That was until his hand on her waist squeezed tight for a brief moment as if in warning before he gracefully bowed his head to Maxwell in acquiescence and released her.   
Barely acknowledging Solas, Maxwell proceeded to sweeping Jessica off her feet picking her up. One of his arms was behind her knees and the other behind her back as he cradled her. She held on to his arms for support making a little noise of surprise whilst he chuckled at her reaction. Turning his back towards Solas he began walking towards one of the tents purposefully, holding her tightly as he carried her. Jessica could see Solas standing there next to the Wolf statue unmoving. She anxiously looked at him unsure of what the hell was going on.   
Although Solas appeared entirely relaxed she could see in eyes there was something else. As one of the men in green from the camp lifted the tent flap to allow Maxwell to carry her inside she was struck by the similarity between the stance on the wolf statue and how Solas stood now. Both relaxed yet watchful. At that point she had no doubt in her mind that should anything threaten her, just like a wolf, he would protect her most unmercifully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation below dont read if you dont wanna know. 
> 
> “Cella dlee?” – sleep well? Imagine him saying this the exact same way as he does after the Haven fade tongue scene in the game.... You're welcome ;P
> 
> “Ir abelas , Jessica. Ar banal Samahl.” - “I'm sorry Jessica , I should not have laughed” Yes this is Elvhen as best as I know how to write it :)
> 
> As always feedback and Kudos are most welcomed and appreciated. Thank you for reading!


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a not too sure if this chapter is maybe a little too much. Please let me know in comments if it was ok or if you think i maybe need to tone it down a little :D Once again, translations at the bottom and brief explanations of what was going on with the other characters. Please keep in mind I don't have anyone else to proofread before I post to if there are any spelling mistakes and errors I do apologize. I will re read it again once my brain is clear and fix any mistakes :) hope you enjoy!

She sat on a chair inside the tent alone and feeling a little lost. After settling her down, Maxwell had bent down on one knee, grabbed her hand and kissed it. Just like a knight would a lady. He then rose and exited the tent.   
“Allrighty then” she said to herself dragging out the words slightly and looking around.   
It was a pretty large tent as far as tents go and if she had to hazard a guess would say it was more of a command tent than a sleeping one. In the middle, where she was sitting, was a table with a map on it showing a continent she had never seen before. Some papers were strewn randomly on one side and on top of them was what appeared to be a human skull with a turquoise jewel embedded in its eye socket. Her own eyes went wide momentarily when she saw it and she gulped.  
“Well, if I wasn’t sure I was in a parallel dimension before I sure as hell am now.” She thought examining it closer.   
Light streamed across the skull and she turned to see the tent flap opening. Maxwell had just entered the tent and was holding what appeared to be some variety of clothes. Without taking his eyes of her, he leisurely made his way towards where she was. With a roguish a half-smile he sat in one of the chairs near her and leaning forwards grabbed the underneath of her seat just between her legs and slowly pulled her closer until she was sitting directly in front of him. He offered her the clothes he carried in one hand as he let go of the underside of her seat with the other.   
Jessica heart skipped a beat and although she was both surprised and taken aback by what just happened she thought it best to accept the clothes gratefully rather than risk an unwelcome outcome to the situation she presently found herself in. Leaning back in his chair he continued to stare at her, his smirk never faltering. Jessica placed the newly acquired clothes on her lap keeping her gaze down resting her hands firmly on top of them. Whatever was going on here it was making her extremely uncomfortable and she fidgeted a little with her hands.   
Maxwell was a handsome man she couldn’t deny that. His hair Black as night, skin golden tanned and his eyes a light blue with green flecks in them. A small thin scar across his cheek which instead of detracting from his attractiveness, oddly enough enhanced it. She could easily imagine many a woman had fallen to his charms and undoubtedly into his bed. She was not unaffected, she recognised that she found him attractive. Yet, there was something that made her feel uneasy about him. It wasn’t like she was afraid of him; she didn’t think he was going to hurt her or anything half as ominous. It was more like her intuition was telling her to tread carefully. That this was a man used to getting what he wanted, when he wanted and unaccustomed to not having his every whim catered for.   
Maxwell placed his index finger under her chin and gently coaxed her to look up at him.   
“ Tue la iala elana, Ir comila qeu tu sila sa. Tloa lesa a elk atesn ta le ma tela et tu"   
“ Erm, I’m sorry Maxwell, I literally have no clue what you’re saying” she remarked as he lowered his hand from her chin.   
Sitting back and giving her a devilish smile he motioned to the clothes on her lap with a dismissive wave of his hand.   
“Erm , yes thank you very much for these” she repeated. Had she not thanked him? She was sure she had thanked him.   
He mimed taking a jacket off and then stood up, bending down in a courtly bow offering his hand. She stared blankly.   
“I’m lost, sorry what?”   
He straightened up and ran a hand through his hair thinking. He started miming again, pointing to himself.  
“Okay you…”  
He then mimed putting on clothes.  
“dressing?..”  
Then he bowed again as he had before.   
“Erm, offer?”  
And then he pointed at her.  
“You dress and offer to me?” she asked confused. He pointed again to himself and then her with a cocky grin.  
“Wait, you want to help me get dressed? Oh no! No no no no. “ She shook her head vigorously making sure he understood there was no way in hell that was ever going to happen.   
Maxwell burst out laughing loudly, like he had just played the best practical joke ever and couldn’t contain his glee. It was then a woman came into the tent and stood to attention.  
“Heliasor Sal! El ialson da tu ilacuest las pa le dian Fila a cuesta” she said.  
Maxwell stopped laughing almost instantly, becoming serious and in a matter of seconds had his official expression on in full force.  
“Isa le da? dela Ica lianse da le ma. Cas liann tu. Ir ca miil dasa . Ir dana pa til.” He told the lady.  
Turning towards Jessica he bent down to her level and once again held her hand and kissed it. He pointed to the lady by the entrance and mimed dressing then pointed to Jessica.   
“Oh thank God you were joking. You scared the crap outta me.” She exhaled, rubbing her neck as she usualy did when she was uneasy.   
Maxwell tucked a stray hair behind her ear and leaned in close so his cheek was almost touching hers and whispered something low in her ear. Obviously she understood none of it but the tone left no argument. It was a promise and not good one. Every bone in her body screamed for her to be on guard. She shivered unable to stop her skin crawling. Then he slowly withdrew, looking at her directly in the eyes until the last possible moment when he turned and left the tent.   
“This….can’t be good” she said low once he was gone, the worry evident on her face.   
There was no time to try to analyse what had just occurred. The lady came up to her gesturing wildly and rather roughly began to undress her. Helping her change into the new clothes she had just acquired. By the end she was garbed in a pair of tight brown leather pants, brown boots, a loose cream vest top made of cotton and a green jacket with a hood. All in all it wasn’t too bad. The trousers were a bit tight, but it would have to do. The lady then proceeded comb Jessica’s hair.   
Jessica had wavy auburn hair that reached almost to her waist. It had been in a messy bun until then so there were knots and tangles everywhere and it hurt a little trying to take them out. The lady was not gentle either so that wasn’t helping. Yet, Jessica endured and let the woman go about her work. By the time she was done her hair was in a low plat that began on one side and hung loosely over the front of her left shoulder. The lady offered her a small hand mirror which she used to look at the end result. Jessica had a subtle natural prettiness that anyone could appreciate. She had soft gentle features, with flawless skin and warm chocolate brown eyes. She was not what you would call typically stunning by any means but anyone that gave her more than a passing glance could not deny she was pleasing to look at, even if not in the usual way one would expect.   
She heard arguing outside of her tent then. Well, not arguing as such. More like Maxwell loudly and brusquely addressing someone. Then she heard Solas, in a calm deadpan voice which betrayed no emotion whatsoever in response. The conversation, if one could call it that, carried on for another few minutes in which time the lady who had helped her dress had gathered Jessica’s discarded clothing and left the tent.   
She only had to wait a little while to see Solas walk in carrying a bottle of water and a plate of food. She hadn’t realised how thirsty she was until that moment. He paused for a split second when he saw her , his eyes widened slightly and then he continued on with an expression neutral as ever. He sat across her and offered her the food and water which she took and ate gratefully. She was so absorbed in eating she had not realised that he was just sitting there watching her. Looking at him then she saw the kindly amused glint in his eyes and felt at ease. It was a stark difference to how on edge she had been earlier when Maxwell had sat in that exact chair. It was odd how a bald elf with magic was the one that made her feel safe and the handsome human male was the one who made her apprehensive. Well, Toss made her apprehensive too but it was purely because of his size and how he looked and completely different to the tense sort of apprehension she had felt earlier when she was alone with Maxwell.   
When she was done eating Solas motioned to her ankle and she nodded. “He must be like the magic doctor or something” she thought lifting her leg a little to convey he had her permission. Just as earlier in the day he took her ankle gently and lifted her leg until her foot rested on his knee. He carefully removed the boot which had not been laced up so as not to cause her discomfort. She pondered how odd it was there was no swelling but figured it must be something to do with what Solas had done. He once again massaged her leg from ankle to knee (over her trousers this time as they were a little too tight to lift) his hands glowing. She welcomed the numbness that was returning as it had started to hurt a little. It was still a little disconcerting seeing his hands glowing but she tried not to show it, she didn’t want to seem ungrateful. From his pocket Solas removed a bandage which he finally wrapped tightly around her ankle. Pointing to the boot on the floor he motioned no with his index finger and placed her foot gently back on the ground. Standing up he took the empty plate and bottle motioned “wait” and left the tent returning a couple of minutes later with 2 crutches made of wood. She smiled wide and clapped her hands in excitement.  
“Yay!” she exclaimed thinking maybe now everyone would stop picking her the hell up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> “Tue la iala elana, Ir comila qeu tu sila sa. Tloa lesa a elk atesn ta le ma tela et tu" - “You are a lovely creature, I wonder what your story is. That knife ear is sorely mistaken if he thinks he gets to keep you.”
> 
> “Heliasor Sal! El ialson da tu ilacuest las pa le dian Fila a cuesta”-“ Inquisitor Sir! The apostate says you requested help for the young lady with dressing.” 
> 
> “Isa le da? dela Ica lianse da le ma. Cas liann tu. Ir ca miil dasa . Ir dana pa til.” -“Did he now? Very astute of him indeed. Yes recruit thank you, she will need help dressing. Her ankle is injured”
> 
> When Maxwell leans close and whispers in her ear what he said was -“I am so going to enjoy playing with you little kitten.”
> 
> The “argument” Solas and Maxwell were having outside involved Maxwell flipping at Solas for giving instruction to a recruit about something that Maxwell was dealing with. Solas, ever the calm logical one, apologised (but not really ;) ) for his presumption and requested to tend to Jessica’s injury. Which, with everyone looking on, Maxwell could not deny or he would look like an unprofessional dick…Which he is, but ever the Fereldan Noble he kinda likes to keep up appearances. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! as always Kudos and comments welcome! :)


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexy solas is sexy :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wolf Pelt mentioned especially for preciousfairyvagina who said she’d loveSolas to wear one over his shoulder on the Solasmancers post on reddit ;P enjoy
> 
> as usual, Translations in the chapter notes at the end :)
> 
> this chapter is a little slow but i wanted to build more of a connection between Solas and Jess. Also its a little short because I had to leave lol sorry, will make up for it next time :D

The sky was beginning to darken into night. Jessica had been testing out her new crutches and attempting to figure out how to use them. It was harder than it looked, there were times when she got a little carried away, swinging her legs forwards in an arc a little too enthusiastically and almost losing her balance. Still, Solas stayed with her as she hobbled round the campsite, ready to catch her should she fall. As they passed Maxwell’s command tent she could hear him barking orders at some poor soldier (She was now certain that those people in green were soldiers and Maxwell must be their leader. They carried too many weapons for them not to be.)   
She saw Toss approach them and tensed up a little. He grinned at her and slapped her hard on the back causing her to hobble forwards a little.   
“OW! Dude really? What the hell is it with you and slapping?!” she exclaimed angrily before remembering she was talking to someone who could literally crush her between his fingers. Toss just grinned as she lowered her gaze.   
“Tila ‘an till a te ilan da ci carat tu” He told Solas grinning.   
Solas rolled his eyes but you could still see the amusement in them. They all looked towards the command tent as Maxwell’s voice raised a few notches and became more irate. His expression turning serious Toss added, “Ca lan Solas, Ir da iln cela nar Tull mira fa”   
“ Ir talen” answered Solas deadpan, looking nowhere in particular.   
Glancing back towards Maxwell’s tent momentarily Toss said “Bein, da peln tu toul met fa a tee tala, ala da geld. Da mel e fa cella oun. Talon da si olan…”  
“Dinaad.” Answered Solas expressionless inclining his head a little at Toss as he placed his hand lightly on the small of Jessica’s back and outstretched his other arm in front of them indicating they should move along.   
“ T’ay balen Kal” Toss said to Jessica as he walked away. At least this time he hadn’t slapped her she thought appreciatively.   
They continued onwards until they reached a small foot path that led out of the campsite. Motioning for her to wait he left, returning a few minutes later carrying a beautiful oak staff with a blue orb at the top and wearing a Wolf Pelt over his left shoulder. He continued walking on and only stopped when he noted she was not moving. Looking back he raised an eyebrow curiously and beckoned her to follow. Jessica glanced back to the campsite where she could still hear Maxwell yelling at the soldier. Deciding that she didn’t want to be anywhere near Maxwell the way he sounded at the moment she began following Solas. Slowly but surely they made their way along the path until a little further along they abandoned the it and turned into the thicket of the woods. It was a not easy navigating the uneven terrain on her crutches but she soldiered on unwilling to appear weak. Solas noting she was finding it difficult slowed his pace so she could keep up.   
The night was truly upon them now and Solas waved his hand casually over his staff until the orb glowed enough to provide sufficient light for them to see clearly. They came upon a small clearing suddenly and she stopped abruptly at the sight. It was gorgeous, surrounded by thick tall trees which created a canopy of leaves above. The moonlight streaked through the branches providing a scattering of bright light in the darkness and onto a small lake a little distance away. The ground was covered in small delicate white and purple flowers which moved with the breeze giving the whole area a surreal look. The scene was absolutely breath-taking. Jessica lived in the city, she was used to tall buildings and concrete everywhere. She had always thought the city had its own kind of beauty but it could not compare to the sight which lay before her now.   
“Wow!… Solas this is amazing!” she said looking towards him.  
The light from his staff reflected off his features making them more pronounced and his eyes shone a brighter blue with the added glow. A hint of a smile graced his lips as he watched her and she found she could not look away from it. His posture was relaxed, both hands grasping the top of the staff which was angled across his body, the base of which was firmly on the ground. He cleared his throat politely, alerting her to the embarrassing fact that she was unashamedly staring at him. Her eyes darted back up to his eyes quickly and then away.  
“Well, yes, lovely, this is lovely. Don’t you think? Oh look! I think I see a rock there I can sit on, yep that should work. Don’t you think? Wait I said that already… I don’t even know what I’m saying. I’m SO happy you don’t know what I’m saying right now. Maybe the ground could swallow me up? I would be cool with that…” she rambled.   
Without waiting for Solas she started making her way to the rock and she heard a chuckle behind her and resisted the urge to face palm. She sat down on the large flat rock with a thump as Solas sat down beside her. She risked glance out of the corner of her eye and saw he was trying to suppress a grin but not doing a very good job of it. On instinct she swatted him on the arm, the embarrassment from a minute before forgotten.   
“Oh for heaven’s sake you look like you’re gonna explode! Yes, yes you’re ridiculously handsome and it almost blinded me, live it up you smug bastard!” she said jokingly.   
He laughed out loud then, a genuine uninhibited sound that filled the whole clearing. She couldn’t help but join him in his mirth. Both laughing companionably until it naturally quieted down to slight snickers and chuckles.   
For someone who looks so sombre most of the time he sure can laugh she thought happily, giving him a playful nudge on his shoulder with hers. She shivered a little suddenly as the breeze started to pick. He noticed and removed the Wolf Pelt he was wearing draping it lightly over her shoulders.   
“Thank you” she said as she accepted his gesture gratefully.   
She leaned forwards and picked up a small pebble chucking it into the lake before them creating soft ripples in the water. She watched in a daze as the ripples slowly drifted outwards. It was hard to believe she had been there only a day. It definitely felt like much longer than that. Maybe time worked differently here she pondered. By this point she wasn’t about to discount the possibility of anything. She was after all sitting next to an elf in a strange land with strange beings and strange animals…. Animals!   
“Holy shit what is that?!” she pointed at a reptilian looking creature. It was huge and sort of reminded her a little of a komodo dragon on steroids. Solas put his arm across her defensively, pushing her back and quickly ran towards the creature without hesitation. She watched as he outstretched his arms and a circular image of purple light appeared in front of his chest before quickly dissipating. Thunder roared above them as lightning crashed upon the creature causing it to become immobile. It was then Solas began firing blue rays of Ice over and over twirling his staff high above his head before bringing it crashing down on the ground with a thwack. The beast was down and unmoving in less than a few minutes. Slightly crouched in battle stance holding his staff behind him horizontally, he waited a few seconds before standing straight and turning towards her.   
As she watched him almost stalk back to her, obviously still very much in battle awareness mode, she couldn’t help herself from thinking. “THAT was the most …..Badass… thrilling and sexiest thing I have ever witnessed in my entire life!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations  
> “ Tila ‘an till a te ilan da ci carat tu” -“Piss ‘em off enough and they forget that they’re scared of you”
> 
> “Ca lan Solas, Ir da iln cela nar Tull mira fa” - “You know Solas, I don’t much like how the Boss looks at her.”
> 
> “Ir talen” –“I’m aware”
> 
> “Bein, da peln tu toul met fa a tee tala, ala da geld. Da mel e fa cella oun. Talon da si olan…”-“Good, then maybe you should take her on a little stroll, away from this general area. It’s getting late and she has to sleep somewhere. Someone might get ideas… ” 
> 
> “Dinaad.” – “ Indeed”
> 
> “ Tay balen Kal” - “Cya little Red”
> 
> Comments and kudos welcome and appreciated :) Thanks for reading hope your enojoyed it :D


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben Hassrath are very observant...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I thought because my last chapter was a little short I'd quickly do another today. I say quickly.... took me 2 hours lol But yes, So I thought I would give you all a peek at what the guys are thinking. Some of you have asked to see Solas POV so i figured I would give it a shot. Please let me know in the comments if this works or if I should just stick with Jess POV from now on :)

They had sat in the clearing for a couple of hours or so longer, Solas attempting to teach Jessica some words in his language and Jessica trying to do the same for him in English. She didn’t understand why he would want to learn a language that didn’t exist in this world but he had been pretty insistent. It had become painfully apparent that Languages was not Jessica’s strong point. Solas however had done wonderfully, easily remembering and repeating the words that she taught him flawlessly. After that they had made their way back to the campsite. Almost everyone had retired to bed leaving only a few sentries keeping watch. Solas had directed her towards the tent that female Soldiers occupied and she had said good night and ventured in. Finding an empty cot, she removed her jacket and lay down, falling asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.   
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Solas entered the tent he shared with Iron bull and Varric and headed for his assigned cot on the left most side of the tent. Iron Bull and Varric were still awake playing a game of Wicked Grace on a small table between their sleeping palettes.   
“Where have you been chuckles?” Said Varric placing a card on the table “you missed a pretty impressive show. Max made Johnson do press-ups in the middle of the camp wearing no breeches because apparently , and I quote here “ Recruit Johnson needed to learn the value of humility.”   
Varric laughed as Solas placed the wolf pelt neatly on a chair and removed his tunic.  
“Yes, that does sound like something our fine Inquisitor would find productive.” He said straight-faced as he folded his shirt without looking up. The easy going manner he had displayed when sitting with Jessica in the clearing was gone now and replaced by his usual calm, serious and thoughtful demeanour.   
“Solas took Little Red to see scenery, right Solas? “Chimed in Iron Bull.   
“Indeed.” Answered Solas as he lay down on his cot with his hands behind his head preparing for sleep.  
“ Oooooo, I like that.. Little Red… mind if I use that one Tiny.” Remarked Varric enthusiastically.  
“Sure, go ahead. Buy me a drink or two when we get back to Skyhold and we’ll call it even.” Iron bull threw his cards on the table. “Aaagh! I don’t know why I even bother playing this game with you Varric, there’s no logic and you’re the luckiest son of a bitch I know. Hey Solas, wanna carry on that chess game? ”  
“All right Bull. If you are prepared; Knight to H4.”   
“Andraste’s tits, how do you guys even do without a board?… It’s unsettling.” Varric said clearing the cards of the tables and putting them into his pack. “You guys keep doing… whatever it is that you’re doing there I’m going to sleep.”  
Solas and Iron Bull continued their game of mind chess for a little while until they heard Varric begin to snore quietly.   
“Ok, Solas. What do you think the deal is with Little Red? Have you even heard that language she’s speaking before? “  
“She’s a curiosity I have to admit. But it is not my place to question. I only wish to offer her assistance.” Solas answered in a disinterested voice.   
“C’mon cut the bullshit Solas. Ben Hassrath remember..”  
“Tal Vashoth” remarked Solas with a smirk.  
“Ye whatever, the point is there’s something weird with Little Red. I mean what the fuck was she wearing when we found her? It had little crescent moons all over it and ye so I’m big for a Qunari, I’ll give her that, but she freaked out like she didn’t even know what a Qunari was.”   
“Perhaps she didn’t ...” Said Solas, more to himself than in response to Bull.  
“Look, the Boss isn’t smart enough to notice something is off here, but I sure as shit know you are. I’m not saying she’s dangerous, that girl couldn’t hurt a fly. I’m just curious. ... Which reminds me, speaking of the Boss…”  
“Like I said Bull, I’m aware.” Solas thoughts turned dark then.   
Maxwell was not only the most conceited human he had ever had the displeasure of meeting, he was also a sinister ruthless man who enjoyed the humiliation and pain of those he considered below him. He pursued his desires at any cost and would do literally anything for more power. Fate had cast a Solas a cruel blow when it bestowed the mark on Maxwell. Initially he thought it a good turn of events considering the alternative. Here was a human noble who had the charisma and power needed to rally all races to the cause of closing the breach. To be able fix his mistake. He still believed that he could do that. That was the only reason the man yet lived, he would have ended him the first time he had proof of the disgusting crimes he had committed before he became the Herald. Which reminded him of Jessica, how Maxwell had looked at her. The gleam in his eye as he practically undressed her with his eyes. He of course had noticed, Iron Bull had noticed, Varric was too under Maxwell’s charm to notice anything untoward. Maxwell had to keep Varric’s on good side; after all Varric was the most famous author in Thedas. Varric believed none of the rumors that surfaced of the Inquisitors….specific tastes in the bedroom, and of course any and all evidence had quickly been swept under the carpet ruthlessly by Leliana. “The Herald must always be above suspicion, it was an obvious fabrication” she had said when Solas had confronted her. Solas knew better, Iron Bull knew better, and Jessica’s wellbeing at the moment balanced on the edge of a knife.   
“So what do you wanna do?” asked Iron Bull  
“About?”  
“You know you really know how to bust my balls.” Said Iron Bull as he roughly lay down on the cot. “Jessica! What do you want to do about Jessica? Don’t think I don’t see how you look at her. Like she’s a flame and you’re the moth. You like her… you’ve laughed and smiled more in a day with her than I have seen in the entire six months we’ve been with the inquisition. That is if you can call that weird ass shit you do with your mouth a smile. Seriously though, You don’t want her hurt any more than I do.”  
“Don’t be absurd Bull.” He quickly retorted, but after a few moments added “But you’re right about one thing, I would not wish to see her hurt.”   
That was an understatement. He knew with every fiber of his being that he would not hesitate to kill anyone that lay a finger on Jessica. Disconcerted as he was about the realisation he decided he would have to worry about the intensity of the emotion and what it meant later, once she was out of danger. For now he and Bull needed to figure out a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No translations needed this time :D  
> Please note a line of dialogue, specifically the chess line that Solas says, is taken right from the in game banter and credit for that goes to Bioware writers :) Patrick Weekes I believe who wrote both Bull and Solas.   
> Hope you enjoyed it.   
> As always Feedback in comments are very much appreciated :)


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yey the fade!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only a short chapter today, work is busy :p I hadn't intended to do a fade chapter so soon but it just kinda happened lol

Jessica did not sleep well that night, her dreams fitful and disjointed. She had dreamt of when she was little, playing on the swings with her brother at the playground. Then he had suddenly twisted in a green haze and warped into a gruesome demon. The dream kept shifting from a good memory, to a nightmare and back to a pleasant memory in a vicious circle that left her disorientated and fearful. It had not helped that the part of the dream that was nightmare, felt more real than the pleasant ones.

The nightmare that finally woke her had been the worst so far. She was dreaming about being in work, sitting at her desk trying to make sense of a document on her computer when without warning her co-workers all shifted into different types of demons and began to slowly close in on her. The room twisted and morphed into a barren wasteland with black rocks and hideous statues towering high above her. A black city stood suspended far above in the green turbulent sky. She panicked, screaming for help to the first person that came into her head. She called to Solas, dread and terror evident in her voice. Then she heard it, a low warning growl so filled with the promise of aggression that it caused all the demons to halt in their approach.

She felt a presence directly behind her then and a whisper of a breath on her neck. She shuddered. The demons one by one began to vanish until she was alone except for whatever was behind her. She turned slowly to face the entity at her back, every muscle in her body tensed like a bow string. She was not prepared for what she saw. A Massive black wolf, hackles raised and teeth bared stood before her. Relaxing then, it regarded her curiously with its 6 glowing red eyes. She froze, she didn’t scream, didn’t run just stood there paralyzed. Slowly, carefully, it lowered its face so that it was directly opposite from hers. It was so close she felt the creature’s warm breath on her face. Unmoving as stone, she stood her ground. Fearful that should she make any sudden movements it would attack. She felt its fur on her cheek as it gradually inched forwards little by little and lightly touched its muzzle to her neck scenting her. She couldn’t help the violent trembling that over took her and closed her eyes lest she forget herself and scream in terror. Like a cord snapping, the dream broke and she sat up on her cot in one swift motion inhaling sharply.

The sun had not yet risen yet the night was distinctly brighter, daybreak was not long away. Her breathing gradually settled and she felt herself regaining her calm.

“THAT... was NOT normal. What the hell was that?! That felt too real, like real real...Holy fucking shit!” she thought to herself. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

He had heard her. He was walking the Fade content and at peace, conversing amicably with a spirit of faith when it happened. Her voice, filled with terror called out to him in his mind. In an instant he shifted to into his wolf and ran. The hard pounding of his paws on the ground and the erratic beating of his heart as he sprinted were the only sensations that filled him at that moment. Breaking the barrier of her consciousness he crashed into her dream and saw her surrounded by fear and despair demons as they slowly closed in on her. He stalked towards them coming to a stop just behind her back. Anger and an overwhelming urge to protect her filled his entire being as he growled low in warning. The demons faltered, they acknowledged the power and authority of the wolf. In Thedas he was still weak, but not here. This was his domain; nothing could challenge his authority here. Hungry as they were for her emotions it was not worth incurring the wrath of the wolf. One by one they vanished leaving him alone with her. So intent was he in his determination to protect her that he was not yet convinced the danger was gone.

He only barley registered she had turned then. Relaxing his posture in an attempt to minimize her terror, he regarded her curiously. Satisfied the danger had passed a flood of emotions overwhelmed him. How had she been able to call to him? Where had this intense need to protect this girl come from? This had never happened to him before in all his years wandering the fade, and those were thousands.

Purely on instinct he lowered muzzle to her neck and inhaled deeply. Her scent overwhelmed his senses on an entirely primal level and he relished in the deliciousness that was her fragrance. The Dread Wolf had caught her scent...and as he broke her connection to the fade causing her to wake up, he knew... he would never, ever be able to let her go now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed it! as always Kudos and comments very welome and appreciated. posting of my phone so if there are any odd bits sorry :S


	9. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cold nights are fun ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this chapter guys :) translations at the bottom! extra long chapter because I might not update tomo cos I need to get some work done at some point lol but I will try!

She was far too unnerved to attempt to go back to sleep and instead opted get out of bed and go explore the campsite for a while. It was still a little dark and she doubted Solas or the others would be awake yet, but she figured she may as well have a look around. Jessica didn’t know if they had coffee in this world, but she hoped there may at least be something similar.  
Noting that her ankle seemed a little less weak this morning, she wondered if the magic Solas had used on her was not only numbing the pain but also healing the injury. If that was the case it was indeed a pretty handy skill to have.  
As she made her way past the middle of the camp she regarded the wolf statue that stood there and shivered remembering her nightmare. She shook her head and attempted to clear the images that came unbidden in her mind. She tensed as she recalled the paralyzing fear she experienced when she set eyes upon the huge six eyed wolf. Now that she had a clear head, she acknowledged that although it had been aggressive at first, it had had its many eyes set on the demons and not on her, nor had it threatened her in any way. It almost appeared as if he was protecting her. In any case whether by design or by chance, it did save her. There WAS that weird thing it did when it smelled her though, what was that about? Giggling a little at herself she realised that she was considering the nightmare as if it had been a real occurrence instead of just something her subconscious had conjured up as a result of the stress of the day before.  
“Hello Jessica” she heard behind her turning around and seeing Solas standing there. He seemed very serious this morning, not a hint of a smile. Perhaps serious is not the right word she thought, expressionless was more fitting.  
Her pride had been hurt a little the previous night. Solas had been by far the quicker learner. If truth be told that was a huge understatement. In fact he had excelled where she had struggled to remember even the simplest of words. By the time they had got back to camp he was already making some sense at communicating with her in English. She however only remembered maybe 4 words. She wasn’t unintelligent by any means, but languages were just not her thing.  
“Hello Solas.” She answered with smile. Maybe he’s just not a morning person she thought as he didn’t smile back, looking more distracted than anything.  
“Now, going yes” he stated  
“Oh we’re leaving? Now?”  
“Leaving... Yes, now” and he motioned for her to follow.  
She marvelled at how quickly he was picking up English and wondered if perhaps he had an eidetic memory. If he did, that would considerably help to ease her wounded ego. Obviously he was a fast learner but this was a whole different level.  
“All right, lead the way” she replied nodding, as she followed him.  
They arrived at the place where the horses were stabled. Athim had already been saddled up with two packs strapped on either side of him. Solas left momentarily and returned with a set of small steps, not unlike the ones one might use to help ladies into carriages in Victorian times. It was a little difficult to climb them with her crutches but she managed with his help and lifted her injured leg up and over, taking a little jump with her good leg and landing securely in the saddle.  
“Please give” He asked expressionless and when she looked at him confused he motioned towards the crutches and she quickly handed them over to him. Wow, he Really wasn’t a morning person at all was he?  
Solas fastened them to the horse and then proceeded to unfasten the reigns from the post and began leading Athim towards the exit of the camp.  
“Wait, where are the others?” she asked and he stopped and looked at her questioningly.  
“Terasa?” he asked.  
“Varric, Toss, Maxwell?” she said.  
He stiffened a little at the last name and answered deadpan. “No”  
“No?” she repeated. Okay so something was a little off here, but it wasn’t like she was in any position to argue. She couldn’t help the frown on her face as she fretted.  
“No” he repeated back.  
Looking up at her then he noticed the look on her face and stopped walking. Placing a hand on her thigh he rubbed soothingly and said.  
“ All okay Jessica.” His expression softening somewhat.  
She nodded, her face still betraying the worry she was feeling. Solas sighed briefly and gave her a little smile. Relaxing a little she smiled back and nodded once more. Lowering his hand he carried on walking until they were out of the camp.  
It was a while before he stopped and climbed on the horse behind her. Solas started to indicate at random objects naming them and she gave him the word back in English to him. She noted if she was to have any hope of learning the language she needed some pen and paper to write them down because she was never going to remember a thing like this. Solas apparently did not have that problem. Lucky bastard she thought enviously.  
They soldiered on only stopping occasionally to rest and to eat. It was not easy getting back on to the horse without the steps but somehow she managed with his help. It had however been a little awkward as he pushed her up placing his hand on her rear. Her eyes had gone wide at that, but he didn’t seemed phased at all like it was all perfectly normal. To be fair it wasn’t like he had anywhere else to put his hand that worked as well to push her up onto the horse. When the sun began to dip behind the horizon the climate changed from a little chilly to really freaking cold. She could see her breath escape in a little puff of moisture as she breathed.  
Solas brought Athim to a stop  
“Camp here.” He declared.  
Once Athim was tied up to a nearby tree and his needs attended to, Solas went about working to set up the makeshift camp. Jessica sat on the floor nearby watching him go about his work whilst he erected the tent and built a small fire pit, igniting the dry wood with a flick of his hand.  
She wondered if she would ever get used to that. Magic seemed as natural to him as breathing was to her. She remembered how he had cast his spells the night before in the fight against the lizard creature at the clearing. How gracefully and instinctively he had cast. It was more like it was an extension of self rather conscious action in order to get a desired result.  
After half an hour or so when everything was sorted he left for a little while whilst she sat by the fire basking in its warmth. The night was bitterly cold and she was grateful for the heat it offered. When he appeared again he was carrying a couple of rabbits already skinned.  
“Ewwwwww” she thought. She was however sufficiently hungry to try one once they had been cooked. The meat was slightly charred on the outside but it wasn’t half bad “Could be worse I guess.” she considered.  
Supper finished and the wind picking up now Solas said,  
“Tela now”  
“Tela?” she repeated unsure.  
He motioned to the tent and closed his eyes, putting his hands together by his face like a child would mimic sleep.  
“Ah sleep, okay, little help please?” she asked offering up her hands to indicate she needed help getting up.  
She had both been dreading this moment and shamefully looking forward to it. Obviously she was going to have to share a tent; the night was far too cold to sleep outside in full force of the elements. Practicality dictated they shared one rather than set up one for each of them. She supposed, in a world like this, sometimes propriety had to take a back seat to necessity. Still she felt a little conflicted because yes, she did have to share a tent with man she only just met, and that made her hesitant. However, this man was also pretty hot and she could not deny she was very attracted to him, even with the bald head...  
“Get yourself together Jess, you’re not twelve. You’re a mature young woman and you can handle this like an adult.” She thought as he helped her up and led her into the tent.  
He left her alone then and she removed her uncomfortable jacket and shimmied under her blankets. Thankfully the thick padded sheet that covered the entirety of the floor inside the tent softened the ground beneath her.  
After a while Solas entered the tent. It was pitch black now the fire outside had been extinguished. She lay on her side facing away from him, shivering from the cold. She listed to his shuffling as he undressed and got settled in on his side.  
Awkward silence filled the tent. All you could hear were Jessica’s teeth chattering as she shivers wracked her body.  
“Jessica okay?” he asked softly.  
“Y-y-es..ju-just c-c-cold” she answered.  
Without the heat from the fire it was absolutely freezing and she was not producing enough body heat for the blankets to do much good. God she was never going to be able to sleep like this she thought after about 10 minutes of constant shivering.  
It was then she heard Solas sigh in defeat and felt a hand on her shoulder. How the hell is he so fucking warm? she thought as the heat from his hand permeated her shoulder.  
“Tu’a celsana Jessica... da na telan, Ir calana ir na ilan da sellmana... I no harm you okay?”  
“Errrrr, okay” she answered a Little unsure of what he meant.  
Probably more magic stuff she figured. When she felt him lift her blankets and shuffle forwards she realised...that maybe magic wasn’t the intention here. Her heart quickened and her breath faltered as she felt him move his body towards her until his front was flush up against her back and his arm encircled her waist pulling her towards him. She jumped a little as he pulled her closer still, until there was no space at all between them.  
“Shhhhhhhhhh calm Jessica, no harm” He repeated in low soothing voice.  
Heat pooled in her belly and down low as he held her tightly in his attempt to warm her up. Though the heat his body provided was helping immensely and her teeth no longer chattered, she still trembled faintly. And this time it had nothing to do with the cold and everything to do with his proximity and the intimate position she found herself in.  
She felt his warm breath on the back of her neck and heard his voice in her ear as he said softly  
“Calm Jessica, I no harm you.... Calm now, sleep”  
His hand flat against her stomach still holding her to him, he began slowly caressing her with his thumb in an effort to soothe her nerves. Silence fell between them for a long while as they lay there, both intensely aware of the other. It took a long while for Jessica to ignore her less than chaste thoughts and calm enough to be able to sleep that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations
> 
> "Terra salm?”- “Pardon?”
> 
> “You’re freezing Jessica... do not be alarmed, I promise I am not going do anything unseemly..... I No harm you, okay?”
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! thanks for reading as always comments and kudos very welcome and appreciated :)


	10. chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone is not happy.... ;P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so i figured a short chapter is better than no chapter at all and I really wanted to give you a glimpse of what was going on back at the base camp in the Graves.

Maxwell was livid. How dare that filthy Knife ear take the girl and head to Skyhold without HIS permission?! Where the FUCK had this… this....Pathetic excuse of a mage even found the balls?  
It had taken every ounce of self-control that Maxwell possessed to control his anger and keep up the façade of a concerned and selfless leader. In truth, it had been a coin toss for a couple of seconds whether he would manage it or not.  
Right in the middle of the morning briefing Bull waltzes in, almost lies down on a chair and with a casual;  
“Hey Boss, got some news for you. Solas had to rush off with Little Red last night. Some weird ass fever or something, I dunno. All I know is she was roasting when I lifted her onto the horse. Man, she looked pretty out of it. He’s gonna take her to Sky Hold, says he’s got the supplies there he needs to kill the fever. Before you say anything, I DID go to tell you but… you know…You sounded busy.” He said with a grin.  
Maxwell, true to form, his anger only showing on his face for a split second before he reigned it in and conducted himself in the exemplary fashion that a Noble of the House Trevelyan was expected to (at least in public). With the correct facial expressions that this situation required and with the appropriate degree of concern in his voice he answered;  
“Maker’s Breath! That poor girl! No, of course Bull, I am relieved you did not wait. It sounds as if speed was of the essence. She must of course be given the greatest care we are able to provide. Please send a raven to Skyhold and inform them to make ready for when they arrive.”  
“Sure thing Boss.” Replied Bull as he got up and exited the tent.  
The officers continued the briefing then for a few minutes longer, and when they had all finished their reports, Maxwell gave an offhand wave with his wrist and stated;  
“Thank you, you’re dismissed “  
Making his way towards the cabinet to pour himself a glass of strong brandy from the decanter that was stored within it, he let his anger rise to the surface.  
“Did that elf REALLY think he was that stupid?” He thought in disbelief “Like he was going to believe that she had developed a mysterious fever out of nowhere. When the FUCK did a broken ankle give anyone a fucking fever? She had been in perfect health… minus the ankle injury of course. Perhaps Solas had cast a spell to make her sick…. Yes that seems more likely.”  
He had suspected yesterday that Solas’ intentions were not strictly of a medical nature towards Jessica. The way the elf had fussed over her...Pathetic. Shaking his head in disgust Maxwell continued to ponder;  
Yes, Solas most definitely wanted her. Maxwell couldn’t fault the elf for his taste; Jessica was undeniably a tasty piece of ass. One he intended to sample in the very near future. Seriously though, what the in the Maker’s name was the elf thinking? Maxwell was the Fucking Inquisitor, the Herald of FUCKING Andraste! ……Chosen by the Bride of the Maker herself…. And Solas was what?...An unwashed apostate hobo (as Vivienne so eloquently put it) , as if it was even a competition. His anger dissipated a little at the absurdity.  
No matter, let the elf take her to Skyhold, let him attempt to woo her with pretty words and acts of kindness. She will not reciprocate, at least not before Maxwell had returned to Skyhold. Solas was pitiful and weak excuse for a man. He did not have it in him to simply take what he desired. Maxwell looked forward to the day that the elf was no longer needed in the Inquisition and swore that the second Corypheus was defeated he would dispose of Solas as he had done with so many elves before him. He wondered briefly how much coin a meek apostate elf would fetch in Tevinter…  
“Solas may want her” the thought as he swirled the brandy around the glass “But he will NOT have her.”  
Satisfied now that this was merely a bump in the plans he had for Jessica, Maxwell drained his drink in one big gulp and left the tent with the intention of concluding his business in the Emerald Graves and heading back to Skyhold as soon as possible

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed seeing a little bit more of Maxwell's character :D  
> Unwashed apostate hobo said by Vivienne in party Banter - credit to Bioware for that line :D   
>  Thank you very much for reading and as always comments and Kudos very welcome and appreciated :)


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jess is a clutz ... an adorable clutz tho :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Hope you like this chapter! :D  
> Meaning of Elvhen curse word in the notes at the bottom :)

His eyes still heavy from sleep Solas awoke to the feel of a supple and soft body wrapped around him. Blinking heavily, he looked down to see a head of auburn hair lying on his chest. Highlights of red glinted in the early morning sun that escaped into the tent via the slightly open tent flap. Her body was on her side with her left leg lifted and entwined with his. Her left arm casually draped over his abdomen whilst her face was partially covered with her hair. It would seem it was not only Jessica that was in a compromising position. Solas’ arm held her body to him as well, as he realised with a start that his left hand was cupping her rear.  
“Fenedhis!” he cursed in his mind as he removed his hand quickly, realising as he thought it that perhaps it was not the best oath to use in this situation.  
This was so unlike him, he was nothing if not the epitome of control. When had he abandoned sense and put the safety of a girl, a human girl no less, above the duty to his people? No, he had not abandoned his duty he corrected. That much he knew he could never willingly forsake. He could not however deny to himself that this human girl stirred something in him he had never felt. His wolf recognized her as his, that was perturbing to say the least. Never had his wolf staked such a claim on another. It concerned him, but he had thousands of years of practice at controlling the wolf. He hoped, that with significant effort on his part, he would be able deny that part of himself. In the fade however….  
He had spent the better part of the night as the wolf guarding the boundary of Jessica’s consciousness against any demons that ventured her way. His presence alone was enough to deter any of those who ventured too close. He wondered, how a girl, with no obvious magical talent could even walk the fade. Theoretically it could be done of course, but theory did not automatically equate to practice. In his untold years walking the fade he had never come across a non-mage within it without there being some type of magic involved.  
He looked at her face and gently pushed the hair that was covering her face behind her ear. She gave a little moan and he mentally chided himself at the action.  
“Stop touching her you ass” he thought indignantly at his lack of self-control.  
He considered for her benefit it may be best if he was outside when she awoke. He was certain there was enough residual energy of his wolf left behind in the Fade that she was safe. He slowly and ever so gently disentangled himself from under her and left the tent.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Jessica awoke to the smell of something delicious cooking outside. She was alone and cold. Not the bitter cold she had felt the night before when Solas had cocooned her body with his, but still it was still cold. She groaned and threw an arm over her eyes in embarrassment.  
“Way to go Jess, force the hot elf to warm you up so you don’t freeze to death. Real smooth.” She said in a low voice so she wouldn’t be heard.  
Sitting up she bent her knees to her chest and pressed her fingers to her ankle. It barely hurt and the numbing sensation was gone. The magic Solas used must have completely left her now.  
She thought perhaps she could walk by herself without aid of crutches, or at the very least not both of them. She stood up slowly placing all her weight on the good leg and (crouched a little in order to not hit the top of the tent.) She took an experimental step.  
“Whoops bad idea!” she thought as she lost her footing and toppled backwards onto one of the tent’s walls, bringing the entire thing crashing on top of her.  
“Fuck Balls!” she cursed out loud as she lay there wrapped in the tent cloth, unable to see or get out. She heard Solas call out her name in concern. Strong hands helped her sit up and began the task of removing the cloth covering her. It was not an easy task. Somehow she had managed to wrap herself in there quite proficiently.  
When Solas finally succeeded in getting her out, he looked down at her in concern. Jessica rubbed her neck as she usually did and smiled up at him sheepishly saying;  
“Hello… I fell.”  
Solas burst out laughing unable to control the urge. Kneeling in front of her, his laughter now dying down a little he rubbed his face with one hand and gave a small sigh of incredulity. Eventually, he lowered his hand and looked up at her saying;  
“You fell huh?” with an amused smirk.  
“Yep!” She exclaimed grinning now “Like a Tree… woooooooooo smash!” she answered as she simulated a tree falling using her arm, waving it in an arc and slapping her leg to convey the crash.  
“Fuck Balls?” He asked one eyebrow slightly raised.  
“Oh no, never mind that. Let’s pretend I never said that okay? Is that an egg? Oh no! I didn’t mean you. Wait what?...NO! I meant eggs, there on the ground by the fire. Did you make eggs for breakfast? Oooo yummy” she rambled trying to change the subject.  
Solas mercifully only chuckled at her but did not press the question.  
She hoped to God that he hadn’t understood the egg part. “Holy Hell did you just call him an egg? What the fuck Jess?....” In her own defense his head did look decidedly eggy… But in a good way! If there was such a thing…  
“Okay Jess move along” She thought whilst he aided her up. He helped her to sit down next to the fire and handed her a bowl with some scrambled eggs in it.  
Finally, something that she was used to she thought appreciatively as she began eating whilst he went back to the crumpled tent and proceeded to start packing it up.  
“Solas?” she said to get his attention.  
“Hmm?” he replied without pausing what he was doing nor looking up, seemingly engrossed in his task.  
“Where are we going?” she asked.  
She had wondered yesterday but as he had been so intent at leaving the camp and frankly not very sociable she had thought it best to wait before asking lest she upset him.  
“Where?” he asked a little confused  
“You know, Where .. erm… “ she lifted her arms up signing the universal gesture for where and looking around as if lost.  
“Ah” he said in understanding. “Tarasyl’an Te’las” He answered, as if that was enough for her to understand.  
“When will we get there…to errrr, Tarasleen telays?” she urged further.  
She saw a ghost of a smile as he kept his eyes on the pack he was stuffing the blankets into.  
“Today” he answered.  
Seeing that he was offering no other information she resumed eating her eggs. To be fair, it’s not like he could be very descriptive. He was picking up English at an alarming rate but there were only so many words she had taught him. Resigned to the fact that she was just going to have to wait and see, she tried her best to stop worrying about it. She trusted him after all. Perhaps she was a little naïve in doing so, but he had done nothing but protect and care for her since they met. At the very least that had to count for something.  
Once Solas had packed everything up and they were both settled on Athim’s saddle they continued on their journey. It took them the rest of the day to get to their destination. She was almost dozing off when Solas said proudly,  
“Tarasyl’an Te’las”  
Looking in the distance she saw it. The most magnificent castle she had ever seen. She sat a little straighter and her eyes went wide as she gave a little gasp of astonishment. Looking back at him unable to hide the excitement in her face she exclaimed.  
“Oh my God Solas! That’s amazing!” She beamed.  
She was not expecting the look he gave her then. His expression set in intense pride with a barely noticeable smile. She had forgotten how penetrating his gaze could be when you looked directly into his eyes. In that moment it felt like he was looking into the deepest recesses of her soul and she felt a faint tingling. It was almost like the air around them was charged with a hint of electricity. Breaking the stare she quickly faced forwards and the atmosphere returned back to normal. Gosh that was weird.  
Solas had been typically kind and friendly with her most of their time together so far, but when he looked at her like that….when she felt the raw power emanating from his presence … she was certain. He was far more than the unassuming elf mage he appeared to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What can I say, I like it when Solas laughs :D I believe he has the capacity for great laughter, just needs the right person to be able to bring it out of him. 
> 
> “Fenedhis” is a common Elven curse. It is unclear what it means as there is no proper translation. There is speculation however that it means “Wolf Dick” and is used in the same capacity as Thedan’s use Andraste’s tits or even Makers Balls. But you probably already knew that ;P….. In my Head Cannon though, Imma go with Wolf dick cos lol :D
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it! as always Kudos and comments very welcome and appreciated :D


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On wards to SkyHold!!!!!! .... but its late ;P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not totally satisfied with this chapter but meh…. I’m sorry I couldn’t spend any more time on it, I have a Gamesworkshop model painting competition today and I really really needed to get going or I will miss the entry :S  
> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoy it!

It was dark by the time they crossed the bridge into Skyhold. Jessica had fallen asleep on the saddle again and Solas marvelled at her capacity to stay asleep with all the jerky movements they had suffered over the uneven terrain. It would seem she was not used to travelling and tired easily. Entering the gates he Directed Athim towards and the stables and noted that Blackwall was standing at the entrance to the barn.  
“Fenedhis! He must have heard the gates opening.” He thought not looking forwards to the inevitable questions that would follow.  
Noting Jessica’s sleeping form, her head slightly tilted back against Solas chest and his arm around her holding her secure, Blackwall looked up with interest.  
“What’s going on Solas? Is the lady unwell? Where is the Inquisitor?” He asked.  
Solas silently thanked his good fortune she had fallen asleep. She was supposed to be sick with a fever after all.  
“I will answer your questions presently Blackwall. For now however, if you would be so kind as to support her whilst I dismount, I would be grateful.” He answered.  
Blackwall complied and moved next to Athim’s saddle, Holding Jessica upright for the necessary couple of seconds it took for Solas to dismount and take over. Solas proceeded, with Blackwall’s help, to very gently allow Jessica to slip of the saddle and into his arms, cradling her. She stirred a little and for a moment he held his breath expecting her to wake. That was until she grabbed his tunic in her fists and snuggled closer into his chest with a contented moan leaning her body closer into his torso.  
“Shhhhhh, sleep now Jessica.” He whispered and when he was satisfied she was well and truly asleep once more, he turned his attention away from her and onto Blackwall.  
Blackwall looked at him half in bewilderment and half in curiosity.  
“Why do I feel like I’m missing something here?” he asked  
Solas cleared his throat and in a low voice, so as not to wake Jessica (and pointedly ignoring the last thing Blackwall said) he stated,  
“Thank you Blackwall. Now to answer your questions; Yes she is unwell. I must attend to her presently. The Inquisitor remains in the Emerald Graves with the others and if you would excuse me I really should get her to my quarters and commence the healing rituals.”  
“Your room?” asked Blackwall horrified “Surely the medical bay would be more appropriate… It is not fitting for a young lady to be in your chambers this late at night who is ….clearly indisposed. Think of her reputation Solas. I really must insist tha…”  
Solas was losing patience with him now, he liked Blackwall. Regardless of his unfortunate choice of profession. But the man placed far too much stock in propriety and social protocol. However well-intentioned, humans and their customs could be so…. Trying.  
“You may insist all you wish Blackwall, but that does not mean I will listen. I am aware you mean well. However, whilst we are here discussing the rules of social etiquette she continues to deteriorate. Good night Warden.” And leaving Blackwall to stable and attend to Athim he turned and made for his room.  
Taking the route least likely to be seen he climbed up the steps next to the stables and through the kitchens into the main hall. At this time of night most people were asleep or in the Tavern so he was not too concerned he would be noticed. Entering the rotunda he climbed the stairs up to the library and took the door that led into Vivienne’s study. Exiting via the door on the right, he walked out onto the terrace that over looked the garden. It was only a little farther to his quarters now, and continuing onwards he entered the second door to the left. His room was dark but he knew the layout well and placed her upon his bed which was situated against the wall. She groaned a little when he released her, her brow frowning a little in apparent displeasure, even in sleep. He withdrew a spare blanket from the chest of drawers at the base of the bed and proceeded to cover her up against the cold.  
Lighting the candle at his desk with a wave of his hand, Solas sat down on the chair opposite, exhaling as the the tension left his body.  
Unsure of what to do next Solas considered he may have not thought this plan through. He had been so preoccupied with getting her away from Maxwell that he had not thought of what he would do once they were here. This was the Inquisitors main base of operations after all.  
Brashness had always been one of Solas' biggest faults. Prone to rash decisions and action without proper consideration of what would follow after. Solas had thought he had learned his lesson with the disasters that were the last few plans he had impulsively acted on. Apparently not…  
For better or worse they were here now, but as he looked at her sleeping sweetly in his bed he wondered. “Does she even want to be here?”  
Everything had happened so rapidly and in his determination to protect her he had neglected to ask if she had a home. Where she was from? If she needed or wanted to get back? If she had a family….or perhaps a husband or lover who would be worrying about her.  
At that last thought his entire body tensed. Jealousy and anger in equal measures boiled deep in his belly and continued to rise until it filled his entire body. It was then that a low and menacing growl rumbled deep in his chest.  
The momentary lapse of his wolf snapped him out of it quickly…His wolf NEVER showed whilst he was not in the fade, at least not unless he wished it. This was a startling and disconcerting development he had not been prepared for.  
“Mythal’enaste! Do not be a fool! The people need you! What are you doing acting like a besotted pup with a crush? SHE is NOT of the people!” he chided himself.

He walked up to the bed and looked down at her.  
What was it about this small human female that evoked such strong and disconcerting feelings in him? What was it about her that he found so fascinating? He could not deny that he was attracted to her. That was unsurprising; she was an unquestionably beautiful woman. He smiled as he recalled how she had made him laugh, wondered at the fact that he felt at ease enough with her that he would lower his guard sufficiently to feel genuine joy. For those few brief moments she had made him feel more like himself than he had done in millennia.  
He was not the Dread Wolf who betrayed his brethren and failed so absolutely in his attempt to protect everything he cared about, instead damning them all to ruin. He was not even Fen’Harel disguised as the unassuming dreamer apostate elf.  
When she looked into his eyes, what he saw reflected back in those kind, warm brown eyes was only himself, with no titles or deception. When he was with her, for the first time in his entire existence he felt like he belonged. And THAT, selfish as it was, he could not bear to lose.  
He moved his hand to her face and lightly caressed her cheek with his knuckle, continuing down her neck and stopping at her shoulder. He had meant it as a caring gesture, chaste in its execution. Yet at the feel of her flawless skin and the sight of her graceful neck, his body decided it had other ideas. He shook his head in an attempt to clear his mind from the less than innocent thoughts that came unbidden.  
“No!” he thought, he could not offer anything other than a promise to take care of her. No matter how much he desired her, no matter how he longed to see her look at him in rapture. No, no…that could never be.  
His wolf may howl with want and longing, but he could not do that to her. He was not good for her and he knew it. Ever the scholar, it had always been logic and sense that were dominant over any primal urges he may feel. And so for as long as he was able to, he would have to be satisfied to keep her safe, keep her with him and, selfishly, hang on for as long as he could the feeling that he belonged.  
“No, she is not of the people…. But she is of your pack.” He thought as he sat back down on the chair in preparation to enter the fade.  
He would once again roam the perimeter of her consciousness and make sure there was always enough of his presence left behind that should she fall asleep on her own ,as she had today, she would always be safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry! I know Jessica is always falling asleep but in her defence travelling is tiring and she’s not used to it lol I promise there will be much less falling asleep at random times now were in Skyhold!  
> I know a lot of people think that Solas sleeps in the rotunda, and that’s fine if it works for them :) But in my head cannon I honestly think every member of the inquisition’s inner circle have their own quarters, because why wouldn’t they? In case you wanna see a screen shot of the room I’m using as Solas’ room it’s in the link below :)  
> http://imgur.com/qcsuPiy  
> As always thank you for reading, Kudos and Comments are very welcome and appreciated :D It’s what keeps me writing :D


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yey Cole! :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so a little background on the state of Skyhold and what’s going on so you have an idea of what’s what;  
> The inquisition is sided with the mages but they are conscripted. I considered siding with the Templars as more logical because Maxwell is a rogue but I could not see Cole helping him out to be honest and if power is what Maxwell craves there is nothing more powerful than a whole bunch of mages.  
> Vivienne is recruited, she Adores Maxwell and does not believe in the rumours that he’s well, an evil bastard.  
> Blackwall is also recruited and hasn’t really heard much about the rumours but what he has heard he does not believe…but he is starting to get a little wary.  
> Sera was never recruited, because she’s a little bit loopy but not crazy, she knows ALL the stuff the inquisitors done and isn’t about to go offer her services to that monster. That doesn’t mean she will not be making an appearance though… Maxwell is,after all, a noble with his head up his arse just like Red Jenny likes ‘em ;)  
> Cole is here, He hates the inquisitor… he only stays because here is where he can help….. You’ll see ;)…Maxwell forgets stuff…. A LOT. (Also he’s my precious cinnamon roll I could not leave him out lol )  
> Translations at the bottom

When Jessica awoke that morning she was not prepared for the shock of seeing a pair of big baby blue eyes staring back at her wide and unblinking. She screamed. Loud and shrieking as she pushed (technically threw) the man off the bed where he had been crouching over her. God, His face had barely been an inch away from hers.  
“I am sorry. Please do not scream. I heard the hurt, I want to help.” He said as she sat and scurried back to until her back was against the headboard.  
It took her a second before she realised that he was talking English. Her heart still hammered in her chest but she stilled enough to inspect the strange person before her. He was a boy, clearly younger than her but not by a large amount, maybe in his late teens or early twenties? It was hard to tell. He was wearing brown clothes made of leather with a sash of chequered cloth across his shoulder and “Oh my Lord” she thought “That’s one big hat”.  
“Alone and lost, she does not belong and yet… she does. The snake lurks, he wants a taste… but she is safe. The wolf protects her now…” He said almost as if lost in thought.  
Calming a little, thinking perhaps he was just a little different, she took a deep breath and asked.  
“Okay, okay… gimme a second to get my heart rate back to normal”…she said as she took a couple of more deep calming breaths whilst he just stood there with a blank expression waiting.  
“So… who are you and why were you hovering over me like that?” she asked as calmly as she could muster.  
“Hello! I’m Cole. I’m sorry. I forget sometimes that I should not get so close. Solas says they do not like it. I was listening to the hurt… I want to help” he said almost happily.  
“Aaaallritey then… erm.. So how do you know English?” She asked hoping that maybe, just maybe there was a logical explanation for the last few days. Although she doubted it, she was nothing if not an optimist.  
“English?... Oh the words…. Hurt has many different words, I heal the hurt, I speak all the words.” He answered as if that was enough of an explanation.  
“Okay, I’m not going to look a gift horse in the mouth. I’m happy just to have a normal conversation to be honest… well.. Normal…ish” she muttered quietly more to herself than at Cole.  
“Why would you look a gift horse in the mouth?” he asked tilting his head, confusion clearly showing on his face.  
She stared at him deadpan for a few seconds “….Nevermind. Where’s Solas?” She asked looking around for the first time seeing the room she was in. It looked like she had been transported back in time to the time of Henry VIII.  
“He went to get you breakfast….He thinks you like eggs. The cook didn’t have any left. He went to find some for you. He wants to see you smile.” He said as he fidgeted with his hands. Then he got that blank stare he had earlier and added “She is so beautiful…wanting, yearning, long to touch…but can’t…” He finished of sounding dejected.  
“He said that to you?” she asked with interest.  
“He has a lot of hurt…. sometimes there is too much, other things fall out.” He said as looked down and continued fidgeting.  
“Well… that’s new” She thought as she put her feet on the floor and tried to stand. “Dude must have some form of dissociative episodes or something when he does that.”  
She was a little wobbly but she could just about manage to walk…with a noticeable limp of course.  
“Yay!” She exclaimed as she very slowly made her way to the chair by the desk.  
“No! You will make it worse! He said I should not let you walk without those!” he said as he disappeared and then appeared right next to her holding her crutches.  
“HOLY CRAP DUDE! Don’t do that!!!!! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?!” she said with her hand on her heart as if trying to stop it from jumping out of her chest.  
“Oh! I’m sorry! I forgot again! I should not get so close!” he said pushing the crutches at her and taking an exaggerated step back.  
“Well, that’s not what I meant I… Never mind. Thank you for these.” She said taking them and using them to continue her hobble towards the chair.  
The door opened just as she was just sitting down and she turned her head just in time to see Solas entering. He was holding a rather large plate of scrambled eggs, toast and tomatoes in one hand and a glass of what appeared to be orange juice in the other. She gave a big grin and exclaimed;  
“Oooooo yummy! Gimme!” outstretching her arms indicating that she really wanted the plate of food.  
Solas chuckled as he placed the plate and glass on the desk in front of her. Quickly she began eating.  
“Tlan tu Cole da liane fa tomaly.” Solas said kindly.  
“Goodbye Jessica!…. Oh you like Jess?....Goodbye Jess!” said Cole happily.  
“Esa de laat Cole.” Solas added as he grabbed another chair from the back of the room.  
“Oh tel” replied Cole and just as he was about to leave the room he stopped and turned “I like you, you’re nice, your song is pretty! Can I come talk to you again?” He asked expectantly.  
“Sure Cole.” She answered with a smile. He was sweet. A little quirky though… but in her experience the best people usually were. So what if she didn’t understand half the things he said. “Her song was pretty?”.... she giggled internally. He was going to be either really interesting or really frustrating. Potentially a little of both.  
Once he left and Solas had positioned the chair next to her and was sitting in it she asked  
“Did you know Cole spoke English?”  
“I… Thought…. Maybe. I am correct.” He said with a smug smile.  
“Aha?…You WERE correct” she emphasized “You elf… man.” She added  
“Elf?” he raised an eyebrow.  
“Yeah erm… ears… what you are.. like errr.. those” she pointed at his ears.  
“Ah…. Problem?” he asked deadpan.  
Well shit, Jess you just managed to be racist without even knowing. Fanfuckingtastic. Her brow creased in worry and she quickly put one of her hands on his shoulder and stammered.  
“No, God Solas no. I didn’t mean…. You’re great. I didn’t even think elves were real that’s all. I didn’t mean to offend you, I..”  
“Jessica…” he said stopping her mid-sentence as he placed his hand on hers, interlaced his long fingers with hers and soothingly rubbed her thumb with his. “Calm. I know. Only ask. Here elf are not….like?...liked.”  
“I like you a lot....” She blurted out…Whoops! Way to keep your cards up your sleeve Jess.  
He smiled a genuine warm smile. The kind that made Jessica’s heart skip a beat and he answered,  
“I like you..also.”  
There was a knock at the door and Solas let go of her hand, in order to get up and open it. He held the door open wide as 2 elf servants carried in a small wooden tub half filled with water into the back of the room. Another Servant entered and placed a pile of clothes on the bed. Solas thanked them and they left. Looking at Jessica he said.  
“You need wash. I go out, you call me when you” he struggled for the word.  
“Finished?” She provided, crossing her hands over each other and back out to indicate something was done.  
“Yes finished. You call, I come” he said  
“You’re not twelve Jess, he means come back in…Yeah, that’s not helping. Stupid mental pictures!” she thought to herself trying not to blush at the thought.  
“Okay, I get it yes. Thank you, I will call you when I am finished.” She said as Solas left the room, presumably to just stand outside if he would come when she called. “Dammit! There you go again, stop it!”  
She proceeded to wash herself as best she could, it was a very small tub and there really wasn’t much water. Thankfully though they had left a bar of soap for her to use. Once she was clean and her hair washed (more like wet to be more accurate. God she missed conditioner) she wrapped up in the towel they had left and made her way to the bed. Beginning the task of dressing she was thankful that they had also brought her new underwear. She could not find a bra, just a long strip of cloth. Looking at it in confusion she thought perhaps she was meant to wrap it around? She didn’t have any other ideas so that’s what she did wrapping it round her breasts as best she could. She thanked God she had regular sized B cup breasts (C depending on the brand). She wasn’t sure this piece of cloth could have held much more if she was honest. She hated dresses, really much rather trousers and top, but she was not really in a position to be demanding. It was a plain dress, Looked more like a vest nightdress. Over that she put on a cream coloured long sleeved type of cloth and wait… was that a corset? It was not like a sexy lingerie type of corset, much more plain and functional. Resigned to the fact she was going to have to wear it she sighed and lifted it over her head and then… she got stuck.  
“One time Jess! Just one fucking time it would be nice if you didn’t embarrass yourself.” She grimaced as she had no choice but to call for help.  
“ERRRR SOLAS?! I’M A LITTLE STUCK.” She yelled.  
Unable to see she heard the door creak open and Solas erupt into a loud snigger. She sighed defeated. “Any time you’re ready Solas…”  
She felt the corset being pulled over her head and finally able to see she looked up at his face sheepishly.  
“Thank you” She said as he examined her with a smirk.  
“What?” she asked  
Grabbing the collar of the cream shirt, still smirking he said  
“Wrong….go under”  
“Ah… I thought I had done something wrong.” She said dejectedly.  
Turning around he simply stated  
“Dress, I no look” now in a calm and expressionless voice.  
She did as he asked and switched the garments around so that the shirt was underneath and the vest nightdress looking dress was on top.  
“Finished” she said and he grabbed the corset from the bed and unlaced the cord at the back so that it was easier to slide over her head.  
“Turn” he said guiding her to turn around with one of his hands on her hips.  
He then began tightening up the cord at the back and tied a knot at the end. Turning her around again and examining her he declared.  
“Good” and smiled “Now I show you…. He paused thinking of the word. “What is..” and he held her arms. She looked at him confused not sure what he was referring to.  
“Grab? Hold? Squeeze? I dunno” she thought . When she didn’t answer her pulled her towards him and held her close.  
“Hug!” she said out loud instead of her head.  
“Now I show you Skyhug”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations  
> “Tlan tu Cole da liane fa tomaly.” – “Thank you Cole, for staying with her.”  
> “Esa de laat Cole.” –“Use the door Cole”  
> “Oh, tel”-“Oh, Yes” 
> 
> I adore Cole, but he is soooooo hard to write :S Hope I did ok.  
> I also Hope you enjoyed it :) (or atleast didnt hate it lol ) Thank you for reading.  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated as always.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorian is a magnificent man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a very exciting chapter , but we meet Dorian and that's Yey! 
> 
> I should probably mention that now Solas is actually thinking of how to keep her safe. deciding that if he manages to disguise her as a maid she may blend in with the many serving staff and he can keep her out of Maxwell's way (because what dick noble ever pays attention to the downstairs staff ;) ) more on that in later chapters tho :D

Maxwell climbed onto his horse and looked up at the sky. The weather had turned bitter and cold and he fully expected there to be snow as they journeyed out of Emerald Graves. They would arrive in Skyhold in three days in the present conditions, four if the weather turned even worse.

“Ready when you are Boss.” Said Bull as he mounted his horse.

Maxwell nodded at him and marvelled at the fact that Bull’s mount still lived. It really was a miracle that the creature did not die of exhaustion. Turning to Varric he asked;

“Varric?”

“All set Max” replied the dwarf, who was sitting comfortably on his pony.

All business concluded for the time being, they left the camp and started on their way. In a few days they would be at Skyhold.

“And then” thought Maxwell “Then, Solas will know the true meaning of being an elf in a world run by humans. Then, he will know what happens when a filthy knife ear dares to take what belongs to his betters.”

\-------------------------------------------------

Skyhug… What a funny name for a castle thought Jessica as Solas escorted her out onto a long balcony. Below them she could see the most beautiful garden. Greens and browns melded together to give a type of surreal type of dreamlike utopia. Beautiful flora was growing free along the cobble stone path that led from one end of the garden to the other in a winding trail. Along the path benches were positioned underneath trees, providing some degree of privacy from prying eyes . She did not mean for a gasp of wonder to escape her, but it did. And as she looked down she felt a hand at the small of her back. Glancing to the side, the delight still in evident in her expression, she saw Solas staring at her. He was intensely serious with an expression she could not decipher.

“I’m sorry it must be annoying having me awed by everything huh? Next up; watch as I weep with emotion at the magnificent sunset.” She joked mostly for her own benefit.

“Never sorry for….happy.” He said as he lifted a hand. Jessica thought he was going to touch her face but he faltered and motioned instead that they should continue.

“Wow, he really does go from zero to intense in like 1.2 seconds doesn’t he?” she thought as Solas gently guided her to keep on walking (slowly as she was still using the crutches even though she didn’t feel like she absolutely needed them.)

Before they left the balcony he stopped and said.

“No speak.. Only me and Cole yes?”

“Why?” she asked, realising after she said it that it was a stupid question.

Solas shook his head no.

“Please. Only me and Cole. You no do no sound okay?” he asked and he looked so serious and was so intent that she understand, that she could not help but trust him and do as he asked.

“I won’t speak Solas.” She said and when he still did not look convinced that she was grasping the severity of what he was saying she resorted to signing once more. She pointed to herself, then shook her head no, then covered her mouth with her hand.

He nodded and an approving smile graced his features. God if he told her to run around Skyhug wearing a chicken costume and clucking she would do it in a heartbeat if she knew he was going to smile at her like that. Solas had the sexiest smiles she had ever seen. “Focus Jess” she thought and started to walk again.

They continued on to a large indoor balcony that overlooked a massive hall and through to a library. It was magnificent. There were books everywhere from floor to ceiling and with banisters around the inside acting as another balcony to the floor underneath….”Wow, these people really like balconies” she thought.

“Tasa, Tolay der…y fa mela il oulan taso ialans e?”

Jessica looked to see a man to her left that was undoubtedly one of the best looking, best groomed men she had ever seen. (Even with that ridiculous moustache.) If he had been her type, she would have been in serious trouble. Looking at Solas then she thought…”You’re already in serious trouble Jess… You’re Fuck knows where, pretending you can’t talk, in a bloody corset dress and walking on crutches cos you hurt your ankle when demons attacked….and also, maybe you’re falling for the elf.” Resisting the urge to face palm she stood there as Solas and the magnificent man had a conversation she had no clue about.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Solas stood straighter and placed his hands behind his back. In an expressionless tone he answered;

“This is Evelyn. She is newly arrived at Skyhold and has been assigned as maid to my chambers. I was merely showing her back to the Maids quarters.” He answered.

“Is that so?” Answered Dorian turning to face Jessica. “Hello Evelyn, I am Dorian Pavus. You may have heard of me, I am the evil mage from Tevinter everyone is gossiping about, but don’t believe everything you hear….They only talk about me because they are jealous of my stunning good looks.” He winked, offering her his hand.

Looking at Solas and a little unsure, Jessica looked back at Dorian and smiled shyly taking his hand and nodding in greeting.

“I do not believe she can speak Dorian. In fact, I am unsure if she understands anything we are saying.” Said Solas deadpan, his hands still behind his back.

“Wait, so let me get this straight. They FINALLY deem you worthy enough to have a maid assigned to your quarters and they send you this poor girl... who has an injured ankle, does not speak and cannot understand any instructions you may give her as to your preference on how would like your room maintained?” asked Dorian bewildered

“That would appear to be the case, yes.” 

“I am not sure whether to be outraged on your behalf or pleased that they gave you the one maid in the whole inquisition that will force you to change expression at least once if you have any hope to be understood.” Laughed Dorian “At least they gave you a pretty one, you should see the horror that is my maid. Missing four front teeth, a voice as shrill as a harpy and a squint in her left eye…I swear if Imelda didn’t make the best damn hot chocolate this side of the waking sea I would gladly exchange her for yours.”

“Yes, well. We are not in Tevinter to trade people like cattle are we? .. If you would excuse us we really should be on our way.” Said Solas as he motioned to Jessica to continue walking towards the stairs.

“You know Solas, the whole; Evil Tevinter mage, Oh he must have owned slaves! is getting a little old. You really must find something else to taunt me with. In any case, I was certain we established I did not own slaves myself. If you wish to hate me for something, hate me for my striking good looks or glorious head of hair, both of which I may add, you are so evidently lacking.”

Solas had to supress a smile. He knew Dorian was sorry for how his countrymen treated elves, and if truth be told he believed Dorian to be one of the most genuinely good hearted members of the inner circle. He had only resorted to the slavery jab in order to move along quickly.

“Hmmph” he answered unwilling to hide the amused tone in his voice. After all, Dorian was his best chance for any meaningful discussion on magical theory and its applications. He did not wish to alienate the Tevene.

Arriving at the bottom of the stairs they entered into the rotunda and he paused at hearing Jessica give an “Oh!” of delight. She was admiring his Fresco’s with the utmost joy on her face. If she continued to look so impossibly beautiful and free every time she gazed upon something that she found pleasure in seeing, Solas doubted there was enough will in the world to stop him from taking her in his arms. Then he remembered he had indeed held her earlier. He felt his body reacting to the memory of her breathtaking scent and the feel of her hands on the side of his ribs as she held him back. She loved that she had not resisted the action in the slightest. He quickly caught himself from allowing his the images in his mind from getting out of control. He could not entertain them right now. What had he been thinking? There were a hundred ways to convey to her he meant hold. Yet once again he had resorted to the one that led in him being close to her. It hadn’t even been the most logical choice. As he looked at her limp up to the Fresco of the wolves and saw her raise a hand to plaster where the image of the black wolf was, he found had to turn from the sight lest he forget himself. He headed to his desk instead and pretended to be looking through the documents which were laying on the surface. As he continued to look at her out of the corner of his eye he recognized he was in trouble he thought...“This girl….she changes everything.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations  
> “Tasa, tasa Tolay der?…y fa mela il oulan taso ialans e?”- “Well, well what do we have here?... who might this lovely young creature be?”
> 
> The last line is more or less taken from the game. Credit to Bioware again ;)
> 
> thank you for reading feedback as always very welcome and appreciated :)


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get serious ;P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the last chapter was a little boring and tomorrow I may be a little busy to update so I thought I would give you all another today.
> 
> Okay so I hope you like this Chapter. It’s a bit of a turning point for Jess and Solas. Translations at the bottom.

Solas had spent the better part of the day showing Jessica around Skyhold, taking great care to not run into any more members of the inner circle lest he draw unnecessary attention to them. They had made it back to his room just as the sun was setting. Her ankle had made marvellous progress and he supposed that one last burst of healing magic would have it well enough for her to no longer need the crutches. Not a moment too soon either if there was to be any hope for her to blend in between the serving staff. He had to tell her of the dangerous situation she found herself in. His English was coming along wonderfully but he did not trust that he had yet the sufficient vocabulary to impress on her the severity of the situation. Cole would have to tell her.

He did know an ancient elvhen spell to pass on knowledge, similar in function to the wells of knowledge that his brethren had at their temples but he did not feel she would take kindly to the implications of such a spell nor the intimacy that was required for it to work. He could restrict the passing of the knowledge to be only what he wished. However if Maxwell should find her, and find that she now spoke Thedan like she was born to it, it would cause Maxwell to suspect that Solas was more than what he appeared. The spell had been lost to time, there was no such similar spell now in existence. He trusted her, he did not think she would betray him if he asked her to not say that it was he that had done this to her but still, it was a situation that could be avoided if he just allowed her to learn the language herself....but that would take time, people may comment, draw attention to her...

She was sitting on one end of the bed and Cole at the other, Cards on the mattress between them as Cole attempted to teach her to play wicked grace. Considering that Cole had only learnt how to play the game himself a few days ago they weren’t doing too badly.

“You should do it Solas. Help her understand. She will not say no.” Cole said turning to Solas who sat at the desk regarding a tome on the Fade by Brother Geneviti.

“Cole, I know you are trying to help, but you are not aware of the ramifications such an action would incur.” He said kindly. Jessica’s brow furrowed and she went back to looking at her cards, obviously trying to give them some privacy. Not that she could understand anything anyway; the poor girl was hopeless at languages.

“But she needs to understand. She will be hurt. I do not want her to be hurt, I like her. I don’t understand why you will not help her if you can....” said Cole sadly then added absentmindedly “The snake, he comes for her...slithering, hunting, squeezing ..” he gasped “the mouse cannot escape! It will choose death.” He finished

Solas muscles tensed. Perhaps he had underestimated Maxwell’s desire for Jessica.

“Solas you can not say no! I will not let you! I will not let him! He has hurt so many! And now he wants her!!! I will not... I will not...”

“Cole! Peace! That will not happen. You are frightening her, stop!” said Solas firmly yet gently standing up now to approach Cole.

Jessica had now dropped her cards on the bed and was looking at Cole with concern and fear in her eyes. She could not understand what was being said but she could tell by how Cole was acting that something had upset him and that he was afraid.

“NO! He will NOT hurt her! I will kill him! He deserves to die. For her and the others!!!” said Cole getting even more irate.

“Cole, you can not do that. Yes, he deserves death but he has the only means of closing the breach. Many more people will hurt if he dies. Do you want that Cole? Do you want innocent lives to perish because you killed the only person capable of stopping Corypheus?” said Solas. He did not like having to manipulate Cole this way. But Maxwell could not die... not before the Breach had been closed and he had retrieved his orb. Then, he would make Maxwell suffer himself. But not before that had been accomplished.

“N.no..I do not want people to hurt. I want to heal the hurt...” Answered Cole dejectedly now.

“I did not think that you did. You are a kind and good spirit Cole. Unfortunately you cannot heal all the hurt... but you can help minimize the hurt that he will undoubtedly cause whilst he is inquisitor. You can not heal everything. I am so sorry” Solas placed a hand on Coles shoulder as the spirit hang his head in sadness.

“I... I will stay... I want to help. I will keep her safe.” Said Cole looking up at Solas now.

“Good” said Solas with a smile “As will I”.... He had no other choice. He had to cast his spell. But not now, in the morning he would take her outside Skyhold to the stream in the mountains a little bit away from Skyhold. He would do it there, but she had to be willing.

“I will cast the spell Cole. You will have to explain it to her. Can you tell her word for word what I tell you? Can you do that for me Cole?” he asked

Coles face lit up “Yes! I can tell her!” he said excitedly.

“Only what I tell you Cole nothing more. Understood?”

“Yes! I can help!” he beamed

“Yes Cole, you can indeed.” Smiled Solas.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Jessica sat on the bed her heart hammering. Where the hell did that come from? One moment Cole talking calmly with Solas and the next he was having a meltdown. He had calmed now, in fact he was smiling...”Is everyone so quick to change disposition here? Solas went from expressionless to intense in under 2 seconds, Cole went from calm to scarey psycho and back to sweet charming boy in less than 10... What is wrong with these people?” she wondered.

Cole almost skipped towards the bed and jumped on it crossed legged shaking the whole mattress and making her bounce.

“Jess! Solas says I have to tell you what he says!” he smiled.

“Okaaaaay..” she said uncertainly. “Are you all right though? You seemed a little.... upset?” she asked in trepidation.

“Oh yes! “He exclaimed... no explanation necessary apparently.

Solas spoke to Cole and then looked at Jessica.

“He says that you are in danger but to not worry that he ... “Cole looked at Solas and Solas nodded. “And me will... we will keep you safe.”

“What do you mean I am in danger? Is it because of where I’m from?” she asked, Cole translated a little but Solas seemed to understand what she was saying anyway and shook his head speaking to Cole again.

“No, he says that is a question he will talk to you about later, not now. Now he needs to tell you that Maxwell is a bad man, I do not like him...” he said with concern

“Cole, tema fa tema” said Solas chidingly.

“Oh I’m sorry I forgot Solas.” He said sadly

Solas nodded and continued speaking.

“He says that Maxwell will want to hurt you. You have to stay hidden and you have to blend in. He asks if you have any family or anywhere to stay?” said Cole.

Jessica was getting worried now. What the hell were they on about? She did not get good feelings from Maxwell, but she hadn’t thought he would hurt her..But the look he had given her...

“No, I have nowhere to go. I don’t understand...” she said confused.

They conferred again.

“No, he says he didn’t think you had anywhere to go. He says you will hide here as a maid. He will protect you, but you have to fit in you have to speak the language.” Rambled Cole.”Solas knows a spell, it will teach to speak like they do. But you have to want it. You have to accept.”

What the Hell?.... she thought

“So there is a spell he can do and I will be able to communicate with everyone... and he only thought to tell me about this now...?”

“Oh, you cannot tell anyone! It is a secret! He did not hide it from you on purpose. It is dangerous for him to do it but he will. He wants to keep you safe. He will do this for you. To protect you, but you have to protect him also.” He said grabbing hold of her hands.”He is afraid, he trusts you but he is scared you will betray him. I told him you would not do that. You are good. You care about him. You want him to smile at you...” Blurted out Cole emphatically.

“Cole...”Said Solas chidingly again.

“Okay, so, let me get this straight. Maxwell wants to hurt me; I have to hide from here, as a maid? Solas will cast a spell on me so that I can speak whatever language you all speak so that I blend in better and you and him will keep me safe? Is that right?” she asked.

“Yes! “ nodded Cole. Happy that she was understanding the importance of what he was saying. “But you have to want it.” He added

“Why would I not want it?” she asked confused.

Cole was silent for a moment whilst Solas answered him.

“He says that you and him will be connected after it. he will always be able to find you. The spell ...” he faltered and said “requires?” he added looking at Solas and Solas nodded before he continued. “For you to open up to him, he may see some things you do not want him to see.” He said and quickly added. “But you have to!! You have to fit in!! We have to keep you safe!”

She sat there flabbergasted. Solas sat there deadpan. Not a hint of expression on his face to betray what he was feeling. He just sat there like he had asked her for nothing more than for her to pass the pepper at the dinner table. She blinked, thoughts racing through her head.

“How bad is Maxwell ,Cole?” she asked

“VERY bad. I do not like him.” He said emphesizing the very.

So, either she let Solas into her head, potentially to see her most intimate thoughts and memories and learn to speak the language so she could fit in. Or she ran the risk of sticking out like a sore thumb and Maxwell, who she was pretty sure now was not the dashing leader he appeared to be, would harm her. She was pretty sure by how Cole reacted to Maxwell’s name alone that she did not want him to test that theory.

“So, I don’t have a choice?”

“Always have choice.” Solas said looking at her, and if she didn’t know any better she could swear he looked uncertain. 

She sighed, she did not understand the full ramifications what he was doing here, but she was not stupid. She could tell that by doing this he was willing to risk his own safety, whatever that means. He was trusting her, she would have to trust him.

“Okay.” She said.

Solas spoke to Cole.

“He needs to hear you say it.” Said Cole seriously.

“All right, Solas, Please cast your spell. I accept.” She stated looking at Solas in the eyes and for a flicker of a second she thought she saw the blue in his eyes swirl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation.
> 
> “Cole, tema fa tema”- “Cole, Word for Word”
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. In order to get things moving along I really need Jess to understand the language. I did not have months upon months for her to learn how to speak Thedan to be able to have a meaningful conversation with anyone and I figured. In the game the Inquisitor “learns” Elvhen from the well of sorrows. She is even able to translate the illegible Elvhen codexes. So, Solas is an Elvhen God... why couldn’t he do something similar?
> 
> as always feedback is welcome and appreciated :)


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> /fans self ;p

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so I couldn't wait lol I stayed up till 3 am writing lmao I'm a little nervous with this chapter and really hope you enjoy it /blushes.

Jessica’s ankle was finally well enough that she did not need the crutches. Solas had used magic to heal the rest of her injury the night before. She still had a minor limp but it was not very noticeable. That morning she had awoken to the smell of scrambled eggs in the air. Solas had again woken up before her and gone to get her breakfast. She had smiled at that, grateful that he cared enough for her comfort that he would think to wake up first and get it for her. He was after all going to be in her head at some point today. That he showed that he cared, at least in a small part, helped ease her nerves.

She had quickly eaten and dressed .Thankfully today he had brought her some trousers, a cotton shirt and a tight leather coat with buttons that closed all the way up the collar of her neck. Considering they were going out into the mountains where it was cold, she was thankful to have something more substantial to wear instead of a dress. She was aware that she was going to have to get used to the dress at some point if she was going to pass herself off as a maid, but for today at least, there were other more pressing matters on her mind. It was still dark when they set out into the mountains. She had waited by the gate entrance shivering from the cold whilst Solas had gone to get Athim.

They were now travelling along the mountains to the place that Solas would cast his spell. She trembled a little with nerves. He had said barely two words to her since they had left. Seemingly lost in thought. She didn’t blame him as she assumed that he was probably more worried about the spell than she was. Cole had mentioned as much yesterday. Maybe she got to see into his head as well? She thought. Maybe that’s why he seemed so ....detached.

They continued on for another hour until they came upon a small stream that led through the mountains. It was a lovely area, with small patches of green and wildflowers along the bank and large clearing just at the base of a small knoll. Solas dismounted first and then helped her down. Without a word, or even so much as a look, he took Athim back to tie him to a small tree they had passed earlier. Jessica sat down on the ground, picking at the blades of grass there, mostly just to have something to do. She wondered why he was taking Athim so far off but figured perhaps the spell might spook him. She didn’t know any particulars of what was about to happen, maybe it would be flashy, or loud....She took a deep breath and attempted to calm herself.

“Come on Jess, you’re probably thinking this is worse than it is. I’m sure it’s not much different than healing your ankle. Maybe some bluey glowy shizz and Bing Bang Boom you’re done.” She thought.“It won’t hurt or anything I’m sure....Wait, will it hurt?”

As she started to panic a little, Solas waked back up the hill into view. She looked at him, her eyes betraying a little bit of the panic she was feeling. At Seeing her obvious worry his features turned a little sorrowful and when he got to her, he sat down on the ground opposite.

“Jessica okay?” he asked, and he looked so vulnerable for a split second that her heart melted and she smiled her best reassuring smile and answered.

“Yeah, I’m good....how are you?” she added

Smiling a little now, he said. “I am good.”

“So..... errrr... nice weather were having huh?” she said...

“Really Jess?...Nice weather we’re having?! What are you making small talk in a lift with a stranger? Nice weather we’re having?!” she thought to herself.

“Ah ….Jessica...” he said shaking his head and looking uncertain.

Looking everywhere but at him now thinking that he must have changed his mind and being both a little relieved and a little confused she said;

“What? Did I do something wrong? Am I meant to do something? I don’t know. Sorry I’m just a little nervous. I’ll be fine. Have you changed your mind? Should we not do this? .. yeah , okay.. There must be another way. I wouldn’t want to force you to do this if you didn’t want to. It’s nice that you offered but I get it, I don’t know you very well, you don’t know me. It’s too much .....”

“Jessica shhhhhhh,” he said as he reached for her hands that were still picking flowers nervously, causing them to still and holding them between his own. “I want...”

When she still did not look at him he gently put his hand under her chin and lifted her face up.

“Jessica… see me” he said kindly and emphasizing the see. Once she did as he asked, he continued “I want.” He insisted.

“I promise I won’t tell anyone you know. I’m honoured that you would trust me.” She added almost in a whisper.

He gave her a small smile as he helped her to stand up.

“Wait, okay?” He said as he walked over to the stream, removing his backpack and his coat and placing them on the riverbank. He paused briefly facing away from her looking over across the mountains in the distance. After a few moments, he turned and looked directly into her eyes. Her breathing quickened a little as she saw his expression change from uncertainty to pure resolve. He was ready.

He stalked towards her, taking slow and deliberate steps until he was only inches in front of her. She had to look away. She could not bear the intensity of his gaze. Looking down at her hands as she fidgeted with them, she heard him speak. His voice was a little rough, almost like he was using all his energy to maintain control.

“Jessica….” He said, his breathing sounded a little uneven. “If I start….I no stop….you are sure?”

Was she sure?... Hell no she wasn’t sure. But it didn’t seem like she had a better option. She was getting very nervous now and honestly a little afraid. Trying her best to control the shaking that was starting to build up and swallowing hard she whispered still looking down.

“Yes “It was barely audible.

He lifted his hand to her chin once more and gently pushed her face up until she was looking at him.

“Tell me.” He said, his voice sounding even more strained now.

“Please, cast your spell Solas. I..I want you to. I’m sure” she said, more bravely than she felt.

 

Solas let out a long breath, and gradually moved closer towards her. The fingers that were still under her chin holding her head up to look at him flexed a little, and he trailed his index finger down the middle of her neck lightly brushing across her skin until he reached the top button on her coat. Lifting his other hand to join the one at her neck, he slowly began undoing the topmost button.  
Her breathing faltered as one by one, and ever so slowly he unbuttoned them all. Her shaking became a little worse, but if Solas noticed, he did not say anything.

Sliding his hands underneath her coat, the palm of his hands cupping her shoulders he very carefully glided his hands down her arms, removing the coat and letting it fall down on the floor. Jessica could still feel the heat that his hands had left across her skin. It felt amazing and she unwittingly let out a little moan.  
Every action Solas took was deliberate and slow. It was almost like he was waiting for her to tell him to stop. But she didn’t, and although she was breathing hard and she shook like a leaf, Jessica did not want him to stop.  
Her body was far too aware of his every move, every whisper of his touch on her skin. She tried to stop it, but she could not stay the heat from pooling in her belly and continue down low. She felt herself blush at the warmth building between her legs. Her body tensed as she attempted to fight the longing. Unable to look into his eyes any longer, the power of his gaze too strong, she looked away.  
Solas stood still for a moment as he surveyed her. He placed a hand at the side of her waist and squeezed firmly for a moment until finally stepping forwards, pressing their bodies together. Lifting his other hand, he rested it at the point when the neck meets the shoulder, slowly caressing up along her neck until he held her secure, his fingers curling behind her neck and his thumb resting on her cheek.

Both the hand at her waist and the one on her neck held her tightly. It wasn’t painful, but there was enough pressure that she could feel each finger pressing into her skin. It felt so good, she couldn’t think straight. Her body betrayed her arousal as she gave a sharp gasp of pleasure when he squeezed his fingers even tighter.  
Solas did not by any means appear unaffected. She could see his chest heaving as breathed and as he lowered his head so that his forehead was resting on hers, she could hear how jagged his breathing had become.  
“Close…eyes.” He said and it sounded like it was difficult for him to speak.

Jessica did as he asked, closing her eyes as soon as he had said the words. Every feeling became heightened in the dark. She heard her heart hammering in her chest, felt his warm breath on her face, felt every nerve tingle as his thumb trailed down her cheek and gently caressed her bottom lip. She could not see him, but she could feel the heat of him as his nose skimmed hers. He was unbelievably close now.  
“Open.” He said as he pressed down on her bottom lip with his thumb, softly guiding her mouth open just a little.  
Her heart was beating so fast and so strong now that Jessica thought she might faint. Her legs were shaking and she had to grab on to his arms to steady herself.  
A couple of seconds passed and then she felt the thumb he still had on her bottom lip trail down until his whole hand wrapped around her throat holding her gently. She took a sharp intake of breath as she felt his tongue, very lightly lick across her lip where his thumb had been only moments before.

That’s when it happened. At the same time she breathed in she felt him tighten his grip on her and quickly pull her close until his lips crashed upon hers. Blue haze clouded her vision as she opened her eyes in shock. She felt as something intangible entered her lungs and spread across every nerve of her body until even parts of her she didn’t know existed thrummed. Suddenly it all concentrated together and shot right up into head.  
She only vaguely acknowledged Solas was holding her tightly against him and laying her down on the ground as he lay over her. Her head screamed with a thousand pieces of information breaking into it at once. The confusion was terrifying and exhilarating all at the same time. She may have actually screamed, she wasn’t sure. She was also not sure if the scream had been in terror or pleasure.  
It all happened in an instant, but to Jessica it felt like hours as her mind tried to absorb the new information.  
Eventually, her thoughts began to slow down. The blue smokey haze started to clear from her vision, her breathing normalized and she slowly began to focus.  
Solas was laying over her, holding himself up with his arms so as not to crush her. His left leg was nestled between her own and she could feel his chest on hers as he breathed heavily. Solas’ forehead was lightly resting on hers, his eyes closed as his body shook with the effort of the spell.  
Oddly enough apart from once again being very aware that Solas was pressed against her, she felt no discomfort. There was only a very slight tingling all over her body. Jessica wondered why she did not feel any different. Surely, she should feel different? Perhaps it hadn’t worked? She thought.

As Solas’ breathing calmed, he lifted his head and opened his eyes, looking at her. He looked…was that pity on his face? Concern? Then she remembered…Wait? What did he see?  
“Hello Jessica,” He took a couple further breaths and his breathing returned to normal. “I am pleased to finally be able to speak with you properly. Are you well? How do you feel?”  
“Hi,” she answered smiling at him shyly. “I’m okay thanks, are you okay?”  
“Yes I am well,” Said Solas with a smile. “The spell took a significant amount of my mana. I will recover soon, do not fret.”  
“Solas….” She said  
“Yes Jessica?”He answered.  
“I…. erm… Thank you.” She said looking at him, God from this angle he was just stunning.  
“You are very welcome. Come” he said as stood up and she immediately mourned the loss of his body against hers. Offering her his hand he continued, “We should rest a little and speak before we return to Skyhold.”  
“Wait Skyhold?” She exclaimed as he helped her stand. “I’ve been calling it Skyhug!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! Remember I have not written anything before this fanfic lol especially not something a little racy ... please be kind ! :D thank you so muh for reading.
> 
> as always feedback welcome and appreciated :)


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of describing and getting things straight in this chapter. Not very exciting unfortunately but had to be done because plot and stuff ;P  
> This is going to be a two parter, I'll post as 2 different chapters tho. One today next Tomorrow (hopefully)… this is the business part taken care of … next comes the fluff not so much plot bit :D I really don’t have a long amount of time to write every day so I figured at least this way you get something today and then something tomorrow :D

Solas had been mortified when she informed him that he had been calling Skyhold, Skyhug instead.  
“Well you hugged me, of course I thought you meant hug” she had defended herself.  
“I did no such thing, I merely held you to demonstrate that I meant hold.” He had told her deadpan.  
“....Where I’m from that’s called a hug Solas” she had insisted.  
Now they sat near the riverbank with a small feast before them consisting of cheese, fruits, some small cakes and wine that Solas had had the foresight to bring along. She was very hungry, more than she should be after the breakfast she had eaten not long ago. Perhaps he had known she would get hungry.  
“So.....” she said as she picked at an orange.  
“So.....” Repeated Solas as he broke of a little piece of cheese and plopped it in his mouth.

Jessica was feeling a little awkward after what had transpired between them for obvious reasons. She also really wanted to know what he had seen in her head. There were many things she would rather he not see. Would he know that she had been fantasising about him last night as she lay on the bed pretending to sleep and he sat in the chair reading a book. Would he have seen how she had imagined him getting up and joining her on the bed, kissing her all over and … other activities? Those images made her recall the spell then. Had he...licked her? Good God, Solas had licked her. Her heart rate sped up a little and she thought it may be a good idea to distract herself from those thoughts.

“Are you feeling a little less wobbly now Solas?” she asked him. The spell had after all taken a lot out from him.

“I beg your pardon?...wobbly?” he asked lifting an eyebrow.

“You know, wobbly... like tired and off balance.” She explained.

“Ah, yes, thank you for your concern Jessica. I am feeling decidedly less...”wobbly”” he said with a small smile. Then he added. “You no doubt have many questions, as do I. Perhaps you should begin?”

“Okay.... erm.... what did you see?” she asked a little worried.

“I’m Sorry?” he asked a little confused.

“In my head.... what did you see?” her heart beat a little faster. She resumed tormenting herself with her thoughts. There were just so many embarrassing things she hoped he hadn’t seen. Had he been able to sense her feelings aswell? Oh god was that a thing? Could he do that? Did he know she was falling for him? Please No. She looked a little panicked.

Solas looked at her seriously for a few moments, then his face changed into a slight knowing smirk,

“Are you certain that you wish me to tell you?” he asked, his smirk getting even cockier.

OH GOD! No! She would rather not know. She would never be able to look at him if she knew for a fact that he had seen all the things that she had been thinking about him. Jessica’s eyes went wide and she blushed. She felt her cheeks burn and quickly changed the subject.

“Yes, well... okay.. So.. yeah.. “ She stammered as he laughed loudly.

“Perhaps I should tell you about the Inquisition?” he offered helpfully.

“Sure why not? I have no clue what that is… but shoot.” She said.

“Shoot what? Ah, I see. “He said as he realised quickly what she meant. “ The Inquisition is the force that currently inhabits Skyhold. We, the members of the Inquisition have joined together to close the breach and defeat Corypheus. Maxwell is the leader of the Inquisition. He is thought by most to be the Herald of Andraste” he almost spat, distain clearly showing on his face.” Whether that is the case or not is a matter for debate. What is certain however, is that it is only he who possesses the power necessary to close the breach.”

Jessica looked at him with a blank stare. She had understood none of that. Solas, realising that she was less aware that he had initially thought proceeded to explain who Maxwell was and what the Inquisition was about in more depth. He explained about the events at the conclave, of the many rifts that had opened around Thedas and of many things that would have been obvious to anyone who had been born to this world. When he was finished, her expression was not dissimilar to someone who had just been slapped across the face.

“Am I correct in assuming you are not of this world Jessica?” he asked.

“No I’m definitely not.” Was the only thing she could think of to say as she was trying to make sense of all Solas had told her. She of course had recognized she was not on earth second she woke up with a rift above her head. The problem was that hearing someone tell her that, out loud, was something entirely different to having those thoughts bubbling around in her head. This made it more real and less like she was just losing it a little, which is not as big of a relief as one might think, in fact for Jessica, it was quite the opposite.

“Do you know how you came to be here? Did you travel through an Eluvian? Through the crossroads perhaps?” He asked perking up in interest.

“I have absolutely no idea what any of that is…and also, Eluviwhat?.. All I know is that I woke up here. I can’t even remember what I had been doing back home when it happened. I think… maybe I was sleeping? I dunno…. I WAS wearing my pyjamas after all.” She said more to herself than at Solas.

“Yes, we wondered what it was that you were wearing. Is that is what the people in your world wear to sleep? Interesting. It would appear clothing in your world differs greatly from ours. We do not decorate ours with small crescent moons” He said and Jessica was unsure if he was being serious, or mocking her. In any case she couldn’t argue with that.  
She continued explaining about earth. How there wasn’t any magic and everything was based around science. She told him of the countries and cities and the people. He seemed very interested in planes and thought at first she was trying to poke fun at him. She told him of all the good and all of the bad. In the end they had decided to leave questions from their respective worlds for a later date when they had more time to discuss them leisurely. For now, there were other more pressing matters. There was one thing that Solas had mentioned to her as well, He wanted to know if they had people who walked the fade in her world. When she told him she didn’t know what the Fade was he promised he would explain to her later.

Jessica couldn’t help worrying about the situation she was in. She was in a strange world, dangers at every turn apparently, from what Solas had told her. Would she ever get home? Did she even want to?... She didn’t miss much from earth. If she was honest she never truly felt like she truly belonged anywhere. She had had a reasonably good childhood until she was fifteen. Her parents and her brother were wonderful people and she had loved them very much. Then one day they had been in the car when slick on the road caused the car to veer off the road into a Tree. Her whole family was gone in an instant and since then she had basically felt alone. She went to live with her aunt, her only living relative, until she finished college. She was a nice woman and very welcoming of her in her own family, but they had never been close. Once she finished College she moved out, got a job in a law firm as a secretary and got on with her life. There had been a couple of friends but no one really ever understood her. Now that she was here she thought about how empty her life had truly been. If her parents and her brother were still alive she had no doubt that she would be missing them terribly. And the truth was that although years had dulled the ache, she missed them still. Whether she was here in Thedas or on Earth that would never change. Clearing her head at the memories she thought, No. Home is wherever I am, and now I am here.

“Jessica?” asked Solas

“Hmmm?” she answered quickly snapping out of her thoughts.

“You seem... distracted. Are you well?” he asked a little concerned.

“Ah sorry I just went to Jess land for a little bit, I’m back now... Hi!” she smiled and waved.

Solas chuckled and shook his head.

“You are a very strange human Jessica.” He said smiling a little as he grabbed some grapes and continued eating.

“Seriously Jess?” she thought “you even find him eating grapes sexy? You really have some issues girl. Never much wanted anyone back on Earth but meet an elf on a different fucking world and all you can think of is how you want to f….”

“Does my eating grapes interest you Jessica?” he asked not looking at her, a smirk forming on his lips.

“Holy shit! How did he even know?” she pondered mortified. “Though to be fair, you were practically stare-drooling at him. My gosh, those lips… Focus Jess! What the FUCK is wrong with you?”

“No! I mean.. Yes!.. No wait!.. You’re a dick, you know that Solas?” she said blushing fiercely.

He burst out in a loud genuine laugh.

“Forgive me; it appears I have not yet recovered all of my wits from the exertion of the spell. I should not tease.” He continued eating those blasted grapes.

So far they had pointedly avoided the subject of the spell. Jessica had been unsure how to broach the subject. Since he had brought up the subject first she saw no harm in mentioning it now.

“Speaking about the spell...” she tested carefully to see his reaction.

“Yes? “ he asked as he stiffened a little.

“errrr... well... you know it was... a ...little...” she stammered.

“Intimate?” he finished for her “I am sorry, I’m afraid there was no way round it. I apologize if I made you uncomfortable. It required a lot of....control on my part. Were you very frightened?” he asked.

“Frightened? No of course not..” when he looked at her incredulously she amended, “Well maybe a little bit at the end, and maybe a little at first, but not in the middle, the middle was...it was... nice. I liked it a lot.” she finished in a small voice looking at the orange in her hand. “Goddamn it Jess you need a filter, you just basically told him you found it hot.” She chided herself.

He gave her smile,

“I am glad you were not overly frightened.” he continued. “I am aware that I can be a little...disconcerting at times. Thank you for placing your trust in me. And for the record, the middle part was nice for me as well.” He said practically staring at her. Her heart skipped a beat but his face turned serious and he continued. Clearing his throat he added, “We should speak about Maxwell and his intentions towards you Jessica; You know already that they are not good, what you do not know however, is how dangerous of a man Maxwell truly is. Whilst he possesses the mark he is untouchable.”

She shuddered thinking of how Maxwell had touched her face, pulled her chair close and whispered in her ear. In a world like Thedas when a mage like Solas, that killed a lizard beast in less than 2 minutes without batting an eye, tells you something is dangerous…you listen. She nodded for him to continue. She needed to know what she was dealing with here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Tomorrow’s will be less describing more getting to know one another: D
> 
> Home is wherever I am – line from the game, reply to Cassandra if my memory serves.
> 
> As always feedback very much appreciated and very welcome :)


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it just kinda happened lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second part of the mountains :) hope you enjoy it.

He had almost kissed her. What was he thinking? The spell had had some side effects, that was to be expected. His wolf was pacing very close to the surface and it was hard to contain him. He would have to be extra careful to keep his primal needs and wants in check.

Now that he was alone he sat by a rock out of sight and gathered his thoughts. The spell had indeed left him feeling much weaker than he had expected. He had tried his best not to let Jessica see how much it had cost him as he had not wish for her to worry. It was entirely his fault, his foolishness that he was weak now. He was angry at himself for not maintaining his control. For giving her more knowledge than he had intended. He had given her the knowledge of the Common Language ... but he had also given her the knowledge of Elvhen. He didn’t know why he had done it. No, that was a lie, he did. He was lonely and in a selfish moment he wanted something that he could share with her alone. They were connected now. He could feel her even then, could feel her spirit calling to his. He knew that would happen. He had not however expected the intensity with which his own spirit would need to answer her call. It was done now. There was no way to go back. He hated his weakness of will that he would not wish to undo it even if he could. He hated himself at the lack of restraint he had shown by almost kissing her. Resisting her would be much much harder now.

His thoughts turned then to what he had seen in her mind. He had tried not to see more than was necessary, tried to give her a degree of privacy but the nature of the spell was such that for that brief moment she was open entirely to him. He saw her memories, good and bad. His heart ached when he had seen the lifeless bodies of her family covered in blood, saw the anguish she had had to endure. He had seen flickers of images of her as she had lived....alone. So desperately alone. It had not gone unnoticed to Solas how similar they were.

He had also sensed something in her...a spark, hidden deep inside. Something that until the moment that he breathed into her had lay dormant. Something he could not quite put his finger on, but it had felt.... familiar? No that was not the right word...powerful perhaps? He could not work it out. It troubled him but now was not the time. Later, once he was stronger, then he would investigate further.

Solas stood up from where he had been sitting and went to untie Athim from the tree. Jessica would be waiting and if what he had seen of her thoughts was any indication, she would be fretting he was taking too long. He stalled...Her thoughts… she truly did have a wonderfully vivid imagination....

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jessica wondered what was taking Solas so long. He’d been gone a while now and she hoped he was okay. He had told her before he left of how much trouble she was in. How Maxwell had shown an interest in her. She didn’t understand it. She had never thought she was particularly noteworthy. Regardless, it would seem that Maxwell wanted her. Remembering the look Maxwell had given her...she didn’t think that Solas was wrong. According to Solas, Maxwell was not just a conceited dick of a man, No, he was pure evil.

“There are rumours, “he had told her. “Rumours and...Some evidence. Evidence that mysteriously disappears just as quickly as it surfaces. He has been careful since the Inquisition was formed, but not careful enough. “

“What rumours Solas? I need to know what I’m involved in here. “She had asked seriously.

“There have been some ...bodies...some elves that had been a vocal in their dislike of Maxwell as Inquisitor have gone missing. All of the ones that were found were...” Solas found it difficult to explain, he changed tactics. “All that you need to be aware of, is that if he finds you , not only will he hurt you but there is a possibility that you will not survive the encounter. “

She was scared then, well and truly terrified. Solas must have noticed because he had tried to comfort her, quickly getting up and kneeling in front of her. He had held her face in his hands, his face barely an inch from hers as he looked right into her eyes and forcefully said.

“Jessica, I will NOT let him hurt you do you understand? You are not his to toy to do with has he pleases. He may be the only man that can close the breach but I swear to you; if he lays a finger on you he will not live to take another breath. We will find another way to close the breach. Do you believe me?”

And such was the intensity with which he said it. The pure conviction in his tone and look in his eyes that she believed him wholeheartedly. Jessica thought he was going to kiss her then. He had moved a little closer, his lips less than an inch from hers when he closed his eyes, faltered and let go of her face to stand.

“I will go and get Athim.” He stated expressionless and walked away without a word. Leaving her there sitting on the grass confused. She figured maybe she had misread his desire to protect her for something... more.

She had been waiting now for over 15 minutes.

“Stupid Jess!... why would you think the hot elf would want you? Sure, you have all your teeth. I saw some people missing theirs yesterday around Skyhug..Dammit! Skyhold...why is he taking so damn long? Do you think he left? Oh god maybe he left you...” she thought worried now.

She breathed a sigh of relief and her face broke into a massive grin when she saw him appear over the hill with Athim.

“Is there a reason why you appear to be so happy Jessica?” asked Solas with a small smile.

“You didn’t leave me,” she answered still smiling. “You took so long I thought maybe you had taken Athim and ran off”

Solas expression changed into a sorrowful one.

“I couldn’t leave you even if I wanted to Jessica, we are connected now.” He said and her smile faded as she took in his expression of sadness.

Solas let out a sigh.

“Jessica...”

“No, its okay Solas. I get it. I’m grateful that you did this for me to keep me safe. I’m sorry that you’re stuck with me. I really am. Maybe when...if I get home the connection will break and you won’t..I dunno. Just... look maybe we should get going.” She was feeling really upset. Sorry that she had put Solas in this position. Hurt that he looked so sad that he was stuck with her. Here she was fantasising and falling for this man, thinking perhaps...Never mind what she had thought. She was wrong. He felt responsible for her safety for some reason, that was all.

“Do not do that Jessica. Do not believe that I regret what I did and that we are connected. I am simply worried that you do not understand what being connected to me means...you do not feel it yet as I do. You know nothing about me, about my life. It was wrong of me to not have explained this to you before I bound you to me. I CANNOT be apart from you now. For as long as you live, for as long as I live we are bound to each other. Across space, time, death....My spirit will always call out to yours. Yours will always call out to mine we will not feel complete unless the other is near. Do you understand what that means? Wherever you go, I go and wherever I go you must. My path is not an easy one, it is wrought only with danger and sadness. Now, you have no choice but to walk it with me and for that ...I am so sorry.” He finished looking positively heartbroken.

She heard the words, she understood the gravity of what he was saying. She knew she should be angry, knew she should be afraid....but she wasn’t. God help her she wasn’t. She was bound to a man she had known less than a week and she was not terrified of what that meant. She acted before she could even think; she flung herself At his chest and hugged him tightly around his waist. Her ear against his heart she heard his heartbeat quicken. She felt his arms wrap around her and hold her back. She felt him place his lips on the top of her head and sigh...then he gave her a long chaste kiss into her hair.

“I am so sorry Jessica that I did not have the will to have sent you away. I should have sent you away, you would have been safer...you would have been happier...I was selfish, I could not let you go even before this spell and now...” He said as he held her tighter.

“Solas, “she said as she pulled away a little and faced up to look at him. “ I’m not sorry. “

His control broke then, she saw it in his eyes the second it snapped. And he…growled. Low and deep and she felt his chest rumble with the sound as he grabbed her face forcefully with both hands, bent down and crashed his lips against hers. It was all so sudden she didn’t react right away, she just stood there frozen allowing him to press his lips against hers hard. One of his hands left her face and he grabbed her rear and squeezed. She opened her lips a little as she gasped, and that was enough for him to slide in his tongue. As the initial shock left her, she reacted on instinct as she mirrored his tongue with hers. Her heart hammered in her chest as he kissed her. Their tongues swirling around each other frantically until she gasped for breath and he slowed the pace. The kiss changed in nature then. It felt to Jessica it was as if now that Solas was sure that he had her, he was willing to take his time. It was incredible, her head felt dizzy and every nerve in her body was set alight. Warmth and longing filled her as his tongue darted in and out of her mouth with no set rhythm. Licking, swirling, softly licking her bottom lip. It was perfect and natural and Jessica could not think of anything except of the feel of his mouth on hers. Solas pulled away slightly for a moment, his face still a hairs breath from hers.

“Hold on to my neck” he whispered against her lips as he continued kissing her softly and tenderly.

Jessica let go of his waist where she had been holding him and put her hands around his neck as he had asked. The hand Solas was still using to squeeze her rear slid down the outside of her thigh as he bent even lower. Grabbing her leg just behind the knee he pulled it up to his waist whilst doing the same with the other leg. With a sharp pull he lifted her up and guided her legs around his waist and she automatically locked them together behind his back. Now that she was secure, one of his arms wrapped around low on her back and the other gripped her by the side of neck holding her firmly. Jessica could not stop the moan of pleasure that escaped her as he pulled her hips closer to him and Solas muffled the sound with his mouth. Then……Athim nudged their faces with his muzzle.

“Wait, what the fuck..I don’t… Athim?” she thought, her head still foggy from the kiss.

Athim did it again….

They mouths came apart, they both stared at each other, confusion on both their faces, then they both looked to the side at the same time. Athim looked back at them and neighed.. The moment well and truly lost. Blankly they both looked at each other again and then at the horse once more . This time Athim nudged Jessica.

In unison they both broke out into laughter and Jessica unlocked her legs from Solas’ back and he gently placed her on the ground.

“It would appear that our friend here does not appreciate being the third wheel as it were.” Said Solas as he rubbed Athim softly on the muzzle.

Jessica looked down shyly, still laughing softly.

“No, I don’t think that he likes that at all” she said a little embarrassed.

She was still a little unsure now of what to do or say. He had just kissed her. It had not been a shy exploratory kiss either, not like she was used to first kisses being. (Not that she had a lot of experience to be fair though.) No, this had been hot and hard and full of wanting then naturally slowed to an intense soft wonderful…..Jessica took a deep breath.

“Come Jessica” Said Solas as he bent forwards, held her gently at the side of her neck and placed a kiss on her forehead. “We should get back to Skyhold. The light will leaving us soon and it is not a good idea to be out in these mountains so late.”

“Okay.” She mumbled back, wishing he would please stop telling her to “Come” and blushed.

The entire way back to Skyhold, Solas held her body close to his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading ! I'm having a little trouble deciding how ... Descriptive I should be eventually when , you know lol any suggestions on what you guys prefer would help me decide :D 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! 
> 
> As always feedback very much welcome and appreciated :)


	19. Chapter Nineteen *nsfw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solas shirtless because why the hell not? ;P also.... yeah... funsies ;P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so i finished editing this chapter and I really couldn't wait until tomorrow so I'm posting it now instead. I really need to work on my patience lol  
> Little warning, were going into NSFW territory this chapter. If you don’t want to read that, stop reading when Solas goes to bed and pretend they fell asleep :D  
> I am so embarrassed /blush.

They had arrived back in Skyhold just after sunset that night and as soon as they had stepped foot back into Solas’ room Cole had appeared out of nowhere.  
“I heard you! You are back. Her song is louder… different…but still pretty.” He rambled at Solas.  
“Yes Cole we are back.” Answered Solas kindly.  
“Can I tell her what I am now? “ Cole asked excitedly.  
“Not yet Cole, tomorrow you may tell her. We have just returned and are very tired. We need to rest.” Solas removed his coat and back pack and placed it neatly on the chair at the end of the room.  
“What does he mean, what he is?” she asked confused.  
“Tomorrow” answered Solas taking his tunic off and placing it on the chair as well.  
If he had done it strategically so that she wouldn’t press the question it had definitely had the desired effect. Her mouth opened a little and her eyes went right to his chest. She knew he was strong, had felt the muscles before but feeling was different to seeing them in their full glory right in front of her. He was….  
“Long to touch, to feel, to touch… me. Burning, wanting, I can’t breathe, he is so … perfect.”  
“Well fuck me, this is awkward” she thought mortified looking down quickly trying not to move, thinking (completely illogically) perhaps if she didn’t move he wouldn’t notice her. It would seem Cole had a gift and his “episodes” were not the type of “episodes” she had originally thought.  
“Hmm.” Said Solas with a slight cocky smile. “Cole, say good night to Jessica. You may visit with her tomorrow. She needs to rest tonight.”  
“All right, Goodnight Jess! I will come to see you tomorrow. I am happy you are more you now.” He said and vanished, literally vanished. Then a second later he appeared again.”Oh I am sorry! I forgot to use the door!” He said as walked to the door and exited like what had just happened was the most normal thing in the world.  
“What a charming boy…” she said unable to think of anything else to say.  
“..He is… unique.” Answered Solas thoughtfully.  
She thought quickly about how to change the subject. Ah! The Fade! Whatever that is.  
“Solas, its later now.. you said you would explain what the Fade was to me later.” She asked, hoping it wasn’t too obvious what she was doing.  
Mercifully, he moved to the chair at the desk and sat down facing the bed and motioned she should sit. Jessica thanked her lucky stars it had worked and quickly sat on the bed cross legged facing him.  
“I will not be able to explain it all tonight. It is a vast subject, but I will explain the general premise if that is all right with you” he asked, expression of a scholar now on his face.  
“Yep that works for me, go ahead.” She nodded.  
“The Fade is where people in this world go when they die. It is also the place that they go to dream. For most they are not aware of their time there, their dreams take on lives of themselves and protect them as they roam. Mages, such as I, are able to travel the fade conscious and fully aware of what we see. Demons, as the ones you encountered your first day here, roam the Fade. They wish to come to our world and are constantly trying to possess mages in order to cross the veil into Thedas. There are also spirits, of faith of compassion of hope, most are content to dwell in the fade and do not wish to come to this side. If they are brought here against their will, and forced against their nature they become demons. That is what is happening with the rifts, the shock of being pulled here transforms them and there is then no other choice but to destroy them” he said as he leant forwards, his muscles moving with the action. Jessica’s eyes looked down to his abs and he chuckled “Are you paying attention Jessica? You appear to have got distracted.” He smiled knowingly.  
Her eyes shot up quickly,  
“I’m paying attention!” she defended quickly. “Is there any way to save them? Or if not save them just, live together? You know live and let live.” She asked  
“Not in the world we know today, The Veil, which is the barrier between the world and the Fade, makes true understanding most unlikely. But the question is a good one and it matters that you thought to ask.” Answered Solas approvingly.  
“Okay, so let me see if I understand this. Everyone dreams in the Fade but only mages go in there and know what’s going on. Demons want to possess them to come here? And Spirits are nice but they can turn if they’re forced to do something they don’t want to do?” she asked a little unsure.  
“That is an oversimplification but yes, essentially. There are dreamers that can manipulate the Fade and the dreams of others. But they are very, very rare.” He faltered as if thinking for a moment then continued.” I am one such dreamer although few are aware of what I am.”  
“Oh… why do I get the feeling that I should be more impressed by that?” She said looking a little sheepish.  
Solas chuckled.  
“Perhaps because you should,” he teased.  
Then she remembered her dream the first night back at the camp. Her brother, he had turned into a demon..  
“Wait, I saw my brother in a dream the first night. He turned into a demon. God Solas do you think my brother’s spirit is here and he turned into a demon. What if …“ she asked, quickly getting upset.  
“shhhhh Jessica, be calm.” He said as he got up from his chair and sat on the bed next to her, putting an arm around her shoulders and pulling her to him. “Your brother was not that demon, what you witnessed was a demon pretending to be your brother and you saw through the disguise. That is all.”  
“But you said only mages can travel the Fade conscious… how did I see a demon if I’m not a mage?” she asked calming now.  
“Again, that is a good question and one that presently I do not know the answer to. But enough for tonight. It has been a long and ….eventful day, you need to rest. Your mind still needs to adjust and tomorrow we need to start working on how we are going to make everyone believe that you are a maid.” He said as he let her go and stood up.  
“Will I still be able to stay here… with you?” she asked in a small voice. Thinking perhaps maids do not get quarters of their own, probably they all lived together in a large room.  
“Maids do not sleep in their charges rooms Jessica. Why? Would you like to stay here with me? Tell me, where do you plan on sleeping? I cannot sleep in a chair forever.” He asked a smirk on his face.  
Jessica blushed furiously. He was teasing her wasn’t he? What was the right thing to say here? Yes please join me on the bed! No its fine I’ll sleep on the floor. Her brow furrowed in worry and Solas noticed.  
“I apologize. I was teasing. It appears you bring out the cockiness that I possessed in my youth. Of course you will remain here; I would not have it any other way. I will continue sleeping in the chair or arrange for another bed to brought in discreetly. Do not fret Jessica.” he said kindly.  
She answered before she even knew that that she was talking.  
“You can sleep with me.” OH GOD ?! That’s what you say Jess?!! “No! I mean, with ME. Dammit it’s not coming out right… In the bed. WITH me… Sleeping…” she was digging the hole even deeper.  
Solas chuckled and mercifully cleared up what she was trying to say.  
“I know what you meant Jessica. If you are certain that it does not make you uncomfortable in any way. I would like that very much.” He said smiling.  
“Okay.” She smiled back.  
“Perhaps you should dress for bed? I promise I will not look.” He said turning the chair around to face the desk and opened a large tome that sat on it.  
Jessica quickly disrobed, taking off her clothes and putting on a large shirt she had been using to sleep in that came up to just above her knees. She climbed under the covers and said,  
“Ready”  
Solas went to the chest of drawers and withdrew a pair of loose trousers and proceeded to change into them. Jessica quickly closed her eyes. “Wow he gets comfortable really fast doesn’t he?”  
She heard him chuckle and say.  
“You can look now Jessica. I am decent.” She opened one eye to make sure and when she saw he hadn’t lied opened the other. Jessica had very little experience with men. In fact apart from kissing a couple and some light touching she hadn’t really ever done anything else. To have a man such as Solas, about to get into bed with her. Whether or not anything was going to happen was nerve wracking. It just wasn’t a situation that she was used to.  
With a flick of his hand Solas magically extinguished the candle and climbed over her carefully and got under the covers on the side by the wall. Jessica stayed very still facing away from him on her side. She felt him place a hand on her hip lightly as he lay facing her back on his side.  
“Jessica, would it be all right if I held you? “He asked calmly.  
Her heart gave an extra hard beat and she answered,  
“Yes, that’s fine.” she said as she invariably felt herself begin to tremble.  
“Goddammit Jess...will you ever not shake when you get nervous?” she thought.  
He moved up behind her positioning his body flush with hers, just as he had that night back in the tent, only this time, he was shirtless, and he did not hold her as tightly. And his hand....Oh god what was his hand doing?  
The hand Solas had at her waist slowly slid down her thigh and he began to pull up the shirt until he slid his hand underneath and touched her bare skin. Slowly, he glided his hand up her thigh, up across her stomach and came to stop at her ribs, his thumb lightly stroking just below her breast band. Her breathing hitched.  
“Tell me if you want me to stop.” he said as he lowered his head to her neck and softly kissed her there. “Tonight, I only want to feel you, to touch you. I will not press you too far but if you do not want this Jessica. Now is the time to tell me.” He kissed her neck again. She moaned, her breathing beginning to get a little quicker. God she could feel his arousal pressing against her rear.  
When she didn’t say anything he continued. Kissing her neck in soft, small kisses, one barely finished before he started anew. His hand moved, lower and lower and under her underwear until he touched her sweet spot making her jump a little and she gasped. Jessica grabbed Solas arm as she tensed.  
“Relax Jessica,” he cooed in her ear “I have you, do you want me to stop?”  
He stilled. She shook her head no. She couldn’t speak but God she didn’t want him to stop.  
He continued, slowly rubbing in circles as her breathing quickened. Her breath coming in short gasps and low unintelligible moans. It felt so good, so amazing, she couldn’t think, only feel. She felt impossibly warm as she tried to stifle the moans that were coming more frequently now. She couldn’t take much more, she tensed. She could feel his breath on her neck, hear his breathing getting more laboured. She could tell he was trying to maintain his control, felt him press his hips hard up against her.  
“Let go Jessica,” he said almost in a whisper “I am here vhenan, let go”  
She broke at the words. Stars appeared behind her eyes, and she let out a loud moan as waves of pleasure came crashing down upon her. She shook all over unable to stop. Solas held her close moving his hand out of her underwear. He lifted his hand to her face and with his knuckles under her chin gently guided her head to the side as he lifted himself up on his elbow and kissed her. Soft and sweet. Jessica was still a little out of breath, so was Solas as he slid his tongue in her mouth and ever so gently swirled it around hers. It was obviously not just her that was affected by what had transpired. He pulled back and let go of her face wrapping his arm around her waist and moulding his body to her back. Spooning her once more he said;  
“Sleep now, ma vhenan.”  
It was a word in another language, but she knew it... He had called her his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a charming boy- said originally by chancellor Roderick about Cole at the fall of Haven.  
> “Not in the world we know today, The Veil, which is the barrier between the world and the Fade, makes true understanding most unlikely. But the question is a good one and it matters that you thought to ask.” And is there any way to save them? Or if not save them just, live together? You know live and let live  
> Almost word for word from the game, credit to Bioware writers as always cos they rock :D  
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Tell me if you think I maybe went a little.. much lol  
> As always feedback welcomed and greatly appreciated!  
> Thanks for reading!


	20. Chapter Twenty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh oh! :s

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Long chapter because for some reason I can't stop writing lol

Jessica woke that morning feeling cold. Solas was not in bed with her. She felt a little disappointed at the fact. She could smell some sort of food. It would appear that Solas had brought her breakfast again. She smiled.

Last night had been incredible. She blushed when she thought back to what had happened. It had been perfect. It wasn’t what she had expected would happen if she was honest, having thought perhaps when he started that they would have ...well... she giggled.

“God, did you just giggle like a teenager Jess?” she thought, shaking her head and sitting up on the bed. Her happiness dulled a little when she realised she was alone. He wasn’t just not in bed, he was not there at all. A plate of bread, cheese and grilled peppers was on the desk and her clothes had been set out at the foot of the bed. She grimaced as she saw the dress.

“Urgh” she said in distaste.

Getting fully out of bed she walked to the desk and sat down to eat. When she was done she dressed quickly (the corset was a little trouble but she managed this time).

She was now sitting on the bed unsure what to do next.

“Should I go out on my own?” she thought. It was early, the sun had only just risen. Maybe she was supposed to go somewhere, do something? She thought back and tried to remember if Solas had mentioned anything. No. She was sure he had not.

There was a faint knock at the door.

“SHIT!” she thought alarmed. “What do I do?”

“Solas are you in there?” a man’s voice called from outside the door.

“SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! BOLLOCKS! “ Just as she was standing up as the door knob began to turn and the door slowly opened. A head popped round the side looking in. It was the beautiful man she had met the day before yesterday.

“Hello, erm... Can I help you?” she asked unsure, standing mid-step like she had just been caught stealing.

“Evelyn my dear... ah... did you just speak ?” he asked confused.

“Well....yes... I’m sorry should I not have?” she asked bewildered.... Evelyn? What’s that about?.... then she remembered.

Solas had told her not to speak to anyone except Cole and himself. “BIG HAIRY FREAKING BOLLOCKS!” She cursed at herself mentally. “FIX IT!!! FIX IT NOW!!!”

“Oh erm... I.. was... shy?” she said questioningly, her voice going higher at the last word.

“Yes... Good job... that sounded believable.” She thought sarcastically trying not to face palm.

The man had entered now and shut the door behind him.

“What are you doing?” she asked a little alarmed.

“It’s all right sweetheart, not to worry. I simply came to retrieve a tome I lent our resident apostate Fadewalker on the practical applications of elemental runes and their uses....Gripping stuff, you really should read it sometime. If it’s all the same to you I would prefer to wait here until he returns. Continue about your work, I will be no bother.” He said as he walked to the chair, sat down and gave her a dashing smile.

“Erm... Okay, I will just... clean.. things..because..that ...is...my job.” God you really need to work on your acting skills Jess, she thought as she fumbled around looking for something to clean with. THE BED! I’ll make the bed! She thought quickly as she began straightening the covers. She looked at him out of the corner of her eye. Why was he staring at her smiling like he had just found the most juicy secret.

“You’re so screwed Jess..” she continued berating herself mentally as she made the bed (not very well).

“You know, if you really want people to believe that this is what you do for a living you are going to have to try MUCH harder than that.” He chuckled.

“FUCK!” she thought panicking.

He laughed. It was a beautiful laugh. Was everything about this man beautiful for God’s sake?

“Oh relax!” he said smiling when he saw her face “You look like a fennec that’s unwittingly come face to face with a bear. “He joked. “Your face right now, it’s priceless.”

What should she do should she run? Hide? Solas where ARE you?! She thought still panicking.

“Why don’t you sit on the bed there and we will wait until our mage friend returns hmm? I do so wish to hear what he has to say. Don’t worry, I promise I won’t hurt you, there is no need to run. I mean you no harm. I’ll admit I’m intrigued, Solas seems so morose I can’t begin to imagine what he’s doing with a lovely creature such as yourself.”

Holy shit... was he..flirting? What is wrong with these people? Does everyone just flirt with everyone here? Jessica moved to the bed and sat down. She did not speak. Didn’t want to make matters worse than they were. The beautiful man flipped open one of the tomes that were on the desk and began reading...

Five minutes later Solas walked in carrying some paint brushes and a bucket of paint. His step faltered as he saw Dorian sitting at the desk, Jessica stood up straight quickly, her eyes wide.

“Ah Solas! Good of you to return finally. I came to retrieve the tome I lent you and found Evelyn here, trying so very hard to pretend she was cleaning your room. You really must teach her how proper maids behave, she doesn’t at all carry herself like one. Points for effort however.” Said the beautiful man standing up.

“Dorian.” Nodded Solas expressionless in greeting. “Your tome yes, I apologize. I should have returned it to you sooner. I have it right here.”

“Really? You’re not going to address... whatever ever this is?” He waved his hand in a circular motion. “Maybe I should just go and ask Vivienne if she knows anything about why there’s a girl in your room that couldn’t speak a lick of Thedan and then “Poooof” she can, almost like magic wouldn’t you say?” asked Dorian as he began walking to the door.

Solas did not move from the open doorway. His demeanour changing instantly from casual disinterest into one of pure intimidation.

“That would not be in your best interest.” He said menacingly.

Whatever Dorian was expecting, it was not this.

“Solas...what is going on here? You must know that I bear the girl no ill will. I only wondered why you thought it was necessary to lie. I must also admit I am curious as to the... language situation. “He said seriously, cautiously. Solas really did look very dangerous at that moment.

Jessica still stood there panicking. She could feel the tension in the air and was scared that there would be a fight. God what if Solas got hurt?

Solas relaxed, both Dorian and Jessica breathed a sigh of relief as he walked in fully and shut the door. He placed the brushes and bucket on the floor by the entrance and said,

“I had not wished to bring you into this Dorian, yet it seems you have left me little choice. This is Jessica. The Inquisitor, Bull , Varric and I came upon her as we were on our way to the base camp in Emerald Graves. She was being attacked by demons. We rescued her, and took her to base with us. At the time she did not speak our language and we didn’t know where she was from. This is why when I introduced her to you I told you she did not speak.” He looked at Jessica pointedly

“I’m sorry Solas, he surprised me, just opened the door and walked right in I spoke without thinking. I did not mean..”

“It’s all right Jessica, do not fret.” He smiled at her kindly, “I should have locked the door. The fault was mine.” looking at Dorian once more he continued. “I know an ancient Elvhen spell from my wanderings in the fade. I cast it yesterday and she now can understand and speak Common Thedan. I would very much appreciate if you kept this all to yourself. It is not a spell to be cast lightly, and I fear that it will be misused should the wrong people know it existed. “

Dorian looked interested.

“That’s marvellous Solas! Do you know what a spell like that would mean? Language would never be a barrier again. What is it exactly does it require? It can’t possibly be that bad. Not like you had to sacrifice twelve virgins to get it to work I’m sure....wait is there blood magic involved?” He asked.

Solas stared deadpan, Jessica stood still her heart beating fast. This is exactly why Solas hadn’t wanted anyone to know about the spell, also blood magic?

“It requires both parties to know each other intimately, and it will only work as long as there is a connection between the two. If there is not a natural connection, blood magic may be used to force one. It was fortunate that Jessica and I appear to have had a natural connection from the moment we met. However, I fear that there will be others that will resort to more drastic measures in order to acquire knowledge of a language with minimal effort.” Explained Solas , expressionless.

He sure could mask his feelings well. Jessica’s own face was bright red and eyes wide. What Solas had said was not entirely true...it was not a lie either. The spell had been intimate, just not the way she could see Dorian was thinking it was. 

“Well Solas. I’ll be honest I really didn’t think you had it in you. You are indeed a lucky man, she is as beautiful as she is amusing. But I can see why you would be cautious. Too many fools in this world willing to resort to blood magic.” Dorian’s expression turned to confusion once more.“What I cannot understand is why you are so clearly trying to keep her a secret. Surely if the Inquisitor knows about her already, she could just keep up the pretence that she cannot speak.” He looked at Jessica “Properly this time, yes sweetheart?” then looking back at Solas “I just don’t see the dilemma here “he finished bewildered.

“The Inquisitor IS the dilemma Dorian. It would appear he has taken an interest in her. I assure you, the interest is not of an academic nature.” Solas tone left no room for misunderstanding and Dorian’s eyes narrowed in understanding.

“Ah, I see... so you thought the best cause of action would be to bring her here? Into the heart of the Inquisition? Right into the wolves den? “ asked Dorian sarcastically

Solas flinched a little before he answered.

“Bull and I formulated a plan to get her away from the Inquisitor before he could become more interested in her. We hoped perhaps by taking her away he would lose interest. I was to bring her here and continue to heal her injury. It became apparent once we arrived at Skyhold that she had nowhere to go, no one she could have stayed with. I was not about to send her on her way defenceless. I formulated my own plan to keep her hidden. Maxwell will not find her concealed amongst the staff. His pride and distaste for “the help” as he puts it, is clear. He never gives them a second glance, considers them beneath him. She would have me, Cole and Bull protecting her. There is no where safer for her than here with me...with us protecting her. “Explained Solas seriously.

Dorians eyes widened in disbelief.

“Kaffas! Do you hear yourself Solas? That is unquestionably the most foolish plan I have ever heard. No!” he said as Solas appeared like he was going to interrupt him.” No! You are a clever man Solas, truly the most intelligent man that I have ever met. But it would seem you cannot formulate a good plan to save your life. You should have sent her away, she needs to go Solas. For her sake...what are you doing keeping her here? Are you mad?” he asked getting irate now.

“She stays here with me! This is not a matter up for debate Dorian. I am telling you this because you have asked and I believe that you will help us should the need arise. It is not in your nature to not want to help someone who is in trouble. But what is best for her is not up to you to decide.”

“No, it’s not. You’re right there. It is up to her... have you even asked her what she wants? If Maxwell has taken an interest in her… What will happen if he finds her is not good. He is not a gentle man. Is she willing to risk her own safety to stay here?” Dorian looked at Jessica.

“I...I...want to stay with Solas.” She said in a quiet voice. She was never very good in arguments, never knew how to act when she wasn’t one of the parties involved.

“....Oh... I... see. “Answered Dorian, realisation now evident on his face. His features softened and he smiled kindly at her.

“Far be it from me to get in the way of love. No, don’t look so shocked, I see it in your eyes when you look at him. “He sighed” I still don’t think you are making the right choice sweetheart. You do not know Maxwell as we do. I have seen that man look at people in anguish and revel in their misery. But as we have already established it is not my choice, it is yours. Do think about it though would you? “He finished, looking at her sadly.

“Yes, I’ll think about it.” She said, knowing full well she would not. She could not leave Solas, if he stayed she stayed. It really was that simple.

“All right, I believe I have overstayed my welcome.” Said Dorian as he started for the door, leaning close to Solas he said “I hope you know what you’re doing. If you care for her, you will get her as far away from Maxwell as possible. “And he left. Leaving Solas standing there, a look of sadness and regret on his face.

“Solas...” said Jessica unsure.

“He is not wrong.” He said dejectedly. “You would be safer if I sent you away. “

“I would be safer.” She conceded “But I would be broken without you.” She said and she knew as she said that that it was true.

“That.. is also my fault. I HAVE to see this through to the end. I cannot leave the Inquisition. I have made it so that you cannot leave without me. Once again I prove that I always make the wrong choices and hurt the one thing I care most the about. “

Her heart ached for him. What has he been through that makes him so .... sad?

She remembered then what Dorian had said. He said that he saw in her eyes that she loved him. Did she love him? And as she asked that question she knew in her heart that she did.

“I don’t know what you’ve been through. What you did or didn’t do. All I know is that when it comes to me, you did what you thought you had to in order to protect me. That is never a bad thing Solas. Dorian is not wrong about one thing I’ll admit. I do love you… I probably shouldn’t say it so soon, you’ll think I’m crazy, but everything is crazy here, so I dunno. I fell for you before you cast that spell. If I’m truly honest, from the moment I saw you, pointy ears and glowy hands and everything… Sense told me I shouldn’t trust you but every bone in my body told me I should. My “spirit” called to yours even before the bloody spell. “She finished as she walked up to him and stood on her tip toes, reached up and pulled him towards her.

She kissed him then, passionate and soft and lovingly. He wrapped his hands around her pulling her body tight against his, his lips still touching hers lightly he said

“Ar lath ma Jessica”

“Ar lath ma Solas” she repeated barely even recognising she was now speaking a completely different language.

Cole appeared almost on top of them.

“He’s back!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations  
> Kaffas – Tevene for Shit. 
> 
>  
> 
> “Ar lath Ma” – I love you. In Elvhen
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you liked this chapter!
> 
> Thanks for reading and sticking with me so far! 
> 
> As always feedback is very much welcomed and appreciated :)


	21. Chapter Twenty One.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dread wolfy wants to come out and play ;P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Early chapter today because I'm going out :D Plot and stuff sorry lol ... Max being Max and Solas trying very hard not to be Fen'Harel lol
> 
> I should probably tell you tomorrow's chapter will be a little nsfw sooo.... there is that to look forward to ;P

They had made good time. The weather had not been nearly as bad as he had expected. Riding in through the gates to Skyhold he wondered if Solas had known the power he had when he brought them to Skyhold. He supposed, the mage did have his uses. He would still get rid of him of course, once this blasted breach business was done. Elves were the scum of the earth and Solas really was one of the most pathetic ones he had seen. Yes, he was a formidable mage, Maxwell was not blind to that. But Solas was weak of will and weak of mind, always whining about slavery, injustice and wanting to help every little person they came across. It was all so tiresome.   
The first time Solas had shown any backbone he had so with something that Maxwell wanted. Such a foolish, foolish elf. He thought as he climbed off his horse and handed the reigns to Master Dennett.   
“Varric, inform Solas on your way to your quarters that I wish to see him without delay. He will most likely be in the Rotunda, as he usually is. I will be in my rooms.” He said as he gave a long stretch after the long ride. They really had barely rested.   
“Sure thing Max.” answered Varric as he walked away.   
“Hey Boss. Why don’t you join me and the boys for some beers first?” asked Bull climbing of his own mount. If horses could have expressions, this one would definitely look relieved now.   
“Thank you Bull but no. Another time perhaps.” Answered Maxwell, he really did not want waste any time.   
Maxwell made his way to the main hall. He turned left at his throne and through the door up to his quarters. Taking off his shirt and jacket as soon as he walked in, he lay on the bed. Maxwell really hated being dirty, but travelling gave one little escape from dirt. There was a knock at the door.   
“That was quick, one can always trust the elf to come running.” He chuckled at his own joke.   
He stood up and moved to behind the desk.  
“Enter” he said using his most authoritative voice.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Solas opened the door and walked in wearing his most expressionless face. If there was ever a time to not give anything away, it was this. He had left Jessica in the care of Cole and quickly made his way down to the Rotunda where they would invariably look for him. He could not risk someone going to his room and finding Jessica instead.   
His wolf was very close to the surface, hackles raised wary of the danger he was walking into. He did not think that Maxwell would do anything foolish. No, he was not a stupid man. Solas was not one of the lowly staff elves with no family or friends. He would be missed, well...at the very least it would be noticed that he was gone and Maxwell knew that there were people, like Bull, who would investigate. 

That did not mean he was not walking into a precarious situation. His wolf did not do well when it was pushed up against a corner. Solas would have to work very hard to keep it in check. He took a deep breath, readied himself and walked up the stairs.   
Maxwell was standing behind his desk shirtless with his hands on the table looking at some paperwork.   
“Solas, good of you to come so quickly, take a seat.” He said motioning with his hand for Solas to sit down.  
“Thank you Inquisitor but I much prefer to stand.” Answered Solas.   
“As you wish.” Maxwell walked around the desk, leaned against the front of the desk resting casually on the surface with his hands gripped the edge on either side of his body.   
“How is your charge? I assume that she is well now? Your healing magic is very adept is it not?” asked Maxwell seriously.  
“Yes, as is all my magic... Jessica is well Inquisitor. Thank you for your concern. She has been returned to her family. A very odd group of people I must admit. A band of travelling entertainers from across the sea apparently. Though I suppose that explains why she did not speak Common and why she was garbed in such unusual attire.” Said Solas as expressionless as always.   
The tension in the room elevated dramatically. His Wolf sensed it. Pacing it let out a warning growl. Solas controlled his expression. He appeared unconcerned, giving nothing away.   
Maxwell’s hands gripped the desk tighter, his knuckles turning white.   
“Travelling Entertainers you say? Intriguing. We should have them perform here for the soldiers. It will help keep moral up. Where did you part ways? Perhaps it is not too late to send someone to find them and bring them to Skyhold.” Asked Maxwell.   
No one would be able to tell Maxwell was furious in the nonchalant tone he used. Solas however, could tell instantly. The wolf in him bracing for the potential of an attack. Solas once again, controlled the wolf.  
“I took her to the Hinterlands the same day we arrived. Once we were here at Skyhold with my supplies it was not difficult to eradicate the fever. She showed me on a map where her family was going to next and we set out immediately. It was fortunate we arrived when we did as they were just about to leave. I do not know where they were headed next. They would be a day and a half ahead of us in an unknown direction Inquisitor. The inquisition cannot spare the resources to search for something as frivolous as a group of entertainers, surely.” Solas said. The wolf in him paced once more, watchful, weary.  
“Oh that’s a shame.” Answered Maxwell moving away from the desk now to stand directly in front of Solas.   
Solas did not for one second believe the danger was over. His wolf could smell this man’s intentions a mile away. Maxwell would send out scouts to look for Jessica. Solas had indeed underestimated the man’s obvious obsession with her. It was painfully apparent to Solas that taking her away from Maxwell had had the opposite effect than what Bull and he had hoped. Instead of losing interest, the interest had intensified.   
“Well, we do have another matter to address.” Maxwell stated walking around Solas in a circle as he regarded him. “Tell me Solas, do you think you are the Inquisitor?” he asked calmly.  
“I beg your pardon?” Asked Solas feigning confusion. He knew exactly where this was going.   
“Answer me Solas. Are you the Inquisitor? Do you believe you are chosen by Andraste? Are you under the impression that YOU, an unfortunate hermit apostate, is the one person in Thedas that Andraste herself deigned to elevate to her side? “Asked Maxwell unable any longer to hide the venom in his words.  
“No Inquisitor. I was not chosen by Andraste. I am no demi-god. The role of Inquisitor falls to you alone.” He answered deadpan, combating to keep the wolf in check. If this took much longer he may not have the will to contain it.   
“Ah! I see. So then can you tell me why THE FUCK YOU THOUGHT TO TAKE MATTERS INTO YOUR OWN HANDS WITHOUT INFORMING ME?! YOUR LEADER! YOUR INQUISITOR! AFTER I HAD EXPRESSLY FORBIDDEN YOU TO MAKE ANY DECISIONS WITHOUT MY CONSENT?!” Maxwell yelled, now completely losing his control. The veins on his neck bulged with the effort of the bellow.  
Solas stood there taking it, expressionless as always. The wolf struggling, snarling, biting to get out. Solas kept it back, the expressionless wall still in place giving away none of his inner struggle.   
“Inquisitor, I apologise. I did not mean to defy you in any way. I only thought of the girl’s health and well-being...” He answered attempting to, at least, show some degree of being sorry. It was not easy.   
“DO NOT LIE TO ME SOLAS! DON’T YOU DARE LIE TO ME! DO YOU THINK IM STUPID HMMM?,” Maxwell continued, lowering his voice just a little.”Do you REALLY think, that I could not see how you looked at her?...What happened? Did you try it on eh? Did she reject you?.”  
Solas looked down at the floor closing his eyes. The wolf... it would seem it had got stronger since the bond with Jessica was formed. It was painful to try to keep it under control. He was struggling. His heart beating wildly in his chest. “Keep it leashed. Keep it in. Think of Jessica. Think of the people.” He thought taking a deep breath repeating it like a mantra. The beast calmed slightly.   
Maxwell taking Solas reaction as an admission laughed.   
“Makers Balls, that’s exactly what happened isn’t it? You thought a woman like that would accept the attentions of an elf like you? You ACTUALLY believed you had a chance? Pathetic! I always thought you were a little crazy Solas, but this is something else. Too much time messing with spirits has warped your judgment on the position you hold in this world Fadewaker.”Maxwell walked right up to Solas menacingly, his face barely an inch from Solas face. “Let me make this VERY clear to you. You are an elf and an apostate. You are here because I allow you to stay. It is only on MY mercy that you are not conscripted with the other mages. You will never EVER take a decision again that is mine to take. Never EVER believe yourself to be more than the pile of filth that you are. Do you understand?” he finished   
“Keep it leashed. Keep it in. Think of Jessica. Think of the people.” Solas repeated mentally once more before answering.   
“Yes Inquisitor, I apologise. It will not happen again.” He said keeping his voice as calm as he could muster.   
Maxwell stepped back. His posture relaxing just a little.  
“How you thought that a woman like that would say yes to you…. The very notion is laughable. She would have not said no to me. ” Maxwell chuckled turning to walk away. “Not that it would have mattered much” he muttered under his breath.   
“She did not say no...” Maxwell stilled at Solas words mid-step. Solas continued “She would have refused you had you made an attempt on her. I do NOT have to force MY women.” Solas said before he could stop himself. “Fenhedis!” he thought as he said it. His blasted Pride was going to ruin everything. Why could he not just have keep quiet? He berated himself.   
Maxwell’s neck muscles flinched.   
“You lie.” He said low and threateningly .  
“Oh, I see... Of course! Any criticism must be the crazy Knife-ear whining.” Said Solas, his expressionless mask failing and his anger now clearly showing on his face and his tone.   
Without warning Maxwell turned and punched Solas on the side of his face, causing him to jerk sideways with the force of the blow. Solas stood still holding the side of his face where Maxwell’s blow had landed. “Keep it leashed. Keep it in. Think of Jessica. Think of the people.” The wolf howled and struggled to get out. He had to leave. Maxwell would not survive the wrath of the Dread Wolf should his control falter. And it was so very, very close to snapping.   
He looked at Maxwell right in the eyes still holding his face.  
“How entirely expected. By your leave Inquisitor.” He said as he turned and left the room, barely able to hear Maxwell screaming at him through the wolf’s snarling and thrashing.   
“This is NOT over! When the breach is gone. We will finish this!!” Maxwell yelled as Solas walked down the stairs to the Main hall.  
“Yes... When the breach is gone. When I am as I once was. We will finish this..” agreed Solas mentally as he opened the door next to the Throne. “Have no doubt Inquisitor.. I WILL Finish this."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course any criticism must be the crazy Knife-ear whining -AND- How entirely expected. By your leave Inquisitor-Directly from the Punching Solas Scene in the game. also a couple of other words (which I did not use the exact lines they were in like demi-god ) Credit to Bioware writers for their awesomness.
> 
> Also I should probably mention... I died a little inside when I had to play through that scene... just so you know. lol
> 
> I should probably explain Maxwells motivations aswell. He knows he cannot get rid of Solas yet, he needs his experteise on the fade and knows it would be noticed if he vanished for no reason. Maxwell's power is not absolute just yet, not until he saves Thedas and everyone has no choice but to support him. not bad for a minor noble from Ostwick eh? lol but yes, his delusions of grandeur are only set to get worse when the breach is closed
> 
> Thank you for reading as always Feedback is always welcome and very appreciated :D


	22. Chapter Twenty Two. *nsfw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok guys. I'm posting this chapter really late cos I wont be able to in the morning..: well, later in the morning cos it's like 2 am here lol Hope you like it. It’s a little bit more daring than I normally do so I hope its ok. Also, there probably won’t be a chapter this …descriptive or nsfw for a little while because plot :P so if you like this type of thing I suggest you savour itlol

Jessica sat on the bed fretting. Solas had left her with Cole. He had told her not to worry, that all would be all right but she wasn’t so sure it would be.

“Jess he is all right do not worry. He is strong. Maxwell cannot hurt him.” Cole said as he put his hand around her shoulder and squeezed.

“I know Cole it’s just...”she sighed

“I want to help. I wanted to make him forget you, but I can’t. I have been here too long. I can make him forget little things but not you. I tried when he got back. He will not forget.” He said sadly.

Jessica looked at him curiously,

“What do you mean you can make him forget little things?” she asked him confused.

“That’s how I help. I make him forget when he is going to do something bad. He wants to do bad things to you. I tried to make him forget, but you are not little.” He said dejectedly.

Jessica wondered what he meant by she is not little. She was unsure how to take that.

“What? Cole I’m sorry, I have no idea what you mean.” She said bewildered.

“Oh, you do not know! Solas said I could tell you today. I am a spirit. I thought I was a ghost but I was wrong. “He said happily.

He’s a what? She thought. But...

“Wait I thought Spirits turn to demons on this side of the Fade.” She said

“Yes. No. Only if they are made to do things which are not them. I help. It keeps me, me. But I did not want to be made to do bad things. Solas tried to help, he found me an amulet. But it did not work, Varric said I did not need one. I am more human now. I can still do what I did. I still help, I make them forget little things if I want but not big ones. You are too big. He wants you too much...” he finished sadly again. “Taking, pounding, hurting, squeezing... I want to hear her scream.” He said quietly.

Her heart pounded in her chest. “Okay, that’s fucking terrifying.” She thought just as the door opened.

Jessica quickly stood up as Solas entered the room. He looked...strained.

“Solas what’s wrong?” she asked realising as soon as the words were out of her mouth that it was the stupidest question in the history of stupid questions.

“All is well vhenan, do not worry. Maxwell is trying on the nerves. That is all. He believes you are no longer here, although I am certain he will search for you. I’m afraid I underestimated his desire for you. It would seem it is not just me that you have unwittingly bewitched.” He said trying unsuccessfully to make light of what he was saying.

“I didn’t bewitch you Solas.” She said in her own defence.

“You did.” He said with a smirk.

“Hmph” she pouted unimpressed.

“You would find it wise to not do that when my control is so low Jessica. I will not be held responsible for my actions.” He said cockily.

Remembering Cole was there she quickly stopped pouting and blushed.

“Warm, soft, she tastes so good. I wonder if she will tremble when I enter her...” Cole said too loudly.

Jessica’s eyes went wide “OH MY FUCKING GOD! Seriously Cole?!!!!” She did not think it was possible to blush as much as she was at this moment. Solas laughed.

“How is he not mortified?!” She wondered mentally looking at the floor.

“But Solas? How could she like that?.... I don’t understand?” he said innocently confused.

“No, Cole I doubt that you do. But now is not the time to explain it to you. Why don’t you go and speak with Bull for me? Tell him that Maxwell believes Jessica is gone. That she is here in my room and tell him of the plans we have. I will go see him tonight at the Tavern and we can speak more on the subject. Ask him to please not get too drunk.” Asked Solas nodding for Cole to use the door.

“Oh yes I will speak to The Iron Bull. He should know. Goodbye Jess. I will see you later....can I see her later Solas?” He asked.

Solas nodded as Cole happily left the room, leaving Jessica and Solas alone once more. Jessica stood unmoving, still blushing furiously and looking everywhere except at him. She was so embarrassed she didn’t even care who they hell The Iron Bull was.

After a moment Solas walked up to Jessica placing a hand at her hip and angling her face up to look at him. She resisted a little but invariably conceded.

“Does that embarrass you?” he asked softly, “That I want you?”

“No..yes..I dunno.” Said Jessica weakly.

God his eyes, the intensity, It’s too much.. She moved her face out of his hands and looked down.

“Why do you look away from me Jessica?” he asked.” There is no need to be embarrassed. We are bound you and I. You are also a beautiful woman, it is only natural that I would want to have you in every way that I could.”

“Oh God, the bloody shaking!” she thought as she started to tremble. Warmth was pooling in her belly and moving down to between her legs. She closed her legs together tightly involuntarily, and hoped that Solas hadn’t noticed the action.

He sighed and wrapped his arms around her hugging her. Kissing the top of her head saying;

“Do not worry vhenan. We will take this slow. I will never force you to do something that you do not want to do. It is too soon after the spell for us to be together so fully in any case. I do not think you could handle the…intensity just yet. The connection we have is strong. I dare say it was strong before the spell. Now it will have intensified and you need time to adjust, you are not ready. But I will tell you this; When I take you…. You will not want to look away.” He said as he moved his mouth to her ear and kissed her neck just below it.

She gasped. Her legs were feeling weak as she trembled even more. The heat between her legs almost unbearable now.

“Am I right in thinking.” He said as he continued kissing her neck “that you have not had much experience with men.” He kissed down her neck to her shoulder, moving the collar of her shirt to the side to get better access. Her legs finally gave way and he held her up by her waist, his long arm wrapped around low on her back.

“I..no..” she exhaled sharply as he bit down gently on her shoulder.

“I thought not.” Said Solas in a low voice by her ear. He guided her towards the bed and gently lowerd her on it as he lay over her. He gently nudged his leg between hers and opened her legs a little allowing him to nestle his thigh between them.

“Solas?” she gasped not knowing what she was asking for. It was a reflex action alone that made her say his name. She held his waist lightly as he used one hand to hold the side of her neck firmly, fingers curling round the back and his thumb caressing her collar bone softly. His other hand was at her waist gliding up to her stomach. When she had spoken his name, he had stilled.

“Yes Jessica?” he asked and she could hear the smirk in his tone. His lips lightly brushing the skin at her neck.

God why was he stopping? She thought, her mind still in a fog of longing.

“Tell me what you want Jessica.” he said softly still not moving. The feather touch of his lips on her skin and whisper of his breath sending small shivers down her spine.

“Please, don’t stop.” She managed to say breathless.

“Ma nuvenin” he said as he continued the kissing, licking and soft biting of her neck. He placed one kiss, then another and another until he was at the hollow at the middle of her neck. The hand that had been travelling up her waist continued its movement. Up across her stomach, her ribs and he kept going. She moaned and arched her back a little when Solas palmed her breast, gently caressing it.

Jessica could not stop the loud breathless moan that escaped her. Solas mouth quickly left the position at her throat and moved up to her lips as he stifled the sound in his mouth, kissing her.

Jessica was lost to the feeling that was him. His breath, his tongue dancing with hers, his hand at her breast, his arousal pressing hard against her thigh…..It all felt so good. 

Solas pushed his thigh up against between her legs suddenly causing Jessica to buck up onto his leg on instinct. He released her neck and slid his hand underneath her rear as he pushed her hips up impossibly close towards him. It was not enough. 

“Solas…. I.. need .. I dunno… more. ” she said in a breathless whisper.

Solas moaned loudly into her neck.

“You tempt my control vhenan. What you are feeling is the bond wanting to be complete. But you are not ready. I can’t...” He said breathless.

“Please Solas...” She panted.

He let out a sharp breath and roughly grabbed her by the waist. Solas lifted her up, turning around and standing her up on the floor at the edge of the bed as he continued sitting on it with his legs on the floor .. Jessica blinked… what.. just happened? 

Solas grabbed her skirt and gently pulled her towards him. Slowly, looking up at her he began lifting up the fabric of the dress. As she looked down and away from his gaze she saw his arousal clearly moulded through his breeches. He was… “Oh God. ” She thought… to be fair it wasn’t like she could see it properly, it was after all completely covered. It was also not like she had anything else to compare to it but the bulge was… more than notable. When Solas had her skirt lifted up and bunched up on her thighs he said,

“Sit atop me Jessica.” his voice sounding rough and strained.

Heart beating hard and fast, Jessica did as he asked. She draped her arms around his neck whilst lifting her knee on the bed on one side him to hold her weight. She held onto his shoulders as she lifted her other leg onto the bed and around his hips, slowly lowering herself down on his lap. She then adjusted herself so that she sat on him with her legs crossed behind his back, resting on the mattress.

Solas let out a long breath as Jessica met his arousal and he bucked upwards whilst he pushed her down by the waist.

“Oh God.” She gasped out loud.

“Interesting use of phrase.” He said and Jessica didn’t understand what he meant.But to be fair at this point, he could have said anything and she wouldn’t have questioned it.

Solas calmed his breathing a little before he continued.

“When I tell you, start moving your hips.” He said as he wrapped an arm firmly around her waist and raised the other up along her back and held her by the shoulder, firmly pushing her down.

“Now Jessica…move your hips for me vhenan. “

And she obeyed. Slowly rolling her hips against him in circles as he pressed her down by the shoulder. She could feel his arousal rubbing against her sweet spot and feel as he twitched against her through the fabric of her underwear. Her breathing quickened and she felt Solas’ uneven hard breaths on her neck as he kissed her throat.

Jessica picked up the pace, moving faster in wild abandon as she moaned and gasped breathlessly. She closed her eyes unable to concentrate on anything but the feel of him against her. It felt so good. She felt warmth building up inside of her and her skin began to tingle. The warmth travelled across her skin and she could swear that as it escaped her body she could still feel it. It was an odd feeling but not unpleasant. In fact as she felt it press against another energy , not quite merging but slightly moulding itself against it, she moaned loudly in pleasure.

“Jessica...” he gasped into her neck as she felt Solas tense and hold her closer and tighter.

“Solas!..” she threw her head back. All her senses were on overload and she couldn’t take it anymore.

“Vhenan…” he said breathlessly as they both found their release almost in unison. Solas let out a deep sound that was more growl than moan as Jessica held on to him tightly riding her own waves of pleasure, her head lowered on to his shoulder as she shook uncontrollably.

They stayed like that for a few minutes whilst they caught their breath.

As her head began to clear, realisation of what they just did made her smile into his shoulder.

“Did I seriously just dry-hump Solas?” she thought. 

Jessica lifted her head from Solas shoulder the embarrassment now returning a little.

“Hello” she said rubbing her neck as she did when she wasn’t sure of what to say.

Solas chuckled.

“Hello vhenan. That was… unexpected.” He said still smiling. Then looking down between their bodies where she still sat on top of him, he continued. “It would appear that I need to change my breeches.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Ma Nuvenin” – Elvhen for As you wish.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! I'm a little nervous so please be kind lol 
> 
> As always feedback is very welcome and greatly appreciated.


	23. Chapter Twenty Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taverns are smelly ;p lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wasn't easy writing this chapter loads of distractions. Hope it's ok! Thanks for reading ! :)

Solas made his way to the Tavern across the main courtyard. The sun had set now and most of the Inquisitions people were either in their rooms or at the Tavern. He hated having to leave Jessica. She was safe with Cole of course but he still worried about her. What if Maxwell goes to my room looking to finish what they started earlier and finds her instead of me? I will not be there to protect her. He stopped walking. Taking a deep breath he fought the urge to run back to her. No, he thought. She is safe, she is with Cole. Cole is a spirit of compassion yet can be deadly in defence of an innocent and Solas had no doubt Cole would kill Maxwell if he tried to harm her. You must allow her space to breathe as well, he thought as he continued towards the Tavern and entered.

As soon as he was through the door the smell of ale and sweat assaulted his to too keen sense of smell. Solas wrinkled his nose and inhaled through his mouth instead. Remembering now why he hated Taverns he made his way to Bull’s usual spot at the back. Passing Krem along the way he nodded in greeting,

“Good evening”

“Evening Solas, what brings you here?” Krem asked.

“I have business with Bull.” Answered Solas moving on.

“Nice to talk with you too.” Muttered Krem under his breath sarcastically.

Small talk was not Solas strong point after all.

When Bull saw Solas approach he stood up from the chair and inclined his head at Solas to follow. They went up the stairs to the second floor and into Bulls room. Before Bull had even closed the door behind them he exclaimed,

“You’re one crazy son of a bitch Solas.” He said turning to face him.

“You are not the first today to accuse me of such a thing Bull.” Answered Solas as he sat down on a couch by the window.

“Let me see if I understood the kid right. You did some weird magicy shit to little Red and now she can speak Common. Not only that, she had nowhere to go and you want to keep her here and pass her off as a maid? Right under Maxwell’s nose? He didn’t lose interest by the way. He had us ride through the fucking mountains almost nonstop to get here. I’m pretty sure he didn’t do it because he missed the food at Skyhold.” Said Bull still standing behind the door.

“Yes, I realised that when I spoke with him earlier.” Answered Solas deadpan.

“Dammit Solas! You need to send her away. I mean don’t get me wrong, I like Jessica. Mmmmm Redheads are my favourite and she looks like she’d be a wild one in the sack bu…” Bull did not finish the sentence. Solas fade stepped right up into Bulls face, grabbed him by the straps of the harness he wore across his shoulder and pushed him up against the door.

Bull was huge, Solas should not have been able to move him, but he had.

“You do NOT talk about Jessica that way do you understand me Bull?” threatened Solas in barely controlled anger.

Bull did not resist, instead he put up his hands to show that he would not fight back. 

“Hey, I’m trying to help here Solas….what is this? What are you not telling me?” asked Bull in interest. 

Solas sighed and stepped back releasing Bull. Rubbing his face with his hand, he apologised.

“Forgive me Bull, that was uncalled for and a vast over reaction on my part. It has been a trying day and my control is low. Jessica and I… we are together. I can’t send her away, and even if I did she would not leave.” He said turning and sitting back down on the couch.

Bull looked at Solas seriously for a moment before breaking out into laughter. Solas looked back at him, head slightly cocked to one side in confusion.

“I knew it! You sly dog!... I knew you were sweet on little red!... I had no idea you worked so fast though.” He laughed again. “Stronger than you look as well eh? I’ll be getting a bruise because of you.” He said jovially as he rubbed a shoulder.

“Ah yes, I am sorry about that.” Said Solas realising now that Bull had pushed him on purpose to get a reaction.

“Nah don’t worry about it. Might wanna try to keep that shit under control though. There’s bound to be more than one man that’s gonna comment on her and if you’re gonna keep her hidden, the shit you just pulled is gonna be a big red flag basically saying Hey everyone look at me and Jessica! “

“Duly noted Bull. Shall we continue discussing with how we are going execute the plan to have her blend in? Perhaps she can clean your men’s quarters? It’s far away enough from the main hall that I doubt she will draw any attention there. I had wanted to keep her in my quarters but as Dorian so rightly demonstrated, someone may comment that the knife ear finally has a maid. It would not be wise to risk that. ” Offered Solas sitting up straighter. He hated knowing he would not be with her during the day time.

“It would not be wise to let her stay in Skyhold at all. But I have a feeling I’d be beating a dead horse trying to make you see that. Hmmmm, staying with the chargers… that could work. The boys will take good care of her whilst were doing the shit we normally do. Which reminds me, you need to make sure you’re at the Rotunda most days as you usually are. Painting those big ass paintings you do or looking at your boring as shit books at your desk. If Lelianna looks down from her post and notices you’re never there she will bring it up with Max. That would not be good.” Said Bull now finally sitting down on his bed and lounging back on it.

Solas berated himself at his lack of foresight. He had forgotten to account for Lelianna’s spies in this and hoped he had not drawn the attention of the spymaster already. He sighed, this was much more complicated than he had originally thought. He did not like the idea of Jessica cleaning a room full of men. Well, at least there was the Dalish mage who was female in the chargers ranks. That did help soothe his jealousy a little. But he envied that they would get to spend their days with her if they so chose and Solas himself could not. They would hear her laugh and feel the warmth of her marvellous spirit whilst Solas had no choice but to stay in the Rotunda pining for her pretending that he was there out of choice and not of necessity. No, He did not like it. Did not like he could not see her nor find comfort in her touch but, he recognised that this was the logical course of action to take. It was a small comfort that she would not be far and if she had need of him he could be there quickly.

“Very well Bull.. however, she will not stay with the chargers. She returns to my rooms at night. That is not negotiable. But I believe this could work. I will have Cole collect her at the end of every day and take her to my quarters discreetly.” He said standing up now.

“Not a smart move but considering your reaction before it’s probably for the best. I’ll send Krem for her in the morning to show her the ropes. He has some experience with this sort of stuff from when he was in Tevinter.” Replied Bull also standing up.

“All right, let us hope this works.” Said Solas turning to leave.

“Hey Solas..”

Solas stopped walking and turned to look at Bull.

“Yes?”

“Don’t fuck this up. I wasn’t kidding when I said I liked her. She’s a nice girl.” Answered Bull walking up to Solas. Looking down at him seriously he added “You have the others fooled but not me. I’m not stupid enough to believe that you’re only here because you want close the breach to get everything back to normal so you can go do that Fade walking bullshit you did before. I figure I don’t need to know what it is. All I care about is that as long as your agenda doesn’t interfere with what the inquisition is doing there isn’t a problem. But that was before Jessica”

“I can tell you Bull that you have nothing to worry about. It is in my interest for the breach to be closed. I will not hinder the Inquisition in any way in that respect. You have my word.” Replied Solas expressionless as always.

“That’s not what I meant. You would have killed Max already if you wanted to fuck with the Inquisition. You can be pretty thick sometimes you know Solas.” Solas eyes widened in shock, Did the Qunari just call him stupid? Bull continued. “Whatever your agenda is Solas, remember that now it’s not just you that it affects. You’re moving mountains here to protect her from Max…”

“But who protects her from me?... is that what you are saying Bull?” asked Solas getting a little irate.

“Hey, I didn’t say that.”

“What exactly are you saying then? Please be sure to be very clear. You know how I can be thick sometimes.” He answered defensively.

“Okay. I’m getting a vibe that whatever you are planning; you do not think that it will end well for you. What I’m saying is that if it doesn’t end well for you, it doesn’t end well for her. Do you understand now Fadewalker?” said Bull seriously.

Solas face changed instantly from annoyance to realisation. If he died….Jessica would suffer, she would be broken. One half never to be whole again. He did not plan actively to die of course. But it was a possibility that when he released his brethren from their confines the spell would kill him. And if the spell did not, his brethren might. Solas heart ached, he could not forsake the people. But he could not forsake Jessica either. He needed to deviate from the plan. Dying was no longer an option.

“I promise you now Bull. She will never ever be hurt because of something that I do willingly.” He answered and left the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always feedback is very welcome and greatly appreciated :) hope you all have a lovely day!


	24. Chapter Twenty Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charrrrrrrrge!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yey! Let's go meet the Chargers! Hope you like this chapter :)

Solas woke her early before the sun had risen. They had slept that night embracing each other and Jessica had decided that was her new favourite thing. Being wrapped in his arms she found an acceptance and love that she hadn’t felt since her family was alive. She had thought that home was wherever she was, but she had been wrong. Home to her now was wherever Solas was. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts of Solas she tried to focus on following the man infront of her. His name was Krem. Solas had explained he was part of The Iron Bulls band of mercenaries called The Chargers. He had also explained that The Iron Bull was in fact the name of the giant horned one eyed beast man that she had met the first day she was in Thedas. She had wondered at the name thinking it must have been one he had chosen himself. No parents would ever name their child The Iron Bull by choice. She had kissed Solas goodbye and followed Krem out the door. This was her job now, every day she would go to the Chargers quarters. She would have to clean and tidy and whatever else maids do.

“So Jessica, can’t say I’ve heard that name before. But I’m from Tevinter.” Said Krem as he led her up onto the battlements.

“Erm.. Well, it’s quite common in the Anderfels I think.” She lied. She had no clue if it was infact common or not, but that’s where she was to say she was from if anyone asked.

“The Chief says we have to take good care of you. Oh and none of the others know your er..with Solas and you shouldn’t tell them for now. Actually I should probably warn you that they will think you are with the Chief, in fact if any one asks that’s what we have to say. Dunno why, but I don’t question the Chief’s orders.” Said Krem nonchalantly

Jessica stopped walking… wait what?

“Wait...I’m supposed to let people think that I’m … is that even possible?” she asked confused and truthfully a little horrified.

Krem stopped, blinked for a second and then burst out laughing.

“He said you were funny.” He said as he wiped the tears from his eyes from laughing so hard. “Im sorry, it’s just your face…you look so scared. But yes, to answer your question. It’s very possible and there have been many, MANY people in the Inquisiton that have ridden the Bull. It’s a thing. There’s literally people in line wanting to do that. Won’t be hard to get anyone to believe hes taking a liking to you. Youre pretty enough and the chief is partial to Redheads.”

Jessica just stood there, mouth agape and shock evident on her features. Ride the Bull? What the fuck?

“Don’t worry Jessica, you don’t ACTUALLY have to ride the Bull.” Said Krem with a smirk

“Fucking shit balls dude just stop talking!” she said out loud instead of her head, she was so shocked.

Krem broke out into laughter doubling over and trying to catch his breath.

“Oh I’m definatley gonna be liking you. Keep swearing like that and you’ll fit right in. Come on sweetheart let’s get you introduced to the boys.” He said carrying on walking.

Jessica closed her mouth and continued following Krem into a door about half way through the battlements walls. It led into a large room that had three beds along one wall and another three along the opposite wall. It was homley and well lived in. There was a large table in the middle that appeared to be the communal eating area and there were bits and bobs of furniture scattered about. The room itself was currently empty and….it was a mess. Beds unmade everywhere clothes scattered around on chairs and even the floor. Half filled glasses were on the table and there were plates with half eaten food too complete with some flies hovering about.

“Theres more of us than what you’ll see here but this is where the the chief says you get to work. These are my quarters too, that’s my bed over there.” Pointed Krem to the one at the far bottom left which was noticibly the only one that had been made. “Youll meet the others in a few minutes. They go to morning drills an hour before daybreak. The chief said youre new to this and you might need some instruction. Do you want me to tell you what it is that you need to do?” he asked like he would really rather not.

“Make the beds, clean the room, clean the clothes and generally make it look pretty?” asked Jessica her voice going up at the end.

“Good girl.” Said Krem approvingly “I’ll show you where everything is that you need once introductions are made. Speaking of which I think I can hear them.”

Just as he said that the door swung open and a group of people walked in laughing and making a lot of noise. Jessica stood up straight. Solas had impressed on her the need to blend in. This was her new life and this was her new job. Earth was her past, Thedas her future. She figured it couldn’t hurt to try to make a good impression. She really wasn’t a people person but she had to make the best of her situation. Solas would not have sent her here if these people were a threat to her safety. They had to be trustworthy to an extent at least.

“Boys! This is Jessica, the new maid. Be nice to this one the Chief likes her, no scaring her away like you did to the last three. He says this one’s special and we have to watch out for her.” Yelled Krem as soon as the others had walked in.

“Well....thanks Krem. That’s gonna help me fit in a lot easier” Thought Jessica sarcastically.

She looked at the group that were standing inside the room now staring at her. She felt unbelievably awkward and unsure of what to do. So she did the only thing that she knew how to do when she was unsure. She rubbed the back of her neck, looked down a little and said.

“Errrr.. Hello.”

“Is she related to Commander Cullen? Cos that’s spooky how much she reminded me of him.” Said a blond elf lady with markings on her face.

“Hmmph” grunted a blond man that was next to her.

“Who?” she asked.

No one answered but Krem proceeded with the introductions.

“Jessica, that over there is Dalish she’s our mage.”

“Now Krem you know I’m not a mage, that’d make me an apostate.” Said the blond elf, with a smile.

“You carry a staff Dalish.” Answered Krem rolling his eyes.

“It’s a bow.” She countered looking like what she was saying was the most obvious thing in the world.

“A bow with a giant glowing crystal at the tip...” Said Krem questioningly

“Yes, it’s for aiming. Old elven trick you wouldn’t understand.”

“Yeah sure....Next to Dalish is Grim, he doesn’t talk much. “Continued Krem and Grim grunted a greeting. “Next to him is Stitches, he’s our healer.” Stitches nodded a greeting” and those two are Rocky our explosive expert and Skinner....she likes knives.” He finished.

Jessica continued rubbing the back of her neck and said.

“Errrr Hello, nice to meet you all. “

“Your right Dalish, that is spooky.” Said Stitches. God that mans eyes were the clearest lightest blue she had ever seen.

“Okay Boys, carry on. Jessica, come with me, I’ll show you where your supplies are to get started.” Krem motioned for Jessica to follow and the rest of the group dispersed.

Krem showed Jessica where the broom and dustpan were, cloths for cleaning, bucket of water to wash the plates and everything else she might need. She was a bit hesitant but it wasn’t like she had any choice. Krem suggested she start with the plates and glasses on the table and that’s exactly what she did. She went about her work in silence, a little embarrassed and awkward. Most of the chargers had left the room by the time she was done cleaning the dishes and tidying up the clothes that were scattered around the room, only the dwarf Rocky and Dalish were left. Rocky was messing with some things on the table and Dalish was sitting crossed legged on the floor by her bed reading. Jessica started making the beds. The room was looking much better now that the visible mess had been cleared. When she got to Dalish’s bed she asked.

“Hello, erm... do you mind if I make your bed? I can come back later if you want.” She said shyly”

Dalish looked up from her book and gave Jessica a kind smile. 

“Jessica was it?” she asked.

“Err yeah...Hello.”

Dalish chuckled.

“You say hello a lot. So...you and the Chief huh? He must really like you if he placed you here with us. How long have you been...Riding the Bull?” she asked with a smirk

FUCK! FUCKITY FUCK BALLS WANK! Thought Jessica. She was never the best actress and she knew it. She blushed and rubbed her neck nervously wondering what the fuck she was meant to say. Thankfully Dalish didn’t make her answer. Instead she laughed and said.

“You are a sweet thing da’len. Go on and make my bed I won’t bother you.” She said still chuckling and going back to reading her book.

Da’len? Did she just call her a little child? Also, how the fuck did she know that. She should probably ask Solas about that later. This wasn’t the first time she’s understood that language, Solas used it too. Then the penny dropped and she realised... Dalish was an elf, Solas was an elf... Had Solas passed the knowledge of Elven on to her as well? It would make sense for elves to have their own language. Whilst she was making the bed Jessica found an amulet in between the covers at the bottom of the bed. Taking it out, she looked down and examined it. It was an amulet in the shape of a wolf, made of black onyx with six red rubies for eyes. Her heart faltered as she looked at it, her eyes wide. It was the wolf from her dream, the one that had saved her from the demons. What.. the...?

“I..I’ve seen this wolf before.” She gasped almost unaware that she was saying it out loud.

Dalish looked up from her book right away looking a little confused.

“In a dream... I saw this wolf.. black with six glowing red eyes... It .. it smelled me then I woke up.” Continued Jessica a little uneasy.

Dalish could not have stood up fast enough.

“What do you mean he smelled you?.. Jessica this is very important. Did he scent you?” she asked fear in her eyes.

“I..I don’t know... What is it? Is it real?” she asked looking up from the amulet and handing it back to Dalish who had lost her easy demeanour and was looking at Jessica with concern on her face clearly showing. As she took the amulet back she asked.

“Do you know the Dalish story of Fen’Harel? The Dread Wolf?” she asked seriously.

“No.“ She wondered why she was referring to herself in the first person. Then she realised, Dalish must be a nick name, all the Chargers names must be. Dalish was probably where she came from or her race or something. Dalish motioned for Jessica to sit down on the bed and sat next to her.

“This amulet is the image of one of our Gods, Fen’Harel. We Dalish use such things in our camps or at the foot of our bed to frighten away harmful spirits.“ Dalish sat up straighter and Jessica could tell that what she was saying now was recited from memory.” In ancient times, only Fen’Harel could walk without fear among both our gods and the Forgotten Ones, for although he is kin to the gods of the People, The Forgotten ones knew of his cunning ways and saw him as one of their own. And that is how Fen’Harel tricked them. Our gods saw him as a brother, and they trusted him when he said that they must keep to the heavens while he arranged a truce. And the Forgotten Ones trusted him also when he said he would arrange for the defeat of our gods, if only they would return to the abyss for a time. They trusted Fen’Harel and they were all of them betrayed. And Fen’Harel sealed them away so they could they never again walk among the people.”

Jessica listened to it all but if she was honest she understood only part of it, The Forgotton ones? Fen’Harel? Just what?...

Dalish sighed.

“If he has visited you in dreams da’len...It is not a good thing. He is a trickster and a deceiver. I don’t know why the Dread Wolf would visit the dreams of a shemlen. But whatever his intentions are, they will not be for good. If he comes to you again you would do well to run. We do not call him the Bringer of Nightmares for no reason.”

Jessica blinked rapidly. So, this god of the elves had gone into her dreams in the Fade, then he had saved her from demons?... It made no sense. If he was a trickster and as terrible as Dalish was making him sound, why would he save her? Also, why would an Elven god even bother with her? She didn’t want to tell Dalish about the demons. She knew should not have been able to be conscious in the fade if she was not a mage. But, she had definitely seen him and he HAD smelled her...

“But.. he smelled me... he put his nose to my neck and smelled me and I woke up. What does that mean?” she asked confused.

Dalish looked concerned and then sad. She looked at Jessica placed a hand on her knee and said.

“It would appear da’len, that the Dread Wolf has caught your scent."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The meeting of the chargers is mostly taken from the game, especially the part with Dalish where she says her staff is a bow. Thats word for word from the game cos I think its hilarious :D
> 
> In ancient times, only Fen’Harel could walk without fear among both our gods and the Forgotten Ones, for although he is kin to the gods of the People, The Forgotten ones knew of his cunning ways and saw him as one of their own. And that is how Fen’Harel tricked them. Our gods saw him as a brother, and they trusted him when he said that they must keep to the heavens while he arranged a truce. And the Forgotten Ones trusted him also when he said he would arrange for the defeat of our gods, if only they would return to the abyss for a time. They trusted Fen’Harel and they were all of them betrayed. And Fen’Harel sealed them away so they could they never walk among the people.” Codex entry.
> 
> Credit to Bioware writers for their awesomeness for all that stuff :D
> 
> Da’len – little child
> 
> Thank you for reading hope you enjoyed :) 
> 
> As always feedback very welcome and appreciated :)


	25. Chapter Twenty Five.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick note, for those that didn’t know you can do Here lies the abyss (adamant) before Wicked eyes Wicked hearts (Winter palace.) In fact you can do those two in any order but most people do WEWH first. In this story Adamant has already happened.
> 
> Hope you like it :)

Solas kneeled on the scaffolding in the Rotunda mixing some plaster for his Fresco’s. He wasn’t paying much attention to his task and he accidentally knocked the bucket of water behind him causing to crash down with splatter.

“Urgh” he complained as he climbed down to clean up the mess.

“Hey chuckles what was that noise?” Varric said walking in and seeing the bucket on the floor and water everywhere. “Oh... bad luck.”

“It is not bad luck Master Tethras. I was not careful.” Answered Solas as he grabbed a large cloth that was hanging on the scaffold and bent down to clean it up.

“You know, you can just call for someone to clean that for you.” Said Varric turning to go call someone.

“Thank you but no. It was my fault I should be the one to clean it.” Solas continued soaking up the water with the cloth and wringing the cloth in the bucket to extract the water.

“So serious about a little water chuckles?” laughed Varric “You really need lighten up a little. You’ll live longer.” He said as he exited the way he had come.

“Indeed” replied Solas expressionless without looking up.

He couldn’t get Jessica out of his mind. What was she doing now? Was she all right? Were the Chargers treating her well? It was taking all his control to not go rushing to her. He could feel her spirit calling to him even now. She was probably not even aware of it but she was practically screaming for him.

He sighed placing the cloth in the bucket and standing up to put it to a side.

“You used to be quiet...But now you are so loud. You hurt when you are not with her.”

Looking up, Solas saw Cole on top of the scaffolding. He looked around to make sure no one had heard. Thankfully Cole had not spoken loudly and Solas didn’t think his voice could carry all the way up for the people in the second floor to hear.

“Cole...we discussed this. “said Solas seriously.

“I’m sorry sometimes I say things without thinking. I will be more careful.” Answered Cole quietly.

“Please do so Cole.” Said Solas Smiling kindly now, he added. “There are many other hurts in Skyhold. Perhaps you should go and see if you are able to heal any of them. That is your nature after all.”

“Yes I should...” He stilled as if listening and then said “Oh! Spider webs!” and vanished.

Solas shook his head smiling a little as he walked towards his desk. After a minute or so of staring aimlessly at some of the papers that were scattered there he stilled. The wolf growled in warning. He turned knowing exactly who he would be seeing.

“Solas, I wanted to speak with you.” Maxwell declared as if nothing had ever happened between them. “Myself, Vivienne, and Varric will be leaving early tomorrow morning to attend Empress Celene’s Ball at the Winter Palace. I would appreciate if you would join us as our Elven servant. You know how they love Elven servants in Orlais. They’re practically an accessory. It would win us favour with the Court if we showed some semblance of acceptance of their customs. Be ready at day break.”

Solas tried to control his panic. There was no possible reason he could give Maxwell that would offer justification enough for him to be left behind. He would have to leave Jessica in the care of Bull and Cole. Without Maxwell here she would be safer of course, but he had not expected Maxwell to willingly take him anywhere when he ventured out of Skyhold. What was he planning? Then he realised... Maxwell is testing me. He wants to see my reaction and see if I will refuse. Perhaps he still believes Jessica is here and wishes to see if I will leave her, or perhaps he wants me to refuse so that he may say that I am defying him again. 

“As you wish Inquisitor. I shall be ready of course.” Answered Solas trying to keep his voice from trembling.

“Quite.” Replied Maxwell as he left.

Solas was shaking. He closed his eyes and took a couple of deep breaths to calm himself. 

“Jessica..” he thought. “How am I going to leave you...” of course he knew it was not leaving her as such, He could never do that. But they would be apart...far apart. Every day that he was away from her would be pain. She did not yet feel the bond as strongly as he did but it was developing steadily, she would hurt as well. She would not feel as desperately lost as he would without her, but she would definitely hurt.

“Fenedhis!” he cursed mentally, he could not stop his hands from shaking. “The People need me. I must do this. Jessica will be safe here and we can meet in the Fade.” He had not wanted to invade her dreams again after that first time. The first time he had been able to crash through her minds barrier and cause her no discomfort because she had already been terrified. She would have to willingly allow him to enter. He was a firm believer that a person’s mind was their own, and she deserved her privacy. But if he was going to be able to stand the separation and keep his sanity and control in check, he HAD to be with her in some way. She was conscious in the Fade, a fact that he had not yet investigated. Perhaps at least he may discover something about why she was able to do that. There had been a new development in that regard yesterday he remembered. He had felt her aura extend and mould to his when they had been intimate. The shock and pleasure he had felt at that had caused him to lose control for a moment and he had not been able to contain himself. It had been unexpected and he was still trying to understand what that meant. Solas had not discussed this with her yet. She had been embarrassed after and he had not wished to make her feel uncomfortable.

His brow creased in worry and confusion. She was no mage, he was certain of that. But if she is not a mage...what was she?

Gathering some of the papers on his desk he made his way up the stairs to his room to await for Jessica’s return. She would always return to him, as he would to her. That gave him some measure of comfort.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

“Jessica! I am here!” exclaimed Cole happily as he walked into the Chargers quarters.

“Andaran atish’an Spirit” said Dalish looking towards Cole.

Jessica and Dalish were sitting at the table drinking some tea and talking.

“Andaran atish’an Melorial” answered Cole in perfect Elven. “But my name is Cole. Spirit is what I am, not who I am.”

“And Dalish is what I am not who I am either Cole. Ir abelas I should have known better. I did not mean to cause you offence.”

“I am not offended Meloriel. Ma serrannas for using my name.” He answered bowing a little.

Cole sure could act pretty normal when he wanted apparently thought Jessica as she got up and took her mug to the bucket of water and soap in the corner to wash it. She was proud of her work, the room looked much better than when she had arrived this morning. It was a special kind of pride to know that it was because of her.

“Thank you for the tea and the talk Dalish.” Answered Jessica. “I should be getting back to .. err.. my.. room?” Dammit! She had forgotten to ask if she was supposed to say she had a room or maids quarters.

Dalish laughed,

“Don’t be shy da’len. Go on and Ride that Bull, there will be many people turning green with envy.” Winked Dalish

Jessica blushed. She was going to have to get used to those comments she figured.

“Errr .. yeah bye Dalish, Cya Rocky!” said Jessica as she followed Cole out of the room. Rocky waved goodbye dismissively without looking up from whatever it was that he was doing.

Jessica and Cole walked back to Solas’ room (which was technically her room also now) in mostly silence. Cole looked like he was trying to listen, probably making sure they did not walk by anyone who would question where they were going. It suited Jessica just fine for now. Her own thoughts were too loud in her head. The Dread Wolf... why was she not as scared as her head was telling her she should be? Dalish and her had discussed much on the subject. Dalish had spent over an hour trying to impress on her the severity of the Dread Wolf catching her scent. She had said he would try to trick her and for what purpose only he knew. But that she was not to trust the God under any circumstances. She had to talk to Solas about this, he was smart, maybe he could shed some light about whatever it was that was going on here.

When Cole opened the door and they entered she noticed that Solas was packing.

“Solas?” she asked confused. “What’s happened? Are we going somewhere?”

“Vhenan..” He answered turning to see her. “It would appear that Maxwell is in need of my services. I am sorry, I could not refuse him or he would have known something was amiss. I will be gone two maybe three days.”

Her face fell. What?.. he was leaving her alone?.. “Come one Jess” she thought. “He would not leave unless it was absolutely necessary. He said it himself, he could never leave you.” She could not help but worry though. It was in her nature to worry and she could not stop the uncertainty from entering her heart.

Solas must have seen the doubt on her face. Jessica was pretty much an open book when it came to her emotions; they always showed on her face. He stopped packing and walked towards her.

“No. Do not do that Jessica. Do not doubt I will come back.” He said as he embraced her.”I will ALWAYS come back for you. Never forget that vhenan.”

She hugged him back tightly. She recognised she was being silly, of course he would come back for her. She couldn’t understand why her heart hurt so much though. Yes she would miss him but this was more, it felt ...constricting.

“Like a vice it squeezes…Tight, pressing, crushing…it hurts.” Cole said reminding them that he was still there.

“Thank you Cole for bringing her back. Will you watch her for me whilst I am away?” asked Solas still embracing Jessica unwilling to turn from her to look at Cole.

“Yes. I will help her not hurt Solas, but who will help you?” he asked sadly.

“I will be fine Cole. Please go and tell Bull that I will be leaving in the morning. I will go see him before I depart.”

With that Cole vanished and was gone leaving Jessica and Solas by themselves.

Lifting her face Solas smiled at her. Soft and lovingly, he pressed his mouth to hers and softly kissed her, his tongue only fleetingly entering her mouth. 

“Do not fret vhenan. All will be well.” Releasing her he went back to his packing.

“I know you have to go Solas. It’s just... I’m gonna miss you so much.” She said dejectedly.

“As will I vhenan. There is a way we can still see each other however. I will meet you in the Fade if you allow it. It will not be the same, and you will have to grant me access. I could break in but that will not be pleasant for you. It is not the same as having me here but it is better than nothing.” He said hopefully.

She smiled. Of course! He had told her he was a dreamer. She would be able to see him every night even if she didn’t see him during the day. Her heart still ached, but she was a little bit more positive now. Unable to control herself she ran at him and crashed into him, hugging him tightly.

“Yay!” she said childishly.

Solas chuckled hugging her back.

“I will join you in the Fade tonight Jessica, we have much to discuss but we should also rest. Dress for bed whilst I finish what I am doing.”

Jessica had never before dressed for bed quicker than she did that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to name Dalish Meloriel because why not?
> 
> Andaran atish’an – Dalish greeting roughly meaning enter this place in peace.
> 
> Ma Serranas – My thanks
> 
> Ir abelas. I’m sorry
> 
> Thanks for reading as always feedback very welcome and greatly appreciated


	26. Chapter Twenty Six *nsfw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry, it just happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I got pretty bored and wrote another chapter today. I thought, Solas will be going for 2-3 days, I cant leave them with nothing... I had not intended nsfw stuff so soon but there you go. This was not the way I intended it to go when I started writing but then it took on a life of its own lol I apologise, I will get back on track on the next chapter :D lol

Jessica lay in the bed under the covers waiting for Solas to join her. Tonight Solas had brought her a clean nightshirt to wear and it felt wonderful. Crisp and clean, the bed linen had been changed as well so it felt fresh too. She watched as Solas took off his tunic and changed from his breeches into his sleeping trousers. She marvelled at how perfect he was, the mere sight of him made her feel warm inside.  
“If I was a less confident man Jessica I would wonder why you stare at me so.” He said with a cocky smile.  
Jessica quickly turned to lay on her back and covered her eyes. Embarrassed she had once again been caught staring at him, she lied.  
“I was not staring, you just happened to be in my line of sight. It wasn’t like I was looking because I was ogling you or anything. I wouldn’t even care if you were naked.” She said trying her best to appear as if she really wouldn’t care.  
“Is that so?” he asked as he sat on the bed next to her.  
“Yes... that is so.” She mimicked him still covering her eyes.  
“Oh, I see...then it will not bother you that I have decided tonight to forgo any clothing. It is a very warm night, and I do not do well in the heat.” He said as if what he was saying was nothing at all of importance.  
Without even thinking she quickly removed her hand from her eyes and turned to look to see if he was serious. He was still wearing his sleeping trousers and now also a very satisfied smirk.  
“Oh it seems I am mistaken and I am still wearing some clothing.” He chuckled “You look so disappointed.”  
Jessica blushed furiously. Sneaky bastard, she thought, he tricked me. However, she was too embarrassed that he had caught her in a lie to say anything. She sat up on the bed fidgeting with her hands and looked down not wanting to meet his eyes.  
Solas lifted his hand to her face and moved the hair that she was using to cover her features away and behind her ear so that he could see her face clearly. Seriously now he said  
“Jessica, you do not need to feel embarrassed that you are attracted to me. It pleases me that you look at me and like what you see. “Gently taking hold of her hand he guided it to his chest and placed it palm down over his heart. “All that I am is yours to look at and touch as you please in whatever way that you wish.”  
Jessica looked at her hand over Solas’ heart and taking a deep breath, she slowly glided her hand over his chest and down over his abs, tracing each muscle with her fingertips. She stopped when she reached the waist band of his trousers. “Oh Crap” she thought “went too far.” And she quickly went to take her hand away but he put his hand over hers stopping the action. She looked up at his face and saw he was looking at her intently. “Oh God” she thought as she saw the longing in his eyes.  
Her heart was beating fast as he lent forwards and kissed her. He kept kissing her as he gently and slowly guided her hand inside the waist band and further down. He held her hand lightly, allowing her to pull away if she wanted. But she did not; she let him guide her, wrapping her fingers over his arousal with his hand over hers.  
He moaned into her mouth as he helped her stroke him gently. Once she had a slow rhythm going he removed his hand from hers and let her continue on her own. His breath quickened and she could feel the heat pooling between her legs. Solas placed his hand under the covers, gliding up her thigh and up until his own hand was in her underwear rubbing her sweet spot at the same rhythm Jessica was stroking him. He did not stop kissing her, all the while his tongue danced with hers deliciously.  
Picking up the pace she gasped as she felt a long finger enter her slowly and then another. She stilled for a moment.  
“It’s all right vhenan, relax. I will not hurt you.” Said Solas breathlessly over her lips as he continued kissing her and slowly started to withdraw and renter her slowly as his thumb rubbed circles on her sweet spot. She resumed stroking him and as her own excitement heighted she started stroking quicker. She felt Solas twitch in her hand and it unexpectedly took her over the edge. She saw stars as she found her release moaning and gasping as she rode wave after wave of pleasure. When he heard her gasp and felt her tremble Solas grabbed her neck with his free hand firmly. He pressed his forehead to hers as his breath hitched and he came with a loud groan.  
After a few moments Solas removed his hand from her underwear as she removed hers from his and they sat there, foreheads touching lightly as they caught their breath.  
After a while Solas kissed her and still a little breathless he said;  
“You undo me vhenan.” He said smiling “I never thought I would ever find someone who could draw my attention from the fade. You have become important to me, more important than I could have imagined. Ar lath ma.”  
She smiled back at him.  
“I love you too.” She said kissing him softly.  
Releasing her he stood up and walked to the back of the room where the wash basin was and started cleaning up. She heard him chuckle,  
“What’s so funny?” she asked wondering what he could have possibly found back there to make him laugh.  
“I was just thinking. I am going to have to buy some more breeches next time I am in Orlais. It would appear that I am ruining mine at an alarming rate.” He said still chuckling.  
Jessica laughed with him. She was lucky that Solas had managed to get her a respectable enough wardrobe now with enough underwear or she would be in trouble as well. When he was done cleaning up Jessica went to the basin in the back of the room as he settled into bed. She washed herself as best she could, shivering a little. One thing she did miss from back home were hot showers. She didn’t think she would ever get used to cold sponge bathing.  
Once she was ready she climbed into bed with Solas. He was on his back and she lay on her side placing her head on his arm and her leg on his resting her arm over his abdomen. Solas wrapped his arm around her back and cupped her rear gently. She mentally giggled as she thought; Yes he most definitely is an ass man.  
“Are you ready to meet me in the Fade Jessica?” he asked her as he placed a chaste kiss on her forehead.  
“Yep, what do I have to do?” she asked unsure.  
“Well, first. You have to fall asleep vhenan. Once you are conscious in the Fade, lower the barrier to your mind so that I may enter. As I said, I would not wish to break it open as it will cause you some...discomfort. You will feel me when I am there.”  
“Errr... yeah, how do I lower the barrier though? Do I just think Open Sesame or something and it opens?” she asked looking up at him smiling. She was still pretty giddy from what they had just done.  
“I beg your pardon? Open Sesame?” he asked confused  
“Oh right I forgot, that’s from my world. Don’t worry about it.” she said  
“Ah, well, to answer your question. You simply need to concentrate on lowering the barrier long enough for me to enter. That is all. You will know when I am there, do not worry.” He said squeezing her rear slightly, probably unconsciously. Yeah, absolutely an ass man she thought once again.  
“Okay then, Goodnight Solas. Sweet dreams.” She said as she lifted herself up a little to kiss him before settling back into the crook of his arm.  
“Good night vhenan.” He said taking a deep breath.  
Closing their eyes their consciousness eventually left Thedas and crossed the veil into the Fade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never thought I would ever find someone who could draw my attention from the fade. You have become important to me, more important than I could have imagined.  
> Taken from the game. Bioware Writers absolutely rock, credit to them for that :D  
> Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed it :D As always feedback greatly welcomed and and very very appreciated.


	27. Chapter Twenty Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lets meet the gang ;P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys hope you like this chapter :) there will be more interesting fade stuff later but for now needed to get some plot things on.

Solas walked leisurely down the dark passages of the fade. High above his head he could see the black city floating ominously above him. He sighed. Arlathan looked so different now from how he remembered it. He felt a pang of guilt at knowing that it was his fault that the beautiful city was now twisted beyond any semblance of its former glory. Turning away from the sight he made his way to where he could feel Jessica was, just as he had done every night since she had been threatened by the demons. Tonight however, he would not merely roam the border of her mind as he had been doing. Tonight he would cross the barrier and be with her.  
He had not expected when he had seen her that first day that she would be his salvation from the guilt and solitude he had felt for millennia. The guilt was still there of course, but when he was with her it was muted, overshadowed by the love he felt for her and the love she so willingly gave back to him.  
Walking up to the boundary of her mind he tested its strength. It was strong still, but as soon as he touched it she lowered it briefly enough for him to cross it. He saw her then, standing by a pool of green water looking uncertain. When she saw him she broke into a wide grin and rushed towards him, hugging him tightly.   
“You’re really here! “She exclaimed happily.   
“Of course I am Jessica. I said that I would be, why do you continue to doubt what I say?” he asked kindly kissing her briefly. She really was a small delicate thing he thought.  
“I’m sorry, I just... I dunno, I just guess it’s the way that I am.” She said still hugging him.  
He was about to answer her when he realised that she was not actually dreaming. Had she been every night in the fade and not dreamt? Wandering about these black and twisted passages lost and alone?  
“Jessica, do you always walk these passages when you sleep? Do you never dream of anything more ...pleasant?” he asked  
“Not since that night I saw my brother change into a demon. Which reminds me I wanted to ask you something about that. “She said as she stepped away from him and looked around as if searching for something.   
“In a moment vhenan, I believe we can talk in a place a little more interesting than this.” He said and with a wave of his hand the scene changed.   
The black rock and green pools flickered and changed in a fog of green light. They disappeared and they were now standing by a frozen lake. He saw her look at mountains of snow in the distance and as she turned around he saw the surprise on her face as she took in the sight of Haven before her. It was just as he remembered it. Cullen’s troops training by the tents and the blacksmiths building on the right side of the gate.   
“Holy Shitballs! How did you do that?” she asked then covered her mouth with her hand and her eyes went wide. She had done well hiding her prolific vocabulary of swears in front of Solas but sometimes when she was shocked a few invariably escaped.   
Solas chuckled.   
“You are a grown woman Jessica; you do not need to hide the fact that you are impressively adept at swearing. I can assure you, I am already aware. I find your...colourful vocabulary quite amusing if I am entirely honest”   
He gave her a kind smile as reached for her hand and interlaced his fingers with hers.  
“Come Jessica, let me show you Haven before the fall. This was where the Inquisition started. I wish to show you who everyone is that matters before I leave tomorrow so that you are aware of what to expect and who you should stay away from.” He said as he gently pulled her arm for her to follow.   
Smiling shyly she walked with him up to the gate. Iron Bull was standing by the side at his tent with Krem not far to his left. He walked past them towards the Blacksmith and when her step faltered he said.  
“Do not worry vhenan they cannot see you. This is a memory, they are not really there.” And continued on to where Blackwall stood.  
“This is Blackwall, when we arrived at Skyhold the first night, you were asleep and he helped me get you of the horse. Cole wiped his memory of that night so he no longer remembers you. It is safe to speak with him if you have to but it goes without saying that whoever you speak with in Skyhold you must maintain the ruse of being a maid and offer as little information as possible. Keep to the truth as much as you are able to, it will be harder to catch you in an untruth that way. This is why Iron Bull and I decided not to give the chargers a false name. You are not very good at lying and sooner or later you would have caused suspicion when you didn’t answer if called.”   
“He kinda looks a little like a young Santa actually.” She said cocking her head to the side as she examined him. Then Added “Santa is like , erm... well he’s a legend of an old man with a white beard like that and dresses in red and makes toys for little children as presents for nice boys and girls every Christmas ... erm its like a tradition.” She said still looking at Blackwall.  
“Well, coincidentally... Blackwall does make toys out of wood. But I am certain that he is not your Santa.” He smiled  
Pulling her along he took her back towards the tents. He could see Cassandra in the distance practicing sword fighting on a Practice dummy.   
“This is Cassandra.” He said when they were beside her “She is a good woman, brave fighter and an idealist to a fault. She is very suspicious however, stay away from her as best as you can. She does not know of what Maxwell is. She has heard the rumours, almost everyone has. But Lelianna does a very good job of convincing her that they are all false. Cassandra’s strength and weakness is her Faith. She has faith in the Inquisitor and Lelianna.”   
“She’s pretty, but she looks so angry.” Replied Jessica as she observed Cassandra hack away at the practice dummy.  
Solas laughed,  
“Yes, that is a fair assessment. “He said guiding her towards the middle of the tents where Cullen was.  
“That man....he looks like... he looks like my dad. Not exactly like him, but it’s a bit unnerving how much he reminds me of him.” She said releasing his hand and walking right up to Cullen.  
Solas faltered, he thought back to when he had seen her family dead. The man had been covered in blood but she was right. The hair colour was wrong, the man he had seen had dark brown hair but there was a striking resemblance. The unique amber eyes, the strong features, the same exact build. Solas wondered.  
“Tell me about your father Jessica. How did he and your mother meet” he asked interested.  
“There’s not much to tell really. He was a good dad, he taught us always to be kind and think of others first. My mum met him when she was about seventeen, he was eighteen at the time I think. He had been in the foster care system for while before they sent him to live with my mum’s neighbours. Foster care is a system they have back home for children who have no family or have been taken away from their family because they were treated badly. They started dating and they got married a few years later. I came along a year after that and Jason two years after me. “She answered walking back to Solas now.   
“What did your father do for a profession?” he enquired.  
“Well, he taught History at the College back home but he was trained as an archaeologist. During the summers he would go visit him on his digs. He would give us our own quadrant and we would play who could find the best artefact first.” She finished smiling, then her features turned sad.  
Solas noticed and his heart hurt for her loss.  
“I am sorry Jessica, I did not mean to bring up painful memories.” He said as he once again reached for her hand.   
“They’re good memories, it’s just.. I miss them.” She said sadly.  
Solas sympathised and decided not to press the subject right now. He kissed her forehead and resumed explaining about Cullen.  
“This is Cullen. He is the Inquisitions Commander and former a former Templar. You remember what I explained about Templar’s yes?” he asked reminding her of the conversation they had had after he had cast the spell in the mountains outside of Skyhold. He had explained a great many things to her that day of how Thedas worked, but he was unsure how much she remembered of it.  
“Yes, they are like the magic police.” She said referring to a term from earth.  
“Yes that’s right. Cullen is a good, kind man if a little...broken. He has been through some bad things in his life but from what I can tell it has not changed his nature. He is a selfless man always willing to help and giving to a fault. If you find yourself in trouble and you are unable to get help from Cole, Iron Bull or Dorian. You are to go to this man and tell him everything except that you are not from this world and that we are together. He will help you. He and Maxwell do not get along. Lelianna works hard to keep the truth from him and without proof Cullen will not act. But only he amongst all the Inquisitions members is the one whose life experience allows him to recognise malice when he sees it. He knows Maxwell is a monster and only continues to work for the Inquisition because of what the Inquisition is trying to accomplish by closing the breach. Once that is done however, I do not foresee him staying with the Inquisition long.” said Solas as he pulled her away and towards the gate.  
Jessica simply nodded her understanding and followed.  
Once they were through the gate they made their way up past Varric, up the stairs and into the Chantry. Jessica’s eyes widened as she saw the tall ceilings and all the Chantry sisters. Passing Mother Giselle they took the door at the left at the end of the building. Inside Solas saw Josephine sitting at her desk determinedly writing a letter.   
“This is Josephine. I’m afraid I do not know too much about her, we do not talk often. From what I gather however her and Lelianna are friends from before the Inquisition and simply on that note I would ask you to stay as far away from her as you are able to.” He said once again pulling her out of the room and back towards the entrance of the Chantry. Before they left however he would have to show Jessica, Vivienne.  
“Vivienne, or as she likes to be called, Madame de fer. She is a mage, and a great player of the game. She is very astute but if you happen to draw her attention in anyway simply play the fumbling servant, apologize profusely and I do not believe she will look any further. I am not certain of her intentions. however whatever it is, it will no doubt be self serving.”  
Jessica continued her silence simply nodding her understanding once more.   
“There is one last member of the inner circle I want you to see.” He Said leaving the Chantry and walking directly ahead. Towards the large command Tent in front of them. When they entered it he simply said.  
“Lelliana...” his features darkening.   
When he didn’t say anything else Jessica prompted him.  
“And she is....”  
Solas sighed before answering.  
“Whatever else you do, stay away from this woman. She is ruthless in her determination to protect the Inquisitor regardless of whether he deserves it or not. If she was ever a kind and gentle woman before, she is no longer. She is a firm believer in that the ends justify the means. The Inquisition needs Maxwell to thrive, they need him to close the breach and they need him to grow. In her mind the Inquisitor is what is holding the whole Inquisition together and she will do anything in order to keep him above suspicion and firmly on the seat of power. If she deems you a threat to the Inquisitor’s continued rise in power, she will kill you.”   
With a wave of his hand he changed the setting once more. They were now in the gardens at Skyhold and it was empty except for them. Turning towards Jessica he could see her brow creased in concentration. No doubt trying to absorb everything that he had just told her.  
“That is everything I wanted to show you at this time Jessica. Is there anything you would like to ask me? Anything you are unsure of?” he asked gently.   
“No..I..gimme a minute.” She said and he could see her face as she was working though all he had said. They walked together and sat on one of the benches next to the path. He placed his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to him as she sorted though her thoughts. He was content to sit there in silence holding her next to him for the time being.   
After a while Jessica spoke.  
“Okay, so.. do you really think that lady will kill me?” she asked   
“Yes, I have no doubt.” He answered confidently.  
“Well, shit... Stay away from psycho bitch. Yep... got that, noted and filed away.” She said almost to herself.  
Solas smiled at his Jessica. She really did have a colourful way of putting things.   
“Indeed.” He answered lifting one of her hands to his mouth and kissing her palm.   
“So, was there any questions you wanted to ask me before I go?” he asked her again.  
“Well, there were one or two questions I had. But it can wait until you’re back.” She said smiling back at him “For the rest of tonight I just want to sit here with you and enjoy your company with no other distractions...Just us.”   
“Ma Nuvenin.” He answered. Whatever she wanted to ask she would ask when she was ready. After all he thought, he was nothing if not patient.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :D  
> as always feedback is greatly appreciated and very very welcome 
> 
> Lets talk somewhere a little more interesting than this... ye you know where thats from ;P credit to bioware writers.


	28. Chapter Twenty Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solas gone :(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, hope you like this chapter! Posting off my phone today so if there's anything funny sorry >

Solas had left about an hour ago and already Jessica felt his absence weighing on her. She took in a deep breath and left her room to go to the Chargers quarters. This was the first time she was walking around Skyhold on her own and truth be told she was a little nervous. Since she had mysteriously arrived in Thedas she had not been alone for a moment, Solas or Cole had always kept her company. She supposed at some point she was going to have to settle into some sort of a routine and this was as good a time as any.

Thankfully, she had a pretty good sense of direction; she had always been able to find a place again once she had been there before. Climbing up the stairs to the battlements she glanced down and could see people just leaving the Tavern. Shaking her head at the stamina of some people she thought that if she ever spent a night in a tavern she would likely not be able to walk the next day. She really wasn’t much of a drinker...or one to go out and socialise with big groups people for that matter. Arriving at the chargers quarters, she took a deep breath, psyched herself up and walked in to start her day.

\------------------------------------------------------

Solas sat quietly on Athim as they travelled towards the Winter Palace. Maxwell was in the lead followed by Varric, Vivienne and Solas at the rear.

“My dear Inquisitor, you simply must allow me to choose your outfit for the ball. I am entirely up to date with the fashion in Orlais and we would not wish for you to unwittingly make a Faux pa.” Drawled Vivienne.

“Why Vivienne, you are far too generous. I, of course, humbly accept your offer. I know of no one who plays the game better than yourself. I will abide by your judgment. As a matter of fact I would also request that you choose all our outfits for the Ball.”

“Oh Inquisitor darling, you flatter me. It will be my greatest pleasure...I must ask Inquisitor, how would you wish me to dress Solas? Is he to be a full member of the party?” she asked with distain.

Solas kept his expressionless facade. In truth he was not even slightly upset by Vivienne. She was not inherently a bad woman. Certainly she was a vain and self serving social climber, unaware of her own faults and prejudiced against elves from years at the Orlesian court... but she was not a monster. In truth, although there were times that she needled Solas and he had invariably retaliated in his own sarcastic way, Solas could not find it in him to hate the woman. He did not like her, did not trust her, but he did not hate her.

Maxwell laughed heartily.

“Oh Vivienne you jest with me. Of course Solas is not to be presented as a full member of the party. He is here as our Elven man servant so that we may gain more favour from the Court. Surely you above everyone else can understand that.” Answered Maxwell

Vivienne laughed along with Maxwell, Varric shifted uncomfortably on his pony and Solas expression still did not change.

“I do have my work cut out for me don’t I? “ She laughed, “Making the apostate hobo presentable will require a miracle from the Maker himself.”

Maxwell laughed heartily once more at Vivienne’s joke. Solas kept his silence, he would have laughed at their snobbery had it not been for his determination to maintain his ruse of meek Elven apostate. He had more grace than either of them in his little finger and had attended more Balls than the both of them combined would ever attend in their lifetime. 

Tuning out their laughter and their voices he thought back to Jessica and wondered what she would be doing now. He could feel their bond stretching and becoming taught with every inch that he went further away from her. He knew it would never break, never snap and could at least find solace that he would see her tonight. Glancing up towards the position of the sun he looked forward to the moment that it would be replaced by the moon and he could be with his Jessica once again.

\----------------------------------------------------------

It was just about time to finish for the day. The room was clean, floors swept and mopped, beds made and everything in its proper place. She had not seen Cole today and wondered if he would come and escort her to her room as he had done yesterday.

She missed Solas terribly. She had spent the whole day with the oddest most uncomfortable feeling. It felt like something was pulling her and yet not quite. It was not a feeling she had felt before and she had a sneaking suspicion it was the bond that Solas had warned her about. It was...stretching more and more each passing hour.

The chargers had all left to the Tavern a while ago, she was alone. Thinking perhaps Cole was not coming, she put away her cleaning supplies and decided to make her way back on her own. Stepping up to the door she was about to open the door knob with it turned downwards.

She took a step back to allow whoever it was to enter; perhaps Cole was coming to get her after all...

“Hey Little Red where do you think you’re going?”

Jessica visibly jumped back, stumbled and fell flat on her ass.

“Holy Fucking Ballsack dude! Knock next time and let me know you’re out there before you come barging in and almost impale me on those big ass horns!....Oh.. My...God... I’m so sorry I didn’t mean.. erm.. you scared me.. I .. Hello?” fumbled Jessica quickly going from startled to mortified she had said that.

Bull laughed jovially and Jessica just sat on the floor looking up at him. God from this angle he was even more massive. If he hadn’t been laughing and grinning at her all friendly like she would have been terrified. 

“Damn Little Red, kiss your mother with that mouth? Krem said you could swear a storm but I did not expect that to come out of such a sweet looking little human.” He teased walking up to her, bending down and wrapping his two massive hands round her shoulders to lift her up.

Jessica’s eyes went wide. This guy REALLY likes lifting people huh? she thought.

“Errr... ye.. thanks. Okay well, ye... I’m sorry. I’ll just be on my way now..” she said attempting to walk round him to leave.

“Whoa, where you going? You’re coming with me tonight. If people are going to believe you and me have a thing, they need to see us together. Your choice, Tavern or wrestling in the fighting pit. “ He said grinning wildly.

“Wha....” she stared at Bull in mixed horror and confusion.

He laughed again, but then he smiled at her kindly.

“Okay Little Red, I think you need to get you more comfortable being around me or no-one’s gonna believe shit. Let’s have a drink here and talk for a bit ok?” he asked placing a hand on her shoulder and guiding her towards the table in the middle of the room.

“Errr.. I have to sleep... like ... go to sleep.” She said thinking Solas may be waiting for her. She can’t not show up.

“It’s early sweetheart, you can go to sleep later. The sun hasn’t even set yet. I promise you I will have you asleep before the moons high up in the sky okay?” He said as he pulled out a chair for her and surprisingly gently for such a large man sat her down.

“Kay...” she said weakly. She had really wanted to go to sleep. She missed Solas so much her spirit NEEDED to see him.

“Good girl. Here, drink this, It’ll calm you down a little.” He said handing her a mug of something he had just poured from a bottle on the table.

Sitting down, far too close to her for her liking, Bull leaned back on his chair and looked at her. Jessica sat there looking away uneasily.

“So... How are you doing Jessica? Krem says the boy’s like you. That’s good.” he said as he surveyed her.

Jessica shifted uneasily in her seat.

“I..I’m okay thank you for asking.” She answered weakly.

Bull chuckled.

“It’s interesting how you can be a little spitfire only a moment ago, swearing at me like I was nothing more than a harmless nug and now you’re sitting here, diverting your eyes from me like a submissive little puppy.” He said leaning forwards resting his arms on his open legs in a relaxed posture.” Tell me Jessica, why do you think that is?”

“Errr... I dunno, you scared me? I.. I apologised.” She said still looking down and a truthfully a little confused where he was going with this line of questioning.

“Exactly, I scared you...that makes me think... What would you be like if you were truly scared and backed into a corner?” he asked in a low voice edging a little closer.

Fuck! Hell no!... She had no idea where he was going with this but she didn’t like it. She lifted her head and looked right at him. She was actually freaking internally if she was honest with herself but no way was she letting him see that...Well , she was sure he could probably see it in her face, she was an open book, but no way in hell was she going to just sit there and cower. She stared at him, almost unblinking and serious for a moment before he smiled and sat back.

“There it is...” he said approvingly “You know, you and Solas make a good pair. You both give the impression that you’re nothing special, but there’s more to both of you than meets the eye. “

What the fuck?... was this guy on drugs or something? What the hell is he talking about? She wondered and Bull must have seen her confusion on her face.

“Ah don’t worry about it Little Red I was just trying out a Theory. I do that a lot. It’s sort of my job. Or it was my Job. “ resuming his once again jovial manner he suddenly slapped her on the back and said “Drink!” as he gulped down his own tankard.

Wow these people are really unhinged she thought as she took a small sip of the foul tasting ale.

“Bleurgh” she said after she had swallowed. It really was vile.

“I think maybe for tonight, we will not go drink in the Tavern but you need to stay in my room whilst Solas is away. I don’t trust Lelianna’s spies not to go messing around in Solas room whilst he’s not here. I already sent Cole to get your stuff and take it to my room.” He said standing up from the chair.

Her face fell. NO.. nope .. oh hell no!

“No! No way...does Solas know about this? He wouldn’t agree! I’ll stay in my room thank you very much!” she said stubbornly.

“No, Solas does not know. You’re right, he wouldn’t agree because he is not thinking with his head when it comes to you and other men. He will accept it though, because it’s the smart thing to do. I promise you Jessica you don’t have to be scared from me. It is true that I do like my Redheads and maybe if Solas hadn’t moved so fast I would have made a move for you, if I thought you were willing. But I do not take what belongs to another man. That is not how I roll sweetheart.” He said seriously.

Wait what? she thought...

“I do not BELONG to anyone. I am with Solas yes, I love him and he loves me. I am not however his property.” She said more bravely than she felt.

“It may have been the wrong word to use, but you are his. Don’t kid yourself. If it’s any consolation, I’m pretty sure he’s as much yours as you are his though.” He shrugged.

She knew he was right. Her and Solas were not each other’s property, but they were bonded to each other.

“Okay let’s go to the Tavern, we need to give the people a show.” He said grinning furiously.

“Why am I worried about what you have planned Bull?” she asked a little weary

“Ah, don’t be! It’ll be fine. We can drink and I’ll teach you to play wicked grace. I’m a fun Guy if you give me a chance Little Red...Oh, before we do that though I may need you to scream a little and moan loudly whilst I grunt and bang the headboard against the wall so people outside hear it.. BUT that will only take a little while and then we can have fun properly! There’s also a drinking game I know that involves two coconuts, a broom and a blindfold. You’ll love it!” He said happily as he guided her out of the chargers room.

“Fuck...my....life....” she thought as she stepped out into the cold air towards the Tavern..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I really hope you enjoyed it! I'm probably forgetting to mention something cod I'm in a rush lol 
> 
> As always feedback greatly appreciated and very welcome! :D


	29. Chapter Twenty Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dready says hai ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! This is gonna be a 2 parter. One today and one tomorrow. It may have some errors and I'm really sorry but I don't have as much time on weekends to edit >

Jessica walked around the passages of the fade wondering where Solas was. She had fallen asleep on Bull’s bed whilst he had gone back down to the Tavern. Not before he had done what he had said he was going to do and banged the headboard and grunted. She had steadfastly refused to fake moan and instead sat on the couch. Her face a deep shade of red and her eyes looking around at everything except Bull. Bull had called her “adorable” and continued with his task. It was odd, after a while she had forgotten he was a massive man beast. They had played wicked grace for an hour before she retired to bed and he left. She had to admit he was growing on her. Of all the people she had met he was remarkably the most normal in so far as character goes, reminding her more of a big friendly Jock type of a guy than the scary horned mercenary that he was.

Turning her thoughts back to Solas she looked around, panicking a little that she didn’t know where he was. Then she felt it, the slight tremor of his spirit close by. Sighing in relief she concentrated and lowered the barrier.

Seeing him walking up towards her she rushed at him and literally jumped into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist and kissing him with a passion that surprised even her.

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back with the same amount of enthusiasm as she had shown him. After what seemed like ages he finally put her down and they separated.

“Hello Vhenan, I see you missed me.” He smiled “I missed you as well.” He said holding her hand and bringing it up to his mouth to kiss it.

“One day down” she said happily

Solas chuckled.

“Where would you like to go tonight Jessica? Or, maybe I could teach you to change the scenery yourself? You could show me something from your world?” he asked.

“Oooooo yes please! Can I do that?” she wondered.

“We shall see.” He said releasing her hand and moving behind her.

Placing his hands on her hips he moved close and spoke in her ear. She felt his breath on her neck as he said quietly,

“Close your eyes and clear your mind. Think of a memory. A place, something that happened ...remember how you felt then, feel the ground beneath your feet, the wind on your skin.” He said as he pulled her closer to him.

Jessica did as he asked, taking a deep breath she thought back to the cabin by the lake she had visited once whilst vacation with her family. She tried to remember the trees, the feel of the wind on her skin as she attempted to skim stones across the surface of the water. She remembered how the stones felt under her feet as she walked over them and the sound that they made as they were disturbed by her less than graceful steps.

“Open your eyes.” She heard Solas whisper in her ear, kissing her neck softly.

Jessica opened her eyes and gasped as she saw the scene before her. She had done it. It was exactly as she remembered. She quickly turned to face Solas smiling widely.

“I did it! I fucking rock!” she said happily.

“You did indeed.” He answered walking towards the lake. “This is a marvellous place, Jessica. I did not think you would be able to dream with such clarity so quickly. It would appear that you are a natural. What is this place?”

Walking up to him she answered,

“We came here one summer on vacation when I was little. I loved it. It was away from the city, the air was clean, no pollution…it was just so peaceful.” She said turning to face him. “let me show you the cabin.”

They walked up the shore and up to the porch of the cabin, Solas eyes were wide in interest. Jessica opened the door and led them inside. There was a large open kitchen to the left with every amenity you could think of. It joined up to the large spacious living room which had a table to one side with four chairs. Two sofa’s sat in the middle of the room with a wooden coffee table in-between them. On the opposite wall was a large old type TV. She wondered as she saw it then remembered this was a memory from when she was little. There were no flat screen TV’s back then.

“What are all those….”

“They’re called electrical appliances. They… well like that’s a TV, you can watch shows and films on it.. like erm You sit and watch people acting, and it shows the news as well. We can literally find out what’s going on at the other side of the world almost instantly.” She tried to explain, but she really wasn’t the best at explaining things. She continued on showing him the coffee maker, explaining about electricity, and all the other contraptions. Solas looked fascinated by everything; he looked a little disappointed that she was unable to describe the intricacies of how it was that they worked. When she got to the bathroom she let out an excited squeal.

“Oh my God Solas look. I can deal with having to give up all the other stuff but this I really do miss. It’s a shower. Water comes out of the head there and you wash yourself whilst it continuously runs all over your body. You can adjust the temperature with that handle there. It is the best feeling ever!” she exclaimed beaming at him. 

Solas laughed and pulled her towards him hugging her and kissing her forehead.

“Vhenan your world is fascinating.” He said releasing her.

“Nah, not really…except for that” she said pointing to the shower once again. “That really is the best invention.”

“It sounds wonderful.” He agreed. “Shall we sit outside and you can tell me how your day has been Jessica?”

Oh, she was going to have to tell him she was staying with Bull. Her face dropped and Solas raised an eye brow questioningly.

“What happened?” he asked uneasily.

“Well let’s sit down and I’ll tell you.” She said walking out of the bathroom and sitting down on the couch. Solas followed and sat down next to her, turning to look at her he said.

“Well?”

She knew he wasn’t going to like it but she had to tell him. If he found out when he got back without knowing the details he may come to the wrong conclusion.

“Well...I had an okay day really. I went to the Chargers room and I cleaned it like I’m supposed to. Cole didn’t come for me so I thought I would walk back to our room on my own. But I didn’t make it out...Bull came for me instead. He said that I had to stay with him in his room because he didn’t trust Lelianna’s spies. He said that maybe whilst you were away they would snoop about and he couldn’t risk that so I went. He erm.. well...he said he needs people to think I am with him..like WITH him so he made some noises and banged the headboard a bit. Then we played wicked grace and I fell asleep and now I’m here....Solas?...are you ok?”

Solas features darkened. He looked...had his eyes gone red for a second? She thought and then he growled. It rumbled out from his chest low and menacingly...what the fuck? She had heard him growl before but she figured it had been her imagination. She had been ..busy..at the time. THIS was not her imagination.

“Solas you’re scaring me...are you growling? Look nothing happened...I..I wouldn’t do that..I..please say something.” She panicked and moved as far away as the couch would allow.

Solas closed his eyes, took a deep breath and said,

“A moment please.” He sounded strained, his voice sounded...deeper. “Jessica...please wait for me outside I will be out in a moment.”

“I’m sorry..nothing happened I promise.. why...”Solas cut her off.

“OUTSIDE!” he yelled and she got up and ran out of the cabin.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

He could not stop the change, barely a second after Jessica was out of the door his wolf emerged.

“How dare he?!!!!” he thought, his anger no longer in check.”How dare he presume to take her to his room and ...and.... Jessica is MY mate!”

In the whirlwind of his emotions he was unable to think ,only feel. Anger, jealousy... but then he felt something else...her fear. She was afraid of him. He looked up, his anger fleeting and panic taking its place. He saw her at the window, eyes wide in terror as she took in his form. She turned and ran.

Still in his wolf skin he ran out of the house but she was gone. Panic filled every fibre of his being as he looked around for any sign of her. He raised his muzzle up into the air and breathed in deep. Her scent filled his nostrils and his lungs. He turned and followed the scent into the trees.

\----------------------------------------------

FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! She thought as ran through the trees terrified and confused. The Dread Wolf....Solas was the FUCKING Dread Wolf! The Elven God that Dalish had warned her about. Trickster, deceiver....FUUUUUUUUUUUCK!

She ran and ran with no clear purpose. She could not run from him. She knew that, she could never escape. She did not want to escape...What the fuck was wrong with her? Sense told her this was bad...worse than bad. Her heart hurt, she needed him. But she needed to run. In her terror and confusion that was all she could do. Just keep running.

“Oh God, he’s right behind me! “She thought as she heard the leaves and twigs snap. “Don’t look back! Just keep running!” 

Jessica felt a pair of strong hands grab her by the shoulders and they went crashing down. Solas turned her around so that she was laying on her back. She struggled and kicked in her panic.

“No! Get away from me! Don’t touch me!!” she screamed.

Solas held her down with his body, holding her wrists firmly with his hands as he pushed them to the ground by her head.

“Vhenan please! Calm yourself! I will not harm you!” he looked at her but she still refused to stop fighting.

“Get off me!” she struggled “How could you?! You fucking tricked me into loving you! You God damn son of a bitch Dread Wolf! Is that what you do?! Do you enjoy destroying people?! GOOD JOB! YOU FUCKING BROKE ME!” she finished off screaming through tears.

Solas froze. His face a mixture of shock and pain.

“Who….who told you about the Dread Wolf?..” he asked almost in a whisper.

Jessica had stopped struggling now knowing it was futile.

“Dalish told me. I told her I had seen you in my dream. She told me all about you. Trickster, deceiver...” her heart hurt so much she didn’t think it was possible.

“Jessica listen...Dalish is wrong. I am not what you think I am. Please Vhenan, LOOK at me. Tell me that you believe that I do not love you. Tell me that you think I tricked you out of malice. LOOK into my eyes and tell me that you do not love me back.” He finished his voice pleading.

Jessica turned her face away refusing to look.

“Please Vhenan...I am sorry. I should have explained this to you sooner, but please....LOOK at me.”

She could not help herself; she looked up and directly into his eyes. She could see the worry in those deep blue intense eyes that she loved. She could see his love for her, she could see his hurt...she could see the wolf, but she also saw Solas... HER Solas.

“Solas..” she said as the anger left her features.

“Vhenan, I am so sorry. The last thing I would ever wish to do is frighten you. I did not tell you because I did not think you were ready. I realise now that was the wrong choice. You should have heard the truth from me and not the distorted twisted misconceptions of the Dalish.” He said as he lowered his forehead to hers and rested it there lightly, his eyes closed.

What was she doing? This was Solas…whatever else he might be, he was still the man who saved her from those demons, Even the wolf had saved her from demons for fucks sake. He was still the man who cared for her, kept her safe, loved her…

“Fen’Harel...is that your real name?” she asked.

“Yes.” He gasped, like he was relieved. Like he enjoyed hearing her say his name.

“You...you like it? When I call you Fen’Harel” She asked and she felt his chest rumble. Her heart quickened a little.

“I do, very much. But I do not have the control in the Fade that I do on the other side of the veil. Call me Solas here.” He said opening his eyes and looking at her. They were blue still, but there was a faint red circle around his iris and the blue in them swirled a little.

“Could you hurt me? If you lost control?” she asked her heart beating hard now.

“Never.” He said determinedly. “Neither I nor the Wolf will ever hurt you.”

Jessica took a deep breath and looking directly at him said.

“Ar lath ma..Fen’Harel.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! Next parts tomorrow ;) no it won't be too nsfw just in case that's where your thinking this is headed. Soon but not tomorrow ;p 
> 
> As always feedback very much welcomed and greatly appreciated .


	30. Chapter Thirty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Total mind fuck, sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok guys, so this chapter is a bit of a baffling mess I’m sorry. I really hope I don’t confuse you too much lol Tin foil hat time :) feel free to ask me if you aren’t sure about anything.

He lost it. He kissed her with a passion and roughness that he never had before. His lips crashed against hers as he slipped in his tongue and frantically tasted her like a man dying of thirst and she was the life saving water. Jessica moaned into his mouth as he released her hands and lowered them to her thighs, grabbing them roughly and opening her legs to allow him to push his hips hard against her.

His hands trailed up her body as he palmed her breast in one hand and held her throat firmly with the other. Kissing her, tasting her...feeling her. Solas’ breath quickened as he bucked his hips causing her to jerk up and gasp. He felt her hands on his waist, lowering to his rear and squeezing hard as she pulled him even closer to her. He could not think as her scent enveloped him. Her warmth pressed against him, wanting him. Her spirit calling to him to make her whole. He lowered his head to her throat. His lips kissing, sucking ,biting… No!

Solas stilled. He had to stop. He would not take her here. Not their first time. She deserved better than this. 

Breathlessly, reluctantly he said,

“I can’t.”

She stilled as well.

“Solas...Fen’Harel. It’s okay. I want you to.” She said breathlessly.

“Fenedhis” he cursed mentally. “She was not making this easy for him.”

“No. The first time I take you vhenan will not be here. I want all of you. I want your body as well as your spirit. The first time that you experience me, I want it to be more the man than the wolf. Not like this.” He said his voice strained.

He moved to stand, offering her his hand to help her get up too. He loved that she looked disappointed and yet hated it at the same time. This was a curse of his own doing, to be forever conflicted between both sides of his being. He was more the man, but the animalistic and primal urges of the wolf were also very much a part of him. He was split and yet he was not, He had seen to that the day he created the veil. The wolf wanted to take her now, to make her his regardless of circumstance. The man wanted the same in a fashion, but not like this.

“Come, Jessica. Let’s go and speak somewhere else where I may explain with more ease.” He said waving his hand making the scene change once more.

They were standing in the temple of Mythal. Well before the fall of Arlathan. It was a memory he was showing her. This was the day of his apotheosis.

“This is the temple of Mythal. It was here that I was elevated to Godhood over six thousand years ago. “Her mouth opened in shock, but he continued. “That elf you see there is me. Proud, cocky and over confident. I thought then that I knew everything there was to know. I was wrong”

Before them stood Mythal and Elgarnan. A young Fen’Harel, complete with long brown hair down to his waist braided with jewels and precious metals, knelt before them head bowed in reverence. Jessica looked on but did not say anything, simply absorbing what he was saying and what she was seeing.

“When I was a boy I displayed a remarkable talent for reshaping reality. Magic was common in ancient Arlathan but the ability to change reality was so rare it was almost unheard of. The Fade and Thedas were one then with no veil to separate the two. It would take too long to explain to you the exact way in which everything worked. All you need to understand at this moment is that I could do something which the god’s themselves could not. I lived in a village to the north with my parents and my brother. There was ...an event. I lost them and I attempted to change reality to bring them back.“ He smiled sadly. “That was not a good plan. I was not strong enough, I was barely fifteen. In the life of an Elvhen that is scarcely a blink.

That is when I came to the notice of Mythal. She brought me to Arlathan and raised me to nobility. The rest of the pantheon did not approve at first but Mythal was their mother, no one would question her judgment. Centuries passed, my abilities grew and I flourished. When my powers became enough to rival the gods Mythal summoned me to her temple. She told me that the rest of the pantheon feared what I could do and in order to keep me safe she shared a part of her godhood with me. In her wisdom Mythal granted me what I needed the most….a new family, I was welcomed as a brother and a son. That is what you see happening here.” He motioned with his hand.

Jessica nodded she understood as the young Fen’Harel stepped up to Mythal and they were encased in a blue foggy haze.

Solas waved his hand once more and they were transported to another temple. This time it was Andruil’s. She sat on a throne made of the bones of her victims, encased in an armour black as the void itself with red lyrium crystals growing out of her flesh. Slaves wearing the Vallaslin of their mistress cowered at her feet as she casually nocked an arrow and shot one of them for no other reason than she was bored. Jessica gasped and Solas held her hand reassuringly. He continued his story,

“Centuries after that Andruil, one of the Creators which is what the Elvhen Gods were called by the People, ventured into the void where the Forgotten ones dwell. The Forgotten were also gods in a sense, but they were not Elvhen. When she returned she was corrupted. Let us just say that her corruption spread to the other Gods. Only Mythal and I were left untainted. They became cruel as their hearts literally crystallized into living malice. Anyone who was not a noble was forced into slavery. Under pressure even Mythal took on slaves of her own. I alone of my brethren did not.

Time passed, the Gods became even more cruel, the People even more oppressed. The Creators warred against the Forgotten and eventually amongst themselves in pursuit of power. They used their slaves as disposable armies and no more than objects for their amusement. I could not stand by and watch as my People suffered any longer, I had to act. I went to Mythal with a plan. With my power to change reality, if we could somehow find a way to separate Thedas in two, I could manipulate reality in one half to trap the Gods in Arlathan and the Forgotten in the void. The people who would remain on the other side would be free. It took a long time, and Mythal was murdered before it was completed, but I found a way. It did not however, have the result I had intended.” Turning to face Jessica he lifted a hand to her cheek and caressed it.

“I did not trap the Gods away out of malice Jessica. I did it to save them and to save the People. I made a mistake; it did not work as it should have. That is what I am trying to change now. The reason why I am with the Inquisition. Corypheus has something that belongs to me, an orb that can collapse the veil and bring both worlds together. The energy I had to exert to lock away the Gods was immense and I slept…for a long time. When I awoke and I saw what I had done, how by separating the world in two the people had become weak, dominated still by the other races, sickly and lost their immortality … I panicked. I did not have the strength to unlock the orb and in my folly I allowed Corypheus to take it believing the force of its unlocking would kill him and once the worlds were united once more I would regain my strength.

Again, my plan failed. The orb did not kill Corypheus and instead of collapsing the VeiI entirely as it should have and merging the two worlds seamlessly, it transferred part of its power to Maxwell and created the breach. Thus destabilising the Veil which in turn creates tears and forcefully pulls the Spirits from the Fade into Thedas, shocking them and twisting them into demons. 

Do you understand why Maxwell is so important now Vhenan? I not only need the orb to collapse the veil, I need him. It is only with them both that I can return the world to how it once was. Only then will I be able to casually reshape reality and save my people from the excuse of an existence that I, in my folly, doomed them to.”

Jessica looked at him in confusion.

“I...don’t understand. I mean I do.. it’s just .. a LOT to take in.” She said trying to absorb it all.

“All I need you to understand Jessica is that I am not the deceiver and trickster God that the Dalish believe me to me. In truth, I am not even a god. I am something else. None of us were, not the Creators and not the Forgotten. We were merely mages of great power with a spark of Divinity.” He said as he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close so that his body was flush with hers and his other hand still cupped her cheek.

Solas looked at her intently. He could not lie to himself, he was worried. He did not doubt that she loved him, did not doubt that she would always follow him. But he worried that she would not accept him as he was, worried she would judge him and find him lacking. Tentatively he bent down and kissed her gently on her lips. It was almost chaste in nature, unsure as he was. The kiss was his way of asking her acceptance. He relaxed a little when she kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him close. When she was done she pulled away a little and smiling up at him she said

“You know I understood almost next to fuck all of that right?”

Solas laughed the tension now leaving his muscles.

“I do not blame you. It is all rather complicated.” He said smiling.

“What I don’t get at all is that if you collapse the Veil or whatever… would that not let the baddy gods out?” she asked a little confused. “Wouldn’t they enslave everyone again? Cause the world to go to shit like it used to be?”

“That is too complicated a question to answer at this time Jessica. But that will not happen again.” He answered. It would be too much to explain to her about the Grey wardens and their role in the plan with all the information she had already had to absorb.

“Well, Okay…all I know is that I’m in love with an Old Elven God that changes into a wolf and gave up everything he knew to save his people, and is still trying to save his people. I’ll admit it’s not how I thought my life was gonna turn out and I don’t fully understand what all that means, but there you go. I won’t lie, I am a little overwhelmed. This is all very very weird and there is a LOT I need to ask … but you’re still you. I believe that you love me. I believe that what you’re doing, you’re doing for the right reasons and that’s enough for me. I trust you.” She smiled and added “So...what happened to your hair?” she teased.

Solas laughed. He didn’t know how she could accept him so readily without reservation but he did not care. At that moment he was simply happy that she was smiling at him and not cursing his name for his failings.

“Of all the questions you may have...that is what you ask?” he smiled kindly “It is a spell...I have the tendency to set my garments on fire when I cast fire spells. It was never my best element. I am no longer as vain as I was in my youth and simply decided that it was safer to not have something so flammable on my head. If you prefer I can grow it back.”

“No no.. I kinda like this look you got going on here, I just wondered.” She joked.

“Hmm, indeed. Are there any more questions you would like to ask?...before you run away from me again?” smirking he added “I would also advise you not to go running from me any more whilst we are in the Fade Jessica. I have a very tentative hold of the wolf here. It is in its nature to enjoy the chase and relish in the hunt. It was not easy to…restrain myself.”

“Wait...erm… how does the wolf and you work exactly? … could you, you know have not changed back or something cos I gotta tell you buddy that’s not the kind of thing I’m into…” she said looking at him a little horrified.

Solas blinked, he wondered if she was being serious. Was she truly asking what he thought she was asking?

“Oh for….Really?!..” he said as he stepped back in shock at what she was asking “No! are you?....No!” he exclaimed possibly even more horrified.

“What?! It was a legitimate question, how am I supposed to know? I just find out that you are a Wolf God and you tell me that you found it hard to restrain yourself… what was I supposed to think?” Then she giggled, and then she broke out into real laughter. “Your face! I’m sorry…it’s hilarious.”

Solas looked at her disapprovingly, but then he smiled in amusement. She was right of course, he had not made himself clear.

“Alright.. you make a fair point.” Thinking of how to explain, he continued. “We are one, the wolf and I, and yet we are separate. The part of me which is the wolf is more wilful here in the fade. The part of me that is a man is stronger in Thedas. If I succeed in collapsing the veil and bringing the two worlds together again then there will be no difference. It will still be me but I will not be as….conflicted as I am now. I will not have to fight to control the wolf in me and the wolf will not have to fight against the will of the man. It is a little difficult to explain.”

“I think I understand, Could you erm.. Can you show me?” she asked tentatively.

Solas considered. It would do well for Jessica to get used to the sight of him as the Wolf. He knew he could be terrifying in that form but she was bound to him. It was inevitable that she would be seeing him like that often. She had taken all he had told her well though, perhaps…

“Ma Nuvenin. All I ask is that you remember that I love you, that it is me and that I will never harm you.”

She nodded in acceptance.

In an instant, the image of the man was gone and the Dread Wolf stood in its place, head held high as he regarded his mate with pride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m gonna be honest here. I really did not enjoy writing this chapter. It’s so hard to fill in the gaps of what is cannon and what may happen. You’re basically getting my theory here. Feel free to totally disregard all if though and pretend he said whatever is your own theory lol
> 
> In a nutshell I think Solas ultimate plan is to join up Thedas and the fade and then change reality to what he wants it to be. He says as much if you piss him off and tell him that you think he doesn’t care about the elves …basically he says he can think of no way to help them unless he can collapse the veil and bring the fade here so that he may casually reshape reality….yep he says that.. also in the flower crown quest , little fairy says “He’ll remake the world to suit his desires.His chosen to reign.” ..sounds an awful lot like reshaping reality to me ;) There’s another theory I have about the grey wardens and how they are part of Mythal and Solas plan… but I won’t bore you with that lol
> 
> Next chapter back to not such deep shizz and stuff (mostly cos I need a break of thinking so much, my head hurt writing this lol)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it (or at the very least understood what I was saying.) Feedback welcomed and appreciated as always :)


	31. Chapter Thirty One.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the plot thickens ;P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little background, Cullen did not leave for Halamshiral with the others. Leliana and Cassandra went but Cully wully stayed behind cos I say so ;P lol   
> also I have not been able to spend as much time editing as I would normally. Sorry if there are grammatical errors and stuff. Weekends and bank holiday monday's are not the easiest for me ;P

Jessica wiped the sleep from her eyes and sat up on the too large bed. She was confused momentarily at her surroundings before she remembered.  
“Ah … Bull’s room.” She glanced around and was surprised to find that she was alone. That is until she saw the rays of light streaming in through the window.   
“Crap.” She said almost jumping out of bed. She dressed as quickly as she could and ran out the door, down the stairs and out of the Tavern.   
Thoughts about the night before and all she had learned came unbidden and she shook her head unwilling to think about it now. Right now she had to get to the chargers quarters and once she was there she could think about what being bound to an Elvhen God meant.   
Jessica stood in the courtyard looking around and thinking there had to be a quicker way to get to the Chargers room that didn’t involve going all the way around. Through the room where the Frescoes were! She remembered seeing a door there that led out onto the battlements.   
Running up the stairs to the main hall she turned into the Rotunda and out the back door.   
“Yes!” she thought as she saw the chargers tower not far to the left. She continued on, breathless as she sprinted up to another door right ahead. She would have to go through the room there and to the left. She opened the door quickly without pause and….  
“Umph!”   
“Fuckballs!” she thought cringing, looking around the wooden panel to see who she had hit.   
A man stood there covering his nose with his hands. The papers he was carrying strewn all over the floor. Her heart skipped a beat as she realised who it was.   
“Commander! I…I am sooooooo sorry.” She said as she bent down to gather up the papers he must have been carrying when she smashed the door into his face.   
“Ouch…” he said sniffing a little.  
She went to grab a paper by his feet and a drop of blood fell on her hand. Looking up she saw he had removed the hands from his face and his nose was beginning to bleed…quite profusely.   
“Fuck you’re bleeding.. um…sit down. I’m so sorry... Look up. Hold the bridge of your nose. Dammit.” She guided him towards his chair by the desk and he sat down holding the bridge of his nose with his fingers. Jessica could see the blood trickling down his nose and onto his chest. Panicking now (she really wasn’t very good with blood) Jessica looked around for something to soak it up with. Not immediately seeing anything that she could use Jessica grabbed he hem of her skirt and ripped… Or at least attempted to rip. She cursed mentally wondering why this always looked so easy in movies. Improvising she figured her skirt WAS long enough that it would reach his face without having to lift it too far and so that was exactly what she did.   
“Miss! What are you doing?! I am perfectly capable of taking care of a bloody nose. Do. You. Mind?!” he said a little taken aback.   
Jessica promptly removed her hand which held the hem of her skirt from his face.   
“Did you seriously just stick your skirt in that poor man’s face?! What the fuck Jess? Are you high?!” she thought to herself.  
“I am so so sorry I .. I was trying to help.. I panicked, I… um…don’t think clearly when I see blood I just wanted to make it stop. I wanted to help.” She stammered.   
“Please…just…stand there. Quietly.” he said opening the drawer to his desk and taking out a handkerchief. He stuffed it in his nose and sat there a few minutes applying pressure until it stopped bleeding. Slowly Jessica started edging closer towards the door, little by little. Maybe, he wouldn’t notice if she just slipped out. Jessica was not the most logical of thinkers when she was in an awkward situation.  
“And where do you think you’re going? I said stand there. That does not mean slowly move towards the door.” He said as he got up from the chair and walked to bowl of water at the side of the room. Cullen removed the handkerchief from his nose and began cleaning himself of the blood as best he could.   
“Fuckity fuck wank balls shit... I’m in soooooo much trouble. Solas is gonna kill me. Hell, Bull might kill me first.” She mentally berated herself.   
Jessica felt like she had been standing there for ages before he finally moved away from the bowl of water satisfied he was as clean as he was going to get. Cullen moved to stand in front of her and Jessica looked down at his boots; they were pretty nice boots actually.   
“So, perhaps you can explain to me, who you are and why you thought it would be a good idea to storm through my office without even so much as a knock?” he asked in a very authoritative tone.   
Jessica still did not look up, shifting uncomfortably on her feet.   
“errrrr… I’m sorry?” she mumbled  
“Yes, we established that already. It is not, however, an explanation. Miss?....”  
“Jess?” she whispered uncertainly.  
“Are you unsure of your name now aswell?” he asked, then added “When you address the Commander of the Inquisitions forces it is considered polite to look at him.”   
Jess breathed in deeply and lifted her head up high, resigned to the fact that she was not going to be able to hide from him at this point.  
His eyes opened wider momentarily.   
“Where are you from Jess?” he asked.   
“Erm…a small village in the Anderfels.” She answered.   
“Hmmm…” he said as he examined her.  
Jessica continued to look at him. God he looked so much like her dad.   
“Do you have family in Ferelden by any chance?” He asked her.  
“Errrr… no…not that I know of. My errr.. family is… they are…” her voice broke a little and Cullen’s eyes softened.  
“Forgive me, I did not mean to pry. It is not any of my business, you just remind me of someone I know.” He said turning around.  
“That’s okay, you look like my dad.”….FUCK did she just say that out loud? Damn you and your lack of a filter Jess!   
“Do I?” he asked turning back to face her and lifting an eyebrow.   
“Errr no… I don’t mean you look old. Shit… no that’s not what I mean, my dad wasn’t old when he .. er... Hello?..did I say I was sorry?” she rambled rubbing the back of her neck nervously.   
Cullen chuckled.   
“Yes you did. Multiple times in fact.” He smiled at her as he surveyed her with interest.  
“Ah.”   
“Well, Jess. Taking into account that you are very sorry, and considering that you are obviously late for your duties. I think perhaps I would be willing to overlook your error in judgement this one time.” He smiled.   
“Yes!.. I mean thank you! So much. It won’t happen again.” She said gratefully.  
“If..”  
“If?” she questioned  
“If you would agree to come back here when you are finished with your duties and we can have a talk.” He finished.  
FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!  
“Yes of course, that would be lovely. May I go now? I don’t want to get into trouble.” she lied. It was most definitely not lovely.  
“Certainly. Until later Jess.” He said moving to a side to let her pass.  
Jessica walked out of the room. She needed to find Bull. Bull could help with this. She could not go back to Cullen’s office and have him question her further. That was clearly his intention, he must have noticed something odd about her and as the Commander he wanted to figure out what her deal was. Shit. Bull was going to kill her.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------  
Solas looked at himself in the mirror. The helm Vivienne had insisted he wear was positively ridiculous. She had maintained that he had to wear something to distinguish him from the others. He was after all meant to be a man servant. He sighed, the sooner they attended the ball, the sooner he could come back and sleep. Determined not to let the others see his disapproval at his attire Solas adopted his usual expressionless mask and turned to leave the room. Soon, he would be with his Jessica and this embarrassment could be forgotten.  
\------------------------  
“Bull!” exclaimed Jessica as she ran into the Chargers quarters and saw him sitting at the table eating breakfast with Krem.  
“Hey there Little Red, sleep well?” he asked grinning.  
“Err yeah, I need to talk to you… privately.” She said emphasising the privately.  
Bull’s expression changed to concern when he saw that Jessica looked panicked.  
“Krem?” he said inclining his head for Krem to leave the room.  
“Sure Chief, it wasn’t like I was eating or anything.” Answered Krem sarcastically as he stood and left the room.  
“Spill it.. what did you do?” Asked Bull, now facing Jessica.  
“What? I didn’t do anything… Okay, maybe I did but I didn’t mean to. “ she fidgeted with her hands. “Um well, I was late so I thought I would take a short cut and I didn’t know but I ran into Commander Cullen’s room and well.. maybe I hit him with the door and gave him a nose bleed, so yeah there is that. But that’s not the problem, he erm.. he wants me to go back after I’m done to talk some more or something.”  
“Dammit Jessica do you always gain the interest every man you meet?” he asked sighing.  
“No, it’s not like that. I don’t think… I just … I don’t know how to not act nervous so I think he thinks I’m hiding something.” She said defensively.   
“Hmmm well, I better go clear this shit up. You stay here, clean things and try not to wiggle your ass too much. All we need is for one of the Chargers to fall for you now.” He said standing up to leave.  
“I do not wiggle my ass! And I told you it’s not like that!” she said a little too loudly.  
“Yeah, sure. Whatever, I’ll be back in a while.” He said opening the door and leaving the room.  
\----------------------------------

Bull walked across the ramparts towards Cullen’s office. Damn that pretty little redhead was gonna be the death of him. He supposed it could be worse. She could have caught the attention of Lelianna and no amount of manipulation was ever going to help there. Cullen he could sort out easily, and if he couldn’t sweep it under the rug he at least knew with some part of the truth Cullen would stay away, or even help.   
Taking a deep breath he knocked on the door and entered.  
“Hey Cullen, you busy?”  
“Bull, what a pleasant surprise. What brings you here?” asked Cullen looking up from the report he was reading.  
“I hear you ran into the Chargers maid. Pretty little Redhead about this high.” Answered Bull as he sat on the chair on the opposite side of the desk.  
“Oh, Jess? Yes, she ran through here like a whirlwind. Hit me on the nose with the door. Tried to stop the bleeding with her dress… a very peculiar young lady.” He laughed.  
Bull grimaced. Of course she would have to do something adorable like try to stop the bleeding with her dress wouldn’t she? So much for keeping a low profile.  
“Yeah she said. Look, I should probably tell you. You know how I like Redheads…”   
“Ah… Oh….OH!” stammered Cullen, rubbing his neck nervously.” I …ah…no..I wasn’t trying to make a move on her. Well.. I .. ah can see how you would think that but um…no I was just curious. She said I looked like her father and well, she looks an awful lot like my sister. I just wanted to ask her some questions to see if we may have some relatives in common that’s all.”   
“How about that, Jessica was right. He wasn’t hitting on her. Well that’s a fucking relief” Thought Bull. All he needed was another love sick puppy running after her.  
“Yeah I can see how you might think she’s related Cullen but I doubt it. She isn’t from around here. She’s from across the sea.” He pressed.  
“She mentioned that. But I would like to pursue it nevertheless if you wouldn’t mind Bull. There’s a branch of my family that is unaccounted for. My mother had a brother who went missing when he was very young. The resemblance really is very uncanny. Call it fate, happenstance or whatever you like. But it’s too much of a coincidence that she looks so very like Mia and she claims I look like her father. Mother always did tell me how much I reminded her of Uncle Garrett.”   
Bull considered, this may not be such a bad thing after all… It would help to have the Commander of the Inquisitions forces on their side. Of course, he knew Cullen would be on their side anyway, his sense of morality and duty wouldn’t allow any less. But if they were related it would not only be duty he was acting on it would become personal. Jessica had said she had no family but she hadn’t elaborated. At the very least she would know the names of her parents…Yes, this could work.   
“All right Cullen, have it your way. I’ll send her over once she’s done with her chores.” He said standing up.  
“Thank you Bull. Could you .. ah.. make sure she knows why I want to speak with her. I wouldn’t want her to get the wrong idea.” Said Cullen rubbing his neck again. Damn, it really was uncanny how they did that the same way.  
“It was me that jumped to conclusions Cullen. She insisted it wasn’t like that but hey, can you blame me? She is easy on the eyes.” Replied Bull with a wink.  
“The EYE.” Joked Cullen as Bull left the room laughing loudly at the remark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So ye, I’m pretty sure you know where I’m going with this :P... or do you?...ye you probably do... or do you? o.O... no really, you probably do :P
> 
> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it! Feedback as always very welcome and super appreciated ;)


	32. Chapter Thirty Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Last big reveal type of thing... Probably lol hope you like this chapter!

Jessica made her way back to the Commander’s office feeling a little pissed off that Bull had made her go. Apparently, Commander Cullen thought she might be a long lost cousin or something along those lines. Of course she knew they couldn’t possibly be related, but Bull didn’t. Jessica had never told him she was not from Thedas, only that she had no family. She was sure he thought her crazy enough as it was without casually adding “Oh hey, by the way I’m not from your world!” into the fray.

God she missed Solas. He would have so known what to do here. Also….where the FUCK was Cole? She hadn’t seen him in almost two days.

Jessica arrived at the door to the Commander’s office took a deep breath and knocked.

“Hello? Commander Cullen?” she asked tentatively as she opened the door.

“Ah Jess... Please, come in and have a seat. Whiskey or Brandy?” he asked showing her two bottles.

“I’m okay thanks.” She answered as she sat down on the chair.

“Really?...ah…tea perhaps?” he insisted.

“Um.. sure okay. Thank you that would be nice.” She answered figuring she may as well have some something. It always made her more comfortable to have something to do with her hands when she was in an awkward situation and holding a teacup seemed better than fidgeting.

Cullen called for one of the soldiers stationed outside and when they entered he asked them to inform a servant to bring tea for two. Once that was done he moved behind his desk and sat down leaning forwards slightly as he regarded her.

“Forgive me for staring but it really is remarkable how much you look like my sister Mia. Did Bull tell you that I think we may be related?” he asked with interest.

“Um yes he did but really, I don’t see how that’s possible. My family are from the Anderfels… we um… were always from there... all of us.” She stammered. Yes, that sounded convincing good job! She added mentally.

“Are you certain? It cannot be a mere coincidence that you look so very like my sister and I look like your father. The resemblance, at least between you and Mia is far too uncanny.” he insisted.

Wow this dude really was insistent wasn’t he?

“Yes I’m certain. I went to live with my aunt when my parents and brother passed. I didn’t have any other living family to go to but I know we could trace our family tree a long way back. We were always from.. um the Anderfels.” She finished.

The door opened and a servant walked in carrying a tray with a teapot and two cups. Cullen was distracted momentarily as the servant placed it on the table before him. Cullen thanked her kindly and she left the room. Pouring the tea he continued,

“Your aunt was the sister of your?...”

“Mother.” She answered.

“And your father?...” he continued

“Was an orphan.” Shit, should she say he was left at a monastery or something? .. What was the name of that place that was like a church here?

“Oh? That’s a shame.” He said sipping his tea. “Out of curiosity, what was his name?.” He added and noting that Jessica looked uneasy he added “Humour me.”

“Garett.” She said taking a sip of her tea and when she saw Cullen stop lifting his cup and still, his expression turning serious she asked “What?”

“I had an uncle named Garrett.” He supplied.

Okay that’s weird...But noooooooo… It can’t be. Her dad would have mentioned he was from a different fucking world. Wouldn’t he? She had to admit the coincidences were piling up but… No! nope.. no way, it was impossible. She mentally grimaced when she remembered that she had travelled here fuck knows how, from a different world and was now bound to a Elvhen wolf mage god. She couldn’t really say impossible things hadn’t happened already.

“But…” was the only thing she could say as her hands began to tremble and she placed the cup she was holding on the desk.

“Jess was your father a mage?” he asked leaning forwards.

“What? No. Of course not. He was a...scholar.”

“It is not something my family like to talk about but my Uncle was a mage. When his powers manifested he was taken by the Templar’s to the circle in Lake Calenhad. He never made it. Apparently he vanished on the way there and was never seen again.” He finished. “You are certain he was not a mage? Could he not have hidden it from you?”

“My father wouldn’t have done that. We would have known…I think. Besides I’d be a mage if he was one right? I can assure you, I am definitely not a mage.” She reasoned.

“Not necessarily. It is true that it would be likely that you or your brother would have turned out to be mages but not a certainty.” Cullen stood up and made his way around the table crouching by Jessica. “Jess, I really do think that you are my cousin. There is only so far coincidences can be called coincidences and I think we have passed beyond that point. You look like my sister; I look like your father. My Uncle was called Garrett and went missing when he was about fourteen. Your father was called Garrett and was an orphan. What is more likely here? That these are just a set of bizarre coincidences or that your father was in fact my mother’s brother who escaped from the Templar’s because he did not want to be taken to the circle?” Cullen looked at Jessica, his amber eyes pleading for her to see sense.

“Well, when you put it that way…Ooomph!”

Cullen hugged her unexpectedly and she got a face full of that Lion’s mane cloak he wore. Jessica awkwardly patted him on the back unsure of what to do. She had never really been close with her aunt and cousins back home. They had definitely never hugged her like this man was hugging her now. Geez he was strong. She smiled in spite of herself; it really was sweet how easily he accepted her. 

“Mia is going to be thrilled she always wanted a sister.” He said as he released her smiling broadly.

Jessica returned his smile. She wasn’t entirely sure how she felt about discovering that the Commander was (possibly, most likely...almost certainly) her cousin but she had to admit he really was charming. Jessica hoped there were no more surprises in store for her, between the one the night before about Solas and this one about Cullen she didn’t think she could take much more before she cracked. 

\----------------------------------------------------------

Solas sat listening to what Jessica was telling him. It was like a story out of one of Varric’s novels. He had suspected that day in the fade when he had taken her to Haven that perhaps there was something to the likeness between the Commander and Jessica’s father. But this…He had not expected this.

Her father a mage? An apostate that somehow fled to a different world to escape the circle. He would have thought that feat for an adult unlikely, but for a child who had only just come into his power? It should have been impossible.

“I think perhaps Jessica, it is time we explored how it was that you came to be in Thedas.” He said as he knelt in front of her.

“That would be great if I could remember a thing about it. I think I was crying.. upset maybe.” She answered.

“Do not fret Vhenan, I will help you.” He said as he offered hand to assist her in kneeling before him. “I know a spell to…ease the memories out of your mind. It may be a little unpleasant, but if you do not struggle at the intrusion it should not be too disconcerting.”

“You really know a spell for everything don’t you?” she joked before continuing “Okay tell me what do I need to do?” she asked as Solas placed his hands on her shoulders.

“Relax, close your eyes. Think back to the last thing you remember.”

Solas glided his hands up to either side of her neck and placed his forehead against hers. It really was hard for him to restrain himself. The feel of her skin, her pulse on her neck under his fingers, her scent... No! Now was not the time. Slowly, gently he tried pushing into her mind to see her memories. Jessica tensed and gasped a little.

“Vhenan, you are resisting me. You have to allow me in.” he whispered soothingly as he kissed her lightly on her lips. “Let’s try again. Relax, breathe. It’s only me…let me in.” He said whispering the last part.

He felt Jessica’s muscles relax and he tried again. Gradually he began pushing into her mind. Flashes of thoughts and memories danced before him in a haze. Jessica began tensing up again.

“Shhhhhh It’s all right. Breathe.” He whispered.

Jessica took a deep breath and he continued pushing into her thoughts. No… not there…Ah yes, this one.

Eventually the flashes and the fog lifted. He opened his eyes and moved his forehead away from hers and looked around. The scenery in the Fade had changed. They were now in … This had to be Jessica’s home in her world.

“Vhenan, look.” He said and she opened her eyes.

“Oh my god this is my apartment!”

They stood up and Jessica walked towards the bedroom.

“This is surreal, is that me sleeping?” Jessica asked as she saw herself snuggled up in her bed.

Solas didn’t have time to answer. They heard a noise at the front door. Looking at each other curiously they followed the sound just in time to see as the door knob began to turn.

A man wearing jeans and a black jacket walked in quietly and closed the door behind him.

“Fuck…Solas…what?” she asked clearly getting distressed. “I…I..think I remember..something..”

Solas put an arm around her and held her close to him. He had a suspicion of what was about to happen now.

“It’s all right Jessica this has already happened. You are safe now. You do not have to watch if you would rather not.” He said as he kissed her forehead.

The man in jeans walked toward the kitchen looking through the drawers and then moved towards the bedroom. Solas followed. He had to remind himself this was a memory. The wolf wanted to tear at this man’s throat for simply being in the same room as his mate. 

Solas continued to watch as the man realised there was someone in the bed. He took two deep breaths as he saw the man slowly walk up to the bed where Jessica lay sleeping peacefully, wearing those ridiculous pyjamas with the small crescent moons. Solas could not stop the growl that rumbled in his chest as the man pushed Jessica’s hair away from her face to get a better look. Fen’Harel could also not stop as he shifted into wolf form when he saw her wake and scream and struggle as the man lay on top of her trying to subdue her.

It was memory, it had already happened. He knew that, but he was unable to control the snarl of anger and pain at the sight. Then… the room began to hum, the very air was vibrating. The man attacking the memory of Jessica felt it too as he stilled. The real Jessica, the one that was with Solas in the Fade now, turned from the sight and wrapped her arms around the Dread Wolf’s neck and buried her head in his fur.

“I remember.” She whispered as his six glowing red eyes took in the scene before him.

The Jessica that was a memory stiffened on the bed, limbs and legs outstretched as her eyes rolled back. The hum in the air suddenly stopped filling the room with a resounding silence and what felt like…Mythal Enaste! It felt like the nothingness of the void!

Suddenly and without warning it was as if the room momentarily pulled into itself and then exploded outwards in a gush of air and sound. The man that had been on top of Jessica was thrown clear across the room and hit the ceiling with a resounding crack before crashing on to the floor unconscious.

Memory Jessica hovered on the bed for a moment before a mass of black nothingness erupted from her very body, expanding wide before it contracted back into her and she was gone. The scene changed as they followed along the memory, through a tunnel of darkness, faster and faster until they landed with thump on the ground. Regaining his balance the Dread Wolf noted that they were now in the middle of the woods In the Emerald Graves, with an unconscious memory Jessica in crescent moon pyjamas at their feet.

Solas shifted back into his man form. His face a mask of shock and disbelief.

He had thought perhaps Jessica had stumbled upon an open Eluvian. At the very most he had thought she had unwittingly fallen into an open rift that transported her into Thedas. That was most definitely not what had happened. Somehow she had travelled through the void itself.

Only the Creators and the Forgotten had the power to travel through the Void. Well, The Formless One of course held the...Oh no…what had her Father done?

“Jessica, I think I may finally know what you are.” He said as he regarded her seriously before he continued,

“You...are a key.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Next chapters taking a little bit to write cos I have a lot of stuff on this week so please don't freak out if there's not an update tomorrow. I will definitely be carrying on but I'm buying a new house and there's a lot of lawyering stuff to get done ;) 
> 
> As always feedback is very much appreciated and very welcome :D


	33. Chapter Thirty Three nsfw*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah... Void and showers ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yes Shorter chapter today. but hey, short is better than nothing and also nsfw. Again, I didn't mean it to happen but it just kinda does … Sorry, I have impulse control problems :P Hey maybe next time its Elvhen glory I dunno lol :D

“I’m a what now?” asked Jessica confused.

“A key. I believe your father in his fear at being taken to the circle, summoned a demon called The Formless One. He is one of the Forbidden, the oldest and most dangerous demons that have ever existed. The Formless one is the only other who had the knowledge of how to access the Void. In my wanderings through the Fade I had heard from spirits that he had been looking to find a willing host who would help him travel to a new realm. You see, Demons feed of the feelings of mortals. If he found a new realm where he was the sole demon he would have an endless feast. Jessica...I think your father, young and scared as he was, made a deal with this Formless One.” He finished as he waved his hand and the scenery changed. They were now at the gardens in Skyhold.

Jessica blinked. What the? That makes no sense.

“What? How? What does that have to do with me?” she asked confused.

“Let me explain. I think your father accepted the demons terms. He would allow the demon to possess him and bestow upon him the Key to access the Void in exchange for helping him to escape from the Templar’s to a place where they could never find him. Your Earth. Demons cannot travel the Void without possessing a living being. It would...end them.

Something must have happened in the interim however. I cannot see how the Formless one would have allowed him to keep the key once they had arrived on your world. In any case, whatever happened, your father must have passed that key on to you. Most likely just before he died.”

Her head hurt. A Key? What does that even mean? Jessica rubbed her temples with her fingers as she closed her eyes.

“So, you’re saying...that I can travel through the Void? Where you told me the corrupting bad things are that fucked up the Elven Gods?!” she was panicking a little now. Crap was she already infected? Oh God had she infected Solas?

“Calm yourself Jessica. You are not Corrupted. The Void is a vast space with countless worlds. Some inhabited and some not. You travelled directly here from your world which was not infected. It took Andruil many years to find the world upon which the Corruption originated and bring it back to Thedas. You are safe.” He answered stepping towards her but Jessica took a step back.

“How can you be sure? Also... could I accidentally do it again? God Solas. I have only just found you. I can’t lose you now.. I..I..” 

Solas rushed towards her and embraced her in a hug. Holding her close and lowering his head to kiss her. It helped, she calmed a little. It really was amazing how safe she felt in his arms, even in the fade.

“Vhenan, I would know. You are not corrupted. However, I think perhaps I should test again to make sure.” He said with a smirk as he pulled her close once more and kissed her again. His lips still touching hers lightly he added. “There is no force in this world, in the Void or the Heavens that can take you away from me now Jessica.”

She believed him. She could see the sincerity and conviction in his eyes. He would not allow anything to take her from him.

“Enough of this. There has been enough seriousness for one night. What would you like to do?” he smirked at her. “Perhaps you might enjoy shower?”

She was still worried. But a shower sounded pretty awesome to be honest.

“Can we do that? Here? Would it be like.. the same?” she asked perking up in interest

“It would not be exactly the same, no. But it would feel very close.” He answered as he waved his hand and changed the setting back to the Cabin she had showed him the night before. They stood outside on the porch.

Jessica smiled and playfully pushed him back.

“Tag you’re it!” she said as she ran up towards the cabin.

“I told you not to run from me in the fade Jessica.” he called behind her as he chased her into the house. Jessica stopped running mid-step and Solas laughed heartily. She could see a ring of red around his iris’s. “Forgive me I was joking, you can move.” He chuckled.

She stared at him in mock disapproval.

“Go on Vhenan. Get your shower.” He laughed as he followed her into the bathroom.

“Erm… are you gonna watch or something?” asked Jessica nervously.

“That is not what I had planned… but since you mention it…” he said with a smirk.

Jessica blushed. Oh god, was he serious? She stood there stammering a little

“Err.. um.. if.. errrr…”

“If you like I could join you. I have never had a shower before. It would be nice to see what about it is so amazing.” He added removing his tunic as if this was perfectly normal. She knew what he was doing. He was trying to distract her from what he had told her earlier. She was a little worried the red in his eyes was still showing.

“I … Oh my.” She said as Solas removed his trousers and she saw his perfectly sculpted rear.

Solas Chuckled as he turned around to face her once more. Jessica looked up towards the ceiling, away from… oh Good Lord I saw it.

“Vhenan, I would prefer if you looked at me. It would be easier if you had at least seen my body once before. I must admit I would like to see you as well but if you would rather I not, I promise not to stare.” He said as he walked up close to her.

“Okay, um.” She looked down and started undoing her corset. Damn she had to be wearing a fucking corset in the fade as well.

“Let me help.” He said as he waved his hand and .....

“Arrrgh!” she said as she covered herself up as best she could with her arms. Of course, that was the plan, to get naked. She just hadn’t thought she would be so thoroughly naked so fast. It was a little bit of a shock.

Solas chuckled as he stepped into the shower. True to his word he did not stare at her, but she could tell that it wasn’t easy for him.

“Come Jessica, teach me how to use this… contraption.” He said looking at the tap handle confused. “What does the red and blue here mean?”

Jessica took a deep breath. If Solas could act like this was no big deal she could do it too…maybe, probably. She stepped into the shower and moved in front of him with her back to his front. God , this may be the fade but she could feel the heat of him on her naked back.

Solas placed his hands on her waist holding her hips lightly as he looked over her shoulder with interest. Jessica turned on the shower to a warm setting. She moaned as she felt the warm water run all over her body and she heard as Solas gave a moan of delight as well.

“See!.” She said moving her head out of the water so she could talk properly. “I told you it’s amazing.” She said feeling less nervous and much more relaxed. It’s astonishing what hot water can do to de-stress the muscles.

“Hmmm.” he answered.

Solas pressed up behind her back and held her close, the now steaming water running over the both of them. She could feel his naked arousal against the small of her back as he kissed her neck. One of his hands went down low and began a now practiced rhythm between her legs as the other glided up her stomach and wrapped around her throat holding her to him firmly. Even in the fade the feeling was overwhelming. She panted and her breath quickened as he worked her. Solas moved her a little back so that the water would not fall directly over their heads but would still run over the front of her body. His breath in her ear was warm, warmer still than the steam from shower. She tried to stifle a moan as his fingers worked faster.

“Don’t do that…Let me hear you Jessica. Never hide the sound of your pleasure from me.” He whispered as her breathing hitched and she inhaled sharply.

“When I take you I want to hear you moan as you feel me inside you. I want to hear you call my name as though it is the only thing that matters. You are my mate and I will have what I want.” He said as his own breathing became laboured. Jessica moaned loudly and without a care as she came hard and fast. 

“Fen’Harel!” She gasped riding out the waves.

Fen’Harel grabbed her hair and pulled her head back enough so that he could reach her mouth over her shoulder to kiss her hard. She felt his hand slide between their wet bodies and work to find his own release. Fen’Harel growled into her mouth when he came and Jessica was still trembling when he pulled away. She opened her eyes and saw two glowing red eyes looking back at her. Solas had been right. Here in the fade although he was still a man, his spirit was more wolf. Surprisingly Jessica found she actually rather liked that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So *cough* yes moving swiftly along little notes on the void theory. 
> 
> 1\. I think the Void is our space  
> 2\. Shit loads of planets obviously and andruil got infected with the taint and brought it back to Thedas. Which infected the red lyrium etc....if you don't know the story of andruil, she ventured into the void to look for better things to hunt. I think she went to different planets to find that. (You may wanna have a look next time your in the winder palace in the trophy room, there's the head of one of the alien races from mass effect mounted on the wall. Yes... I think that dude got to Thedas through the void/space. No I don't think it's just an Easter egg..bio ware are sneaky lol   
>  3\. A whole another theory on blight and grey wardens I may or may not eventually write about. I doubt it tho in this story.  
> 4\. Jessica is a the Key to the void but by no means the only one... Just the only one left ;) she may also have other abilities we will see ;p I dunno.  
> 5\. I'm probably forgetting something it's super early and I'm tired.. Oh well  
> Thanks so much for reading and as always feedback very welcome and appreciated :)


	34. Chapter Thirty Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cousins getting to know each other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sleepy, sorry for any mistakes lol Hope you like this chapter! Thanks for reading :))

“Good Morning!” exclaimed Cole far too loudly. 

Jessica groaned. Cole? She sat up and looked around. Cole was sitting at the end of the bed, Bull again was not there. Crap was she late again? No, it was not yet day break.

“Cole?...where have you been?” she asked as she looked at him.

“There was so much hurt. Dorian didn't know. Walking in blind, not a good surprise... But it could be. I went to help.” He finished smiling. “He is happier now.”

“Oh...that’s..um.. that’s great Cole. I’m glad you helped.” She said getting out of bed. Too early to try to figure out what that meant. “I need to get dressed or I’ll be late again for work.”

“No work today. Bull said to tell you that you have the day off. He says I get to keep you company.” Cole gave her a big smile.

“Ah... oh.. okay. Where is he?” she asked wondering if perhaps he had gone to the Chargers room for breakfast again.

“He went to talk to Cullen. He says he needs to know.” Cole looked distant before adding. “The Lion roars in duty and honour, the Bull snort’s in defiance and strength, the Wolf snarl’s in anger and hate... The mouse is protected on all sides, the snake cannot get to her.”

“Does that mean what I think it means.” She asked raising an eyebrow.

Cole nodded happily.

“Cullen wants you to play with him.” He said smiling. “Oh, can I come?!”

Yes well, that sounded all sorts of wrong...

“Sorry what?.” she asked in confusion at the same time as there was a knock at the door.

“Jess? Are you decent may I come in?” Cullen asked from the other side of the door.

Thankfully whilst she was staying at Bull’s room she had not been wearing her sleeping shirt but instead a pair of baggy pyjamas that bull had acquired for her.

“Yep come in Cullen.” She answered and the door opened.

Cullen’s expression was grave. Obviously he had already spoken to Bull.

“So, I had a talk with Bull.” He started as he closed the door behind him. “He told me what’s going on. I want you to know that I will protect your honour. Maxwell will never touch you. We have decided, at least until the breach is closed, to continue with the present arrangements but once Maxwell has fulfilled his purpose I will work tirelessly to bring him to justice for all his misdeeds. It was my intention anyway if I am honest but...”he smirked. “No one messes with my family. Now it’s personal.”

 

Jessica smiled. Solas had not been wrong, Cullen was a good man. 

Cullen cleared his throat and shifted anxiously on his feet.

“Ah... I was wondering.. maybe.. if you wanted to.. You see I like chess.. and.” He rubbed his neck nervously. God was that what she looked like when she did it? She couldn’t help but giggle at his change from authoritative confident Commander to unsure and cute guy.

“I love chess!” she said possibly a little too over enthusiastically in her attempt to ease his uneasiness. “Erm.. I would love to play with you. If that’s okay.” The penny dropped... ah Cole, that’s what he meant. Shit I forgot Cole was here.

She looked to the bed where Cole still sat quietly observing.

“Can Cole come with us?” she asked hopefully.

“Of course! I’ll go and set up the board. Cole can you escort Jessica to the gardens and get her some breakfast?” he asked turning to Cole

“Yes. I can do that.” Answered Cole.

“Very Well, I will see you in a little while then Jessica. By your leave.” he bowed his head and left the room.

Cole left to allow Jessica to change. So now she had a Spirit, a Lion, A bull and a Wolf protecting her. Considering the circumstances... she felt like the luckiest girl in any world.

\-------------------------------------------------------

The party travelled back to Skyhold in awkward silence. The Ball had not gone exactly to plan. Celene had been murdered by Florianne, or allowed to be murdered by Maxwell more specifically. Duke Gaspard was now Emperor of Oralais and his sister Florianne dead by the Inquisitors hand. And Briala...Briala was to be executed today.

Solas took a deep breath. How much more were people going to suffer because of the actions of this Inquisitor? It was true that he did not regard the elves of today as his People. They were so far removed from the Elvhen that they could barely call themselves elves. They were however still people, and the suffering and oppression of any people regardless of race angered him. Briala was ruthless and one sighted to be sure, but hers and Celene’s deaths were a waste.

Solas could not wait until he was back at Skyhold and holding Jessica in his arms. If he was lucky, and they continued at this pace he would be back not long after nightfall.

\-----------------------------------------------

Jessica sat in the Garden playing a very enjoyable game of Chess with Cullen. Cole had left a little while ago, apparently the cook had burnt his hand on the stove and Cole needed to find aloe vera.

Cullen was not so formal once he relaxed she found. He laughed at her boldness as she brought out her queen early and apologised profusely when he took it from the board.

“So Jessica, I had been under the impression that you ah... had a relationship with Bull. He told me this morning that is not the case.” He said as he moved a pawn forwards.

Jessica laughed.

“Yeah, they tell me that would help the whole cover story or something.” She replied moving a bishop and taking one of Cullen’s pawns. “Check!”

Cullen moved his King one step back and out of danger.

“He tells me you ah....are involved with Solas?”

Jessica looked up from the board and raised an eyebrow, mindful that Solas had not wished for Cullen to know that they were together. But that had been before he knew they were related, maybe things had changed now? At least it hadn’t been her that had told him. Why he didn’t want Cullen to know was beyond her but she didn’t know enough about the politics and rules in this world to judge. Perhaps because he was an elf and she was not? That could be a factor..

“Yes. We are um...together.” she supplied. What was she meant to say? Yes I love him, we have this weird bond thing going on and I can never leave him nor him me? No, that might not go down so well.

“Ah.. well, it is none of my business of course...”

“But?..”she prompted.

Cullen sat back and took a deep breath.

“Solas is a good man. I do not doubt he cares for you. It’s just... Well, he has led a very solitary life from what I understand. Travelling extensively to sleep in ruins and visit the Fade. He is an apostate and an elf, neither of which is an easy thing to be.” He finished looking concerned.

Oh! He was worried for her...That was sweet. Of course entirely unnecessary but it was sweet nevertheless. Solas was not what the people here thought. He would not leave her and she would have followed him even if he had been the apostate elf they thought he was.

“I appreciate your concern Cullen. But please don’t worry for me. I know exactly what Solas is and what my life will be like if we were to continue our relationship. Which I should probably tell you is not just a fling. I love him and I believe he loves me back.” That was a bit of a lie, she didn’t know what her life was going to be like exactly but whatever it was she would be with him. That was enough.

“Ah, I .. see. Well, as long as you know what it is you are in for.” He said lookingback to the board and moving his knight. He did not look convinced.

“What about you?” she asked giving him a cheeky grin. “Do you... you know...” she comically lifted and lowered her eyebrows in rapid succession and winked exaggeratedly.

Cullen laughed loudly.

“Not very subtle are we?” he asked smiling

“Hey, I’m subtle!” she said pretending to be hurt.

“Indeed... as subtle as a Kirkwall whore on a feast day.” He said and his eyes went wide in horror at what he had just said.

Jessica burst out laughing. She had to admit in an understated sort of way Cullen really was a funny guy.

“Oh Commander, what language you use in front of a lady.” She joked and when he looked even more horrified she added. “Ah fuck it, I’m no lady. I can swear you under the table in less than three seconds.” She smiled at him.

Cullen visibly relaxed.

“I recall that from yesterday.” he laughed amicably. “And to answer your question. No, I am not in a relationship with anyone. Truthfully, I do not have the time.”

“Bollocks! There’s always time for that but hey, I’m not one to judge. First real relationship I’ve ever had happened only because I was attacked by demons...Hey, maybe you should do that..”

Oh oh.... she had said the wrong thing obviously. Cullen looked...pained, terrified?

“Oh crap. I’m so sorry. I said the wrong thing didn’t I? Look , I don’t know what I said but I’m really sorry...I .. um...” she leaned forwards and placed her hand over his that was resting on his leg.

He seemed to clear and smiled sadly covering her hand with his and patting it.

“Ah, you were not to know. I was... in a situation where demons held a whole Circle hostage. It was not pleasant. I would prefer not to talk about it but don’t worry I am all right.”

So this is what Solas had meant when he said he was a little broken.

“I’m sorry.” She said again. “I know we don’t know each other very well but if you need to talk..”

He smiled at her kindly.

“Thank you Jessica.” He said as he gave her hand a friendly squeeze before letting go so that she could sit back on her chair.

Jessica looked back at the board. She had a check mate in four moves, he had it in two. She wondered if he would notice.

“It appears this one is yours he said laying his king flat on the board.”

“Um.. no .. if you..” she tried to tell him

“This one is yours.” He insisted smirking. He knew he was letting her win. “However I do not take kindly to losing so I’m afraid you are simply going to have to grant me a rematch.” He finished setting up the board again.

 

“Oh, you’re on buddy!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this story the Inquisitor tricked Dorian into going to see his father in Redcliff but did not go with him. When Cole found out he rushed to Dorians side to help him deal ;)
> 
> Also chess scene sort of from the game. “It appears this one is yours” is the only word for word dialogue :) Credit to Bioware writers.
> 
> Feedback as always is very welcome and appreciated.


	35. Chapter Thirty Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drinking games and blessings ;P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this chapter guys. :D

Solas walked into the Tavern and up the stairs to Bull’s room. Not even bothering to knock, he opened the door and walked right in. He was determined to give Bull a piece of his mind. He was aware that Jessica staying with Bull whilst he was away was the smart thing to do and in fact had Bull discussed it with him before he had left he would have had to agree. But the fact that he had not discussed it with him angered him greatly.   
He was not prepared for what he would find when he opened the door however.   
Jessica stood in the middle of the room, blindfolded. Her forehead to the end of a broom as she circled it and Bull was in the process of hiding a coconut under the bed covers...  
“What the....” he said in confusion.  
“Solas!” she said as she let go of the broom and ran (stumbled/swayed) towards him... missing him completely and running bang into wall right next to him.  
“Ouch!” she said as she proceeded to take the blindfold off.   
Bull roared in laughter doubling over at the sight. Solas just stood there with his mouth agape and Jessica threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. She smelt of ale.  
“I missed ju somush! I wuuuuuuuv youuuuu. Kissy kissy!.” She said as she began raining small kisses all over his face.  
His shock now dissipated, Solas smiled. Jessica was endearing when she was drunk.  
“Vhenan, you are drunk.” He said smoothing the hair out of her face.  
“I’m not! I ...erm... forgotwat Iwas saying.” She burst into uncontrollable giggles.  
Solas looked towards Iron Bull sternly.  
“Hey! It wasn’t my fault. Girl’s a lightweight. She has literally had ONE mug of ale.” Said Bull holding his hands up in a gesture of peace.  
“Hm… I will be taking Jessica to my room now Bull. Make sure her things are back by tomorrow.” Turning to Jessica he asked. “Are you able to walk?”   
“NO!” she said still giggling. “I lie.. I canwalk.” She said trying not to sway.  
Solas rolled his eyes and bent down placing a hand at the small of her back and the other behind her knees and picked her up.   
“Hey buddy Isait ican walk” she protested as she held his neck for balance.  
“Saying one thing and being able to do it are two entirely different things Jessica. Now hush…Goodbye Bull.” He said turning around and leaving the tavern carrying Jessica in his arms.   
“Youso warm.” She said snuggling closer into his chest. “mmmmmm. I think you’re hot.”   
“I run a little hotter than most Jessica. It is because I am Elvhen.” He answered climbing up the stairs to the main hall. It was late; no one was likely to see them.   
“Noooooooo silly.” She giggled. “I think you’re hot like um.. Rwaaaaar baby yeah.” She elaborated as she rubbed one of her hands over his chest in what she no doubt meant to be a sexy motion. In her current state however the effect was more comical than anything else.  
She REALLY could not hold her ale. Solas could not stop the smile that formed on his lips. She truly was an adorable drunk, and apparently much less inhibited as well.  
“Is that so? Tell me, what about me do you find…hot?” he asked smirking.  
“Oooooo somany things. You have a nice ass I wanna bite it, it looks yummy, and your pointy ears, I thought they were funny at first but I likem now and ..I forgot what wasisayin?” she said looking a little confused.  
“You want to bite.. my ass?” he really was trying to hold his laughter but this was too much. He couldn’t help chuckling.   
“What no! I dint say tha.. did I?.. oh yes I did.” She giggled again and started trying to lift his tunic up.   
“Now is not the time for that Vhenan.” He mock chided.  
“Awwwww but I wanna.” She pouted.  
“We are almost at our room now, I promise I will take it off when we are there and you can look as much as you like.” He said kissing her on her forehead.  
“Yay… I’m jus gonna closmyeyes for a bit kay?” she said sleepily as she closed her eyes and.. she was out…snoring softly.  
Solas shook his head smiling. He was a fool in love but he absolutely adored this girl. He opened the door to his room with his elbow and he stepped in placing Jessica softly on the bed. He kissed her forehead and threw a blanket over her to keep her warm before turning back and closing the door.  
Solas went to the back of the room to wash quickly and dress before joining Jessica and heading off into the fade. He knew tonight he would not be able to visit her there. She was too drunk to be conscious dreaming. But he would roam around the barrier as the wolf as he had done before to make sure she was safe.  
\----------------------------------------------------------  
“Urgh”   
Jessica felt awful. Worse than awful to be honest.   
“Solas!” she remembered and tried to lift her head, apparently a little too quickly. Feeling sick almost instantly, she had to allow it to fall back on the pillow.  
“Not so much fun the day after, is it Jessica?” asked Solas and Jessica could hear the amusement in his voice.   
“Smug bastard.” She thought and added out loud. “Shhhhhh....too many words.” Her head was hammering.  
Solas chuckled .  
“I should refuse to help you simply for abandoning me in the Fade last night Vhenan.”   
“Ow my head.” Replied Jessica, she was going to be sick.  
Solas sighed dramatically.  
“Oh very well.” He said too loudly, still attempting to hide the amusement in his tone. He failed, she could hear it even in her current state of malaise.  
Jessica still had her eyes closed when she felt Solas place a hand on either side of her temple. She could see a green glow through her closed eye lids and almost instantly felt the fog lift and the pain leave her head. Huh?...well, it was definitely handy having a mage for a boyfriend. It struck her how inadequate the term boyfriend was when referring to Solas. He really was much more than that.  
“Hello.” She said quietly as she opened her eyes. Now the sick feeling and hammering in her head was gone, she was feeling pretty foolish.   
“Hello Ma Lath.” He answered smiling at her.   
Ma Lath? My love... oh yeah she forgot she had wanted to ask about that. She was pretty sure it was Elvhen of course. She wasn’t dense, she figured it out when she heard Dalish speaking it, but still she wanted to be certein.  
“So...Elvhen huh?” she said sitting up in bed now.   
Solas smiled guiltily.  
“Yes, I may have given you the knowledge of Elvhen as well. I must tell you Vhenan that I regret nothing.” He joked.  
Jessica laughed. No, she regretted nothing either.   
“You have not welcomed me back properly as of yet Jessica. Truthfully I am a little disappointed.” He teased.  
Oh, she hadn’t had she? she had been too caught up feeling like shit and the night before... oh shit did she tell him she wanted to bite his ass?.... OH. MY. GOD.  
Solas noticed the change in her expression and laughed.  
“I see you are remembering what you told me last night.”  
“I...I...” she stammered turning a bright shade of pink  
“If I recall correctly, I believe you said you would like to bite my ass. Tell me Vhenan, which side would be more to your liking? Might I recommend the right? I’ve always thought that is by far my tastiest side.” He continued teasing as she covered her face in her hands.  
This is not happening. Nope. Nope. Nope. She thought illogically as she continued turning even redder.  
“Oh and by the way, I am very glad that you like my pointy ears now.”  
Well, shit....  
Solas could not help but burst into laughter and Jessica could not help but wish the ground would swallow her up.  
“I’m sorry Jessica I could not resist. I am joking, although I really must admit I am quite flattered that you want to bite me. Had you not been so inebriated I would have gladly obliged.” He chuckled and placing two fingers under her chin lifted her head to look at him. He smiled at her. “Come now, look at me. Welcome me back properly.” He insisted his voice softening.  
She was mortified, but she was also in love and the sight of him, looking at her so lovingly helped her to put her embarrassment to a side. Jessica raised a hand to cup his face and Solas closed his eyes, leaning into the caress. She moved forwards a little and touched her lips to his, kissing him. He exhaled as she slipped her tongue into his mouth to meet his. Their tongues swirling around each other as he caressed her neck lightly.   
“Thank you.” He said pulling away.  
She smiled at him. She had never wanted to skip work so much in her life.  
\------------------------------------------------  
Jessica had gone to the Chargers quarters a little while ago and Solas already missed her. He was now on his way towards the Commanders office. Jessica had told Solas that Bull had informed Cullen about their relationship. He was certain the Commander would like it. Finding out that he had a long lost cousin and then also finding out that this long lost cousin was involved with not only a mage, but an elf. No, he didn’t imagine anyone, especially a human, would be happy about that.  
Solas breathed in and sighed deeply. It was early, Cullen should be in his office still. He knocked and entered not waiting for a response.  
“Good morning Commander.” He said as he entered and saw him sitting at his desk pouring over some report or another as he had expected. The man was predictable to a fault.  
“Solas. Welcome back, I hear the Ball did not go quite as planned.” Answered Cullen stiffly.  
Ah. So that’s how he was going to play this out.  
“Indeed.” Answered Solas. When Cullen didn’t say anything else Solas stood up straight and placed his hands behind his back as he was want to do when he was making a point.  
Cullen looked back to his paperwork. Trying (unsuccessfully) to appear as if he really wasn’t interested in whatever Solas came to say.   
“Commander, I believe we need to discuss Jessica.” He prompted.  
“Oh? Is that right? What exactly is it that you wish to discuss about her, Hmmm? Perhaps how you selfishly seduced her, thinking only of yourself? Perhaps about how she is clearly, at least in experience, far younger than you… Oh wait, I know. It absolutely MUST be about how by being with you she will know nothing but hardship and be forever on the run from Templar’s?”  
Yes. There it was. Solas suspected it would not take much to prompt a reaction out of the Commander. Duty and honour in all things after all.   
“Commander, I wish for you to know that I did not pursue Jessica without thought or reason. I did not intend to fall in love with her, but I have. I can promise you that she will never come to any harm, physically or emotionally, because of something that I do. I cannot change who I am, just as she cannot change who she is. I cannot tell you what we will face but I can guarantee that whatever it is, we will face it together.” He finished, his expressionless mask holding for the moment.  
Cullen sighed deeply.   
“Forgive me Solas. That was unfair of me. I know you are a good man. I have no right to judge. I have only just found out that she is family. Family to me is very important, regardless if I have known that person for a day or all of my life. It is in my nature to worry. It is true that I have not had much contact with my brothers or sister since I joined the Templar Order but that does not mean that I care any less about them. Finding out that I have a cousin... here, so near to me.....” Cullen rubbed the back of his neck.  
“It is all right Commander. I completely understand having a protective nature. It pleases me to know that Jessica has another who will protect her with the same dedication as I. With her immediate family deceased, and you as her only kin here, I simply wished to make my intentions known.” Solas held his hands behind his back tightly with his head high.  
“Wait...are you...ah..are you asking for my blessing?” asked Cullen confused.  
“No. Jessica is a grown woman, free to make her own choices. I require no one’s blessing but hers....I would not however, turn it away if you were to give it.” Stated Solas , head still head high.  
“Maker’s Breath... you want my blessing!” laughed Cullen  
Solas blinked rapidly in confusion.  
“That is not what I said.” He insisted.  
“No it is not what you said...but regardless, you want me to say it’s all right with me that you are together.” Said Cullen as he grinned widely and stood up from the chair to stand before Solas.  
Solas rolled his eyes. It really was infuriating how likable the Commander was, even when he was poking fun at Solas. Perhaps it was a family trait he reasoned.  
“All right Solas.” Cullen coughed theatrically. “I hereby give you my blessing to court my cousin.”   
Solas offered a hint of an amused smile.  
“Thank you Commander.” He said as he began to turn to leave the room.  
Cullen slapped him on the back amicably.  
“Ah come on Solas. We could be family soon. Call me Cullen.” He said walking back to his desk “Oh and Solas...”  
Solas stopped at the door and turned back to face him.  
“Yes Cullen?”  
“You understand that if you hurt her, I will have no choice but you hurt you back.” Said Cullen seriously.  
“I wouldn’t expect anything less.”   
Yes, Cullen was predictable to a fault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you didn't catch it. Jess and Bull were playing the drinking game that Bull said he knew. It involved one person wearing a blindfold, with their forehead at the tip of the broom and they must circle it as quickly as they can whilst the other person hides the coconuts. When the coconuts are hidden, the person hiding them will yell "FIND MY COCONUTS!" and then the one with the blindfold has to feel about the room looking for them. If they do not find them in 3 minutes they forfeit and have to chug half of their ale (Jessica had already lost twice, Bull did not but chugged anyways cos.. well its Bull.) ... I never said I was good at inventing drinking games. lol
> 
> As always guys feed back very welcome and greatly appreciated :)


	36. Chapter Thirty Six.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Get to know Maxwell and Cole a little better :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING* there is attempted rape and a bit of violence in this chapter. It is not graphic but it is implied heavily. If this sort of thing bothers you please do not read it, it is not required reading to understand what is going on :)  
> That being said, If you do read it I hope you enjoy it :)

Maxwell sat on his throne judging...a box. Seriously. Gaspard had sent him the remains of Florianne in a box and asked him to judge it.  
“That was the time allotted for Rebuttal. Her crimes negated any claim to...Forgive me, there is an odour.” Josephine said trying not to gag.  
“Grand Duchess Florianne de Chalons? Guilty. Your claims are forfeit. I assume Josephine this is enough?” he asked  
“Quite, Inquisitor. And again , my apologies.” She answered waving her hand to the soldiers nearby to remove the box.  
Well this was new. He had never judged a box full of body parts before.  
“Is there any other business to attend to Ambassador?”  
“No I believe that that was all on the Agenda. Thank you Inquisitor.” She answered respectfully.  
“Very well. Court dismissed.” He said standing up and walking away. The smell really was horrendous.  
Maxwell was pleased with how the Ball at the Winter Palace had ended. Gaspard would prove to be a powerful ally and it was a bonus that the problematic she elf would have been executed by now as well. He smiled to himself in self satisfaction. Yes, his power and influence was growing. Passing the rotunda he glanced in to see Solas sitting at the desk perusing a tome. Looking away in disgust he continued on walking.  
Maxwell had instructed Lelianna to send out her spies in search of Jessica. The search of Solas room had proved fruitless but he was not discouraged. He would find her eventually. He was after all the most powerful man in Thedas with almost unlimited resources at his fingertips. It would not be too long before he would receive news. His mark flared a little in his hand. There must be a tear forming nearby. Unusually there had not been a rift open at Skyhold yet.  
He would have to go see Lady Morrigan at some point. She should have no doubt arrived by now. He was not entirely happy with the situation but she was a powerful mage by all accounts. Maybe she would prove useful.  
Maxwell saw Commander Cullen standing at the back of the courtyard speaking with one of the recruits. Was it his imagination or did Cullen glare at him even more coolly than usual? “Ah the Commander, always acting with duty and honour. How could a person be like that? Was it not just so...tiresome?” Pondered Maxwell.  
He made his way towards him just as the recruit saluted and left.  
“Commander, how are our troops doing?” he asked and could feel the tension in the air as he spoke. My, My...The Commander wasn’t even trying to hide his distaste for him any longer.  
“Fine.” Answered Cullen through gritted teeth.  
“Inquisitor...Fine, INQUISITOR.” Said Maxwell seriously.  
“Fine.... Inquisitor.” Said Cullen enunciating Maxwell’s title.  
“Very good. That wasn’t so hard was it? Go about your duties Commander.” Replied Maxwell dismissively. He really could not be bothered with whatever the Commanders gripe was today. It was always something. Oh, no you cannot treat people like that; oh no you cannot do this or that. Urgh, the man was exhausting.  
Maxwell continued on and decided it would perhaps be nice to have an ale or two before he retired to his rooms. Perhaps, find some...entertainment? It had been a long, long while since he had had any fun.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------  
Cole heard the hurt. In an instant he was gone and appeared in the Cells under Skyhold. Fear, pain...can’t breathe...  
In a panic he looked around, he heard him. Maxwell was in the cell behind him...there was a girl, she was hurting.  
Cole turned and run into the cell. He was hurting her! Touching, groping, pulling, squeezing! She was so afraid!  
“LET HER GO! YOU WILL NOT HURT HER!” he screamed as he saw Maxwell attempting to choke the girl into submission.  
Maxwell groaned and released the girl’s throat, turning around.  
“I have had enough of you demon! Fuck off! This does not concern you! You are banished!” he said menacingly.  
“I am not a demon! It is not even her that you want. You are a bad man, but Solas says I cannot kill you. Not yet! GET. AWAY. FROM. HER!” Cole stood defiant, anger and hate evident in his eyes.  
A lesser man would have been terrified, such was the presence that Cole portrayed, not Maxwell though. He rolled his eyes as he stood up and casually buttoned the top button on his trousers. The young elf girl gasped for air as she scurried to a corner terrified.  
Cole did not give him a chance to speak again. In a blink of an eye he was in front of Maxwell, his arm outstretched directly before his face.  
“FORGET!” Maxwell blinked, looking confused. “FORGET!” repeated Cole. It was getting harder to make Maxwell forget things. But Maxwell did not truly want this girl. He wanted Jessica and this girl looked like her a little, but she was not her. He would forget.  
As Maxwell stood there with a blank look on his face Cole rushed to the young girl, picked her up as gently as he could and in a moment he was in the hall below the kitchens holding her. Her hurt was loud… So, so loud. Cole could barely hear her sobs above the sound of her hurt.  
“Shhhhh It’s all right I will not hurt you. I want to help. What is your name?” he said quietly, he did not wish to frighten her anymore than she already was.  
She could not speak, she broke down in his arms hugging him tightly.  
“Don’t cry you are safe now. He will not hurt you any more, he does not remember. I will not let him.” He continued speaking softly still.  
She still did not speak. Cole rubbed her back gently trying to soothe her. It was a long while before she quieted enough that she was able to speak. She would not let go of him, she was very strong for such a small little thing.  
“Tha..thank you.u” she sobbed. “He was going to .. to ..”  
“Shhhhhh. He did not. I helped. You are safe now. What is your name?” he gently asked once again.  
“Arialya.” She supplied. Her hurt was still so loud.  
Cole was certain she had not been violated, but it had been close. He almost didn’t make it in time. Maxwell would have killed her, Cole knew it. He was a bad man. He had to die ... No...not yet, more people would die if Cole killed him. Cole was a spirit of compassion but since he had become more human he felt more anger, felt.....hate. He hated Maxwell.  
Arialya sobbed once again bringing Cole back to the situation at hand.  
“I can try to make you forget. Arialya, do you want to forget?” he asked her lifting her head up to look at her. She was very scared; this was not a small thing for her like it was for Maxwell. It might not work, but he could try if she wanted it.  
“I..I.. want to go home.” She said sadly. “I want to go home to my father.” She said.  
“All right.” He said as he hugged her tightly once more.  
It was harder to help now. He was not so certain as to what he had to do. He could try to make her forget, but he didn’t think that would be the right thing to do anymore. She did not want it. She was frightened. He wanted to take away the hurt...but he didn’t know how. It was easier when he was more spirit than man.  
Yes, he could help her get home. Speak with the merchant that would be leaving that afternoon. He was a nice man. He had a wife and two daughters in Denerim. He would keep her safe.  
Yes. Cole would help her and then he would speak with Solas. Cole stayed in Skyhold to help, to stop Maxwell from causing hurt...But he was not so sure that he could restrain himself next time. His spirit told him to stay his hand..But the humanity in him was getting stronger, the human in him wanted nothing more than to take the blade at his back and slide it across Maxwell’s throat.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
When Solas entered his room that evening after returning from the Rotunda, Cole was already waiting for him.  
“It’s getting harder to make him forget.” Said Cole sadly. “I wanted to kill him. To make him hurt like she was hurting, like he made so many others hurt. I wanted to hurt him before I slid my dagger across his throat.... I don’t know that I won’t do it next time.”  
Solas sighed. Maxwell will have had acted on his impulses again. Of course he would have, it was his nature, ingrained deep within him to his very core. Poor Cole, once again having to witness the horror that this man committed and yet allow him to walk away unpunished.  
His heart hurt for his friend, Cole was such a pure spirit. He had feared that when he chose to become more human he would find it difficult to reconcile the two natures. Solas had been pleased to find that Cole had been coping well, but Maxwell... Maxwell was making this even harder than it was already on him.  
“Did you arrive in time Cole? Is the girl safe?” he asked kindly sitting next to him on the bed.  
“Arialya is safe. She is sad and scared but she is safe. He did not break her. I stopped him but she did not want me to try to make her forget. She wanted to go home. I spoke to Jeagan and he is taking her with him to Denerim where her father lives....But Solas, I didn’t know how to take away the hurt.” He finished sadly, his head dropped low dejectedly.  
Solas placed a hand on his friends shoulder.  
“As you become more human you will find you will not be able to help as you did before. That does not mean that you do not help, but rather that you will help in a more human way. It is not a bad thing.” Solas smiled at Cole kindly. “You will feel some emotions stronger than before and find it will be harder not to act on them. You must always remember who you are, what is important and who you want to be. These things will ground you and help you to not act impulsively on things you may regret later. I do not fear you will kill Maxwell before he has completed his purpose Cole. Regardless of whether you are more spirit or human, you are still you.”  
Cole smiled a little.  
“I am me.”  
“Yes you are.” Repeated Solas. “And I would not have that any other way. The girl is safe and on her way to her father because you helped her. If you had not been here, she would not be safe now.”  
Solas squeezed Coles shoulder momentarily and stood up from the bed to go sit at his desk. It pained Solas to think that so few actually offered Cole the compassion that he so readily gave to others.  
“Will you go escort Jessica back for me Cole? She will be almost done with her duties for the day. It would greatly put my mind at ease to know that you are with her.” He asked as he sat down.  
Cole perked up a little at that.  
“Oh yes. I will go get her.....Solas?”  
“Yes Cole?”  
“He hurt Arialya but he was thinking about Jessica. The want is getting stronger... Want to feel, want to taste, HAVE to take, NEED to have....He will never let her go. Her song and his….” Added Cole seriously.  
“I know Cole.” Answered Solas.  
He could not offer anything else other than acknowledgement. Solas knew exactly what Maxwell would do if he found Jessica. He also knew now, exactly why he would never let her go. They needed to close the breach and they needed to do it soon. With every day that passed Maxwell was getting more and more obsessed with her. And the longer that he went without news of her whereabouts, the more persistent he would become in his efforts to find her. There is only so long a mouse can hide between the bushes before the snake feels the vibrations in the earth and moves to strike.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :D
> 
> The whole judging a box part at the beginning taken from the game and is mostly word for word.  
> the part where Solas says "you are you" inspired by banter between Solas and Cole ingame.Where Cole is confused about who he is and Solas tells him he is always himself. Credit to Bioware writers for their awesomeness.  
> As always Feedback greatly welcome and appreciated :)


	37. Chapter Thirty Seven nsfw*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elven Glory People ;P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yes, this chapter is entirely the Elven Glory scene. You don’t have to read it if you are not into that sort of thing. All you need to know is they love each other very much ;P In any case I cant write super explicit smut, but I hope its enough ;P

“How was your day Ma Lath?” Solas asked when Jessica was back.

“It was Okay. Rocky accidentally set the table on fire and Dalish had to put it out with magic. But other than that not much else happened.” She answered as she removed the pins in her hair and placed them on the desk.

Solas chuckled as he walked up behind her and kissed her neck.

“So tell me, are you very tired?” he asked and she could hear a hint of a smirk in his tone.

“Not very.” She replied.

“Good.”

Solas placed his hands on her waist gently turning her to face him.  He lowered his head and kissed her gently weaving his fingers into her now loose hair and cupping the back of her head.

Her heart beat increased a little as their tongues slowly swirled around each other. Teasing, tasting…exploring. Solas let out a sigh as he ended the kiss, his mouth still a hairs breath from hers.

“I want you Jessica. I want to touch you, I want to feel you. I am a patient man but I cannot have you this close and not want to know you in every way.” He said as his hand at her waist moved to her rear and gently cupped it.

Jessica looked up into his eyes. They were so beautiful, so intense, so....God he was everything to her.

“I..I want you too Solas.” She answered blushing a little. “I..erm..I’ve.. not..” she stammered.

Yes, she was a virgin. She had never honestly felt comfortable enough with anyone to want to take it any further than kissing and playing about, but she wanted Solas. She wanted to know him just as much as he wanted to know her. Jessica was nervous and truthfully a little scared. Not of him of course, she could never be scared of him, especially when he looked at her like that, but anything that is new is always a little bit scary.

“I know Vhenan, we will take this slow. I promise I will do everything I can for it to not to hurt and if you want me to stop you must promise that you will tell me.” He said and she could see his chest rising with every breath he took.

“I promise.” She answered. She was grateful that they had at least been intimate in other ways before now because she was certain that had they not she would have been trembling far more than she already was. Her heart hammered in her chest in anticipation and the tingling low in her belly grew more intense as it moved lower to between her legs and she involuntarily pressed her legs together to help relieve the ache.

Solas pressed a hand to her stomach and she was momentarily confused as she watched it glow blue and then green.

“Erm...All righty then ...” she thought, wondering what the hell that was about. She didn’t feel anything other than a slight tickle. Maybe it was some weird elf thing?

Solas, noting the confusion in her face, smiled and kissed her lightly on the lips.

“I want to experience everything with you Jessica. I want you to experience all of me. It would not do to have to stop out of necessity when we were not truly finished.” He smiled as his hands stopped glowing.

“What? Why doesn’t he just speak plainly...Oh!”  She thought as she realised what it was that he had done.

Solas moved his hands to her corset and slowly began undoing the laces, sliding it over her head and tossing it on the floor. Jessica took a deep breath as she placed her hands on his waist and moved her hands over his abs, feeling every contour of his muscles, his chest, his perfect torso.

She could feel her heart pounding in her chest as he pulled up her dress and her shirt, revealing her in one swift motion. She was a little embarrassed as she noted how he looked at her with unrestrained longing. Bravely she lowered her hands to the waist band of his trousers and pulled down a little before she paused losing her nerve.

“Keep going Jessica. Do not falter. There is nothing you can do that would be wrong.” He said moving his hands over hers and guiding her as she pulled his trousers and underwear down. Letting them both fall to the floor at his feet. God, he was... beautiful. Everything about him was perfection in its purest form. The sight of him awakened feelings inside her she didn’t even know existed.

Solas allowed her to look at him without shame or embarrassment. She truly wished she could be as confident as he was as she stood there in her underwear feeling exposed. Slowly he began undoing her breast band and she found it very difficult not to wrap her arms around herself when he was done. The way he looked at her however eased her discomfort. He was unbelievably gentle as he slipped his fingers under the side of her underwear and pulled down until they too dropped on the floor.

Jessica was trembling almost uncontrollably now. She couldn’t help it, the nerves, the excitement...everything. It was just so... much.

“Shhhhhh Ma Lath.” He said as he pulled her towards him in a hug. “It’s all right. It is only me. Don’t be afraid. Would you like to stop?” he asked kindly as he rubbed circles at the small of her back soothingly.

She took a deep breath and tried to control her shaking. It took a few moments but she stilled a little.

“No. I..I’m sorry, I’m not frightened. I just… can’t help it.” She answered in a small voice. God she wanted this. Why couldn’t her body just act normal for once?

“It is perfectly natural to be nervous your first time Jessica. Once we have done this a few times you will not feel so anxious.” He said as he began guiding her to the bed. She could feel her legs giving way and Solas held her up by the waist as he gently lay her down on the bed and lay over her.

He kissed her then, slow and passionately but not pressing or demanding, taking only what she was willing to give.  He kissed her until she calmed, until the violent shaking stopped and all that was left was a slight tremble. Only then did he continue.

He did not stop kissing her as his hands explored her body. She held on to his waist as she allowed his hands to glide up the sides of her torso, one stopping at her breast as he caressed it and the other continuing on over the other breast, over her collar bone  and curled around her neck. It was then that his mouth left hers and he trailed soft kisses down her chin, down her throat and...

She gasped as he kissed her breast, his tongue swirling around her nipple as he gently caressed the other with his hand. Jessica moaned and arched her back in pleasure. The feeling was overpowering, the sensation of his hands on her body, his breath on her skin, the heat of his mouth.

Solas released her breast and glided his hand between them lower, lower until his long fingers found her sweet spot and began to work her slowly. She could feel herself responding to her longing and her want as his expert fingers continued their exquisite rhythm. She had never been so ready for anything in her life.

She moaned in disappointment as he removed his fingers from her and held himself up, looking directly in her eyes asking permission to continue.

“Are you ready?” he asked, his breath laboured and his voice strained.

Jessica took a deep breath and nodded. The intensity of his gaze was overwhelming but she did not want to look away. She did not want to miss even one moment of him.

He kissed her softly as he guided her legs open to accommodate him and positioned himself at her entrance. He continued kissing her as he slowly and ever so gently pushed forwards little by little. She tensed at the unfamiliar sensation and Solas groaned into her mouth as she did so. He stilled a moment allowing her to get used to the size of him. After a moment she relaxed her muscles and he continued pushing on until he reached her barrier. With one small jerk of his hips he was through and fully sheathed.

Jessica gasped at the momentary pain. It was not unbearable, she had been expecting it but she couldn’t help it as she jumped a little at the shock.

“Shhhhhhh breathe vhenan. The pain will pass in a moment. Relax. I am here.”

Solas did not move as he rested his forehead on hers.  She could feel his warm breath on her face as he closed his eyes and calmed his breathing.

It did not take long for the pain to subside.

“I’m okay.” She whispered, trembling slightly.

Solas opened his eyes and interlaced his fingers with hers, raising her arms above her head on the bed. He kissed her as he began moving his hips, barely pulling out at all before pushing back into her deeply.

Jessica moaned as the pleasure slowly began to increase. Her breathing quickening as she arched her hips up to take him. Solas began to quicken the pace a little as he held her hands tightly in his and rested his head on her shoulder. She could hear his breathing and small murmurs of pleasure in her ear making her own moans louder as her excitement increased.

As had happened before Jessica felt as heat escaped from her whole body and began to push against something else…It was…like an aura? There and yet not and it was coming from Solas. Raising her hips to meet his thrusts she could feel her aura moulded against his and slowly begin to merge together until she couldn’t tell where hers ended and his began. Solas inhaled sharply, lifting his head and releasing one of her hands to hold her neck firmly as he looked into her eyes. She did not look away. As intense and overwhelming in its ecstasy as it was she could not, did not want, to look away.

Releasing her other hand his arm wrapped around the small of her back as he gripped her and lifted her up until she was firmly seated on his lap and he sat back on the bed.

Jessica took over then, rolling her hips, slowly at first and then faster.

“Ar lath ma…Ar lath ma.” Repeated Solas over and over amid his gasps and hard breaths. His breathing hitched as he stilled and twitched inside her.

“Fen’Harel!” she gasped and picked up the pace.

Their breaths were coming in short staccatos now as they climbed together, higher and higher until she heard him let out a loud growl which was almost a snarl, spilling himself inside her. She followed him instantly; their auras still merged and pulsating along with their climax making the feeling of ecstasy almost unbearable.

Solas held Jessica’s body close to his in a tight embrace. His arms wrapped around her back and hers wrapped around his neck. They both trembled in the aftermath, calming their breathing, their auras now slowly leaving each other and retreating back into themselves.

They stayed like that for a long time before Solas lowered her gently back on the bed, removing himself from her and laying on his side next to her.

He kissed her lightly as he caressed her cheek, a small smile forming on his lips.

“Ma Vhenan. Never has that sentiment been truer than it is at this moment. You are my heart and without you I could not live.” He said gazing into her eyes and her own heart melted at the words.

“As you are mine.” She answered truthfully.

Without him, she would not live either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that was ok :S I’ve written some sexy scenes before but I’ll be honest when I say I’m really nervous about this one. I wanted their first time to be perfect and sweet and I’m not too sure if I managed to get across the intensity because I was trying hard for the sweetness.  
> But hey, I’ll be happy if it didn’t make you want to scream at me like “WHAT WAS THAT? WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE BETTER!!!” lol  
> So yes, I really hope you didn’t hate it lol  
> on another note.... why wont the spaces between chapters stay?! ...really does anyone know? its doing my head in :(..... OMG I FIGURED IT OUT! YES! i was posting in HTML instead of rich text... apparantly, its a massive difference :D YAY YAY YAY I'M SO HAPPY! 
> 
> As always feedback very welcome and greatly appreciated : D


	38. Chapter Thirty Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peekaboo, I see you ;P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I hope you like this chapter! I should note the first scene is a re telling from the game. More about it in the notes at the end.

Jessica sat by the bed putting her shoes on after getting dressed to go to work. Solas lay on the bed naked and uncovered resting lazily on his side as he casually trailed his fingertips up along her back.

“I could speak to Bull, have him excuse you today from your duties and we can remain here enjoying each other’s company.” He said smirking.

Jessica was about to answer when the door barged open. She practically jumped up off the bed startled.

“Sorry to disturb your rest but…Oh Sweet Maker!” Cullen exclaimed upon seeing Solas.

Solas did not react, he continued laying there unashamedly.

“Good morning Cullen.” He supplied with an amused tone.

“Oh is Solas awake? I thought perhaps he… Oh my.” Dorian walked into the room stopping suddenly mid-step as he too gazed upon Solas. 

Jessica panicked. How on earth was Solas simply laying there not making a move to cover himself up? In fact he looked like he found the whole situation utterly amusing.

“I … Errr.. Um..” Stammered Jessica unable to think of anything to say.

“I..I..I’m so sorry.” Said Cullen looking away and holding his hands up to cover the scene even more thoroughly. As if making sure that he didn’t accidentally see even more of Solas than he already had.

“I’m afraid I find myself unable to move my legs.” Added Dorian continuing to look at Solas, his eyes wide.

Cole appeared then. He stood before Dorian and Cullen looking concerned.

“What’s wrong? I heard the worry. I came to help!” He said looking at Cullen and Jessica. He did not even flinch at Solas still laying there as naked as the day he was born.

At this point Solas lay back on the bed his head falling to the pillow.

“Oh for… really?!” He exclaimed. “Perhaps we should invite the entire Inquisition in for tea? We would not wish for them to feel left out.”

“Do you see this?” asked Dorian finally looking towards Cullen and almost immediately back at Solas.

“No!” replied Cullen emphatically. “We… ah….We’ll leave you be.” He continued as he grabbed Cole by the back of his collar and dragged him backwards as well.

“But I want to help!”

“If you leave you WILL help Cole, come on….. Dorian!” he insisted raising his voice when it became apparent that Dorian had no intention of moving.

“Lucky girl.” Replied Dorian as he continued admiring Solas. Then looking up towards Jessica he added. “Do enjoy yourself sweetheart. I certainly would.” He smiled cheekily before giving her a wink and leaving, closing the door behind him.

Jessica blinked, confused for a moment.

“Did he?..”

Solas chuckled.

“Yes.” He answered.

“But he..” she continued.

“But he?” asked Solas as he once again lay on his side and his eyebrow lifted slightly.

“But he flirted with me… When we met, he definitely flirt with me.” then she laughed as the confusion left her. “There will be so many girls with broken hearts when they find out.”

“Indeed. But think of how many men there will be whose hearts will be filled with joy instead.”

He was right of course. Smug ass.

“So, am I to understand that you think Dorian is a handsome man? Do you also wish to bite his ass as you do mine?” he asked mockingly but there was an undeniable hint of jealousy in his voice.

“What? No! He was never my type but that doesn’t mean that I’m blind.” She defended.

Solas stood up from the bed and walked towards her placing his hands at her waist. Lowering his head to kiss her cheek lightly he added.

“So tell me Jessica. What exactly IS your type?”

She held his face in her hands as she got on her tip toes and kissed him sweetly.

“It would appear my type is cocky Wolf God’s with pointy ears and a bit of a smug ass attitude.” She said smiling.

Solas laughed.

“Good answer.” He said kissing her forehead and walking towards the chest of drawers.

“I thought so.” She said self satisfactorily.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

It was too early. Maxwell walked into the gardens and sat down on one of the benches. He was entirely alone; most people would be sleeping still or rising from their beds to get ready for the day. He had been unable to sleep, his dreams plagued with images of Jessica. He wondered at how much he wanted her. He was no stranger to coveting a woman but this was something else. He needed her, had to have her, had to find her. He smiled thinking of the pleasure he would feel when she was finally found and brought back to him. 

He sat looking up towards the sky, the darkness was leaving now that the sun had begun to rise. A movement on the balcony directly in front of him caught his attention. He stilled, his heart skipped a beat.

Jessica. He thought as he saw her leaving Solas room.

His whole body tensed as he saw Solas leave directly after her, give her a quick kiss before raising the hood on her cloak to cover her face and she walked away. Solas walked back into his room and shut the door.

Maxwell sat there stunned. She had been under his nose all along. The fucking knife ear had hidden her in Skyhold right in his fucking face and Maxwell had not had the slightest inkling that she was here. How could this even happen? Solas could not be working alone. No way.

As the surprise gave way to anger his heart began to beat hard and rapidly. His mark flared momentarily and it momentarily distracted him from his wrath. Closing his hands into fists he stood and walked back to main hall.

It would not do for Solas to realise that Maxwell had seen. No, he would not underestimate that fucking elf again. He would be smart this time, he had to be patient. He no longer simply wanted to take Jessica once and revel in the momentary pleasure of her before he got rid of her to hide the evidence. Maxwell wanted to keep her. She would be his, whether she approved of it or not was irrelevant. It would take many beatings and he would have to break her spirit down little by little until she was compliant, but she would be his.

Besides, he had heard from Morrigan yesterday about the Arbour wilds and how Corypheus was searching for something of great power there. The arrangements had already been made to leave tomorrow. Maxwell had intended to take Bull, Vivienne and Varric. But there was no way he was allowing Solas to stay here with her. Maxwell was no fool, he knew they would have been intimate by now, how could they not have? But there was no fucking way he was allowing Solas to continue taking pleasure from his property.

Maxwell took a deep breath. He was a noble, taught from a young age to never show his feelings and desires. He could do this. He would take Solas with him…. Perhaps if they find what they needed Solas may meet an unlucky and unfortunate end? They went out into danger so often, it was a possibility that one of them may not come back. He would then have to deal with Cole. He was sure that was who had been helping Solas. In fact he would have to make very certain to stay away from him right now lest he read his plans. But Cole was more human now, as long as he kept his emotions and thoughts in check, he was sure he could keep him in the dark. Maxwell cursed himself for not having got rid of the spirit sooner. He had thought having a spirit who could read people a valuable asset before he realised that Cole was useless when it mattered.

Opening the door to his quarters he walked in and shut the door behind him. He was shaking from the exertion of not screaming out his rage.

“Calm yourself, breathe. Still your thoughts, feelings are weaknesses, hide them away.” He repeated to himself as he had been taught by his father.

He needed to bathe and later he would go and inform Cullen there had been a change in plans. Solas, Bull and Varric would now be accompanying him to the Arbour Wilds.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was well into the afternoon that Cullen walked into the Rotunda where Solas was finishing off painting the Fresco of the Winter Palace.

Wiping his hands on a nearby cloth Solas nonchalantly asked

“So Commander, have you recovered well from this morning?”

“I…ah… Yes. Thank you I …apologise I should have knocked. Forgive me.” He stammered.

“It is quite all right Cullen. The fault was mine. I appear to have an aversion to locking my door. It is not the first time that someone has barged in. Perhaps, not in those circumstances…but never the less the blame lies with me. I should have learnt my lesson after the first time it occurred.” He finished wiping his hands and turned to face Cullen. The Commander looked, concerned.

“What is the matter? Is it?” asked Solas feeling his heart pick up in pace. Was Jessica in trouble?

“No, no. all that is fine… but..ah… The Inquisitor. He informed me this morning that he was to head out to the Arbour wilds with the witch. That is what I was coming to tell you this morning so that you would be aware there would be increased activity whilst preparations were made…but it appears there has been a change in plans.” He finished

“A change in plans?” asked Solas intrigued now

“Well it appears last night Maxwell was resigned to take Bull, Vivienne and Varric with him…This morning he has changed his mind and has now decided to take you instead of Vivienne.”

Solas eyebrows rose. That was….curious. Why would he want to take Solas instead of Vivienne? He had already proved in the last outing that he would do as the Inquisitor wished. Unless…

“Do you think?” He left the sentence unfinished. They were not in a place where they could discuss everything without fear of being over heard.

“Maybe, I don’t know.” Answered Cullen gravely. Apparently, he and Solas were on the same wavelength.

“Cullen could you pass me the bucket of paint which is there by the floor next to you please?”

“Errr…all right.” Answered Cullen as he picked it up and walked towards Solas extending his arm to hand it to him.

Solas grabbed his wrist and pulled him forwards enough to speak low in his ear.

“Get her from the chargers rooms. Take her to your quarters, she stays with you. Do it now.” And with that he tipped the paint over himself.

“Oh do not worry Commander. It was an accident. If you would be so kind as to get someone to come and clean this, I will go to my room and clean myself up.” 

Cullen caught on quickly.

“I am so sorry Solas that was so clumsy of me! Of course. Go get cleaned up. Remember you leave tomorrow at day break.”

“Certainly Commander, as always it is my great pleasure to be able to assist in whichever way I am able to. I will be ready.” he answered as he walked up the stairs towards his room.

He had to get things moving. Cole had to take Jessica’s things to Cullen’s room, and then go find the Inquisitor and try to read him. Solas was aware that Cole may not be able to do that as efficiently as he once could have. Cole could still feel emotions, but it was harder for him to read thoughts now. Sometimes if the thoughts were strong enough he could still catch a glimpse, and he would cryptically reveal what they were in his own words. Solas usually understood him right away when that happened. Hopefully they would get lucky.

If Maxwell had found out that Jessica was here….

“Fenedhis lasa” he thought. “Why couldn’t any of his plans ever go off without a hitch?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The scene at the beginning is actually from Bulls romance scenes which was so hilarious I had to take and adapt to Solas :D Some of the lines are word for word and some are not because I had to make them in character to who was saying them. In the game the scene has Cullen, Cassandra and Josephine walking in on Bull and the Inquisitor and so I had to do some tweaking to make this relevant.
> 
> Thank you for reading and as always feedback is very welcome and greatly appreciated :D


	39. Chapter Thirty Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secret hiding place ;p

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy the chapter guys :)

Jessica sat on Cullen’s bed trying to be as quiet as possible. All Cullen had told her was to follow him, that there may be a chance that Maxwell knew she was here and to climb up to the loft in his office and wait quietly. It was not easy climbing in a dress, but she managed (barely).

Hours passed and she waited as patiently as possible (meaning she was freaking out). Occasionally she would hear Cullen speak with a recruit, a couple of times a servant came and brought him tea. Eventually the sun set and Jessica thought she would go out of her mind in boredom and worry but thankfully she heard the doors to his office lock.

Oh thank fuck for that. She thought standing up and looking over the edge to see Cullen climbing up the ladder. If she had been in a better mood she may have made a joke about how he looked like a real lion from that angle with all the fur.

“Okay, now can you tell me what’s going on? Where’s Solas?” She said her voice sounding panicked.

Cullen sighed as he stepped onto the loft.

“That’s a lot of questions Jessica and I honestly am not entirely sure the answer to all of them. But I will explain what I know.” He said as he removed his cloak and placed it on a chair at the end of the bed. “Maxwell is leaving for the Arbour Wilds tomorrow and is taking Solas along as part of the expedition party. I doubt it’s the pleasure of his company that is the reason, the hate there is mutual. I thought perhaps the Inquisitor had somehow discovered you were here and were staying with Solas thus taking him along in order to remove him from your side.

When I told Solas that he was to accompany the Inquisitor on this mission, he came to the same conclusion. He told me to go get you and bring you here that you are to stay with me. That is all I know. They leave at first light, so for the mean time I’m afraid cannot leave this room. I am sorry, I know it will be monumentally boring but there is no other option. Your safety comes before all else. I will bring you some books to read whilst you are here, is there anything else you might like to do? Maybe you paint?” he asked

Wait what? Where the fuck was Solas? I just, I don’t even…

“Will Solas come and say goodbye?” She asked her alarm clearly showing on her face.

Cullen sighed answering sadly.

“I don’t know.”

Jessica’s gaze dropped to the floor and her head bowed dejectedly.

Cullen sat on the bed next to her and pulled her towards him holding her close in a warm soothing hug which she returned on instinct. There was no awkwardness, no clumsy patting of his back this time, just a feeling of warm comfort. He hugged her tightly and kissed the top of her head. She was reminded of how similar it felt to when her dad used to hug her. Solas was her heart, her home. But for the first time since her parents and brother died she truly felt like she was amongst family.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

“Did you read him Cole?” Asked Solas, perhaps a little more brusquely than he intended. 

“Rage masked in a smile. Hate Cloaked in reconciliation. The clouds look angry, they are so loud...But before the crash there is a light in the dark.” Cole looked confused for a moment before he added. “I...I don’t know there is too much anger. He really does not like you.”

“It’s alright Cole. It is enough, do not fret.” Answered Solas.

His gear was already packed and ready for the morning. He was almost certain now that Maxwell knew Jessica was here. He could invade Maxwell’s dreams of course and make sure, but he did not trust the wolf’s reaction upon seeing the Inquisitor in the fade. He needed the Inquisitor somewhat sane if he was to complete his purpose.

Solas let out a deep sigh. He had to see her before he left but he could not risk someone mentioning they had seen him going to Cullen’s quarters. He would have to meet her in the Fade, there was no other viable option at the moment.

“Cole could you go please go to Cullen’s quarters and tell Jessica I will meet her in the Fade tonight and to go to sleep as soon as possible. I will retire now and wait for her there. Inform Cullen she is to stay with him for the remainder of the time which I will be gone and it is almost certain that the Inquisitor knows she is here. I doubt very much that he will think to look for her in the Commander’s quarters. She is to stay there and not leave under any circumstances. When I return, we will formulate a new plan.” He finished seriously.

Cole simply nodded and vanished.

Once again he would have to leave his mate in someone else’s care. The bond would be even more stretched now after last night. It would pull taught and the separation would be almost unbearable. He hoped he would be able to endure it.

\------------------------------------------------------

As soon as Jessica awoke in the Fade she felt Solas’ presence right next to her. It did not even occur to her in that moment that she had not had to lower any barriers to let him through.

“Solas!” she said almost crashing into him as she hugged him. “What’s happening? Does he know?”

“Shhhhh Vhenan, all will be well. I am simply being careful. I believe he may be aware you are at Skyhold but he will expect you to be with me and not with Cullen. You are safe for the moment.” He said calmly.

“You think I’m worried about my safety? I’m more worried about you going anywhere with that monster. If he knows you kept me hidden... Solas, I could not bear it if anything happened to you because of me.” She answered tears welling up in her eyes.

Solas held her away from him a little so that he could look at her clearly. His hands cupping her cheeks.

“Jessica look at me. NOTHING will happen to me, do you understand? I am Fen’Harel. I am The Dread Wolf and honestly, I am a little affronted that you would even consider that he even has a chance against me.” He said ending the seriousness of his tone with a cocky smirk.

Well....fair enough she thought.

“Show off.” She said as she smiled back at him weakly.

“Always.” 

He kissed her then. Tangling his hands in her hair and pulling her towards him. His lips brushed over hers lightly before he licked her bottom lip with his tongue and she opened her mouth enough to grant him entry. His chest rumbled as he deepened the kiss and pressed his body flush against hers.

Reluctantly ending the kiss, breathing heavily he moved away and held her hand.

“I have to show you something Jessica.” He said as waved his hand and the scenery changed. They were now standing at the stables in Skyhold, Athim was already saddled.

“What?” she asked confused, unsure of what he was planning. “You want to go on a horse ride?”

He chuckled.

“As pleasant as a horse ride with you is Jessica. That is not the sole purpose for this venture. I will not be taking Athim with me on this expedition. He will stay here in case you find yourself in need of a mount. If anything happens whilst I am gone, anything at all that makes you think you are in danger, you are to get Athim and go to my Temple in the mountains. I will show you the way.” He said interlocking his fingers together and crouching down to give her a boost.

Jessica placed her foot in his hands and he helped her up as she swung her leg over the saddle onto Athim’s back. She was barely settled before he gracefully climbed up behind her and with a swift kick of his heels they were off. Jessica paid close attention to the way, noting the landmarks that would help her remember. They walked for what seemed like hours; occasionally he would kiss her softly on her neck or subconsciously pull her closer towards him. That made her smile. It was not that long ago that she trembled like newly born fawn when she shared a horse ride with him for the first time.

They came upon a giant waterfall and he stopped the mount and climbed down, grabbing her by her waist to help her down as well. Holding her hand he walked towards the waterfall confidently but she faltered.

“Wait, I know you’re and Elven God and all that but I’m most definitely not. If you expect me to walk through that in the real world it’s going to kill me.” She said looking up at the gushing water. It looked like a slightly smaller version of Niagra falls.

“It is simply an illusion, there is no water there. Come.” He said as they walked over the water and through the waterfall. Jessica couldn’t help but shut her eyes tightly. It wasn’t that she didn’t trust him...He may be a God but he was not infallible.

She heard him chuckle and say

“You can open your eyes now Jessica.”

“FUCK....ME..” She said in awe as she saw the massive temple entrance before them.

“There is nothing more that I would rather do at this very moment vhenan’ara, but I believe perhaps we should get the tour out of the way first?” He said leaning close to her and she could feel the ghost of his smirk against her ear before he kissed her neck.

She blushed and rubbed her neck nervously.

“I...errr..well..”

Solas let out a loud laugh and pulled her hand gently for her to follow him.

“Come.”

There he goes again with the come comments. Damn my dirty mind. She thought.

They walked up the massive stairs and with a wave of his hands the huge wooden doors opened. Inside she could see a huge room with tall pillars along the middle leading up to a throne made of marble. Behind that was an enormous statue of a wolf howling and along the walls at strategic points she noticed hooded Elves with bow and arrows guarding the exits. They did not look at all like the sickly skinny elves she had seen in Skyhold. These were tall, strong men and women. Not unlike Solas in physique, and similar to the slaves she had seen in the memory of Andruil’s Temple.

“Wait, I thought you said you didn’t take slaves...” she asked as she looked around drinking in her surroundings.

“These are not slaves. Some of them were before the fall, but they were not mine. All those you see here, are here of their own free will. They follow me not because of who I am but because of what I stand for. None of those here are marked like the slaves of Arlathan. Those which were I removed their Vallaslin with a spell.

When I slept after I trapped the Creators and the Forgotten away, these men and women cared for my body and protected me as I slumbered. I suppose it was fortuitous that very few knew of this Temple as I am certain many would have wished to kill me whilst I slept for what I had done. I trust each and every one of the people here with my life...and with yours. I had thought perhaps I would need to prepare them in the event that it was necessary for you to come here and so I have already spoken with my people. They make ready for your arrival should the need arise.” He said looking towards her.

“As my bonded mate you would be treated with the reverence and respect that title deserves. I know it is not in your nature, but do try to allow them to take care of you as they will. You may find our customs... different. But I assure you they mean well and it would please me if you accepted their kindnesses without faltering.” He finished smiling a little.

Jessica nodded her understanding. She was about to ask what exactly he meant by different when the scene before them wavered.

“What the?...” she asked instead.

Solas looked around noting the instability of the scene he had created.

“Fenedhis!” he said irritated.

“Did you just say Wolf cock?” she asked in shock. Did Solas just curse?

The scene wavered once more and the image of the temple began to fade.

“Jessica, you are waking up... We have spent more time here than I intended. I will see you tomorrow night. Ar Lath...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, sneaky dread wolf had a temple in the mountains all along. 
> 
> I'm super tired today so I apologise for any grammar or formatting mistakes now lol
> 
> As always thank you so much for reading and feedback is greatly appreciated and ver very welcome :)


	40. Chapter Fourty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen is a little broken :(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry short chapter today. Busy busy like a little bee ;P

Jessica awoke to the sound of rapid breathing and groans. Her eyes opened instantly.

What the fuck was Cullen doing?

She held a breath and tried not to let him realise she was awake.

What the fuck? What the fuck? What the FUCK? She kept repeating over and over in her head…Wait, that doesn’t sound like…

She glanced to the side where Cullen was laying on a roughly made bedroll on the floor. Gentleman that he was he insisted she take the bed instead. She sat up when she realised he seemed in distress. He was having a nightmare, and one hell of a one at that. He grunted and groaned low, his eyes tightly shut as he shifted around on his bed roll.

“Cullen?” she asked when it was evident the nightmare was getting worse.

“no..no..ugh..”

Jessica didn’t hesitate. In a blink of an eye she was out of bed and knelt by Cullen. She shook him gently at first trying to wake him.

“Cullen, wake up you’re having a nightmare.”

He did not wake up, instead he tried to push her away weakly but she insisted a little more forcefully.

“CULLEN! WAKE! UP!” She said shaking him hard with every word.

It was not the right decision.

Before she knew what was happening Cullen had woken up, his eyes wide in terror as he grabbed her wrists and twisted her around so that he was pinning her to the floor.

“YOU WILL NOT TORMENT ME WITH HER FORM AGAIN!” he yelled loudly, his hands wrapped so tightly around her wrists that it was beginning to hurt a little.

Jessica’s heart beat loudly in her chest. She was not so much afraid as unsure. This was Cullen, he would not hurt her on purpose, something else had to be wrong. With no clue what was happening and with him obviously much stronger than she was, she resorted to trying to talk him down.

“Cullen! Look at me! It’s Jessica. Please stop! You’re hurting me.”

That did the trick. He blinked rapidly and his eyes focussed on her face. His expression changing from one of fear and determination to horror at what he had done.

“Jessica?” he asked unsure. “Makers Breath! Jessica! I am so sorry….I…I…” He immediately released her wrists and got up lifting her up with him.

She was more shaken up than anything. Truthfully he had not really hurt her badly, just a little pain in her wrist from his grip but it wasn’t so bad as for the pain to remain once he had let go.

“I’m all right. I’m more worried about you, what was that? Cullen talk to me, are you okay?” she asked concerned but Cullen forehead creased in concern.

“ I attack you and you’re asking how I am? Maker preserve you Jessica. You should not be worried about someone just hurt you. ” he said holding her face in his hands as he examined her more closely turning her face one way and then the other.

“Cullen. Honest, you just startled me a bit and held me down because I made the stupid decision to forcefully wake a man who was obviously having a very vivid nightmare. I promise you did not hurt me. I’m fine. I’m worried about you.” She insisted.

Now grabbing her wrists he turned them around so that he could inspect them as well.

“Sheeesh Cullen I’m OKAY.” She said again.

Cullen sighed in relief. Apparently satisfied that he had not hurt her he took her into his arms and hugged her tightly. He was shaking like a leaf. At the very least it was nice to know she wasn’t the only one that did that.

“Jess I cannot tell you how sorry I am. I.. I..it’s just.. I have night terrors…. I did not expect I would react like that or I would have warned you not to come near me when I was dreaming. No one has ever slept in the same room as me since I was an initiate.” He said hugging her even tighter.

“Cullen. Can’t. Breathe.” She gasped. God he was strong.

He let go and stepped back rubbing the back of his neck as he did when he was nervous.

“I…ah… well..” he stammered.

She smiled kindly at him and punched him playfully on the shoulder.

“Come on big guy, sit with me and tell me all about it.” She said as she walked to the bed, sat on it cross legged and patted the mattress in front of her for him to take a seat.

Cullen sighed and joined her sitting on the bed with his feet on the floor. He closed his eyes as he started his story.

“It was over fifteen years ago now. I was not long out of my Templar training and was stationed at the Circle in Lake Calenhad where the Hero of Fereldan received her mage training. I was present at her harrowing you know. She was a remarkable woman, strong willed and kind. I always wonder why when they recount the tales of her great deeds no one ever mentions what a good sense of humour had.” He sighed deeply and exhaled, releasing the breath raggedly. Jessica could see how difficult it was for him to speak of this.

“Cullen, if you don’t want to talk about it, its fine you know. No pressure.” She insisted as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

He smiled sadly, crossing his arm across his chest and placing his own over hers. Squeezing her hand gently as if he was gaining strength from her presence he said.

 

“No, I want to talk about it. I’ve never had the chance to...say it out loud.”

“Okay.” She answered and waited patiently for him to continue his story.

“The Grey wardens came and conscripted her. I was a Templar, she was a mage. There was never anything more than awkward flirtations but I loved her. It was not long after that the Grey Wardens of Fereldan were overwhelmed at the Battle of Ostagar and I assumed she perished along with them. I mourned her loss silently and alone. Some months after that the Circle was held hostage by demons. Many of my brothers in arms died that day, the mages we swore to protect were possessed or killed and I was…held captive by a Desire demon.

You do not need to, nor want to know the specifics, trust me. Suffice to say I was subjected to unspeakable horrors. It took her form and tormented me remorselessly. It must have only been a few hours, maybe a day but for me it seemed like years when she came to save the Circle. When she released me from the demons hold I did not believe it was truly her, I still thought her dead. In my fear I said some…horrible things. The last words I spoke to her before she left were in hate and anger. She continued on her quest and eventually lost her life against the arch demon thus ending the Fifth Blight… and...” a tear escaped him and he hastily wiped it away. “Makers Breath I loved her and I never told her. She died thinking I hated her...thinking...”

He broke down then, silent sobs wracking his body.

Jessica’s own heart broke at the sight of this gentle, broken man before her. Crying for a lost love that never even had a chance to blossom. She pushed herself forwards and knelt on the bed next to him, throwing her arms around his neck and pulling him towards her. Cullen returned her hug as he continued to cry silently.

“I am so, so sorry that happened to you Cullen.” She whispered, her voice sounding steadier than she felt at that moment. “It was not your fault. I am certain she knew you didn’t mean it. She was a mage and mages know better than anyone how a demon can mess with your mind.”

She hoped she had said the right thing. If she was honest she didn’t know a massive amount about what mages knew or did not know but from what Solas had told her she gathered, if anyone knew what a demon can do to you a mage would. What else could she say? There was nothing she could possibly tell him that would make him forget the pain and terror that he had been through. All she could do was hold him and let him know that he was not alone.

“It’s all right Cullen. I’m right here.” She said softly as she stroked his hair soothingly.

“Maker, I see her every night, every time I close my eyes and it isn’t even her. It is a perversion of who and what she was. “He said, tears still falling. “She gave her life to save everyone and I cannot even stop the images of her doing...unspeakable things and...I cannot even stop defiling her memory!”

“It is not her, you said it yourself. You dream about the demon in her image. THAT is not defiling her memory. You cannot help what you dream Cullen. It does not make you a bad person because you are ...traumatised about what happened to you. If she was such a remarkable and kind woman as you say, SHE would not want you to beat yourself up over things that you cannot control. She would tell you that it is not your fault and would want you to be happy and move on. I’m not telling you to forget ...just, don’t hold on to the pain so tightly. Focus instead on the good bits, on what you have here now. Your sister, brothers...me.

You are such a caring and amazing person Cullen. I am so happy that you are a part of my life and have never been prouder to call someone family.”

Cullen sighed and Jessica could still feel him trembling in her arms.

“I don’t know whether it was fate or Andraste herself that was responsible for our meeting Jess. But whoever or whatever it was has my undying gratitude.” He said as he settled up against her and they sat together in a chaste embrace.

She continued to hold him until he quieted, until the darkness left and the first ray of sun light broke through the window. Each finding comfort in the unconditional acceptance and love that only family can provide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading guys ;) I hope you like it.
> 
> Please note that when I mention family I am not reffering simply to being blood related. Anyone can be family really. I consider some of my closest friends family tbh ;)
> 
> I slept like 4 hours last night and my brain isn’t at all working very well so if I got any of the information on Origins wrong I apologise. Its been a while that I played it and my memory really isn’t my best attribute :P
> 
> As always feedback is very welcome and greatly appreciated!


	41. Chapter Fourty One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hide and go seek ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this chapter guys :D I enjoyed writing it tbh

Solas was the first to arrive at the stables that morning. He had woken not long after Jessica had left the fade. He was already mounted and ready by the time that Maxwell arrived. Solas, true to form gave no indication that he suspected anything, adopting his well practiced expressionless mask.

“Inquisitor.” Solas nodded.

Maxwell smiled….ACTUALLY smiled.

“Good morning Solas. I am glad you are here before the others. I wanted to speak with you.” He said walking up to Solas who was seated on a white horse.

Solas nodded impassively.

“What can I assist you with Inquisitor?”

“Solas, I thought perhaps we should put whatever bad feelings there are between us behind and start anew. I do not enjoy being on bad terms with anyone, let alone those of my inner circle. You are a valuable asset to the Inquisition and I am grateful to have you along. I apologise if I have ever made you feel less than welcome here.” Said Maxwell with a smile and offering his hand .

Solas feigned surprise allowing his eyebrows to raise as if in shock. He then nodded and offered a slight smile of his own. Now he understood Cole’s comment from a few hours ago. The Inquisitor was attempting to throw Solas off guard by trying to trick him into believing that he wanted to bridge the rift between them. If Solas was not trying equally as hard to trick him back, he would have laughed. Trying to trick the God of tricksters himself, it was laughable indeed.

“Very well Inquisitor. I apologise as well for my part in our disagreements. It was wrong of me to pre- judge you based simply on your race and your nobility.” He answered taking the Inquisitor’s offered hand and shaking it.

It wasn’t a lie. At first he had completely misjudged the Inquisitor. He had made the mistake of being upset that a human had his magic but pleased that at least the human was brought up as a noble and so would fall into the role of leading naturally. He was of course entirely wrong. Jessica, Cullen and others had taught him that being human did not automatically make one short sighted and closed minded.

“Good. “ Maxwell smiled broadly’ his green eyes gleaming in the morning light.

Maxwell went into the stables to prepare his horse then and shortly after Bull and Varric arrived.

“Hey Solas.” Bull nodded. Cole had told him about the situation only this morning.

“Bull. Varric.” He said in greeting.

Varric made an almost imperceptible grunt. The dwarf was obviously barely awake.

“Where’s the Witch?” asked Bull looking around.

“The Witch is standing behind you Tal Vashoth.” Answered Morrigan

“Aw Crap, I didn’t mean to call you a witch.” Replied Bull wincing a little.

“It is of no Import, tis only fitting you should call me what I am. If you would be so kind as to mount whatever poor unfortunate creature has the task of carrying you on our journey, I am eager to get to the Wilds at some point within the next century. Quickly now, before you irk me and I transform you into a toad.” She said dismissively.

Maxwell emerged from the stables with his black stallion saddled and another fully saddled mare.

“Good morning Lady Morrigan. I have taken the liberty of saddling your mount for you.” Said Maxwell inclining his head in greeting.

“Oh my, what chivalry. Thank you Inquisitor.”

Solas had to suppress the impulse to roll his eyes. The amount of dishonesty and deception in this small party alone was enough even to put the Dalish’s interpretation of the Dread Wolf to shame.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jessica spent the day in the loft reading a book that Varric had written called Sword’s and Shields. It was entertaining enough but she was still feeling restless. The bond between her and Solas was stretching every passing hour and this time his absence weighed on her even more than the last. There were times she caught herself taking a deep breath as if there was not enough air in her lungs.

She sighed deeply. It was only her first day being stuck at the loft and already she was bored. Jessica had no clue how she was going to manage staying locked up without going insane. She giggled remembering the fairy tale of Rapunzal and had a mental image of her letting her hair down out the tower window for Solas to climb.

Cullen wasn’t even there to keep her company. He had gone to attend his duties training the recruits.

“Cullen!” said a rough but oddly appealing male voice. “Cullen are you there?” he repeated.

Jessica stilled. He would go away once he realised Cullen wasn’t here, surely...

“Are you up there?” Said the stranger and Jessica heard him begin to climb up the ladder.

Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck! She thought looking around for somewhere to hide. There was nowhere....panicking she got up from the bed and ran to hide behind the curtains. It was not very smart but Jessica was not known for making smart decisions when she was alarmed.

She stood behind the curtains, very still and trying to not even breathe.

Please go away, please go away, please go away...

She heard a deep chuckle.

“You know, if you are going to hide behind the curtains you should at least make sure that your feet are not showing from under it.”

“Well...Shit..” she said out loud as she looked down and realised her feet were indeed sticking out from under the hem of the curtains.

The Curtain slowly opened as the man pulled them to a side. Her mouth opened in astonishment. Before her stood the most ridiculously handsome elf she had ever seen (apart from Solas of course.) He had pure white hair that framed his face beautifully and eyes so green and clear she swore he must have sold his soul to posses eyes so beautiful. He had white tattoos all over his hands and his chin that appeared to continue on under his armour. They reminded her of the Vallaslin she had seen on the slaves and on Dalish, but not entirely the same. She felt a little awkward as he surveyed her.

“Well, the Knight Captain seems to have kept himself busy.”

“I... er.... wait what? No!” she said when she realised what he was implying. “Ewwww he’s my cousin!” she said looking shocked. Although to be fair, if the roles had been reversed she definitely would have come to the same conclusion.

“Ah, I apologise. Cullen never mentioned that he had a cousin staying with him. I am curious as to why you were hiding though. Are Inquisition members not allowed to have family visit?” He asked stepping a little closer.

God he was beautiful but intimidating as fuck!

“I... er.. ah...” she stammered as she rubbed her neck nervously.

“I see the resemblance.” He said his voice amused. “I am Fenris.” He held out his hand for her to shake.

Little Wolf? ... well, that’s...a weird coincidence.

“Jess...um... Jessica.” She answered as she took his hand. Then something very peculiar happened. His tattoos began to glow. She jumped a little and tried to snatch her hand away but he held it in place.

“Well, that’s interesting.” He said as he looked at her, his eyes narrowed in suspicion. “The Knight Commander has a mage in the family?” he asked.

“No.” She defended. “Well, yes... but not me. My father was a mage but I’m not.”

“Then what are you?” he asked his markings now losing their glow.

“Me? You’re that one that’s glowing! What is that?” she tried turning the tables around.

“These are Lyrium Markings. I was a slave in Tevinter and my master branded me with these before I escaped. It is not often they react like this on their own accord however. Which begs the question once again...What are you?” he insisted, still holding her hand.

“I am nothing.” She said trying to sound convincing. She was not about to tell a stranger that she was a key to the void. She wasn’t even sure what that meant yet anyways.

“Now, that is not true.” He said leaning closer still. His face almost in hers. Her heart began beating hard and faster. “I believe you do not think yourself to be a mage. But you are definitely something.”

This elf undeniably had intimidation down to an art. She began to tremble as she did when she was nervous and Fenris gave her a small self satisfied smirk. He looked her right in the eyes before releasing her hand and taking a step. Jessica let out a breath as he left her personal space and relaxed a little.

“If you would be so kind as to go fetch Cullen for me I would be in your debt.” He said seriously.

“I can’t ...because.. .erm..” She stalled. Dammit why couldn’t she ever think of anything when it’s important?!

“Well Jessica it appears you are stuck with me until Cullen gets here then.” He said turning around and going to sit down on the chair nearby.

Jessica stood there unsure of what to do. Fidgeting with her hands and looking away.

“Do I make you nervous Jessica?” he teased as he took a bottle of wine from the top of the dresser, uncorked it and drank right from the bottle.

“Honestly, you’re a little intimidating. I haven’t done anything wrong but for some reason you make me feel like I did.” She answered truthfully.

He gave a short genuine laugh.

“Yes, I’m told I have that effect on people.” He offered her the bottle and she shook her head no.

They heard the door downstairs open then and Fenris stood up to go see who it was.

“Cullen we’re up here.” He said casually.

“Fenris? What are you doing up there?” he asked and Jessica heard him locking the doors to his office. Oh NOW he locks them... she thought rolling her eyes.

“I was looking for you, but imagine my surprise when I find this lovely woman hiding behind your curtains instead.” He said as Cullen began climbing up the ladder.

“Don’t even think about it Fenris, she’s taken.”

“Ah, so she is not your cousin then?” he asked.

“Yes, she is.” Replied Cullen as he stepped on to the loft.

Fenris raised an eyebrow questioningly, and Cullen rolled his eyes.

“Makers Breath Fenris, I didn’t mean me. She is with Solas. The mage apostate that is an expert on the Fade. You remember? I told you about him months ago.” Cullen offered Fenris his hand and they shook it like they were old friends. “It is good to see you. Were you able to get any evidence on what I asked?”

Fenris turned serious and looked at Jessica.

“Its fine you can say whatever you need to say in front of Jessica. It is a long story, suffice to say that the Inquisitor has taken an interest in her which is why she is hiding here for the time being.

“ I see. Well that explains why she was unable to go and get you when I asked her to.” He said looking at her and she swore she could see pity in his eyes. “Cullen, you were right. I came upon a slave caravan in the Western approach. Amongst the people there I found a family of four elves, two adults and two children. They came from the alienage in Ostwick, the father had been lobbying for elves rights and shaking things up. Apparently a lot of elves were going missing in the alienage and he was trying to rally the people up to demand answers. 

Before our dear Inquisitor left to attend the conclave he paid them a visit with some of his men. Maxwell raped the wife whilst the husband was made to watch, Damn near killed her. When he was done he sold the entire family to Tevinter slavers. It was a miracle when I found them that they had not been separated yet. Many families are not that lucky. I put them on a boat to Kirkwall. Aveline will help them to get settled. Cullen.... I found some paperwork but.. I..I..can’t “ He finished looking towards Jessica appearing a little uncomfortable.

“I will have a look at it Fenris. Maybe we will get lucky.” Said Cullen, placing a hand amicably on his shoulder.

Jessica looked at Fenris as she realised... he couldn’t read.

“At the very least I should be able to get a testimonial from this family. They are very scared and I understand better than most what they have been through. But Darrian is a brave man, he will testify if we ask him to. Maybe now Varric will fucking believe his beloved inquisitor is a monster.” Spat Fenris.

Cullen looked on gravely.

“Varric will not believe a single thing until he sees it with his own eyes Fenris. Maxwell has manipulated him for too long and far too well. I can tell you from experience. Until I saw Meredith turn into that red lyrium monster I did not believe that she was anything other than the upstanding Knight Commander that she appeared to be.” Cullen started walking back to the ladder. “I really need to get back before anyone wonders where I am. We will talk more later. Go to the tavern or you’re more than welcome to stay here until I return if you prefer.”

“I think I’ll stay here. Keep your cousin company.” Answered Fenris as he moved to sit back down on the chair and resume his drinking from the wine bottle.

“As you wish.” Answered Cullen as he climbed down and left the office.

Jessica, feeling a little awkward walked back to the bed and sat on it cross legged. She tried to ignore the obvious stare Fenris was giving her as she resumed reading her Swords and Shield’s book.

There was a few minutes silence before she heard Fenris clear his throat

“Yes? “ She asked irritated glancing up towards him. 

“So you like elves huh?” he asked with a barely discernible smirk.

This ... was going to be a problem....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry... I have a thing for elves and Fenris is... Well, Fenris lol  
> I have been wanting to bring him in for ages and figured with the whole quizzy selling elves to tevinter, Fenris was bound to find out sooner or later ;)
> 
> As always feedback very welcome and appreciated :)


	42. Chapter Fourty Two nsfw*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Red Riding Hood and the Big bad Wolf ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nsfw is only a little bit at the end, it is not the entirety of the chapter ;P

Solas waited patiently for Jessica in the Fade. He was truthfully a little worried she was not asleep yet, he had been waiting for over an hour now. The wolf paced nervously.  They had spent the better part of the day travelling towards the Wilds and it had taken all his self control to appear to be making an effort to mend things with Maxwell. He was satisfied however that the Inquisitor believed him to be sincere in his wish to put things behind them.

“Solas?”  he heard his name just as he felt her presence. She really was becoming quite adept at walking the fade with ease. She had passed into his consciousness with barely a ripple. He had his barriers down anyway but the fact that she was able to startle him was a not something  he thought she was capable of doing.

“Jessica!” he said as he turned and embraced her in a hug. “Where were you?”

“Don’t ask.” She said as she got on her tip toes and kissed him briefly.

Raising his eyebrows he insisted.

“Tell me.”

“Well this elf came to see Cullen and they have kept me awake talking and laughing for most of the night until he left to the guest room in the Tavern.

“What elf? And he saw you? Explain.” He said urgently.

“Down boy.” She teased. “It’s okay I’m safe.  It’s a friend of Cullen’s I think. Fenris ironically... Yeah, I know weird huh? But yes. Apparently he was a Tevinter slave before he escaped and met Cullen when he was in Kirkwall. Cullen had asked him to find evidence that Maxwell was capturing elves and selling them on to Tevinter. It seems he found some. There’s something really strange about him though Solas, he has markings. Kinda like Vallaslin but they glowed when he shook my hand.” She finished looking concerned.

“Lyrium. I know of Fenris. What his masters did to him was deplorable. Not even in ancient Arlathan would the Gods have done that to their slaves. For starters, it is not smart to give any of your slaves the power to phase a hand into your chest and rip out your heart as you watched.” He said looking disgusted.

“Wait what? Fenris can do that?... that’s... horrific.”

“Yes, but useful.” Said Solas as they walked hand in hand towards the edge of the grotto Solas had created before she arrived. “So Cullen introduced him to you?” he asked as calmly as he could muster.

“Eh.. no. Cullen was not there when he came looking for him and Fenris climbed up to the loft to see if he was there and found me hiding behind the curtain.” She said sheepishly

“You hid?” he said

“Yes.”

“Behind a curtain?” he continued

“Yes...”

“And you thought this was a good hiding place because?” he said smiling a little.

“I panicked?” she answered more as a question than a statement.

“Ah, my sweet Vhenan. We really need to teach to stay calm and think logically when you are in distress.” He said kindly pulling her hand to his lips and kissing the inside of her wrist.

“I think that would be wise.” She said dejectedly

Solas laughed.

He was not happy that yet another person knew of Jessica’s existence but he trusted Cullen. If Cullen had not already sent her away, he knew this Fenris posed no danger. In any case, if there was anyone that hated the Inquisitor more than him for his actions against elves, it would be a former Tevinter slave.

“Very well. If Cullen is not worried then I am not worried either. I have heard about this Fenris and read about him in Varric’s book the Tale of the Champion. He is a formidable fighter by all accounts and dead set against anyone that supports slavery. I would not advise you get too close to him however, I do not believe he is a threat but he is not the friendly sort either.” Said Solas and if he was being honest with himself, he was slightly Jealous.

He trusted Jessica but he did not know Fenris. He knew the story as well as anyone else. Fenris along with Varric and others were present when the Chantry was attacked by Anders. Hawke and Anders had left soon after that with Hawke now in Weisshaupt and Anders in hiding. The last he had heard, Fenris was searching for Tevinter slavers. It would appear he had also decided to help Cullen on his search for evidence to convict Maxwell. Futile as it may be, Solas knew  better than most how powerful men often escaped justice  whilst other men paid for lesser crimes with their life. Human Justice indeed. He would not have thought Fenris to go down the diplomatic route instead of resorting to violence but perhaps in this case he had deferred to Cullen’s judgement.

“I don’t think he’s planning on staying long anyway. From what I gather he’s leaving tomorrow or the day after that. So try not to worry Mr big bad wolf.” She teased.

“Big bad wolf?” he asked curiously.

“It’s from a fairy tale back on earth. “She cleared her throat theatrically.” Once upon a time Little red riding hood went to take her grandmother some cookies and she met the big bad wolf in the woods. He tried to trick her to go with him so that he could eat her up but she refused. She was a good girl you see, and her grandmother was waiting. Little red riding hood was afraid of the big bad wolf and did not trust him, so she told him she would not follow him because she was going to her grandmother’s house and ran away.

But the Wolf knew a short cut and when she got  to her grandmother’s house  the he was already there . He had eaten her granny up and put on her clothes and got in her bed to trick Little Red riding hood into believing he was her grandmother. Little red riding hood thought there was something odd about her granny and asked.

‘Oh Granny what big eyes you have’

 And the wolf answered. ‘ All the better to see you with my dear.’

And Little red riding hood said ‘Oh but granny what big ears you have’

And the wolf answered ‘All the better to hear you with my dear’

 And Little Red riding hood said ‘Oh but granny what big teeth you have’

And the wolf shed his disguise and leaped from the bed saying. ‘All the better to eat you with my dear!’

And ate her up in one big gulp. When she got to his belly her granny was there as well so they screamed and screamed and luckily a hunter came by and killed the wolf cutting them out of the belly with a great big axe and they were saved.” She finished.

Solas raised his eyebrows, the irony of the story was not lost on him.

“And coincidentally Bull calls you Little Red and I am indeed a Big Bad Wolf who according to Dalish legend changes forms in order to trick them.” He smiled wolfishly.

“Ah.. erm.. well , yes, now that you mention it.. it is a bit errrr... coincidental huh?” she said rubbing the back of her neck.

“So… tell me, does this story have a meaning? Children’s stories in Thedas have a purpose usually. A moral or a warning?” He asked

“Well… I suppose it’s not to give strangers too much information or maybe it’s that you should chew your food before swallowing.  Honestly I’m not entirely sure.” She shrugged.

Solas chuckled. It was likely the first reason but it was wholly like Jessica to think of a humorous reason as well. He considered the story she had just told him and had to admit, his Little Red did look good enough to eat.

“So tell me Little Red.” He said his own wolf now coming up to the surface. “Are you afraid of the Big Bad Wolf?”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Solas iris’ had the familiar red circle around it that he usually had when they were in the fade. Jessica’s heart beat faster as he stepped forwards into her personal space and slowly circled around her. She was not scared of him of course but she would be lying if she didn’t admit to herself that he looked very intimidating at the moment. She could see his wolf not far behind the surface.

_Perhaps telling him the story of little red riding hood whilst we were in the fade was not the smartest of choices…._ She thought.

Standing up straighter, and attempting to keep the mood light she teased.

“I’m not afraid of you Dread Wolf.”

“Oh, is that so?” he asked with a smirk as he stopped behind her and stepped forwards enough so that his front was just about touching her back.

She could feel the heat emanating from his body and it startled her a little.

“Yes… _that is so._ ” She mocked.

“My, my...Brave Little Red aren’t we?” He laughed, and it was not the good natured laugh that she was used to. It was more teasing, almost like a warning.

She gulped but stood her ground. Every muscle tensed and her heart beat even harder. She nodded seriously. She was a little thrown to be honest; this was not a part of Solas character she had much experience with. Sure, she had seen fleeting glimpses of cocky Solas or slightly teasing Solas, but this was different.  This was not the gentle, patient  Solas she was used to. No, this was Fen’Harel,  the Dread Wolf. Protective, fierce...and very much a predator.  If she wasn’t certain of this yet, his next words confirmed it.

“You are certainly intractable, I will give you that. You are standing with a wolf at your back and have not yet run.” He said in her ear, his voice a rough whisper.

His hands grabbed her shoulders then and he glided his hand up along both sides of her neck simultaneously. Holding her neck firmly he guided her head to one side and slightly back so that it rest on his shoulder, effectively offering him her throat. Her chest heaved with every breath she took, and in this position it was even more noticeable. Whatever else it was, it was extremely …arousing. Jessica felt heat between her legs and closed them together tightly, trying to ignore the longing.

Fen’Harel bent forwards and lightly trailed the tip of his nose along her exposed neck, inhaling deep as he did so.  Jessica felt his chest rumble on her back and heard a low growl escape his lips right by her ear.

“Do not think that by closing your legs you can hide what you are feeling from me Jessica . You are in my world now.  I can _scent_ your longing. I can hear your heart beat faster when I touch you. I can taste your excitement in the air…” He said as he kissed her neck briefly before biting down hard enough that she felt a small sting on her skin, making her gasp.

He quickly kissed the area he had just bit and grabbed hold of her hips, his grip firm. She breathed heavily as he turned her around so that she was facing him. Looking into his eyes she noted they were now entirely the colour of rubies, dark red and glowing. And when he smirked she could swear his canines were a little more pronounced.

“Are you still not afraid of me?” he asked as he trailed his thumb across her bottom lip, down her chin, down her throat and across her collar bone.

“No.” she answered truthfully. She was on edge, definitely. Her muscles tensed and aware of her vulnerability in front of a predator, but she was not afraid.

Fen’Harel smiled approvingly.

“Good. I would not have you frightened of me. You must always be certain that I will never hurt you.” He smirked wolfishly “That does not mean however, that I will always be slow and gentle.”

In a blink of an eye his lips crashed against hers, kissing her possessively. She gasped for breath as he tangled a hand in her hair and held it tightly. In an instant she was on her back on the ground with an “oomph”, his hand still tangled in her hair supporting her head so that she would not be injured with the impact of the fall.

He continued kissing her as he roughly grabbed her thighs and parted her legs. Lifting her skirt up enough so that he had the access he needed, he knelt  before her and still holding her thighs pulled her up towards him with a sharp pull.  

Fen’Harel pressed his body against her and she felt as his hand squeezed between them to undo his pants.  Pushing her underwear to the side he positioned himself at her entrance and with a swift jerk of his hips he was fully sheathed. She inhaled sharply as he filled her and raised her hips accommodate him.

Fen’Harel let out a sharp breath, grabbing her wrists and stretching her arms high above her head and pinning them to the ground. He stilled for a moment as he kissed her passionately, their tongues dancing with each other deliciously.

He began moving then, pulling out and back into her hard enough to cause her entire body to jerk upwards. It was not slow and it was not gentle as he thrust into her. Finding a pace that was neither frantic nor unhurried he relentlessly continued his deliberate movements.

Quicker than she thought possible she found herself reaching the precipice of her pleasure and she moaned loudly in caution. She was almost there.

Fen’Harel did not need much warning. Still holding her wrists above her head he thrust harder and faster. In a voice that was more feral than anything she had ever heard from him before he said amid hard breaths.

“With me Jessica!” 

She came hard before he had even finished the words and Fen’Harel pushed in to her one last time with a growl, stilling as he spilled himself inside her.

Both out of breath and shaking from the exertion he released her wrists and collapsed on top of her, his forehead resting on hers and their breaths intermingling.  Jessica could still feel the ripples of the aftershock of his climax when she opened her eyes to look at him. His eyes glowed red as he glared back at her, his expression intense and feral.

“My mate.” He stated still breathing heavily.

“Yes.” She answered simply.

Fen’Harel smiled in satisfaction. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it guys ! I have been wanting to put in a Little red riding hood reference since the very beggining lol I hope you guys enjoyed reading it, cos honestly I enjoyed writing it :D I love gentle patient Solas but Wolfy Fen'Harel.... *purrrrrrr* lol 
> 
> I am going to be very busy this weekend so you may not see an update until late on sunday (Don't freak out ;P) 
> 
> Have a great weekend guys!
> 
> As always feedback is very welcome and greatly appreciated :D


	43. Chapter Fourty Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Only a short Drabble ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go moony :p quick Drabble I wrote in the hour or so I had free today lol sorry if there's mistakes and stuff didn't have time to edit >

Fenris had just left Cullen’s room and was on his way to his room in the tavern. He wondered at how his markings had reacted to the girl. What was she? He believed her when she said she was not a mage. Fenris could feel the mana of mages…not always but if they were powerful mages it was like a beacon to the Lyrium embedded in his skin. This girl had an aura about her but it felt different, more precise.

It did not help matters that he was attracted to her. Her hair, it was beautiful. Thick and deep red in colour. Her eyes a dark chocolate brown, kind and so expressive it was as if she was an open book.

“Kaffas!”He said under his breath. This was a complication that he did not need.

Not only was she involved with someone else, a mage no less, but she was Cullen’s cousin. Cullen was one of his few friends and he took his friendships seriously. He had lost contact with Hawke and Ander’s and if he was honest he felt betrayed by what had happened in Kirkwall. No, Cullen and Varric were his only true friends now.

“Fenris, what brings you here?”

He stopped walking and cursed mentally.

“Leliana. “ He nodded in greeting “I was in the area and I thought I would visit with Cullen.”

Fenris had met Leliana the last time he had come at Cullen’s request. He had decided then he did not like her. That had not changed.

“It is nice visiting with old friends is it not? I am glad you are able to find time to catch up between hunting for slaver’s and the chaos which the world finds itself in.” she said sweetly.

“Indeed.” He answered dead pan. “It is late if you will excuse me I was on my way to bed.”

“Oh of course! Please don’t let me keep you. Oh and Fenris?” she said as he was walking away.

He turned and faced her but did not say anything.

“The sky is clear at the moment but it is surprising how quickly the winds change up here in the mountains. It may be wise to depart before the weather impedes your journey.” And with that she turned and left towards the Main Hall.

Yes, he definitely did not like her. Orlesian to the core, she could not even deliver her threats plainly. He thought about Jessica then, and what this woman would do to her if she thought her a threat to her precious Inquisitor’s reputation. He had seen many ruthless people in his time, but Leliana was on a whole different level.

He continued on towards the Tavern, intent on drinking enough wine to numb his anger.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Solas awoke in the tent he was sharing with Bull. He covered his face with his hand as he thought about the night before.

He should not have taken Jessica in the fade so soon after their first time. But his restraint on the wolf was slipping. He had had her once now and the wolf knew she was fully his, nothing short of her telling him no could stop Fen’Harel now.

Solas got up and dressed quickly, leaving the tent and into the morning light. They had made good progress so far. They should be in the Wilds by tomorrow if they continued at this rate. Walking towards the makeshift campfire he took some of the left over rabbit from the night before and sat on the ground to eat it. Only Morrigan was there and he assumed the others had gone off to answer the call of nature or perhaps bathe in the nearby river.

“Good morning Morrigan.” He said politely.

“Indeed.” She answered.

He resumed eating in silence for a while.

“The Inquisitor is very accomodating towards apostates, would you not agree Solas?” Asked Morrigan.

“Indeed.” He answered deadpan.

“Tis peculiar, do you not think? The effort that a noble makes to keep a simple hedge mage apostate happy.” She insisted.

Ah…so she had noticed how overly nice Maxwell was acting towards him. She had no way of knowing of course how much they hated each other. She had only just arrived, and Maxwell was not a bad actor by any means. There was more to this Mage than met the eye. Deciding probably, some measure of the truth was the best course of action he continued.

“The Inquisitor and I have not always been on the best of terms. We have decided however that it is counterproductive and are attempting to move past it to a point where we can at the very least work together amicably.” He explained.

Morrigan raised an eyebrow. She did not appear convinced.

“That is a wise course of action indeed. After all he does possess the mark and the power to seal the rifts. It is a shame however that although noble in name he is not noble in character. But for the present that is no matter.”

It was Solas turn to raise an eyebrow. He would have to pay closer attention to this mage. There was something familiar about her that he could not put a finger on. Her manner of speech and expressions reminded him of ….No, it could not be.

“No, for the present it is of no importance. Retrieving the Orb from Corypheus, closing the breach and restoring the stability in the veil. That is the priority.” He agreed.

“Well, it would seem our companions return.” She said nodding towards where he could see Bull , Varric and the Inquisitor walking towards them. “It is my turn to bathe, would you care to join me?” she asked casually.

“Thank you but no. I am sufficiently free of dirt for our current purpose.” He said expressionless.

“Ma Nuvenin.” She answered as she walked away.

He observed her with interest as she left. Yes, he would have to watch her very carefully. There was something about her that he did not trust. And he knew better than most that walking into a situation with lack of knowledge about the agenda of one of your party, was not the wisest course of action to take.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it. I know it's short but tomorrow's chapter should be longer ;) 
> 
> As always feedback welcome and appreciated.


	44. Chapter Fourty Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Awkwardness ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this chapter guys! Am not home so posting of my phone. Sorry if there's formatting mistakes.

For the second day in a row Jessica sat on Cullen’s bed reading Swords and Shields. Cullen was once again out doing his rounds and Cole had popped in to see her a little while ago before promptly gasping, mumbling something about mint for the cats and disappearing again.

She heard the door unlock and lock again and looked up from her book.

Yay! Cullen’s bringing me lunch! She thought happily. She was not overly hungry to be honest but anything that broke the monotony of her day was definitely a plus.

“Jessica? Let down the rope and bucket please.” Said Fenris from the bottom of the ladder.

Ah... so not Cullen then. She thought. Also, what the fuck is up with the fairytale comparisons? For a second I thought he was going to say Let down your hair.

“Just a second!” she answered as she grabbed the bucket and let it down over the edge of the loft holding the rope firmly. Fenris placed the food he was carrying inside it.

“Don’t pull it up yet. I'll do it.” He yelled as he began climbing the ladder.

Oh... he’s staying.

Not bothering to wait she reeled in the rope pulling up the bucket and by the time he stepped on to the loft the bucket was already there.

“I said, I would do it.” He said seriously taking the bucket from her hands.

“I may be woman but I’m not a weakling Fenris. I am perfectly capable of pulling up a bucket with some food in it.” She answered snappily.

She didn’t know what it was about him that put her on edge. It wasn’t that she didn’t like him. After the whole initial intimidation thing he had been polite enough, if perhaps a little teasing.

“I can see that.” He said, his green eyes looking at her intently.

“Yes...well.. Thanks for bringing me my lunch.” She said awkwardly and when he didn’t move or say anything else she added. “Erm....are you joining me?”

Fenris smirked faintly .

“I would enjoy that very much.”

His gaze lingered on her for a moment longer before he walked towards the bed and placed the bucket on the floor. He took out the plate of cold meats cheese and small puff pastry pies and placed it on the bed along with half a loaf of bread.

“We’re gonna eat on the bed?” she asked confused.

“Do you see a table up here Jessica? ... I didn’t think so.” He answered as he sat on the end of the bed cross legged.

Hesitantly, she walked towards the bed and sat cross legged at the top.

Fenris did not look up at her as he began eating, breaking the bread in half and offering her one part.

“Thanks.” She said weakly and began eating too.

They ate in silence, each minute that passed making her feel more and more awkward. Fenris made her nervous, there was no use trying to deny that. There was something in his guarded and yet teasing manner that she did not know how to relate to. At least she was not bired out of her wits now.

“Still making you nervous am I?” he asked without looking at her.

Jessica stopped eating.

“No.” She lied.

“I am aware I can be somewhat unapproachable, it is a by product of what I used to be. You do not need to lie to save my feelings Jessica. I assure you that I have a thicker skin than that.”

“I’m not lying....ok, maybe I was. You scare the crap outta me to be honest.” She shrugged. What was the point in lying? She had told him yesterday that he intimidated her and obviously he was not insulted.

“I like your hair.” He said dismissively.

Well, that’s random as fuck. Is he trying to make me relax by saying something nice? She thought a little thrown.

“Thank you. I like your erm... everything.” She answered when she panicked and couldn’t decide what to say. 

Well....that came out all wrong. 

“No! That’s not what I meant.” She tried to recover. “I mean there was too many things too choose you’re a very handsome elf... wait did I just say that out loud? Fuck... uh... I love Solas.” She finished what must have been the worst recovery in the history of mankind.

Fenris looked amused and to be honest a little pleased at her slip up. Of course she loved Solas, that wasn’t even in question. But she was not blind and Fenris, aside from being scary as fuck, was also ridiculously attractive.

“You like my everything?” he smiled a little at her.

“I’m sorry. I have no filter when I’m nervous. I was trying to return your compliment and I fucked up. Did I mention I love Solas very much?” she said again.

“First of all, don’t be sorry. Secondly, you did not fuck up. And thirdly, yes you did. Twice in less than a minute.” He said and once again allowed his gaze to linger on her before standing up casually and walking towards the chest of drawers to grab the bottle of wine on the top.

“Okay good. Just as long as you know I wasn’t hitting on you or anything.” She said looking down and fidgeting with her hands.

“Of course, you weren’t.” He said smirking now and a little mocking. “You have made it very clear how much you love your mage.” Fenris uncorked the bottle of wine and took a swig. “Wine?”

Jessica laughed nervously.

“What is it with you and trying to make me drink? No thank you. I can’t really drink any alcohol.” She said looking up at him and smiling.

“Is that due to a medical reason or a self imposed restriction?” he asked removing the plate from the bed and sitting in its place crossed legged but with one foot on the floor, facing her. He was much closer to her now than he had been before. Jessica sat up a bit straighter and leaned back a little. If he noticed the action it did not seem to faze him.

“I’m a lightweight.” She answered. “I get drunk very quickly and I say stupid things and embarrass myself. So for everyone’s benefit, I just don’t drink often.”

“Don’t drink often is not the same as don’t drink.” He said taking another swig.

“No, I suppose it’s not.” She conceded.

“So, tell me about this Solas that you love very much and yet he leaves you alone to go playing in the wilderness with the Inquisitor. “Asked Fenris nonchalantly

“Solas is not away playing with the Inquisitor and he did not leave me alone. He left me with Cullen. He had to go because erm…reasons… and uh stuff.” She said weakly.

“Because reasons and stuff?” He asked raising an eyebrow.

“Yes. Stuff.” She affirmed.

“Well that showed me. Some pretty convincing reasons and stuff there.” He answered sarcastically and taking another swig of the wine.

“Why do you care anyways? You only just met me.”

“I don’t care.” He said nonchalantly “I’m just curious what sort of a man keeps his lover within the reach of the monster that wants to destroy her in the worst possible way. If you were my lover I would have taken you far away from the Inquisitors reach…or possibly just rip his heart out of his chest, depends what mood I was in at the time.” 

Oh well when he puts it that way….she thought. But what am I supposed to say. Oh no it’s fine he’s an ancient Elven God and were bonded, Its all good don’t worry about it… Nope, can’t say that.

“Ah… erm..” She said as she rubbed her neck nervously. “So..uh.. You can really do that? Like literally rip someone’s heart out?” she asked trying to steer the conversation away from Solas.

“I can.” He said looking at her. “Why? Do you want a demonstration?”

“Fuck No! … I was just curious. It’s not every day you meet someone that can do that.” This conversation was not going the way that she hoped. “I just wondered how you do it, is all.”

“Well.” He said leaning a little closer. “First I concentrate very hard...” He said as his markings began to glow.

Her heart beat hard in her chest and she leaned back but the headboard stopped her from leaning back any further. 

“Whoa! The FUCK dude?!” she yelled freaking out and then…. She was in the dark for a moment and found herself sitting in the same position she had been but on the bottom floor of Cullen’s office.

Wait… what the….

“Jessica!” Screamed Fenris and he sounded panicked.

Feeling a little disorientated she looked up too stunned to move.

She heard more than saw Fenris look over the edge and slide down the ladder to where she was.

“Jessica!” he said running up to her and in a swish he slid into a crouch next to her. He took her face in his hands as he examined her. “Are you all right?! What was that? Did you fade step?!” his expression changed from concern to suspicion in an instant. “You said you were not a mage!”

Blinking rapidly she tried to focus.

“I…I’m not.. .I.. I’m sorry I don’t know how I did that. You scared me, I wasn’t expecting it… I…Fenris …I don’t know what…That’s never happened before….” She stammered.

Fenris expression softened, his hands still cupping her cheeks. She was trembling now, she knew she was a key, knew she could travel through the void. But this…

“No. You didn’t fade step, I didn’t see the trail….You teleported.”

“I did what now? She asked confused. "Dude you can let go of my face…"

“I was not going to hurt you Jessica. I was teasing.” He said looking into her eyes intensely. 

“Could have fooled me…” she answered looking down and taking hold of his arms trying to lower his hands from her face The contact and the way he was looking at her was making her uncomfortable. When he resisted she insisted. “You can let go now….”

He caressed her face momentarily with his thumb before he lowered his hands. In fact the action was so brief she couldn’t be sure she hadn’t imagined it.

An awkward silence fell between them then and Jessica was not sure what to do. She was still freaking out at the teleporting thing but she also had a very good looking scary as fuck elf almost in her face.

“You’re shaking.” He said after what seemed like ages.

What she wanted to say was ,No shit Sherlock,but what she actually came out was,

“Ye…I do that.”

“Come.” He said standing up and offering her his hand. “Let’s get you back upstairs.”

Oh another elf that likes to say come… The joy…she thought sarcastically taking his hand, standing and walking towards the ladder.

She began climbing and was very aware he was climbing the ladder directly after her and probably had a pretty good view of her rear. She mentally face palmed. Stepping back onto the loft and walking towards the bed it occurred to her that she had been lucky she had not teleported further away and then her breathing faltered when she further wondered what if she had teleported so far away Solas would not be able to find her. She froze.

“What’s wrong?” 

Fenris voice snapped her out of it and she continued on and sat on the bed.

“Nothing, I was just freaking out a bit. I’ll be fine.”

“It is none of my business and you are right, we only just met.” He said as he sat on the chair opposite the bed. “But Cullen is my friend. I do not have many of those. You are his cousin and if something happens to you it happens to him. So I will ask you once again what I asked you yesterday. What are you?”

Jessica sighed. Cullen didn’t even know what she was. She couldn’t tell Fenris even if she wanted to, but she didn’t want to lie either. Never mind she couldn’t lie to save her life.

“I honestly am not sure what I am. But you don’t need to worry. I am not a threat to Cullen, I promise.”

Fenris leaned forwards in his chair, his green eyes looking at her and his expression serious.

“That is not what I meant. Is whatever you are a danger to YOU.” He explained.

Jessica blinked and sighed and answered truthfully.

“I don’t know…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like Fenris lol but yes...
> 
> As always feedback very welcome and appreciated :)


	45. Chapter Fourty Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Run little mouse ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REALLY short chapter today guys sorry. I'm not feeling too well and this is the best I could manage. Hope it's ok. This happens directly after the last chapter. Fenny and Jess have literally just sat down on Cullens bed after the teleportation incident

“She knows! She is sending someone to hurt you tonight. You have to go!” exclaimed Cole in a panic. “I have to tell Cullen.”

And just as quickly as he appeared, he was gone.

Fenris sat up hastily from the chair he was sitting on and Jessica literally jumped off the bed.

“Fuck!” She said, fear evident in her eyes. “Fuck!” she said once more as she ran to the chest of drawers and started taking out clothes and stuffing them in the back pack that Solas had left behind for her.

“Jessica stop!” Fenris said urgently.

She did not listen. All she could think was that she needed to leave, to go where Solas had told her to go. Fenris run up behind her and grabbed her arms, turning her to face him.

“Jessica… Stop. Where do you think you are going? You can’t leave on your own, and most definitely not on your own.” He said taking the clothes she was holding out of her hands. She only barely registered she was holding a pair of her underwear. Fenris realised only once he was holding them and coughed nervously before putting them in the back pack.

“You heard Cole. I have to go Fenris, I have to…” she didn’t finish the sentence.

There was a sound at the door and they heard the door unlock. Both of them stood still holding their breaths, trying not to make a sound.

“Jessica! Fenris! Maker, please be all right.”

Cullen locked the door quickly and rushed up the ladder.

“Cullen.” Fenris sighed in relief.

“Thank the Maker.” Cullen said when he saw Jessica and Fenris were unhurt. “We need to leave, Cole has gone to prepare the mount and will meet us outside the gates. Fenris, you’re coming with us. Go get any personal belongings you might have and meet us by the front gate.” He said, going to his drawers and opening them.

“Cullen no! You can’t leave! You have to be here for when Solas gets back. I will go on my own, Solas showed me the way before he left to a place I can hide. Besides, you’re needed here and Leliana knows she can’t touch you. Your troops would never allow it.” Said Jessica trying to think of excuses. It was imperative that she go on her own. No one could know who Solas was and where his temple was situated.

“What? Jessica. THINK. You cannot go out there by yourself. You wouldn’t last a day.” He said and she could see the panic in his eyes. “Look, we only just found each other and I don’t want to lose you but it’s more than that…I will not let any harm come to you, do you understand me?” He said walking up to her and enveloping her in a big hug.

Cullen’s hugs were almost miraculous. Strong and safe, it still made her wonder how one moment she could fear for her life and the next want to snuggle up against his chest and purr like a kitten.

“Cullen.” Fenris said softly placing a hand on the ex Templar’s shoulder. “She’s right. You can’t just pack up and leave. You are the Commander of the Inquisitions forces. I have worked too long getting you the evidence of the Inquisitor’s dealings in the Slave Trade so that you can take the steps needed to see Maxwell comes to justice. For that to work you have to be in a position of power. YOU have to be the Commander of the Inquisitors forces. YOU have to be above reproach.

Cullen, think logically about this. You cannot be the cowardly Commander that abandoned them at the most crucial moment, because that is what they will think. I understand your need to protect your family. But this is not the way. I will take her where she needs to go and I swear to you I will protect her with my life, just as I would you.” 

Cullen squeezed Jessica tighter and she knew at that moment he would never let her leave on her own. Fenris was her best option. Perhaps, once they had got far enough into the mountains she could convince Fenris to continue on his way and let her go hers. It was not the smartest of plans to be sure, but it wasn’t like she had days to think of a better one. She had to convince Cullen to stay and let her leave with Fenris.

Gently pushing away from Cullen, she lifted her hands and cupped his face.

“Cullen. Look at me. It will be fine. Fenris will take me where Solas told me to go. I will be safe and will send word to you when we get there. You need to stay; you need to keep your troops ready.” She said kindly and got on her tip toes and kissed his cheek.

Cullen closed his eyes for a moment in defeat and sighed. He bent down and kissed her forehead.

“All right. But you will send word the SECOND you arrive…where is it that you are going?” he asked.

Crap. She thought . Think Jess, think!

“I don’t know the name of it. I just know the way. It’s a place where he has family that can hide me and keep me safe.” And it was not technically a lie.

“Solas has family?” asked Cullen a little surprised.

“Yep.” She answered as convincingly as she could.

Cullen reluctantly released her, his expression one of deep concern. He walked up to Fenris and regarded him seriously.

“Fenris, I know I ask a lot from you but please...”

“Cullen. It will be fine. I will keep her safe. ” Fenris’ green eye’s surveyed Cullen’s amber ones. “We need to go, what is the best way to leave unnoticed?”

“In the middle of the day? None.” Answered Cullen. “If we had time I would have been able to arrange exit with a merchant caravan but with such short notice....”

With a look of pure determination Fenris answered.

“Fine we will do this the hard way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it :) as always feedback greatly appreciated and welcome. 
> 
> Sorry if there's errors and stuff, please be kind I'm not feeling too good today lol


	46. Chapter Fourty Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh oh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope u like this chapter guys.

Solas waited for Jessica in the fade. He had been waiting for hours now and his panic was increasing with every second that passed. She was not hurt, that much he could tell. The bond would let him feel her pain if she was. He was about to give up and break into any mind that would know what could have happened when felt her presence.

“Solas! I don’t have much time. I managed to convince Fenris to let me sleep for half an hour but we have to keep moving.”

“Vhenan!” he said turning and kissing her harder than he intended. She moaned into his mouth and after the initial shock, melted into the kiss. He was so relieved she was finally there that her words had not registered immediately. Just as quickly as he had kissed her he pulled away.

“What do you mean ‘you managed to convince Fenris’...’” he asked in an odd mixture of alarm and concern.

“Ooooh no. No not like that.” She said quickly when she mistook the concern on his face and the red circle around his irises as anger towards her. “It’s a long story. Basically, Leliana found out about me. And Cole , you know that thing he does... he heard she was going to get rid of me so I had to leave. Cullen would not let me leave on my own. He was going to go with me, but of course I couldn’t let him so Fenris said he would take me and I figured it would be easier to convince Fenris to leave me alone and go on his way rather than Cullen so I agreed. 

We sneaked out as best we could and Cole was waiting for us outside with Athim. We have been travelling nonstop since we left. But Solas, I can’t go to the temple until I can shake him off.”

Solas confusion and concern turned to anger. He had been planning for this. He knew it was a very real possibility that Leliana would discover her. He knew that she would kill Jessica and eliminate the problem efficiently and swiftly. He had even prepared a plan for where Jessica should go and had showed her the way. Solas absolutely knew this would happen at some point. Leliana was too good at her profession for Jessica to go unnoticed forever. Still, now that it had happened he was surprised to find that he was even angrier than he thought he would be. Solas took a deep breath trying to calm the wrath of the wolf and himself. He had to be calm to not frighten Jessica.

“It’s all right Vhenan. Speak with Cole, he should be able to get Fenris to move along. Once you are at the waterfall tell Cole to go back to Skyhold and wait for me. He will sense that my people mean you no harm and will agree. It will be fine.” He said holding her waist and pulling her towards him but something in her expression made him stop. “What are you not telling me?” he asked and his eyes narrowed a little.

“Ah... yes ... well..” She said rubbing the back of her neck. “You see... the thing is...”

“Jessica...” He chided gently.

“Cole is not with us.” She said suddenly.

Solas eyes went wide and he stepped back a little.

“What do you mean Cole is not with you? You just told me he was waiting outside for you with the horses.” Asked Solas confused.

“I convinced him to go back to Skyhold. I thought it was important for me to go alone. I didn’t want anyone to find out who you are because of me Solas. I said Fenris would protect me and I would be safe and he needed to stay back at Skyhold to listen in case Leliana found me so that, if she did, he could tell you. Also, I was worried about Cullen, seriously...you didn’t see him. He was REALLY not happy about letting me go without him. I thought Cole could help him, that’s what he does isn’t it?“Jessica started to tremble.

It was remarkable how even in the Fade she would still do that when she was nervous. Solas tried to calm the wolf. He closed his eyes and took another deep breath. It would help neither of them for him lose his temper. But the thought....His heart, alone in the mountains with a man he did not know. Yes, it was a man that Cullen obviously trusted enough to care for one of his family. Solas did not doubt that this elf would protect her from physical dangers. He was a bodyguard, it would be ingrained in him to his very core to protect. She was in no danger on that front. However, she was a beautiful woman, and any man....

“Does he like women?” he blurted out. It was unlike him to be so thoughtless with what he said but he was trying to keep his anger, jealousy and concern in check whilst also trying to think logically about the situation. He was a god, but he was not perfect.

Jessica blinked a little confused at the question.

“I’m sorry what?...Are you asking me if Cole or Cullen likes women? I’m confused...”

“Fenris.” He said plainly trying to keep his expression neutral.

“Fenris?...how am I meant to know that? I suppose? Maybe... although to be honest he does look at Cullen a little too intensely...But then I think he’s just an intense kinda guy...Wait, are you jealous?” she said realisation dawning on her now. “Is my Big Bad Wolf jealous of a little wolf?” she teased.

There was no reaction she could have had that could have calmed his anger as quickly as the one that she had just had. He smiled despite himself. When she looked at him like that he knew he had nothing to worry about but still...It was never her that he did not trust. When she looked like him like that though he knew, should Fenris try anything, she would not reciprocate.

“I do not get jealous Vhenan. I am simply worried about your safety. Cole would have protected you with his life. So would Cullen. This Fenris I do not know. “He tried to divert the conversation away from his obvious jelousy.

Jessica grinned widely.

“You so are! You’re jealous....that’s what this is about. “She coughed theatrically and mimicked his voice. “Does he like women?”

Solas rolled his eyes but truthfully was amused at her reaction. It put him at ease that she thought the situation funny and was not even trying to make excuses or explain anything. If she thought the situation laughable, then perhaps it was.

“Childishness does not become you Vhenan.” He said trying to mask his amusement.

“Yehuh it does.” She grinned, nodded and once again mimicked him. “Childishness does not become you Vhenan.”

“Well if you are determined to copy me, perhaps I can put that determination to better use.” He said as he stepped up towards her and lowered his head so that his lips were almost touching hers.

Looking at her intently he lightly licked her bottom lip with his tongue momentarily before withdrawing and waiting. Her cheeks flushed that appealing pink colour he so liked to see on her. He watched her as she hesitantly, shyly mimicked the action. A low growl rumbled in his chest involuntarily. 

“Hmm, perhaps something a little more daring?” He smirked as he leaned in closer and....she was gone.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

“Jessica wake up! We have to keep moving.” Fenris said shaking her awake.

“I’m awake, I’m awake! Holy shit balls dude.” She said all sleep gone from her now. “Seriously what the bloody hell? Who the fuck wakes up anyone like that? That was so... so rude! I was just about to...do things..dreaming.” she finished weakly. She had almost said ‘kiss Solas’ but caught herself in time.

“How would you prefer that I wake you? I tried a gentle shake but you would not wake.” Then he got a knowing almost indiscernible smirk and asked. “And what precisely, were you dreaming about Jessica?”

“Not like that!” she said sitting up annoyed. Fenris really did get under her skin like no one she had ever met before. “It’s just not polite to shake someone awake like they were a bloody carpet you were trying to shake the dust off from.”

“I let you sleep for half an hour like you asked. I told you, I tried waking you gently, but you would not wake. Next time I will leave you behind if you prefer. On that note, we can either get moving or remain here and wait to see if anyone catches up with us? The choice is yours.” He said deadpan.

“Fair point.” She conceded standing up and walking towards Athim. “Wait where is your horse?” she asked.

“I let him go.” He said plainly

“You what? Why?” she asked confused.

“Because you obviously have no idea how to manage a horse yourself. The trails on these mountains are treacherous and you would have ended up dead at the bottom of one of them eventually. I did try to let your horse go but the beast would not leave so I had to let mine go instead.”

“Athim is not a beast! And what the FUCK Fenris? We’re will have to go even slower now!”

“No we will not. We were going slow before because you did not know how to hold on to a horse properly and I was forced to set a snail’s pace so that you did not fall off. This Way, I will keep you secure and we can travel quicker and safer.” Jessica saw the moment that Fenris’ control snapped and he turned to her raised his voice and said. “We do not have time to argue about this Jessica. Get on the fucking horse now!”

Jessica mouth opened in shock at his brusque tone. No one, not Iron Bull, not even Solas had taken such a rough tone with her since she had got here. She knew deep down that she was over reacting, but the whole stress of the day and being woken up so roughly just when she was about to kiss Solas had pissed her off and was honestly just being stubborn when she yelled at him.

“How dare you talk to me like that? Who do you think you are?”

Not one second after she said the words she regretted them. Fenris walked deliberately right up to her, his face so close to hers she could feel his breath on her face. He kept his features calm but threatening. In a deep even voice he said.

“I am the man who is trying to keep you alive. I am the man who despite everything chose to risk his own life so that you could escape. Now taking into account all that.” He said as he leaned closer still, his nose almost touching hers and his marks glowing blue for an instant. “Would you Please. Get. On. The. Fucking. Horse.”

Well...shit. She thought as the realisation hit that she was being a brat. She didn’t say anything, her face blank as she turned and went to get on the horse. She struggled and was less than graceful about it but she managed to get on. Silently she waited as Fenris climbed up behind her, placed his arms around her and took the reigns. Athim, recognising someone who knew what they were doing was leading him now, began a slow trot.

Minutes passed and the silence hang in the air like something tangible. Jessica could feel the tension emanating from Fenris directly behind her. When she couldn’t stand it anymore she mumbled in a low voice.

“I’m sorry. I should not have acted like a spoiled brat.”

Fenris sighed and she felt the tension leave the air.

“I am sorry that I was abrupt with you. I should not have cussed.” He said apologetically.

Jessica laughed more out of nerves than anything else.

“Honestly I wish more people cussed here. That way I wouldn’t feel like such a foul mouth when I do it.”

Fenris laughed genuinely and she was surprised to find that it was a pleasing sound.

“Well if that is the case then perhaps whilst we are on this journey we should resolve to use at least one swear word in each sentence to make up for the lack of it when you are in the civilised areas.” He joked.

Jessica turned to look at him. His beautiful emerald eyes sparkled in the moonlight.

“I like how you think Fenny! That is the best fucking plan ever!” she smiled.

“No.” He said seriously.

“Awwwww, I like Fenny.” She joked

“Too bad.” He said seriously.

“All right Fenny.” She said smiling and turned to look forwards again.

“Ugh...You are an infuriating woman Jessica.”

“Yes, yes I am.” She agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am having a little trouble not writing about Fenris at the moment lol sorry. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> As always feedback greatly welcomed and appreciated.


	47. Chapter Fourty Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All bets are on! ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Translation for Elvhen is in the notes at the end :)

He should have known. Of course the Elvhen at his temple were not the only ones to survive the Fall of Arlathan. It had taken every ounce of his skill at manipulation to convince Maxwell not to jump into the crevice after the Red Templars. He was grateful for Morrigan’s support on the matter. Between them both they were able to convince The Inquisitor that the longer route was the smartest one to take.

When Morrigan turned into a crow and followed after Abelas his heart skipped a beat. Yet again he should have known. He had had a suspicion, but had dismissed it at wishful thinking. Shifting into animal forms was a trait only the gods and their chosen possessed. Her mannerisms, her speech, the way she carried herself. But how was it possible? Did this mean that Mythal yet lived?

With Samson defeated, Abelas and the well of sorrows now stood before them.

Abelas, Mythal’s most loyal slave. Abelas, who he had thought had perished along with Mythal. Abelas, who...recognised him. He could see it in his eyes. Solas was different to the Fen’Harel that Abelas knew, but he was not so different that he could not be recognised by one who had known him well. 

“Our duty ends. Why remain?” asked Abelas.

He had conceded to allow one of their party to drink from the well. He would deal with that momentarily but first he had to convey to Abelas that the Elvhen at this temple were not the only ones left.

“There are other places friend, other duties. Your people yet linger.” He said looking at Abelas intently, hoping he would catch his meaning.

“Elvhen such as you?”

Solas had to suppress a smile of satisfaction when he realised Abelas and he were on the same wavelength.

“Yes, such as I.” He said and added. “There is a place for you lethalin, if you seek it.”

Abelas was one of the few who knew the location of his temple. He would know where to go should he accept his offer. Abelas gave a small nod of understanding and Solas let out sigh in relief.

“Perhaps there places the shemlen have not yet touched.” He said turning to leave.

“Malas amelin ne halam, Abelas.”

Abelas turned one last time, inclined his head slightly and left. 

"His name means sorrow. I said I hope he finds a new name." Said Solas to the rest of the party who had been looking on in confusion. 

His heart ached for the slave who had given everything to his God and still had been unable to protect her..But he did not have the time to dwell on it now. Now there was the matter of who would drink from the well. 

The party was now discussing who should drink and the choice was between Morrigan or Maxwell. Neither of those options appealed to him...However if Mythal was alive, he reasoned, it would not be a terrible thing if the Inquisitor did drink. There was the Gaas after all. Mythal would restrict what knowledge she gave him. He had to suppress a smile when he thought...If there was one crime that Mythal showed no mercy in her judgements for, it was rape.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Jessica moaned and snuggled up into a well defined bicep. She opened her eyes and jumped when she realised it did not belong to Solas like she had thought. Fenris chuckled behind her.

“Ah..sorry.”She said a little embarrassed.

“No harm done. I will have to wipe the drool of my arm at some point however.” He teased

“Fuck you.” She replied jokingly.

“Maybe later, I’m a little busy right now.” He answered mischievously.

“Ugh.” Technically she had walked right into that one.”Are we going to stop and rest a little? Seriously I can’t feel my legs.”

“I can.” He answered squeezing his legs together a little over the outside of her thighs.

“What are you twelve?” she asked rolling her eyes.

“Possibly. I do not know how old I am.” He shrugged.

“I’m sorry what?” she asked in disbelief.

“I do not know how old I am.” He repeated.

“Well, yes. What I meant was HOW do you not know how old you are?”

“Slaves do not mark the year of their birth Jessica. I was born into slavery and as such I do not know how old I am.” He answered his voice neutral.

Jessica felt a tightening in her chest. She knew of course that Fenris had been a slave, but she had not thought about what that meant, not truly. Simple things that were not even an issue to her, would not have been allowed for him. Even something as simple as a birthday....she shook her head.

“I am so sorry Fenris.” She said turning to face him and for a second she saw pain in his eyes.

“It is not your fault. It is simply what it is. ” He said matter of factly and her heart broke for him.

Without thinking, she twisted and hugged him... or she tried to hug him. She lost her balance with the awkward movement she had just made and as he tried to steady her they both fell crashing off Athim on to the ground.

He broke her initial fall so she wasn’t winded too badly but they rolled down the small hill in a tangle of arms and legs. They eventually came to a stop with him laying above her.

“Ouch.” She said holding her breath a moment before exhaling in relief when there wasn't too much pain.

Fenris held himself up on his arms so as not to crush her but she started when she saw his expression. It was intense and she could not tell if he was angry, upset...maybe concerned.

Before she had a chance to apologise he crashed his lips against hers. Her eyes went wide in shock when she felt his tongue slip into her mouth and explore hers. She froze. She did not reciprocate but she was too shocked to push him off her. After a few moments with no reaction from her he stopped but he did not get up. He looked into her eyes and his expression turned sad.

“Forgive me Jessica. You only sought to offer me comfort and I took more than was offered. It was wrong of me and it will not happen again.”

She truly could not find the words. Fenris had just kissed her...She should be angry but she wasn’t. She was shocked and confused yes, but she was not angry. She saw hurt in his eyes as he looked at her which had nothing to do with physical pain of the fall. Jessica was a lot of things, but she was not heartless. There was more going on here than a simple unrequited kiss.

“Fenris...” she said as she raised her hands to his face and cupped his cheek. “I did not lie when I said there were a lot of things about you to like. I have never met anyone as loyal to his friends as you. Without knowing me you put your life at risk to help me simply because I am family to your friend. You are the most attractive man I have ever seen. But you know that I am in love with Solas. So tell me. What was this about?”

Fenris sighed in defeat as he looked at her. Her breath hitched at the beauty of his eyes. God everything about this man was beautiful. It really was something to be said for the depth of her love for Solas that she was not in the least bit aroused. 

Fenris lifted himself off her to a sitting position and helped her sit up as well. Without looking he said

“I..there were so many things that I wanted and could not have when I was a slave... I wanted you Jessica. I still want you. And although I knew that you did not want me, I had to try.” Turning his head to look at her he continued. “I know why you do not want me. It is kind of you to say those things you just did to spare my feelings. But you do not have to lie.”

Wait? She thought. He has low confidence issues?...This gorgeous man before her thinks…

“I didn’t lie Fenris.” She looked at him seriously, without faltering. “You are so incredibly gorgeous that it honestly almost hurts to look at you. I am sorry for whatever it was you went through that made you think otherwise. You annoy the crap out of me, and yes you intimidate me more than any one else I’ve ever met. But Fenris, even past all that I can see that you have a good heart, loyal and true. Now tell me again that you think I am lying.”

Fenris marks glowed momentarily as he looked away from her. He smiled a little and his expression softened.

“You sound like Cullen.”

Wait...Maybe...she thought. Jessica had a gut feeling, and her intuition was not often wrong. Not always right by any means but as she looked at him smile and think of Cullen... she had to test her theory.

“Do you think Fenris, that maybe, just maybe, it is not truly me that you want?” she nudged gently.

Fenris looked up at her his eyes widened for a moment before his face became neutral once more. Silently she cursed the stubbornness of broody elves….Broody hot elves to be precise.

“I am not sure what you are suggesting Jessica.” he said

She smiled knowingly.

“Yes you are.”

“I think perhaps we should make a move. We have lingered here too long, someone may catch up to us.” He said as he stood up and offered her his hand to help her.

She took it and stood right in front of him. Not ready to let this go yet.

“Who do you see when you look at me Fenris?” she said boldly and if she was honest she had absolutely no clue where she had found the courage to potentially piss off the scariest man she knew.

“I see you Jessica…Obviously.” He said sarcastically.

“Ah I see. So tell me what is it about me that attracts you?” she insisted

Fenris looked like he was loosing his thinly veiled patience.

“Your eyes, your hair, your lips…” he said as he walked up to her, staring her down intensly. “Do you want me to show you EXACTLY what about you I find attractive Jessica? because I assure you I have no problem with that.”

She gulped. Perhaps she had misjudged the situation. She was only going off a gut instinct after all. But stubborn as ever, she stared defiantly back and insisted.

“I will make you a deal Fenris. IF you can look me in the eyes and tell me without hesitation and truly make me believe that the only reason you want me is not because you think you cannot have Cullen. That maybe, in some small way if you have me you can have him… Then I will let you show me EXACTLY what about me you find attractive.” She bluffed. It was a risky tactic to be sure and she almost regretted it after she had said it but it was too late now.

“Is that a promise?” he asked stepping closer.

Fuuuuuuuuck. Please let me be right, please let me be right.

“Yes.”

Stepping well into her personal space and placing a hand at her waist he stared right into her eyes and without even blinking said.

“I do not want you only because I think I cannot have Cullen. I do not think that by having you, I can have him.”

Well….shit. She thought and honestly did not know what else to think other than she had failed epically.

Fenris pulled her towards him gently and her heart beat wildly in her chest. His free hand curled around the back of her neck as he pulled her closer towards him still. She had to stop this. She shouldn’t have made a promise she could not keep. This felt all sorts of wrong.

His lips literally a hairs breath from hers now, his breath hot on her lips and his beutiful green eyes staring intently into her own panicked chocolate brown ones he said.

“You should never ask a slave to look you in the eyes and make you believe a lie Jessica, because I assure you that you would never doubt something that I wished you to believe.” He stilled, still holding her neck firmly.

Jessica blinked rapidly…What? Was I right..I don’t even…

He smiled slightly, used his hand at her neck to gently angle her head down a little and gave her quick chaste peck on the tip of her nose before releasing her and moving back.

“For the record though.” He said as he began walking back to Athim. “That is not the ONLY reason I want you.”

Jessica sighed in relief. Never had she been so happy to be right. And so glad that Fenris was not the kind of man to have taken advantage of her stupidity. That was not a bluff she would ever pull again.

“You’re a fucking wanker you little shit! you know that!” She yelled after him. Relief giving way to anger..She truly thought he was going to follow through on the deal.

Fenris laughed, finding amusement in her anger. 

“Suprisingly you are not the first person to say that to me. Now get the fuck over here and on the horse you infuriating woman.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yes, there is no real translation for what it is that Solas said there. This is what I think he says though. It makes sense, if he was a slave Solas is referring to Abelas Vallaslin – blood writing. He is basically telling him that he is no longer a slave and is now free to do whatever he wishes. It is his choice whether to seek out other Elvhen or not.  
> “Malas amelin ne halam, Abelas.” – “Your god’s blood writing is not your end, Abelas.”
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter guys :) 
> 
> Chances are that I won't be able to keep up with daily updates soon because moving and stuff. But at most it would be a couple of days between updates only so don't fret ;) I can't not write for too long before my OCD kicks in lol
> 
> As always feedback very welcome and greatly appreciated :) Hugs for all! :D


	48. Chapter Fourty Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to Skyhold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had 2 hours sleep last night... I'm sorry for formatting errors lol
> 
> Also, I suck at fight scenes sorry for that too ;)
> 
> Also guys probably taking a break till Monday ;) my muse seems a little worn out at the moment and needs to recuperate lol. Would rather rest and write good chapters than just keep pumping out chapters for the sake of it and then not being up to scratch.

Solas and the others crashed on to the floor in the room where the Eluvian was in Skyhold. They had fled after Corypheus had made his way past the sentinels to the well. In the end it was not Corypheus that had drank from the well, but a different monster. Maxwell still held his head trying to shake the voices.

“Inquisitor, are you well?” He asked feigning concern.

More than anything he wanted to see what Maxwell knew. He should recognise him, unless his theory was correct. If Mythal still lived she would no doubt be restricting what knowledge she wished him to have.

“Ma serranas Solas, Ir souveri.” Answered Maxwell.

Solas could barely keep his anger in check at hearing this excuse of a man use the people’s language. He could only manage a curt nod of his head before helping Maxwell up off the floor. With any luck Maxwell would think Solas was serious because he was concerned. At least he did not appear to recognise him as Fen’Harel. That was more comforting than he could have thought possible. Mythal was alive. Not her body of course. He had seen her broken body when she was murdered. Her spirit, her...spark of divinity. It must have survived.

Maxwell shook his head once more and said.

“I need to rest for a while. Morrigan could you please fill my advisors in on what’s happened? Varric, send ravens to our troops back at the Wilds and let them know we are here and we are safe. Bull and Solas retire to your rooms and rest. We have a busy time ahead.”

Solas nodded and without waiting exited into the gardens. He had to talk to Cullen as soon as possible. Find out if there had been any updates.

Quickly as possible he made his way to Cullen’s office and walked in without knocking. His faltered when he saw the state of Cullen at his desk. Jessica had not over exaggerated when she said Cullen was upset. He looked rough, like he had not slept since Jessica had left. He had not shaved and had unkempt stubble covering his usually smooth face with dark circles under his eyes. If Solas had ever wondered if Cullen straightened his hair, he now had his answer. His anger softened as he looked upon his mates cousin and realised that he was as troubled by recent occurrences as himself, perhaps more so. Solas knew where she was going after all and that no one could touch her once she was there.

“Cullen, you look unwell. Perhaps you should rest a while and I will go speak with Cole instead.” He said turning to leave. 

“Solas! No! Come in I have to speak with you. Jessica...” He stammered.

“Yes I know. Do you know if they followed her?”

“I..ah...don’t know. Cole has been trying to find out. I believe he is shadowing Leliana now. But so far he has picked up nothing. Maker’s Breath I should have gone with them.” Said Cullen distressed. “I...should have...Fenris...”

“Is she safe with Fenris?” asked Solas deadpan, giving no hint of his anxiousness at his mate alone in the mountains with a strange elf.

“There is no one that could protect her better. Fenris is a remarkable fighter and he will never allow anyone to harm her while he lives...But, I should have gone with them. What if...if she sends too many agents after them? Maker I would lose them both.” He said covering his face in his hands.

Solas eyebrows shot up.

“Both?...”

Cullen lowered his hands and his eyes widened in surprise.

“No! I did not mean like that... Fenris is a friend, a...a good friend. He ... ah” Cullen rubbed his neck nervously “I...would miss him. Like a friend. A good friend.” He stammered.

“Are you trying to convince me or yourself? In any case it is none of my concern. Pull yourself together Cullen. You are needed in the war room. After that I suggest that you wash, shave, rest and for everyone’s benefit please fix your hair. “

Solas turned to leave but stopped at the door before stepping out.

“I suggest you pray to your Maker Cullen. If Jessica is harmed in any way, there is no force in Thedas or the Fade that will contain me.”

And with that he left the room.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

So many voices. Whispers and echo’s of a time long since past. Maxwell lay on his bed regretting his decision to not let the witch drink instead. He tried to focus on a single voice in the myriad of voices trapped in his head but there was no point, he could not do it. He covered his ears but it was no use. He heard them even louder. Whispers he could not make out, Screaming over the whispers, Maker there was just so...much.

Before he passed out he was able to make out one word in the chaos....Justice.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She had been leading them away from the waterfall that hid the temple. She was not worried she wouldn’t be able to find her way back. She was good at remembering the way once she had seen it. Now that she believed the danger had passed she had to work on a plan to get Fenris to let her continue on her journey alone.

Originally she had thought perhaps she could lose him in the mountains, but not only was that crazy (she had no doubt he would catch up to her quickly, even if she took Athim) but she did not want to do that to him. She wondered when it was that she came to care about this intimidating, irritating, beautiful elf.

It was getting dark now and Fenris had finally agreed to stop for a rest. When he brought out some dried meat and fruits from the pack she almost squealed in glee. She was so hungry. As they sat together on the ground eating, and the night was getting darker she asked.

“So.... are you going to set up the tent or?”

Fenris continued eating.

“There is no tent. I did not have time to gather one before we left. In any case we can only sleep for a couple of hours. You may sleep first and then I shall.”

“All right.” She answered as she chewed on an awful tasting rubbery strip of dried beef.

“Soooooo...” she grinned mischievously.

“Ugh, what is it now?”

“Does Cullen know how you feel about him?” She asked.

“No. We are not having this conversation.” He answered as he took a bite out of an apple.

“Awwwww come on Fenny, don’t be that way.” She pouted theatrically.

“I hate you.”

“Nah you don’t. You’d have ripped my heart out by now if you did.” She grinned happily.

 

For some reason after what had happened between them earlier she felt much more relaxed around him. Also, miraculously he did not intimidate her as much as he had only a few hours ago.

 

“It’s still early.” He said attempting to stare her down.

“Yeah well, that won’t work on me Mr. Look at me I’m so scary...Soooooooo, does Cullen know.” She insisted.

Fenris gave a sigh in resignation.

“No, and I would like to keep it that way. Cullen is not attracted to men. There would be no point in destroying a valuable friendship with awkward advances that would end badly for us both. “

“How do you know?” She asked interested.

“I just do.” He said neutrally.

“Well, I promise I won’t tell him. It’s not my place, but I guessed right about you. I dunno, he just seemed very upset to see us both leave that’s all.”

“Of course he was. You are his family and I am a friend. He would blame himself if something were to happen to either of us.”

“Maybe.” She shrugged. “He hugged and kissed me on the forehead before we left and told me to be careful. But it was you that shook his hand and it looked like he was in physical pain when you eventually pulled it away. I didn’t think anything of it then but in hindsight...Anyways, I don’t know enough about either of you to be making Judgments. I just think it’s a shame if there’s a chance you could both find happiness together. “ 

Fenris rolled his eyes.

“You are just one big bottle of feelings aren’t you? You are reading far too much into nothing Jessica. Let it be.”

God, did she really sound so cheesy? It was true though. When they had left, Cullen’s gaze had lingered on Fenris. Perhaps it was not until that moment, when Cullen realised that he could lose Fenris, that he accepted his feelings towards him. Perhaps Fenris was right and she was reading far too much into nothing. She yawned unexpectedly.

She was about to say she was tired and was going to head off to sleep when she heard a rustle in the bushes behind them and froze. Fenris heard it at the same time and stood up casually, walking towards Athim. When he reached him Fenris patted his neck with one hand whilst the other went to the sword that was wrapped up and secured on the packs at Athims side.

“Jessica to me!” He yelled as he pulled out the biggest Sword she had ever seen and slapped Athim’s rear causing him to bolt.

How the fuck she had not realised that massive sword was there before was worrying. It was Huge and Fenris lifted it like it weighed nothing. She ran towards Fenris as she heard voices and the sound of clanging metal behind her. Fenris pulled her behind him when she was with in arms reach and he stepped forwards ready for battle.

“Stay!” He yelled and in an instant he was running towards the band of men that were threatening them.

He raised his sword high in one swift motion he literally cleaved a one of the men across the shoulder right down to his belly. As the second man reached him Fenris suddenly stretched his arm right into the man’s chest and pulled out his heart. The three which were left continued their onslaught towards them. Jessica barely had enough time to register the brutality of the scene before a fourth man they had not noticed came up behind Fenris and brought his sword across Fenris’ shoulder, ripping the flesh rather than slicing it. Fenris screamed in pain at the deep gash and Jessica on instinct ran towards him as he fell to his knees.

“Fenris!” She screamed in a panic as she got to him and wrapped her arms around him protectively.

“Jessica Run!” He yelled at her and she saw the fear in his eyes. It was not fear for his life, he was afraid for her.

One of the men brought his sword up high for another blow and Fenris marks glowed brighter than she had ever seen them. Jessica held on to Fenris tightly waiting for the inevitable blow. It never came. 

Instead it was like the whole world froze for a split second, and Jessica felt a Jolt of... energy? She wasn’t quite sure how to describe it. All she was sure of was that it was coming from Fenris’ markings. It was as if she was absorbing the glow that his tattoos were producing.

 

Jessica inhaled sharply.... it was too much...She closed her eyes... and then as quickly as it came the feeling left and it was like nothing had happened.

“Fasta Vass...” she heard Fenris say weakly. He must have lost a lot of blood.

Still not letting go of him, her arms wrapped tightly around his torso, she opened her eyes.

They were surrounded by hooded elves with bows notched and pointing right at them.

Shit were they?.... Was this?... Fuck it was... she thought shocked.

Jessica said the only thing that she could think of at that moment.

“Hello, we come in peace?”

Sure Jess...like that phrase ever ended with the aliens living happily ever after in the movies....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it :D 
> 
> “Ma serranas Solas, Ir souveri.” - my thanks Solas, I am tired.
> 
> As always feedback greatly welcomed and appreciated :) 
> 
> Thanks for reading and sticking with me so far guys! You all rock :D


	49. Chapter Fourty Nine. nsfw*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> worried and woohoo time :D lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys :D So, I managed to find some time today to write and I figured it was easier posting it now than tomorrow. Also thank you for waiting for an update you guys are awesome. Gave you a little bit of sexy times at the end of chapter as a thank you ;P

“Vhenan!”  Solas said when Jessica finally crossed the Veil into the fade. “What happened?”

Something was wrong; he saw it in her face the moment she appeared.

“Solas its fine…I’m fine... It’s Fenris…” she said worried. “He’s lost a lot of blood…He got hurt protecting me… I…He’s…we’re...”

“Shhhhh. Let’s go somewhere a little less…morbid than this and you can tell me what happened.”

With a wave of his hand they were back at their room in Skyhold, everything just as it had been before Solas had left to the Wilds.

“Sit.” He said guiding her to the bed and they both sat on the mattress side by side. “Explain.” He encouraged her gently.

Jessica told him about everything that had happened since she had left. How her and Fenris had wandered around the mountains because she didn’t want him to find the location of the temple. She told him about how they had been ambushed by a group of men and how Fenris had defended her but was hurt in the process… she told him how she had teleported them both to his temple.

“The elves there…They were still trying to heal him when I fell asleep. They said the cut was deep…that maybe…they couldn’t…” Jessica broke down into tears and Solas placed an arm around her pulling her close. She wiped her tears and continued. “He lost so much blood… they say he might not make it. But he’s strong. He has to make it. If he dies because of me…”

“Vhenan, he knew what he was doing and he did it willingly.  I will be eternally grateful to him for his effort to keep you safe. Fenris is in the best possible hands believe me. There are no better healers in Thedas today than the mages of ancient Elvhenan. If he can be saved, they are the ones to do it.”

He hoped he could offer her some comfort. He knew better than anyone how it felt for people to give their lives for you. Many of his own followers had willingly given their lives to buy him enough time so that he could cast the spell that created the Veil.

“Where are you now? Your body?” He asked “I instructed them to have you settle in my chambers.”

“Well right now I am sitting by Fenris’ side. I don’t know where, they tried to take me to bathe and stuff but I wouldn’t let them. I can’t leave him Solas…what if he wakes up and I’m not there. The last thing I need is for him to rip someone’s heart out trying to find me.”

“Fair point.” He said smiling sadly.

“When will you be here Solas? … I … I don’t think I can stand it, you being so far from me. I’ve done this teleporting thing twice now. I’m scared I’ll do it again and end up somewhere you can’t find me. I can’t control it…”

Solas sighed. It was something that concerned him as well. He had assumed her father had passed on the key to her and he still believed he had…possibly not the way he had thought however.

From what she had explained both times happened when she had been near Fenris and his markings had been active.

“Both times you teleported, Fenris’ lyrium brands were active and you were frightened yes?” He asked to confirm.

“Yes, the first time was silly and they weren’t glowing so strong but the second I was terrified, I thought we were going to die and he did too I think.  He glowed so brightly it hurt my eyes to look.”

“It would appear then Vhenan that lyrium is needed for you to be able to teleport. As long as Fenris keeps his brandings under control and you are not frightened I do not think it will happen again.”

Jessica laughed, wiping a tear from her eyes. Solas was confused at her reaction, perhaps it was all too much for her and she was cracking?

“You obviously don’t know Fenris. He could scare God himself I think, and I’m pretty sure his markings are linked to his emotions. I don’t think he is going to be okay with finding himself in an old Elvhen Temple that belongs to Fen’Harel with real ancient elves walking about.”

He kissed the top of her head smiling a little.

“No perhaps not….Perhaps then you should resolve to not be scared of him then? You are after all under the protection of a much bigger and powerful wolf after all.” He teased.

“Honestly, since he hit on me and I asked him why he had done it and he admitted that really, it was not me that he’s interested in but Cullen, I don’t find him as scary anymore.”

Solas dropped his hand from her shoulder and he felt his wolf come to the surface in a rage.

“Oh-oh…. no…nope. I cannot deal with this right now Solas. It’s all resolved now. Didn’t you hear me? He doesn’t want me he wants Cullen.” Jessica looked at Solas, her eyes imploring him to understand.

Solas closed his eyes trying to keep the wolf and himself under control. It is in the nature of any wolf to be fiercely possessive and territorial. Jessica was his mate! How dare this little wolf try to take what was his. He felt a low rumble begin in his chest involuntarily.

“Solas! Fen’Harel look at me!... It was a misunderstanding. He kissed me, or tried to kiss me and I told him no. I had a gut feeling and I pushed him to tell me why he had done it when he knew I loved you.  He apologised and eventually admitted that he wants Cullen but thinks Cullen would never want him back because Cullen does not like men. The end.”

Solas tried to keep his calm and speak calmly. It did not work. In a voice that was more wolf than man he said.

“And yet he kissed you regardless, did he not?”

In an instant he was on her pushing her to bed almost too roughly, holding her hands above her head by her wrists. He kissed her fiercely, hard and full of passion. Jessica although surprised returned his kiss with fervour of her own, opening her legs to accommodate him between her thighs. She lifted her hips  and wantonly rolled them against his.  It pleased him that she reacted to him with such want and abandon. He was calmed a little but he was still angry. Not at her of course, but that the pup had had the audacity to try to take what was his. He pulled away from her kiss and she made a little moan of disappointment.

“He is lucky that I owe him a debt. By not taking his heart for his attempt to take mine the debt is repaid.  You are mine Jessica. NO ONE will ever touch you like I do and live. The only way that will ever happen is if you decide that you do not want me, and I cannot see that happening can you?” he asked.

Jessica swallowed hard and answered.

“No.”  And he saw in her eyes that it was the truth.

He smiled satisfied and his anger turned to longing. He wanted her, mind body and soul. He manipulated the dream and they were no longer in their bed in Skyhold but in his own bed in his lavish rooms in his temple. And they were naked. He smirked wolfishly and suddenly released her hands and grabbed her hips. Lifting himself up a little he turned her around so that she was on her belly and in one swift motion he pushed himself inside her.

Jessica gasped and he lowered himself so that his chest was on her back and his lips by her ear.

“Let me hear you Jessica.” he whispered as he began moving his hips back and forth.

Jessica moaned and gasped loudly as he thrust harder. Fen’Harel grabbed her hip firmly with one hand as the other went to her stomach, gliding up over her breasts and to her throat. He grasped firmly, not enough to hurt her or choke her but enough that she would feel the pressure.

His own breathing became laboured as he continued moving, unrelenting in his purpose. Even in the fade she felt amazing and Solas marvelled at how perfectly they fit together. He knew he could not last long. Not when she was moaning so loudly and pushing back to meet him thrust for thrust. He could feel her quivering and knew she was close as well.

“Fen’Harel.” She gasped almost in a whisper.

“Louder! Let me hear what name is on your lips when you come Jessica.” He said as he thrust hard into her and she let out a primal scream.

“Fen’Harel!” she yelled breathless as she found her release.

At the sound of his name, yelled so proudly from her lips he came hard. White stars behind his eyes as he let out a guttural cry and spent himself inside her.

Out of breath, legs shaking from the effort he placed a kiss between her shoulder blades before withdrawing from her and laying back on the bed, pulling Jessica close to his body. He needed to feel her skin against his. She lay her head on his chest, her body flush against his side and her leg entwined with his.  It was several moments before he had calmed his breathing enough to speak with any clarity.

“Forgive me Jessica…that was…too rough. It is a poor excuse but my control in the fade is not particularly strong. Did I frighten you?” he asked concerned now that his sense was returning.

Jessica looked up and smiled.

“You could never scare me…I…I liked it.” She blushed.

Relief flooded through him as he lifted his head a little to kiss her lovingly.

“You are my world Vhenan. Soon this will be over and although there will be other hardships we may have to face, we will be together. Not only here in the fade, but in the waking world as well.”

Jessica’s expression became concerned then.

“How soon is soon Solas?” she asked.

“We are in the final stretch now. I believe in a day or so we will face Corypheus, I will get my orb back and all shall be as it once was. I will make it so. You need to wait for me at the temple until I can come for you.”

He cupped her face and caressed her cheek with his thumb.

“What about Fenris?” she asked tentatively. “If he wakes, what do I tell him?”

Solas sighed. What was he going to do with the little wolf? In a few days it would not matter if he knew the truth, he just had to stay at the temple until then.

“You tell him the truth.” He said seriously. “But he cannot leave the temple until my purpose is complete. Once that is done then he is free to leave.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yes, not much plot sorry , but woohoo times yay :D  
> As always thanks so much for reading.
> 
> Feedback, kudos love and comments very welcome and appreciated :D


	50. chapter Fifty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soon..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3 POV's in this chapter I hope it's not too confusing :s

“Ugh...”

Fenris felt like he had been trampled by a stampede of Druffalo’s...twice.

With a start he remembered...Jessica! He tried sitting up quickly only to find himself being pushed back down gently.

“Shhhhhh Fenris. You’re all right. Stay down you need to rest, you lost a lot of blood.”

He relaxed when he saw that the hands pushing him down belonged to Jessica and so allowed it, laying his head back down on the pillow with a relieved sigh.

Somehow they were safe, somehow they had not died. Guilt filled his body as he realised that he had failed. Jessica was not alive because he had kept her that way. She was alive because something else had happened.

“Jessica.” He said weakly rubbing his eyes. “I apologise. I did not...”

He lowered his hand from his eyes when he felt delicate fingers move the hair away from his forehead and trail down his skin to his cheek. Normally, he would have jerked away from someone touching him unexpectedly ... or at all to be honest. But he was still feeling very weary and he did not have the strength or inclination to refuse the comfort of her touch. He looked at Jessica his brow furrowing in bewilderment.

“Are...are you crying?” he asked confused and Jessica quickly wiped a stray tear from her eye.

“No.” She answered weakly, fooling no one.

“You are...Woman, what possible reason would you have to cry. You are alive.” 

Apparently that was the wrong thing to say, Jessica now looked very annoyed. She withdrew her hand from his face as she yelled.

“Do you know how scared I was?! Don’t you ever do that to me again!”

Ah. She was angry that he had failed so miserably in his duty. He did not blame her. After all he was a bodyguard, that what was he was trained for. And a bodyguard that could not keep their charge alive was worth less than nothing. He was angry with himself as well in truth. Those were every day thugs they had been attacked by. He should have been able to deal with the threat blindfolded and with an arm tied behind his back. They had not been trained like he had been. They had not spent hours in the gruelling Tevinter sun training and heightening his battle awareness.

Fenris had underestimated them. It really was that simple. He had not thought them smart enough to have one of their company attack from the rear, expecting them instead to all charge in from one direction. It was an error he should not have made. Underestimating ones enemies is the surest way to end up dead. It would not be happening again. He slowly sat up and lowered his eyes in shame. 

“I’m sorry.” He said and he meant it.

“I thought you were going to die Fenris! You lost so much blood. There was so much red everywhere, you were barely breathing. They told me you might not make it. You almost DIED Fenris.”

Wait, she was worried about me? He thought. She is angry because she was concerned?

Jessica once again began tearing up and looked away from him. Fenris blinked. Puzzled and in astonishment said rather than asked...

“You were worried for me.”

“Of course I was worried for you. You bloody tool! Did you think I’d be happy?!...Oh Fenris might die that’s awesome, let’s throw a party! Maybe have a cake with sparklers.”

Jessica cared for him, cared about his well being. Not because he was useful, not because she needed him but simply because.

The realisation almost floored him. His heart filled with emotion. This was not the misplaced sense of longing that he had felt for her when he had met her. He realised with a start that he cared about her as well. Not because he wanted to bed her, Not because she reminded him of Cullen and what he couldn’t have but because somehow, in the little time he had known her she had become a friend.

Years ago a realisation like that would have made him want to run. Now however he accepted that friendship was not something to be thrown away lightly. And he welcomed her friendship just as he had her cousins.

“Jessica...”

“What?!”

“I hate sparklers. For that reason alone I assure you that I will do my very best not to die in future.” He smiled a little.

Jessica’s irritation left her instantly as she laughed. All tension draining away she raised her arms and leant forwards as if to hug him but faltered and lowered them quickly.

He feigned annoyance and rolled his eyes.

“Very well, you may hug me if you wish. There is no danger of me kissing you again, I no longer desire you. Your innate ability to irritate even my very bones has seen to that.”

Jessica grinned and almost leapt forwards to embrace him tightly. A little too tight perhaps, his side where no doubt he had a couple of cracked ribs and his shoulder ached in pain.

“Oomph! Be gentle woman! It was only moments ago you professed I was at deaths door...Ow!”

Still hugging him Jessica slapped the back of his head with her palm.

“Hush you big baby!” She said and he could feel a ghost of a smile against his shoulder.

He smiled holding her back as best he could. His arm felt weak and his grip not as strong as he would like. For the first time since he opened his eyes he took note of his surroundings.

The last thing he remembered was the pain in his shoulder when he was hit and Jessica running to his side...then voices and blackness. This room they found themselves in now was...odd.

“Jessica...where are we?”

He felt her body stiffen in his grasp.

“Ah yes, well... about that. You have to promise me you won’t get angry and do your glowy thing because that would be very bad...”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maxwell had slept the entire day since his arrival back at Skyhold. Thankfully the screaming and voices in his head had dulled enough for him to hear where he had to go next. And so here he stood, before the statue of Mythal with Morrigan at his side. He was confused, lost as to what was happening. How could this be? Mythal lived and she...controlled him. Had forced his body to restrain Morrigan? Then the realisation struck him.

“This meeting was no accident was it? The voices from the well directed me here and you direct them.”

“Clever lad.” Mythal answered in a way that suggested that he was anything but.

She outstretched her arm and orange mist enveloped her and just as quickly dissipated.

“The altars guardian will come. Master the Dragon and it will be yours to command against Corypheus. Fail and die.”

Mythal turned and walked down the stairs to leave.

“Wait!” Morrigan cried and she turned.

“I wished to see who drank from the Well of Sorrows. It has been a very long time. Now I have, and he is free to go...for now.” Mythal answered and Maxwell did not like the look that she gave him.

“And what of us?” asked Morrigan, yellow eyes looking at her mother sceptically.

“A soul is not forced on the unwilling Morrigan. You were never in danger from me.” And in a puff of black smoke Mythal was gone.

Still in shock and terrified at what it meant to have this...this old Elvehen god, the God of justice no less, as his puppeteer he shuddered. A feeling of foreboding came upon him and he swallowed hard. Looking at Morrigan he saw that she was smirking.

“All things considered, Inquisitor. I now am rather pleased you drank from the well.”

A screech high in the sky alerted him to the approaching dragon and his other companions ran towards his side.

Right now he would have to master the Dragon. Later...later he could decide what he was going to do about the undesirable situation he found himself in.

As the Dragon landed and the ground shook beneath them he heard a low chuckle in his mind and by the time the fight was in full swing, all the other voices had joined in. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Solas sat at his desk in the Rotunda. He held the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger pinching it hard. The bond was tugging at him. It was taught and was taking every inch of his control not to step through the Eluvian and just go to his temple to be with his Jessica.

“Just a little longer...” He told himself.

“A little longer for what exactly Solas?” a sweet voice asked.

Leliana.

“Leliana, so good of you to come and visit. Tell me, where is your our dashing Inquisitor today?”

The fates were indeed trying his control today. He wanted nothing more than to rip her throat out with his teeth. Vengeance...his wolf wanted vengeance for what she would have done to its mate.

Leliana chuckled.

“Oh Solas. I am not privy to everything that the Inquisitor does in his spare time. “She walked up towards his desk and around to where he was. Resting against the edge and folding her arms around herself she feigned concern. “You look tired Solas. Is something troubling you?”

Had Solas not been who he was and not seen so much deceit and treachery in his long life, he would have believed whole heartedly that she was indeed concerned for him. Leliana raised a hand and placed it on his shoulder, squeezing gently.

Had he also not been as adept in deceit himself, he would have not been able to swallow down his disgust at her touch and sigh dejectedly as he placed his own hand over hers on his shoulder and said.

“I am all right Leliana. Thank you for your concern, you humble me. I am simply very tired and wish for this to be over so that I may go back to my life as it was before. I have spent too long away from the Fade and the separation weighs heavy on my soul.”

He patted her hand and lowered it to rest on the tome in front of him.

“Ah, now I understand your earlier statement. It will indeed not be long now. The Inquisitor will not wait much longer to defeat Corypheus and then everyone will be free to do as they will. Will you truly return to your life as it was Solas? Is there nothing here now that you would miss?”

He would have laughed, but he needed Leliana to lower her guard. She was very good at what she did. Even in Arlathan she would have fared well within the nobility and their own version of the game.

“I do not belong here Leliana. The only reason that I joined is because it was madness to not offer my help and expertise on the Fade. My only wish is to return to my pursuit of knowledge far away from people in general except for...” He allowed himself to feign concern for a moment before putting his expressionless mask back on. “In any case, there is no use wallowing. Excuse me Leliana, I believe I will take a nap now that I have the time.”

He nodded and stood to leave. He saw a hint of a knowing smile out of the corner of his eye as he left. She believed him. He had thrown her off the scent and he was now certain she would not insist on pursuing Jessica.

After all, Jessica was now far away from the Inquisitor where neither scandal, nor disgrace could tarnish his reputation. All Leliana had to do was assure the Inquisitor that she was doing all in her power to find Jessica without actually sending out any search parties.

Solas knew how to play the game as well. He had given her enough information so that she would believe him. Yet he was vague enough that she would not think he was baiting her. His manufactured slip of the tongue was covered up with the adequate reaction that she expected from the lowly apostate hedge mage.

Yes, Leliana was excellent at the machinations and deceit that encompass the Great Game. But Fen’Harel was better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter. Thanks for reading!
> 
> The part the statue of Mythal has some dialogue from the game. Kudos to bio ware writers for their awesomeness. 
> 
> As always feedback very much appreciated and welcomed as well as kudos love and any comments in general :)


	51. Chapter Fifty One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Hotel Califorinia ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry it's taking me so long to update but I got snoot of things going on at the moment. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

“So your Solas is Fen’Harel and this is his temple.” Fenris asked.

“Yes.”

“And I am not allowed to leave until Corypheus is dealt with.” he further added.

“Yes.”

“And you lost your sanity when exactly?”

Fenris would have laughed if wasn’t truly concerned that Jessica had lost her mind. There was no lie in her expression however. She really believed what she was saying.

“Look, I know it’s a lot to take in. Believe me; I’ve had my fair share of impossible things happen in a very short time. But I swear to you Fenris, I am not crazy.”

“Crazy does not know that it is crazy.” He replied flatly.

“Fenris, I..” 

Whatever Jessica was about to say was cut short by the sound of the door to the room opening. Fenris had to suppress a surprised gasp when he saw the Elf that entered. That the stranger was an elf was not surprising in the least of course, most servants and healers tended to be elves in every part of Thedas. But this elf was the tallest elf Fenris had ever seen, easily near six foot tall. He had no Vallaslin, so he was definitely not Dalish. A city Elf perhaps? The stranger inclined his head in greeting and said something to Jessica in Elvhen. He was surprised to find she answered him back in the same language. 

Jessica stood up from the chair she had been sitting in and allowed the stranger to take her place.

“I am pleased to see you yet live Little Wolf. I am Zath’ael. There was a moment that we thought you would not survive. How do you feel?”

Fenris quickly regained his composure and resorted to doing what he always did when he was unsure of the situation he found himself in. He closed himself off to all other feelings except for anger and irritation.

“I am well.”

Jessica walked over to the other side of the bed and placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Fenris, I have to go. I made them a deal that as soon as you woke up and I was sure you were okay I would let them...attend to me, whatever that means. I promise I won’t be long.“ She said smiling reassuringly.

“Go Jessica. I will be fine.” He answered confidently. Even though his heart skipped a beat when she let go of his shoulder and walked towards the door. He did no relish being left alone in the company of this strange man.

She stopped at the door and turned around to face him.

“Oh and Fenny, try not to rip anyone’s heart from their chests whilst I’m gone. These people are our friends.”

Fenris rolled his eyes at her.

“Firstly; it’s still No. Secondly; I do not rip, I crush. And thirdly; that remains to be seen.” He answered monotone.

“Ugh, whatever. Just... behave please?” she pleaded.

Fenris raised an eyebrow.

“I always behave. Perhaps not as you would like me to, but I behave nevertheless.” Monotone again.

Jessica let out an exasperated noise and left the room closing the door behind her. Fenris almost smiled; he really did enjoy irritating her. Remembering he was not alone he turned towards Zath’ael. The elf was sitting back on the chair his hands crossed over his chest...smirking.

“What is so funny elf?” He asked irritated. He did not enjoy being mocked.

The elf raised his eyebrows as if to say that he found it comical that and elf would call another of the same race, elf. In any case he did not comment on that.

“You find pleasure in baiting her. It is clear that you care for each other but your interaction is more akin to siblings than lovers. “

Fenris’ markings glowed for a split second before he answered.

“My relationship with Jessica is none of your concern.” He replied, venom dripping from every word.

“On the contrary. She is Fen’Harel’s mate. It is very much my concern if there was anything untoward about your relationship with her.” Answered Zath’ael seriously.

Fenris laughed. These people really were mad.

“Ah, so Jessica was telling the truth. You believe your Master to be Fen’Harel.”

“Fen’Harel is not my master. I am no slave. “

Fenris was taken aback by that statement. He had said it enough times himself in regards to Denarius to know when it was spoken from experience.

“You were a slave?”

“I was. I belonged to Andruil before Fen’Harel freed me.“ Zath’ael uncrossed his arms and leaned forwards. He made a move to inspect Fenris’ bindings.

“What are you doing? Do not touch me.” He jerked back and his markings glowed.

Fenris did not like being touched. His markings were uncomfortable at the best of times. The Lyrium in his skin flowed constantly and the slightest touch caused him discomfort. It had taken him a long time to allow anyone to touch him after he had escaped from Denarius. Still he was very specific about who he trusted enough to allow to do so.

“I apologise, but I must inspect your wound and make sure it is not festering. You are strong and you have healed remarkably quickly. I suspect it has something to do with the Lyrium in your skin. But I would rather not leave it to chance.” A flicker of understanding showed in Zath’ael’s eyes and he added. “You have my word that I will touch none of your brands unless it is absolutely necessary.”

Fenris nodded tentatively giving his permission. Jessica had said these people were friends, and they had healed him after the fight. He was a difficult man but he was not ungrateful.

“It is I that must apologise. Forgive me. I am not used to...kindness from strangers. I am grateful for what you have done. Please continue.”

Zath’ael proceeded to unwrap the bindings and dress the wound in silence. Fenris tensed when Zath’ael cast his healing magic. The magic pulled at his markings and he could feel it travel along his Lyrium veins.

Fenris’ wariness of magic and mages was still strong. He could not however say that he hated mages any longer. It had been a long arduous road, but like Cullen, he now accepted that not all mages were evil. Hawke was not evil. Anders was an abomination to be sure. What he did was wrong but by that point Anders was not even there. Vengeance, the corruption of Justice was the driving force behind what had happened. The Ander’s he knew would have never caused so many senseless deaths. He was a healer, not a murderer. He sighed as he thought how it was possible that Hawke still did not see that Anders was dead and a demon now wore his skin. Fenris shook his head to clear the unwelcome thoughts about his friends. He did not want to think about the sharp sting of betrayal he felt when they had run away together after the chaos in Kirkwall. 

He instead turned his thoughts to the matter at hand. These people believed they were in the service to Fen’Harel. Of course, that was not possible. Fenris had never given much thought to the ancient Elvhen faith. It was not his belief after all. He really didn’t even believe in the Maker or Andraste let alone the long dead gods of his people.

He had to admit though, there was something not quite right about this elf. He was tall, taller perhaps than Cullen was. His eyes were lilac in colour and not nearly as large as they should be. Fenris surveyed the man’s build; he was broad for an elf. Wide back and chest and you could see the defined muscles under his black robe. Fenris had been called bulky for an elf before plenty of times, but he had nothing on Zath’ael.

He could not help but admire the flawlessness of the man that was diligently working on his wound. He was handsome and everything about him, even down to the shoulder length black hair, screamed perfection.

“If you like I can remove my robe so that you can examine me with more ease Little wolf.” Zath’ael said with a slight smile. 

Fenris blushed and looked away. He did not like being called Little Wolf constantly but he was too embarrassed being caught in his blatant ogling to say anything about it.

“You..ah..look..” he stammered looking for the words.

“I am Elvhen. We are not like the elves of this age.” Answered Zathael kindly.

“This age?”

“We are immortal. I am almost as old as Fen’Harel himself. I was a noble who displeased Andruil with my...ideas? Shall we say? And was cast down into slavery for my disobedience. I was one of the first that he freed when he rebelled. “ He smiled as if remembering something long past before he continued. “You will be with us for some time yet. If you wish it, I will be happy to answer any questions you may have later. For now however all that you need to know is that Fen’Harel does indeed exist. You are a guest in his temple and Jessica is his mate. Everything else will become clear as time passes. I am curious as to how you got your brandings and would also be pleased if you would speak to me about them in the future. “

“We shall see. “

As the ancient elf finished his work Fenris felt his resolve cracking.

Perhaps, he thought, perhaps there is an element of truth to what Jessica had told him.

\------------------------------------------------------------

“Woah!...wait, wait, wait! .” Jessica yelled alarmed. “Holy shit lady! I am perfectly capable of washing my own bits thank you very much!”

She snatched the cloth from the young Elvhen girl’s hand that was currently between her legs and shoved her hand away.

She had tried not to be rude when this girl had told her that it was her job to wash her. Thinking back to what Solas had told her about allowing his people to attend to her she had agreed. Not wanting to offend she had allowed herself to be stripped of all her clothes and walked into the massive heated bath with the young elf girl. Apparantly she had been appointed to be what she supposed to be her lady in waiting. It was odd and she honestly hated the attention but she swallowed her discomfort and figured she might as well get on with it.

This however was too far. There was no way in hell she was going to allow some strange elf woman to wash her private areas.

“Forgive me Mistress.” The young Elvhen girl bowed her head shamefully. “I did not wish to cause you discomfort.” The poor girl looked like she was close to tears.

Jessica felt bad almost immediately.

“Aww hey don’t be like that. Look, I’m sorry. You surprised me that’s all. Where I’m from people don’t wash other peoples...err..stuff. I’m just not used to it. Um...what was your name?”

“Valylanna, Mistress.” She answered still not looking up.

“Wow that’s a mouthful. Okay, I’ll call you Val and you can call me Jess. How does that sound?” she smiled kindly.

It felt odd talking to someone that was probably older than her by millennia like she was addressing a child. But something about Val seemed so vulnerable that Jessica couldn’t help herself. She was sure this girl had been a slave, everything in her mannerisms attested to it.

Val looked up tentatively and seeing Jessica smiling at her, smiled back shyly.

“All right...Jess.”

Jessica smiled even wider.

“Good. Okay Val. Let’s set up some ground rules. First I want to say that I am really grateful for your help with...your customs and things. I’m fine with you helping me bathe and dress but when it comes to like... you know, delicate areas and things like that, I would be really appreciative if you just let me do that part myself.”

Val nodded. She did not seem offended. Jessica relaxed and continued.

“If there are any customs and rituals that I have to perform or anything else... well pretty much everything else to be honest, could you explain them to me before hand so that I don’t look like a fool fumbling about without a clue about what I’m doing?”

Val giggled and covered her mouth immediately but Jessica continued to smile and so she relaxed and answered, 

“Yes Mis..Jess.”

“Cool.”

Val looked confused.

“Is the temperature of the water not to your satisfaction?”

“That’s not what...Never mind.” Jessica gave Val a reassuring smile. “I think I’m clean enough now. Shall we get dressed ? I would like to see how my friend is doing.”

“Oh yes. Of course.”

Jessica could not help thinking that had Cole been here, he and Val would get on like a house on fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I will try my very best to get another update this week :) 
> 
> As always feedback is very welcome and appreciated! 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	52. Chapter Fifty Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boom it's almost time! Also, ah Fenny Fenny... You're s special snowflake you are ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. So sorry about such a slow update schedule right now, real life gets in the way :( it's only a short chapter but I had a little time and I figured something is better than nothing. I apologise if there's errors and I'm not super happy with the format but I have no more time to proof read right now. Tonight I will try to check for errors and fix if there's anything not right though :) hope you like it!

Solas was painting in the Rotunda when the ground shook and there was loud bang. He felt the veil ripple and tear and without having to go outside to look he knew what had just occurred. Corypheus had reopened the breach somehow, and this time it was larger and felt even more unstable than the last. In the end the Inquisition had not had to seek out Corypheus, for it seemed that Corypheus himself was as eager to end this as they were. Solas’ wolf paced excitedly, for he knew that once Corypheus was dealt with, then it would be time to deal with the Inquisitor.

“Maker! What was that?” Dorian said entering the Rotunda via the steps at the library.

“It would appear the Breach has been reopened Dorian. Do you not feel the distress in the Veil?” he said as he placed the brush in his hand into a bucket of water nonchalantly.

Dorian blinked and stared at Solas in disbelief.

“How are you so calm about this?” asked Dorian clearly distressed.

Solas never got a chance to answer.

“Sparkler! Chuckles! Suit up we’re headed for the temple of sacred ashes. Corypheus ripped the sky up again.” Varric said and was gone just as quickly as he appeared, followed out the door by Dorian.

Solas wiped some paint off his cheek with a damp cloth and unhurriedly made his way up the stairs towards his room.

Before long, all this will be over and he would have his Foci. Soon he would collapse the veil properly and unite the Fade and the waking world. Soon, he will have righted a wrong that he had caused his people millennia ago and soon.... Soon the Inquisitor would no longer be needed...

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

“How do you feel?” 

“Better. I am in your debt Mage.” Answered Fenris rolling his shoulder experimentally.

He was surprised at how much better he did actually feel. Zath’ael was a good healer, better than Anders ever was, even at his best. His wound was almost fully healed and apart from a little bit of discomfort there was nothing else to give away that he had been at deaths door only a day ago.

He had bathed and wore new armour that had been supplied for him whilst his was being repaired. It was adequate but he hoped his own armour would be returned to him soon. He was a creature of habit after all and did not enjoy change.

“There is no Debt Little Wolf. You are a guest here and we are happy to have been able to help.” Answered Zath’ael motioning towards the door so that Fenris would walk out of the room.

The apparent inability of Zath’ael to call him by his name was getting to him. His gratitude had stopped him from mentioning anything so far but every time he called him Little Wolf Fenris was reminded of his old master. Denarius always called him Little Wolf unless he was displeased, only then would he call him Fenris.

“My name is Fenris. Only my master called me Little Wolf and I would prefer to leave that memory in the past where it belongs.” He stated perhaps a little more gruffly than he intended.

Zath’ael stopped walking. It took Fenris a moment to realise that Zath’ael was not following him. Realising now he stopped and turned to look at the ancient elf who was regarding him thoughtfully.

Feeling a little uncomfortable by the scrutiny he said.

“Mage?”

“I apologise. I was unaware that you had been a slave.“ Stepping towards him and regarding Fenris closer he added. “Your brandings, I had wondered but it makes sense now. Tevinter?”

“Yes.” Feeling a little bit defensive now Fenris could not help but ask. “Tell me mage, what exactly is it about having lyrium branded into your flesh by an insane Magister that makes sense to you?”

Zath’ael, unfazed by Fenris defensive and somewhat aggressive tone continued.

“It is not the act that makes sense to me, but the nature of your markings. I can only imagine the pain and torture you must have endured to receive them, and it is not without some sense of admiration that I wonder how you survived such a feat. Are you aware where your markings came from?”

“Speak plainly. What do you know about my markings?” Asked Fenris, now certain that Zath’ael knew more than he was letting on. Perhaps his earlier request to speak to him about them was only a ploy to see what Fenris himself knew.

“You are aware that Tevinter stole much from the Elvhen I assume?”

“Of course.”

“Your brandings are not without meaning. They are the markings of Fen’Harel’s slaves.” Noticing that Fenris had tensed up he quickly added. “Fen’Harel took no slaves, but that does not mean that he could not. Just as every other God in the pantheon there were set markings that he and nobles faithful to him would be have to use should he decide that he wanted to keep slaves.”

Fenris blinked. Slave Markings? He thought, just what?...

“I don’t understand...”

“You wear the slave markings of the Dread Wolf Fenris. When old Elvhenan fell, Tevinter picked at the bones of what was left like vultures. They took a great many things that did not belong to them. I believe the knowledge of your markings was one of those things. “Zath’ael said as he placed a hand on Fenris shoulder.

The contact made Fenris flinch but he did not back away. It made all made a surreal kind of sense. Danerius had given him the name Fenris, he called him little wolf. He never understood why thinking perhaps it was just another way of making him feel more like a pet than a human being. The wolf, his protector but also the obedient little dog, his pet. He knew firsthand how much Tevinter boasted about their proficiency in magic but he also knew that much of their proficiency was stolen from other races especially the ancient elves. Something else suddenly struck him...

“I am not a slave.” He said forcefully.

Zath’ael smiled.

“No you are not. You may wear his markings, and whatever the original purpose of them were, that is not so any longer. In truth, they were never used in the manner that they were designed for in any case. Peace Fenris, you are not a slave. Fen’Harel himself will be disgusted that his markings have been used not only because they have caused you pain but also because of the nature of Lyrium he will be unable to remove them...They grant you abilities do they not? Jessica tells me you are able to step in to the fade? Phase through objects?”

“Y..Yes.” Answered Fenris.

He couldn’t think straight. He was angry, confused, disturbed....a plethora of emotions that he was unsure how to react to. It did not help that the Mage was smiling at him knowingly, like he had just pieced together another part of the puzzle.

“The Dalish know Fen’Harel also as the Roamer of the beyond and bringer of nightmares. It is perhaps not entirely accurate, as so many things that the Dalish got wrong, but it is not without its basis in truth. Fen’Harel is indeed the Lord of the Fade, and it is only he that...” Zath’ael faltered in his words and instead looked upon Fenris like he was seeing him for the first time.

“I don’t follow...” said Fenris now even more confused at what Zath’ael was getting at.

“You will. Perhaps you are the only one that can.”

Must this man speak in riddles?! He thought now also adding irritation to the long list of emotions currently bubbling with him. Zath’ael, picking up on Fenris’ irritation quickly added.

“Come, we will find Jessica. Then over dinner perhaps we can talk some more. I am sure you are eager to see her.”

Emotionally drained, and tired of riddles and things half said, Fenris simply nodded. He needed time to process what he had just learned in any case. Taking a deep breath and forcing himself to appear unconcerned he added.

“Lead the way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Thank you all so much for being so patient and sticking with me so far! There's not a lot more to go now, we're in the final stretch... (For this fic anyway, I'm probably going to make this into a series. 
> 
> Feedback as always is very welcome and kudos love is greatly, greatly appreciated :)


	53. Chapter Fifty Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's do this!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so... How about we move this along huh? ;) 
> 
> Hope you like it!

“Cullen, a word if I may?”

Cullen looked back to see Solas ride up towards him. They were making their way towards the Temple of Sacred ashes to face Corypheus. Cullen glanced quickly at his troops following behind him. Most of them had not been soldiers when they had joined the Inquisition but he could now say with full confidence that each and every last one of them had made him proud. Slowing his own mount down to allow Solas to catch up he answered.

“Of Course.” 

They rode together for a little while allowing as much space between them and the rest of the army as was possible so that no one who mattered would overhear. The Inquisitor rode right at the very front with Leliana at his side.

“Cullen, I have debated whether to tell you this or not, especially not before battle. However, if our positions were reversed I would expect you to tell me. I cannot, in good conscience, keep this from you.”

Cullen gripped his horses reigns tighter than was strictly necessary. His heart beat faster waiting for Solas to tell him what he had to say. Whatever it was it was obviously not good news and all he could think when he looked at Solas solemn expression was “Maker, please...not Fenris.”

“I have received word from my family. There was...a complication.”

Cullen tried to keep his expression neutral, but he suspected he was not doing a very good job of it. His knuckles were now turning white with the force of the grip he had on the reigns.

“How bad?” asked Cullen, his voice wavering.

“At the last raven, Fenris was stable but he had not yet awoken. He took a blow protecting Jessica from bandits and he’s lost a lot of blood. “

Cullen took a deep breath and nodded.

“When we are done with Corypheus, and if we both survive this. Will you take me to him?”

Solas appeared thoughtful for a moment before he answered.

“Of course Commander. You have my word.”

“Thank you.”

Cullen kicked his heels and rode up at a canter towards the front of his troops. The temple of Sacred ashes was now in sights. The entire way up the mountain path he prayed.

He prayed not for the defeat of Corypheus or for the closure of the breach. No...There was only one thing important enough to him at this moment to pray for. Fenris.

“Oh Maker, Hear my cry...”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

“Fenny!!” Jessica exclaimed as soon as she saw him. “Ooooo don’t you look fancy.”

Fenris blinked rapidly when he saw her. Quickly composing himself he said.

“I am not the one wearing a crown.”

Jessica was clad in a beautiful long black silk dress which appeared like it had been made expressly for her. It was adorned with small rubies which shimmered in the light when she walked. Her long red hair had been braided down her back in an elaborate plat and on her head there was a circlet of gold that held another larger ruby in the middle, resting against the centre of her forehead. She was stunning.

Jessica rubbed the back of her neck and Fenris felt his heart skip a beat as he realised how much he was missing his Knight Captain.

Not MY Knight Captain. He corrected himself mentally.

“Yeah...Erm... Val here said this is what I am expected to wear as erm...” Jessica faltered and blushed clearly unwilling to continue.

“Fen’Harel’s Bonded Mate.” Supplied Val in her stead.

Fenris raised an eyebrow as Jessica face palmed and shook her head.

“Yes, thanks for that Val.” She said sarcastically.

“You’re Welcome Miss Jess.” 

Zath’ael smiled kindly at Jessica and bowed.

“You are a vision My Lady. I dare say Fen’Harel is blessed indeed to have you as his mate.”

“Thank you Zath’ael.” She answered blushing even more.

“You and Fenris must be hungry. Come, let us talk in the dining hall.”

Zath’ael motioned for them all to follow as Val fell into step by his side. Jessica took the opportunity to playfully bump her shoulder against Fenris as they walked behind them.

“What?” he asked her in an irritated voice.

“Nothing.” She answered sweetly.

She did it again and he actually stumbled a little, turning his face towards her with the intention of glaring he was not prepared for what he saw. Fenris could not help the snort of laughter when he saw that she was pulling her tongue out at him whilst going cross-eyed. In her current attire it looked even more ridiculous than it would have otherwise. Fenris coughed to try to mask the laugh that followed.

“Are you all right Sir?” asked Val turning around briefly.

Zath’ael turned as well but only smiled knowingly.

“I am well. Thank you.”

As they continued walking through the massive hall way Jessica continued on making faces at him and Fenris tried (and failed) to not laugh at her.

In an instant the mood changed.

As they turned a corner Jessica fell to her knees with a gasp.

“Jessica!” 

Fenris knelt down beside her and held her by her shoulders.

“Jessica what’s wrong?!” he asked panic showing clearly on his face now.

“Solas...I feel him. Despair...Guilt...He needs me.”She said as she raised her hand to her chest and closed her eyes like she was in pain.

Fenris barely recognised that Zath’ael and Val were kneeling next to them now looking concerned. As Val reached towards Jessica, Zath’ael grabbed her wrist to stop her and shook his head. 

Fenris markings had started to glow as felt something like magic but not quite begin to pull on the Lyrium in his skin. It took him a moment to realise that it was Jessica’s doing...

“Jessica?...” He said as he glowed even brighter and Zath’ael pulled Val up and away from them.

“Fenris... I can’t stop it...” she said eyes wide.

“Do not fight her! Allow her to draw from you Fenris. You must go to Fen’Harel. She cannot do it by herself!” Zath’ael exclaimed from where he watched them.

Fenris had one brief moment of clarity where he knew what he had to do. Without hesitation he pulled Jessica towards him and wrapped his arms around her in a strong embrace. He closed his eyes from the brightness of his own glow and as he felt her arms wrap around his waist....they were gone.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------

“Not like this! I have walked the halls of the golden city, crossed the ages...Dumat! Ancient ones! I beseech you! If you exist!... If you ever truly existed, Aid me now!” Coryphaeus yelled in despair as he fell to his knees.

Maxwell took the foci from the ground and raised it to the sky. Through the foci he channelled the power of the mark towards the breach. With a loud bang the rift was sealed. 

Solas felt it the moment it happened. Maxwell...he absorbed the power of the foci. Totally and completely. Maxwell dropped the now useless orb to the floor as he walked towards Coryphaeus.

“No...”Said Solas eyes wide in shock and terror...despair. “It cannot be...”

Solas had been counting on the Inquisitor to get hold of the orb. He had expected for the orb to absorb the power back into itself once the Inquisitor touched it. He had not expected the opposite to happen instead. Maxwell now had ALL of Fen’Harel’s power.

“You wanted into the Fade?!” yelled Maxwell as he cast his mark directly at Coryphaeus and found he was now powerful enough to send the blighted Magister physically across the Veil into the Fade.

Coryphaeus screamed as he was enveloped by green light before it drew back into itself and he was gone.

Everything happened quickly then, the broken pieces of the temple that had been suspended in the air began crashing down and everyone scrambled away from the falling ruins.

Solas ran towards his orb. Useless as it was he still needed to see it with his own eyes, hold it in his hands. A falling piece of wreckage had fallen on it and caused it to break. It did not matter in any case, it was unsalvageable now anyway.

Falling to his knees he picked up the pieces, hoping against hope that he was mistaken. He was not. The pieces of the orb lay dull and lifeless in his hands.

“It was not supposed to happen this way...” He said solemnly.

Still in shock by what had happened, and totally absorbed in his hopelessness he did not hear the Inquisitor come up behind him until it was too late.

“Solas!”

Jessica?... He thought as he turned and saw the Inquisitor raising a dagger high above his head ready to strike with a maniacal grin on his face. He looked...insane. He was never truly sane to begin with but what Solas saw in the Inquisitors eyes in that moment was pure, unadulterated madness.

Maxwell started to bring the blade down and then faltered. His eyes went wide in shock as Solas looked at him in confusion. Solas barley had time to register the blue glowing light behind Maxwell before he realised what was happening.

Maxwell dropped the dagger and his hands fell to his sides as his eyes rolled back into his head and green light started radiating from his body...

“Fenris No!”

Cullen rushed up the stairs towards them and Solas stood and turned quickly running towards the Commander. It took all his strength to hold the Cullen back.

“What are you doing?! Let me go...”

Cullen did not finish. There was a loud explosion of energy that threw Solas and the Commander clear across the platform and crash against a wall. Residual green and blue energy hang in the air as Solas opened his eyes.

He felt delicate arms lift him up and wrap around him.

“Solas...”

“Jessica?..”

In the same instant Cullen , sat up tentatively. Bleeding from a wound just above his eye.

“Fenris..” he said in a whisper as he scrambled up and ran towards the two bodies in the middle of the platform.

Jessica and Solas followed him then as Jessica screamed Fenris name and Solas hoped that Fenris would have survived the blast. It was unlikely...

“Maker, Please! Fenris...stay with me! Please...” Cullen pleaded amidst tears.

The body of the Inquisitor lay face forwards on the ground, a gaping hole in his back where his heart should be. Solas was unable to see much of Fenris as Cullen doted over him and Jessica knelt next to Cullen crying as well.

Solas fell to his knees relief flooding his whole body. Fenris was not gone...not only that....His power was not gone either.

“Cullen..” Solas said his voice rough. “Cullen..he still lives.”

As if to confirm his words Fenris made a sound.

“Ugh”

“Thank the Maker! Fenris!” Cullen said as he half laughed half cried in relief.

Jessica threw herself on Fenris chest hugging him tightly.

“Venhedis Woman! Be gentle!” Opening his eyes now fully and seeing Cullen above him Fenris added. “You’re bleeding Knight Captain.”

Cullen laughed.

“Indeed I am.”

Fenris attempted to sit up and Jessica released him allowing Cullen to help his friend to sit.

“Why is everyone crying, and who is that bald elf there?” Asked Fenris, still a little disoriented.

Cullen wiped what was left of his tears and absentmindedly lifted his hand to Fenris neck curling his fingers around the back. Fenris looked a little startled at the gesture and his eyes went even wider as Cullen pulled him towards him slightly and rested his forehead on Fenris’.

Closing his eyes he said.

“We are crying because we thought we had lost you. You fool. Do not do that to me ever again.”

Fenris raised his hand and mimicked the hold Cullen had on him on the ex Templar holding him back in the same manner.

“As you command Knight Captain.”

Solas could not help but smile, especially when his Jessica held on to him so happy as well.

“Your eyes kinda match your tattoos now Fenny..” she said laughing.

Cassandra’s voice broke them all out of their reverie.

“Inquisitor!”

Ironically, it was not Jessica or Solas or even Fenris who said the next words. It was Cullen..

“Fuck...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No we are not quite done yet ;p 
> 
> Cory's lines are taken right from the game. Credit to bio ware writers for that. 
> 
> So as you can see...I think the orb was useless even before it broke... If u look at the scene in the game you will notice after the breach is closed it looks like there is no power left in it... Not to mention that if the inquisitor could have sent him to fade before... Why didn't he? Hmmm? Maybe because he wasn't strong enough yet. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter guys :) 
> 
> As always, feedback is very welcome and kudos love very very much appreciated :) 
> 
> Thank you all for sticking with me so far you all rock so so much!


	54. Chapter 54 and Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaaand were done ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok guys here we go. I'm so so sorry the last chapter took me forever to write but my muse decided to take a holiday right at the end. In any case I hope you like it :)

It had taken a good deal of talking and no small amount of luck to stay Cassandra’s hand after the battle. Upon seeing the inquisitor dead on the floor she had drawn her sword and demanded answers. Cullen and Solas had managed to keep her controlled long enough until the others had arrived. Between them all they were able to convince her that the Inquisitor was not who she had thought him to be, and with a lot of coaxing she was eventually convinced that Fenris had had no choice but to kill him to save Solas’s life.

She was not the only one who had felt the sting of betrayal and felt the foolishness of blind loyalty that day. Varric as well was devastated that he had not paid attention to the clues right in front of him.

Corypheus was defeated, the breach sealed, the skies above the temple of sacred ashes healed, leaving only a green shimmer as a reminder of what had occurred.

The days following the battle were a little bit of a blur for Jessica. She now sat at the gardens in Skyhold watching Cole happily chase a butterfly near the elf root patch.

“I fail to see what is so fascinating about an abomination tormenting a butterfly.”

“Jesus! Don’t sneak up on me like that Fenny!” she exclaimed startled. “You know, you and me and me being scared never has good consequences... And Cole is not an abomination.”

Jessica placed her hand on her heart as she took a calming breath. She truly had not heard him walk up to her, although considering he never wore any shoes she really wasn’t surprised at that.

Fenris sat down beside her.

“It is not my fault that your sense of awareness is as proficient as a snails.” He said facing her in that deadpan way that only Fenris could pull off.

“Fenris...”

“Yes?...”

“Fuck you.” 

“I thank you for the offer, but I’m afraid you missed your chance. “He smirked at her.

Jessica laughed. Exasperating, infuriatingly annoying Fenris....she adored him.

“So, moving swiftly along. How are you feeling Fenny? Better?”

Fenris had been weak the days following the battle, his body adjusting to the new power. Solas had explained to her, and she in turn had explained to Fenris what had happened.

When Fenris phased his hand into the Inquisitor’s chest he had absorbed the power of the mark. It had something to do with the fact that the power of the mark was anchored in the Fade and when Fenris phases he is actually partly in the waking world and partly in the Fade. Truthfully she wasn’t entirely certain about this part but when the Inquisitor drew his last breath, apparently the power had sought somewhere else to go. The power belonged to Fen’Harel and Fenris, with his Lyrium brandings in the pattern of Fen’Harel ‘s markings had acted something like a foci and absorbed the power into himself. It was all very complicated but Fenris seemed to have understood what she had told him. He had not been pleased and Solas had decided to give him some time before meeting him properly and discussing with Fenris what all this meant.

 

“I am well thank you. I do not know if I will ever get used to ... this.” He said as he lit the markings on his arm briefly and it glowed green. “I find I rather miss the blue.”

Jessica smiled, his markings were still white when they were not active but the blue she had got used to was gone now when they were lit.

“I dunno, I think green suits you.”

“Ugh.”

Jessica bumped her shoulder against his companionably and grinned. The corner of his lip twitched upwards and he gave her a half smile.

“Infuriating woman.” He said without conviction.

“Broody elf.” She replied still grinning.

“ I hate you.”

“I hate you more.” She said as she placed her head on his shoulder and resumed watching Cole who now appeared to be talking to the butterfly perched on his forefinger.

\-----------------------------------------------------

“There are still rifts opening up all around Thedas. I thought that when we killed Coryphaeus those would cease. How is this possible?”

“Because, Lady Ambassador, the Veil has been irrevocably weakened by this whole ordeal. There will be less than there were, but the rifts will continue to appear all around Thedas. The danger of Coryphaeus is gone that is true, but the demons will continue to pour through the rifts. The Inquisition must stand ready to as we have been doing. The rifts must continue to be closed.” Solas answered as he regarded Josephine , Cassandra and Cullen.

Leliana had been named Divine shortly after they had returned to Skyhold. A development Solas was not in the least pleased with. He had had plans for Leliana, but now....

“The Inquisitor is dead Solas. How are we meant to close the rifts?” Cullen asked.

Solas raised an eyebrow.

“No....he has been through enough, he does not need this. He will not want it.” Cullen said sternly.

“He may not want it Commander but he is now the only person in Thedas that can close the rifts which will continue to appear.”

“Enough! Cullen, by your own admission he is a good man and a fierce warrior. The Inquisition needs a new leader and we cannot do worse than the last one surely. He may not want it but it is his duty to accept the hand that fate has dealt him and step up to his responsibility.” Cassandra exclaimed.

“No! I will not guilt him into this position. Fenris is a free man and free to make his own choices! I will not be responsible for chaining him down with talk of honour and duty. He was a slave for a long time. I will NOT have him be a slave to this.”

Solas sighed, he understood Cullen’s point. Fenris had been through a lot in his life, he had fought for his freedom, fought for his right to do as he wished when he wished it. He would be a slave to the power in a sense, not that Solas would ever use it to force him to do anything he did not want. He hoped, and he had faith that eventually Fenris would agree to help him on his path to redemption. Without his foci that was the only recourse, but he would not force him.

“Cullen.” Solas said as he placed a hand on the Commanders shoulder. “Fenris is not a slave nor will he ever be a slave again. But it is his choice to make, not yours. Would you take away his freedom to make his own choice on this matter? We cannot force him to take up the mantle of Inquisitor....”

Cullen sighed.

“But he will accept it none the less.” Cullen finished the sentence for Solas dejectedly. “Not because he desires power as Maxwell did, not because he wants riches or prestige....but because it is the right thing to do....He will not like it.”

“No, he will not.” Solas smiled.” And that is why this time, we will have an Inquisitor worthy of the title.”

“It is decided then.” Cassandra declared.

“Who will be the one to tell him?” asked Josephine, her voice breaking a little at the prospect.

Cullen laughed.

“I like my heart right where it is thank you very much. I vote Solas.”

\--------------------------

It was dark by the time Fenris went back to his quarters that day. He had spent much of the time with Jessica and Cole. The others it would seem were busy trying to find a way to keep the Inquisition from crumbling around them. He was disappointed that he had barely seen Cullen since their return to Skyhold.

He thought back to the moment when he had awakened after he had crushed the heart of the Inquisitor in his hand. It had felt like the entire world had exploded and he along with it. When he opened his eyes and saw the distressed face of Cullen above him he thought for a moment that he was hallucinating. That was until Jessica threw herself on top of him and hugged him so hard he thought he might break. Such a lot of strength in such a small woman.

After though.... he could still feel Cullen’s fingers as they curled around his neck, still feel his breath on his face as he pulled him close.

The wonderful memory was rudely interrupted by the door knocking and he had to suppress disgruntled noise from escaping him.

“Enter.”

“Evening Fenris. I trust that you have had enough time to rest and are now well?”

Fenris whole body stiffened as Solas entered his quarters. Since the fight he had not seen the Elf mage and truthfully he had been glad of it. He still did not trust mages, especially not mages who were in fact old Elvhen Gods....and even more especially not ones that (be it deserved or not) named as the God of trickery and deceit.

At a loss as to what to say he merely nodded once, stance ready for anything that may happen.

“We have many things to discuss you and I.” Solas said as he approached.

Fenris was not fooled, his manner appeared calm and serene to the untrained eye. But Fenris knew the mage was just as ready as he was to strike should the need arise.

“Do we?”

Solas laughed, a calculated sound no doubt meant to disarm him, but Fenris knew better. His stance did not change, his eyes did not leave the mage as he circled around Fenris , coming to a stop just beside the window.

“Indeed. Before anything else is discussed here there is one matter there must be no doubt about.”

“And that is?”

“Jessica.” Solas said as he walked...no, stalked right up to him. Close enough into his personal space that it was disconcerting but not so much as to push the mage back.

What Fenris wanted was too yell in anger and make push this mage until they fought. His instinct was to irrationally lash out with hate and fear as he always had...But that was not who he was anymore. At least, not for the most part. He knew what he had done was wrong, he knew he should not have done it....He knew he had to own up to it. He was not a coward...not any longer.

His head held up high, keeping his anger out of his tone as much as possible, he answered.

“I know what you are going to say. It was wrong of me to attempt to kiss her. She did not want it and I knew that she would not reciprocate. I apologised to her for what I did and she accepted my apology. I care about Jessica, I will not put her in that position again...But I will not apologise to you. You left her alone in a place where she was not safe. You do not deserve my apology.”

Solas eyebrows raised in surprise before his features turned pensive and then back to an expressionless mask.

“That will suffice.” Solas answered taking a step back.

“There is a matter that I wished to discuss with you as well, Fen’Harel.” Fenris almost spat the last word.

“Continue.”

“Do not think that because my markings are those of your slaves that I will submit to you. I am not a slave..”

“Forgive me, but let me stop you for a moment. I did not fight and destroy everything I ever knew, imprison my family and doom the people to life barely lived, to now go against all that I fought for and force you into slavery once again Fenris.” His features softened as he continued. “What was done to you...It disgusts me. And that my markings were used in that manner makes me sick to my stomach. No one should ever have to suffer what you endured. You are not a slave and you will not be a slave ever again Fenris. You have my word on that.”

Fenris mouth opened like he was about to say something, then he closed it again. He was unsure what to say. He had thought for certain that Fen’Harel would want to claim him. After all, he was a weapon, and with this extra power that he couldn’t even begin to understand...

Solas sighed and moved away to sit at the small table by the fire place.

“Fenris, please come and sit with me. There is a proposition I need to put to you which I hope very much that you will accept and I think perhaps you need to be sitting down when you hear it.”

\-----------------

 

Epilogue.

Josephine had outdone herself this time. The festivities held in the main hall lacked for nothing. Fenris sat at the end of long table looking rather uncomfortable with Cullen by his side.

Fenris had accepted the post of Inquisitor and Jessica could not be more happy. Looking down the table she pondered at the events that had led her to this moment. She had been through a lot to get here, had discovered things about herself she would never have thought were possible when was back on earth. 

Somehow she had gone from being completely alone surrounded by people she cared about and who cared about her. She had found a bull who accepted her, a spirit who had comforted her, a lion who protected her, a little wolf who had fought for her and a big bad wolf who loved her with every fibre of his being.

Each and every one of these people she would give her life for and they theirs for her in return. Even that ridiculously handsome moustached mage who winked at her now, the dwarf who was badgering Fenris, the serious woman who looked like she had a pole up her backside...these people she knew would become friends eventually as well.

“You seem happy Vhenan.” Solas said as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer towards him.

“I was just thinking.” She said as she turned and kissed him softly lifting her hand to cup his face.

“What were you thinking Ma lath? I dare say it was something pleasant?”

“I was thinking that it feels nice to be amongst family.” She said as she turned her gaze towards her companions.

“It does indeed Jessica.” He smiled.

Turning towards him and looking at the man that she loved more than anything. The man who was her everything...Her Vhenan, she added as placed her hand on his heart.

“I was also thinking that it took a long long time...but I finally found my home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's all folks! 
> 
> I want to thank you all so so much for sticking with me till the end. You guys have no idea how much all your comments and kudos love have helped me keep focussed enough to finish this. Each and every one of your comments has brought me so much happiness I cannot express enough how overwhelmed and gracious I am for each one. I never expected so many people to like this, especially not my first ever fic. your support has meant the world to me and I thank you. 
> 
> I hope I did not disappoint on the ending. But you know... It's not truly the end, I am planning a sequal where dear Fenny and cully wully are the main characters so if you are interested in that you may wish to subcribe to author instead of just works for notification when I post that up probably within the next month or so. Maybe earlier we shall see ;) 
> 
> Once again thank you so much and I hope to see you on the next one!

**Author's Note:**

> this is my very first fic ever. I have never written anything in my entire life so if it sucks, I'm sorry :( If you like it please tell me and i will endevour to write more :) Many thanks for your time and feedback :D


End file.
